A Darker Shade of Light  Part II
by st122
Summary: The world stands poised as Harry and Ginny return from their journey. Yet, things are different despite all that he thought he knew. How will he come to terms with who he is as his world is turned upside down?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone. I've made good progress with the sequel. I've written the first 14 chapters. They just need to be beta'd.

But to get your mouths watering and excited (hopefully) I am uploading the prologue so long.

Also, I do not own the works of JK Rowling nor Robert Jorden and Brandon Sanderson.

This is a crossover between HP and Wheel of Time. The first part can be found in the crossover section. This story will be moved there after a while.

* * *

><p>Sunlight bathed the wide expanse before Harry. The horse he rode stood tall, dark and motionless. A deep breath filled his lungs with fresh mountain air. Only when he exhaled did he look out across the world below. In the distance lay the impressive city of Tar Valon – home of the White Tower. Wondrous bridges, held aloft as if by magic, spanned the mighty river encircling the island, which contained the city. Within the cities confines of glittering white walls, Ginny waited for him.<p>

Standing high above the bustling community, he felt at ease. The years had been good to him. He had perhaps not seen as much of Ginny as he would have liked, but she was with him always. The horse shuffled about uneasily where it stood. Harry barely noticed. His mind focused on what awaited him. The return to England, a return to the game. Tiredly, he stroked a hand through his messy black hair. Gathering himself, he began to look forward to the benefits offered by the move.

He could easily have created a gateway to take him from his vantage point straight into the city. Yet, he wanted to take his time. This was his last day in this world and he did not want to waste it by missing half the beauty the countryside offered. Besides, Ginny was not allowed to leave yet and he had little desire to be among the milling crowds of Tar Valon longer than required.

With a slight nudge, he led the horse down the steep slopes of Dragonmount, the mighty peak that dominated the area. The mountain unnerved him, knowing Lews Telamon, the Dragon, created it with his last touch of saidin. His last breath. Harry pushed the thought aside, dwelling helped little. Instead he chose to focus on his barely contained anticipation. Even though it would take most of the morning to reach the city, he smiled and began. The precipitous slopes made for a treacherous decent and the sun progressed far across its path before he reached the bottom.

The country road he travelled along felt abandoned, but nearing Tar Valon a few farmers began to pass him by. Their stares roamed over horse, cloak and face, finally coming to rest on his emerald green eyes. The city, as usual, reacted differently to the presence of Harry. He garnered a number of stares, different from the farmers', upon entering Tar Valon. The black cloak and silver dragons clearly marked him for who he was, or at least had been to those who knew. These people knew of the power behind his green gaze and yet they understood not half. Still, the Black Tower, home of all men who could channel, no longer concerned him, nor would it ever again. Besides, the Heron marked sword, hanging from his hip, received even more wary looks than his clothes. Making his way through the outskirts, the crowds began to thin and the noise died down. Near the inner walls the only sound still heard were the horses' hooves, tapping rhythmically on the cobbled road.

Passing the Tower Guards, he dismounted. Tying the horse to a post, he strode towards the courtyard. His steps light and eager, he knew Ginny would be waiting around the next corner. This day had been in their minds for years. With each step, his feelings grew stronger as he approached her. Still, she remained out of sight.

Rounding the last corner, his eyes fell upon Ginny. She sat, deep in thought, staring out across the garden. Her dress, which he did not find surprising, was a deep green – she had chosen the Green Ajah. Like the houses of Hogwarts, each one of the seven Ajahs had members of similar interests, passions and abilities. The Yellow are healers. The Whites devote themselves to questions of philosophy and truths. The Reds use to hunt men who channelled, but now they ensure stability amongst all those who can touch the One Power. The Browns dedicate themselves to the search for knowledge. The Grays are mediators, and the always attempt to resolve tensions. The Blues involve themselves with justice and the causes in the world. Then there are the Greens, an Ajah for the fiery and hot tempered. He chuckled, they were also referred to as the Battle Ajah, and Greens spent their time preparing for war. Sadly, it meant little in Ginny's case since the two of them were about to travel back to England.

Stopping, he leaned against a nearby white pillar. She looked radiant, she always did, but something about her felt different. Red hair fell across her shoulders, emphasising her natural beauty. Her smile, though faint, displayed her joy for all the world to see. And her eyes! He had always been drawn to the soft pair of brown and he could scarcely believe it that had only been nine years since he'd fallen under their spell back at Grimmauld Place. Still they entranced him, drawing him ever deeper into her enchantment. Her small hands, clasped together, fidgeted on her lap. She was as anxious as him, but he had known as much.

Pushing himself away from the column, he took a pace towards her. Slowly, her head turned. The smile, which had been faint, grew. Her brown eyes, fixed on his, shone brightly. The Aes Sedai calm, something they were renowned for, vanished.

"Harry!" She cried out. Leaping from her seat to run towards him. He caught her with open arms. The momentum she carried spun them around. Not fighting it, they twirled around again and again. Eventually he placed her tenderly back onto the ground. "You did it," he whispered into her ear. The distinct smell of flowers enveloped them. Holding onto her, he revelled in her embrace.

"Did you doubt me?" She asked, staring at him with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Not even for a moment," Harry replied laughing. It felt good to have his wife back in his arms again. With Ginny being an Accepted, he rarely had time to see her.

Letting go of her, they walked hand in hand to a nearby seat. Various other women, Aes Sedai, wandered about in the garden as well. They might have felt like complaining, but Ginny was a full sister now and Harry; well he was the Harry, close friend of Rand, and probably the second most powerful male Aes Sedai. In fact, his powers were as strong as Rand's – in the One Power that was.

"So, you chose the Greens," he joshed good naturedly. "I'm surprised." His face an image of confusion.

She tried to act seriously, "I... yes." The stutter accompanied with a frown and an honest answer caused Harry to laugh out loud.

"Ah... the Oath Rod. Thou shalt not speak an untrue word," he said after a while.

"It's what sets us apart, Harry," she said forcibly. "You men would do well to follow our example."

"Perhaps," he answered, neither giving a yes or no. This was an intense debate currently among the White and Black Towers. In principle, the oath was sound, but in practise, it did not always work well. The problem being, most people tended to mistrust Aes Sedai even more because of the oath. Words and their meanings became shrouded behind veils of truth. Women belonging to the White Tower spoke the truth, but their words could rarely be trusted.

"Never mind," Ginny interrupted his thoughts. Her voice eager, "Are you packed?"

"Packed?" Harry chuckled. "What is there to take back? All I need are the clothes on my back and my sword." He did not need to mention the small carving in his pocket. They grew silent.

"Harry," she said softly. Her voice tentative, but loud enough to be overheard.

He grew still, his own nerves almost betraying him. "Yes," he replied. Deep silent breaths alone kept him from saying more. The time for their act had come. Warders were a privilege for full sisters, and full sisters only. They had been bonded secretly for years.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my Warder?" She asked. He laughed and she smiled before adding softly, "again."

He remained silent. The question expected. The answer obvious. The weight of the decision hung in the air for all around to witness. His hand slipped into hers. Ginny's brown eyes looked away.

"Of course, my Lady." Harry said loudly enough, ensuring a few passing Aes Sedai overheard. Being already married, it would be expected of her to bond him the day she became an Aes Sedai.

She looked back up. Her gaze searching. Those freckled cheeks, turned a soft shade of red at the farce. Her dim eyes began to sparkle. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Well then, Ginny," Harry said taking a step back. She frowned. With a smile he sank down on one knee and bowed his head. His skin prickled and a pair of cold hands touched his cheeks.

Nothing changed, but he allowed himself to drink in her presence. Slowly he got to his feet, allowing the feelings in him that was Ginny to take root in him. The most prominent feeling of all – love.

"Harry!" she gasped. Her eyes wide and face filled with a mixture of shock and awe. Harry barely recognised her act for what it was. "You..." Her one hand touched her chest. The same place where he could feel her in him. "Is that really how you feel about me?"

In reply, his hands cupped her face. Leaning forwards he placed a tender kiss on her lips. His eyes closed, before he leaned his forehead against hers. He felt her tears begin to form as they fell to the ground and then she laughed softly for his ears only. Finally, he felt truly healed. With the bond out in the open, he revelled in the wonder of its touch. To this day, he'd always held back. "Thank you, Ginny."

"For what?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Everything," he replied. "For loving me. For being there when I needed you. For..." his voice trailed off as he held her close to his chest.

"I've always loved you Harry. You've known for years."

"Yes." He captured her lips with his own. "But..." he gasped for air. "Now with our bond open for the world to see. I feel more alive than ever."

She smiled. "Me too, Harry."

"Walk with me," Harry said, holding out a hand to her.

They spent the rest of the day walking about the gardens, talking.

"And all the farewells?" She asked tentatively after they returned to the bench.

"Done, all we need to do now is travel to the portal."

Ginny nodded. Her eyes turned towards the White Tower, the place where she had lived in for the better part of the past seven years. Ginny's gaze moved down to her surroundings allowing her to take in the garden one last time. "I'll miss this place." She inhaled and he did the same. The scent of flowers overpowered all else. Within these walls, one might almost begin to believe the world perfect.

Harry nodded in response feeling her sadness. "But we have to go home." She sighed sadly at the words. Her sombre mood slowly dispersed. Something else began to grow inside him. He knew the sensation. It felt like sitting by a warm fire at the Burrow with his friends and family, comforted by the knowledge of their safety.

"It would be nice to see your family again," Harry said knowing the reasons behind her emotions.

"Our family," she corrected with a warm smile, snuggling closer to him. The words sparked another emotion, trepidation. Honestly, he was scared to death of confronting his mother-in-law. Then there were her brothers. Light protect him! Not that they could hurt him physically, but emotional damage usually hurt so much more. Yet, staring down at his wife, he knew the impending collision with the Weasleys to be worth it.

Still, Harry did not want to leave. He preferred this Age. There were no wars at the moment. What he liked most, however, was the lack of prophecies hanging over his head. Even Min had trouble of late seeing Auras about him, though Luna's words still darkened his mood. He gripped Ginny a little tighter. Who could tell what awaited them back in England. A broken world? No, time had stood still, but there had been a faint darkness across Britain and the Elder Wand still lay in the hands of a competent Wizard. A soft squeeze from Ginny told him she felt his worries. The fact comforted him, he would need Ginny's support, her love.

With a weak, but grateful smile, the White Tower grew vibrant to his eyes one last time. A gateway opened before them. Taking a last glance back with Ginny, he took her hand and walked through and into a desert hundreds of miles away.

HGHGHGHG

There was no light in the never ending void. Yet, it was not dark. There was nothing except the figure of a man, and still it felt as if there was something more. All that existed, surrounded the single body. Suspended in a calm of nothingness, the lifeless form revolved about its centre. Every turn, time uncounted or none at all passed. Dark black hair hung about the shoulders. Hollow eyes, as black as night, stared wide eyed into the abyss around. They were framed by a young face, a man barely into his thirties. Nothing else moved, nothing existed to move. No sound could be heard.

All that was rotated relentlessly. The eyes came round, then disappeared again. With each passing, the face seemed closer to death. Time, even here, moved relentlessly.

A flash of light pierced the constant dark. A scream broke the silence.

The body jerked. The dark eyes opened. Blinking they were hollow no more. Within them burned life.

Fighting unseen bonds the body tried to move. It could not, there were no bonds to break. The mouth worked relentlessly, no sound escaped. In the vacuum sound was not able to travel. Yet, the cries of agony reverberated in his its ears.

"YOU HAVE FAILED," a voice boomed from everywhere and nowhere. Filled with pain, the black eyes stared fixedly ahead. Still the body rotated relentlessly.

"BUT I SHALL SAVE YOU," the voice resonated again. The body relaxes slightly. Fear made way for desire. The man had succeeded.

"I SHALL GIVE YOU KNOWLEDGE."

The eyes closed. Time passed. When they opened, a sense of knowledge and power could be seen in their depths. A fire blazed in the stare.

"I WILL GIVE YOU ETERNAL LIFE," the voice proclaimed. The edges of the mouth quirked up in a cruel smile. Yes, he had succeeded. Even in death he was unharmed.

"YET, SOME THINGS MUST BE UNDONE," the voice admonished. The body shrank back in on itself.

"YOU ARE NOT WHOLE!" The body shuddered in what might have been shame or fear. "HOW DARE YOU RIP YOURSELF TO PIECES."

"BUT MISTAKES CAN BE UNDONE."

Separated by time and distance from the body, the Pattern shook.

A cup shattered. A locket burst into flame. A Diadem melted. A battered diary vibrated. A snake died. A ring melted. A young man collapsed, his blood-curdling cry filling the air.

Shockwaves travelled up and down the Pattern.

Glowing embers materialised, seven in all. They surrounded the body. The shards, attracted to one another, moved closer together. A vicious tear on each piece began to heal upon touching another. The light grew brighter, before a veil of darkness encompassed them all. Time progressed, the darkness grew more absolute, until there was only a single dark void. Complete, the mass moved towards the body. The last, most vicious tear, was all that remained. Then it was gone.

The body jerked violently again.

Only when the spasms died down did the voice speak again. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO," the voice commanded.

It was still. The nothingness complete. The body began to breath. "GO," the strange voice commanded.

Everything changed. The endless world of nothingness vanished. The body flew through the air, before it landed in a forest, naked. Groaning the body stood. The movements were awkward at first – as if unsure of what to expect. The hands moved upwards, palms turned to his face. Each finger opened and closed. His arms extended and retracted. A smile, a natural smile, spread across the face. The man's face was use to smiling. He had been a good man.

The dark eyes glistened with euphoria. In an instant a dark form filled his hands. Darker than the night around him. Yet, the form was clear, a sword. Black flames rippled along the edges. The smile grew, a set of white teeth shone from behind his lips.

Walking, he shielded himself against the cold air. The occasional moonlight bathed his skin. The body was young and athletic. Each stride came with more confidence, each movement more controlled. The sword still in his hand, carved deep lines into trees and stones alike as he strode relentlessly.

Coming to an abrupt halt, the man stared out over a lake, on the far bank stood Hogwarts. Brightly lit windows and tall towers declared it as much. The conjured blade vanished.

"I will tear down every stone and kill every student." The man began to laugh.

"Creatures this world has never seen, will ravage the land. And you my dearest Hogwarts shall be last," the laugh grew louder.

"And Harry, my Harry. You shall be first, but I'll let you live to watch me take all that is precious to you."

Then the laughter died away. The air changed and a small tendril of light, shining through a rectangular hole in the air that had formed, bathed the ground where he stood.

Just before he moved he spoke again. "I will win, as I have done so many times already." With a casual stride he passed through the gateway. When it closed all that remained was a quiet deserted patch of earth.

The calm was shattered when the school shook, and cries echoed out across the lake.

* * *

><p><em>AN Ok, hope you are intrigued. Please take the time to leave a review. _

_Thanks for reading. I hope to start posting in the rest as soon as possible, though the first chapter should be up next week._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N I'm quickly adding the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. This one helps to set the scene a bit before Harry and Ginny's return._

* * *

><p>The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the First Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the highlands of Scotland. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was a beginning.<p>

Born in the north the wind blew southwards. Gaining force the wind continued to carve its way across the land. A house, small and fragile, held together by little more than threads of magic buffeted against the onslaught. Inside the huddled form of a woman lay, clutching her blanket as if to fend off the cold.

Still the wind blew, finding neither rest nor comfort as its journey continued. Buildings grew numerous and the River Thames crossed its path. Here the wind turned sharply round a single man standing in a black cloak. The wind troubled him, yet the wind listened and turned away.

Blowing amongst the buildings within the city, the wind plunged down to the depths of the streets. Funnelled through the structures its strength grew. A poor girl walking, black hair blowing over her eyes, stumbled against the mass of people alongside her. Each fighting their own battle with the nameless wind.

Ever south it blew, further from its birth, further from the man and so it blew into the wide expanses of the Atlantic to find a path around the world.

Mrs Weasley, lay in her bed unable to sleep. The evening had been cold and she held the blankets close to her chest, which rose and fell unsteadily. Outside the sun began to rise, and still her eyes had yet to close once. Harry and Ginny walking out of this world kept running through her mind. She had been told the basics, but questions still formed. Where were they? Was it safe? Could Harry really look after her? What did the bond really mean? For hours, questions formed, none of them could be answered. The lack of facts, the inability to see her daughter would have driven her mad if the darkness continued. Thankfully the sun had come.

She sat up. "To think I actually let them go," she whispered angrily to herself. "Should've stopped them." Why hadn't she? The question remained unanswered. The events of the day before happened so quickly. Her mind barely registered what was happening before the pair left. Her head shook almost imperceptibly, Harry's arguments had been so persuasive. Looking into those striking emerald green eyes, how could she not have agreed with the words coming out of his mouth. Those eyes, she thought again, they held so much more than she remembered them having.

Mr Weasley groaned and turned to face his wife. Sleepy eyes opened in her direction. "What was that dear?" he mumbled, the words slurred. A hand came out from under the duvet and settled on her back.

"Nothing, Arthur," she sighed, twisting to place a hand on his side. "Go back to sleep." He rolled over again and soft snores indicated he was already asleep. "If only I could sleep as peacefully as you," she continued to whisper while stroking his side. "If only I had the courage to share my burdens with you." She straightened her back. "Today, Arthur. Today that woman and myself will reveal everything to you."

Sitting there, her hand motionless on her husband's waist, she felt helpless. Never before in her life had she felt such dread. It kept growing until she could not handle the pressure anymore. The woman who had remained behind provided little comfort. To vent some tension the previous day, Molly had sent urgent messages to all her children. She wanted to meet with them this morning. Why, she did not know. All she knew was that she needed them. The ever-rising sun peeking out over the horizon was a bleak reminder of the passing time – it was Sunday. A whole day had passed since Harry and Ginny's departure.

Molly found herself standing by the bedroom window. Weary eyes stared out the across the land. The light graced the room by providing a warm glow. The first warmth she had felt in hours. The weather was supposed to be nice today. However, in the distance dark clouds, unusual for this time of year, began to coalesce. The ominous clouds only brought back her nightmares. Ginny was gone, she had left with Harry. Somewhere in a world unknown, her little girl might be fighting for survival. Her arms folded across her. A barrier against the perceived cold. The shiver she knew came from fear. She did the only thing she could think of doing. She started her morning routine. The mindless work brought normality to the morning, and with each chore completed a little more of her unease slipped away. Harry was by her daughter, and she knew he would look after Ginny. If there was one thing she could rely on, it was their love for each other. She glanced up to where her own husband slept and warmth spread through her body.

An hour later with everything completed she entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. This, as always, came last. The warmth of the liquid awakened her mind. Sitting on a wooden chair, looking out over the garden, eased her tired body. The steely look of determination returned to her eyes. She was Molly Weasley, the mother of six boys and a girl who had been as exhausting as the boys put together – she would make it through this.

She took another careful sip. Ginny, though not her favourite, as she loved all seven equally, still held a special place in her heart. She was a Weasley girl, her only daughter after all. And now Ginny was gone, not truly, but it felt much the same. Glancing up at the family clock she winced at the where the hand pointed. Looking away, she knew it was best not to dwell on it.

The steaming cup of tea warmed her cold hands while she sat motionless. 'Out of Reach.' Did the clock have to be so honest? Her eyes stared out the window, something she did often since the day Ginny left for Hogwarts. In her mind's eye she could still see all her children running around outside, laughing and playing joyfully. Could she not turn back time to those happier days? How long would she have to wait for her daughter's return? Would she ever return? Molly took a small sip, burning her tongue. She did not notice. The minutes ticked by as she sat. Gathering her energy she eventually began to prepare breakfast. She had a lot to make.

"Need any help?" a smooth voice spoke from behind. Mrs Weasley jumped slightly. Moiraine's entrance into the kitchen had gone unheard. Molly did not turn, instead she continued to bustle about between the various parts of the kitchen. "Molly." A gentle hand reached out to touch the Weasley matriarch on the shoulder.

Mrs Weasley stopped her movements. "Tell me they will be alright. Tell me they will return!" Her voice barely louder than a whisper. Tears leaked down the side of her face.

"With Harry," Moiraine laughed gently. "You have little to fear, especially seeing as they are bonded."

"But... this school the..."

"White Tower," Moiraine completed. "Will teach Ginny everything she needs to know. Within its magnificent shining walls she will be safe."

"Tell me about this place, the White Tower. Perhaps knowing a little of what it is like will help me to let go of my fears." The act of asking already helped lesson some worries.

"Where to begin," Moiraine began, taking a seat by the kitchen table. Her deep blue dress appeared uncomfortable, but the woman had no trouble sitting. Moiraine appeared dignified, almost regal in her movements. Mrs Weasley followed her example and sat after she prepared a cup of tea for Moiraine and another for herself.

"The White Tower has a history older than Hogwarts." Mrs Weasley was about to ask how she knew this when she answered. "I read a few books about Hogwarts these past few weeks. The White Tower is a place reserved only for women. Young girls, about Ginny's age, are brought from around the country to study there. As you already know from Harry's warnings, the One Power can be dangerous to the untrained."

"What do you teach the girls?" Mrs Weasley interjected. "I mean, apart from controlling the... the One Power."

"We teach them to read and write, seeing as many women come from poor communities. You see, within the Tower, we do not discriminate between classes. Queens are treated the same as a farm girl." Her eyes stared out into the garden, her tone changed. "We have our own method of determining rank. Not a perfect system, granted, but it has lasted for centuries." She blew softly into her cup, cooling the liquid. "Then we also teach them to be an Aes Sedai.

"What does it mean to an Aes Sedai? I assume you are one?"

"Aes Sedai are calm under pressure, they do not let their surroundings fluster them. These attributes are vital in society as well as helping to keep the One Power under control."

Mrs Weasley finished her second cup of tea. "How long does it take to become an Aes Sedai?"

"It varies, might be as little as a year, could be as long as a hundred. Though it normally takes about a decade."

"Ten years!" Molly almost shouted, though it came out harshly. "You're telling me I have to wait ten years, how can it take so long?"

"Students go to Hogwarts for seven years, and even then they know little." Moiraine replied serenely, apparently unfazed by the blazing look Mrs Weasley gave her. With the comparison made, Mrs Weasley lost her momentum and sagged back into her wooden kitchen chair. "But, knowing Harry, we won't be waiting that long."

"I pray you're right," Molly muttered. "Ten years!" she repeated sharply under her breath.

The sun rose higher. Noises filtered down from upstairs. "Should I wait in my room until everyone is here, or would you prefer to handle them one at a time?"

The question caused Mrs Weasley to pause. She had not considered the question. "Perhaps, one at a time would be best. The group together can be rather intimidating." Moiraine's lips quirked into what could have passed for a smile. Molly got the impression the woman would have enjoyed meeting them all at once.

"You are a hard one, aren't you," Mrs Weasley stated.

The smile faded and a shadow passed over Moiraine's eyes and for the first time she looked forlorn. "Go through what I have gone through and see how soft a person you remain."

Mrs Weasley felt herself nod in understanding. "I saw the same in Harry yesterday," she said slowly. "Poor boy, I wish I could've been there for him."

"I wish I'd been there as well," Moiraine whispered. "Sorry, ramblings of a tired woman. Harry has gone through more than most and still he remains one of the finest men."

Molly grinned faintly. "Indeed, he has always been one of the finest, if not the finest."

Footsteps echoed down the staircase, breaking the pair's silent reverie.

"Morning, Arthur," Mrs Weasley said as soon as her husband's foot entered the kitchen. "Please, don't pull out your wand or try to call for help. She is a friend of Harry's."

He looked puzzled. "Why would I want to..." his eyes wandered over to the woman sitting across from his wife. "Molly! She's a..."

"Friend!" She bellowed and with a flick of her wand, her husband's wand landed in her open palm. "Now sit down and be nice."

Not removing his gaze from Moiraine, he settled down across the table from her. "I take it that I will be receiving an explanation for this." His eyes opened wide. "A friend of Harry! But, he has been gone for almost two years." His eyes narrowed, and then he nodded in understanding. "Rand... is Harry."

From where she stood, Mrs Weasley could tell her husband impressed the Aes Sedai with his rapid deduction. Molly beamed proudly. People always looked down upon her Arthur, all because of his lowly position at the Ministry. Few people could comprehend that he wanted nothing more, he just loved working with Muggles and their contraptions. "Yes, dear. Harry disguised himself as Rand in order to gain time."

"Ah, I see. Trying to catch old You-Know-Who with his pants down," he chuckled. Standing he reached over towards Moiraine, hand outstretched. "A pleasure to meet you..." He spoke kindly, but there was little doubt in Molly's mind that he watched the Aes Sedai like a hawk. It would take much more to convince him of Moiraine's good intentions. In fact, she herself did not feel entirely convinced yet.

Taking his hand in hers, she replied, seemingly at ease. "Moiraine Damodred. A pleasure to meet the father of Ginny. I can see now where she got all her talents from; Strength, intelligence, courage, and the capacity to love."

Glancing at his wife fondly, Arthur added. "Temper, impetuousness and a stare to make any man cower."

Mrs Weasley blushed, but added. "Compassion, gentleness and a firm belief in family."

"Ahmm..." Moiraine coughed. The sides of her lips turned up in a smile.

"Sorry, Moiraine," Arthur apologised, his own cheeks faintly red. "I suppose this all means that my daughter and Harry are safe and lurking about around here somewhere."

"Yes and no," Molly answered. "They are safe..." Unable to continue she began to cry, her self-control shattered.

"But?" He raised himself from his chair and went over to hold his wide his wife in his arms. Molly felt safe within her husband's loving embrace. Her control, however, slipped even further. Tears ran down her face only to be absorbed by her husband's shirt against which her face rested. "It's okay, Molly. Wherever they are, they will be fine. Ginny can take care of herself and if Harry is with her then I am sure no harm will come to her. Especially if what I heard happen at Hogwarts is true."

"It is," Moiraine spoke up. "Harry is very powerful."

Still stroking his wife's back, he asked. "Am I to know where they are?"

"They left to take Ginny to another school where she will learn to control her new abilities."

His hand froze. "What abilities?" The question tentative. Molly could feel the unease in his grip.

Moiraine didn't answer verbally. Instead she lifted her palm and a small orange ball of fire sprang to life. Another one joined the first, except it was blue. Green, red, and finally white balls of fire joined the group. "She can channel something very powerful and very dangerous."

"Like you can," he stated. "So why don't you teach her?"

"I could've," she answered. "In fact, I have taught her some basics. But like you know with magic, there's a lot to learn and many pitfalls. Unfortunately, with the One Power, those pitfalls could lead to death." Arthur inhaled sharply. "You see, it's best to send Ginny away where she can learn in a calm controlled environment where outside influences are kept to a minimum."

"And, may I ask where this school is located?"

Moiraine nodded. "Somewhere in another age, be it past, present or future. It is, however, not here."

Silence followed her statement as Arthur digested the words. "I see, that explains why the Ministry, Dumbledore nor Voldemort could track him."

Molly eventually stopped crying. Without talking, she began to prepare breakfast. The morning had almost passed. Leaving her alone in the kitchen, Arthur and Moiraine went for a walk in the garden. Her husband still had a lot to learn about what happened. Molly paused midway into breaking an egg. She still knew little of what occurred.

The loud popping sound of people Apparating came from the garden. A few moments later, her two eldest sons walked into the kitchen. Each looked haggard. Both Charlie and Bill travelled a long way in a short amount of time to be here so early.

"Mum!" Bill said first before crossing the empty space to give her a hug. Charlie, not far behind his older brother, enveloped her in his own arms.

Charlie barely let go before he asked. "Is Ginny ok? When we heard we dropped everything."

"She's fine," Mrs Weasley waved them off with a forced laugh.

"Mum, what's going on?" Bill asked quietly. "You didn't just send us those messages if everything was perfectly fine."

"Of course everything is not normal," she huffed impatiently. "But Ginny is safe and unharmed."

Both of them exhaled loudly sinking into their usual seats at the kitchen table. Even after all the years they still sat in the same seats. The presence of her sons and the normalness of their behaviour helped improve her spirits.

After a short silence during which she poured them some tea, Charlie spoke. "That's... good." Yet, his voice trembled. Bill nodded and reached out a steadying hand towards his brother.

In an effort to remain composed, she turned and began working on breakfast again. The bacon and eggs still needed to be fried. The bread needed toasting. The juice needed pouring.

"Let me help, mum," Bill spoke softly coming to stand next to her. With a gentle flick of his wand the bacon turned over in the pan. His other hand wrapped around her, pulling them together.

She mouthed a soft, "thank you," before resting her head against his strong shoulders.

A few minutes later, they managed to complete all the preparations. With impeccable timing as usual, the twins arrived.

"Morning, Mum," Fred greeted. The expected cheerfulness in abundance.

"Nothing like a good homemade breakfast," George added, clapping his hands together.

Bill and Charlie gave them dejected looks, but greeted in return.

"Ah, I take it our little sister has yet to return," Fred said warily.

"Or has she eloped with Mr Mysterious?" George interjected.

"Pity if she did," Fred bubbled. "I always saw her running off with some gangly black haired bloke..." He seemed deep in thought. "You know, brother, that guy she always blushed over... what's his name?"

"Potter..." George grinned. "I think your referring to that famous guy in Ron's class called Harry."

"Yes, yes. Always had her running off after him," Fred laughed.

"Enough!" Mrs Weasley cried out. "Fred, George, of all days could you please keep a lid on it."

"Um... Yes, sorry, mum." They replied in unison.

"Thought we would try lighten this dark, depressing, mournful..."

"Fred!" she warned in a low voice.

"Yes, um, this bacon looks delicious. Thanks mum," Fred replied, eyes still sparkling. Immediately he began piling food onto his plate.

With surprising seriousness George asked. "Is Ginny alright?"

"She is alive and unharmed." Bill answered, sparing his mother from needing to talk about everything again.

"Where is little Ginny?" Fred spoke, mimicking his twin's serious tone.

All four boys looked at their mother, each needing an answer. "Not sure, really," Mrs Weasley replied honestly.

"What aren't you telling us?" Charlie demanded in a low voice.

The kitchen door opened and a gentle voice spoke. "Leave your mother be. She's had a tough few days." Arthur crossed the room, letting the door close behind him. Just outside, Molly made out the form of Moiraine. Wrapping his arms around his wife, he whispered into her ear. "It will be alright, Molly. Moiraine tells me they will be here sooner than either of us suspect."

She nodded into his chest. Letting his comforting words wash over her. She would see her daughter soon. She felt lost when he withdrew to face their sons. "Now boys, before we get stuck into this fine meal your mother prepared, I would like to introduce a friend." The door opened again and in strode a very serene looking Moiraine. "This is Moiraine Sedai, she will be staying with us for a couple of days."

"Morning, Moiraine." Each boy greeted in turn, rising to gently shake her hand. With the greetings out of the way, they all settled down for breakfast.

"So what brings you to our humble home?" Bill asked, probably a little more sharply than he wanted. Molly, glanced nervously at Moiraine and then back at Bill.

"I am a traveller in need of a place to stay for a few days," she replied with a tight smile.

Charlie placed his knife and fork onto his plate, giving his full attention to the conversation. "How did you arrive at the Burrow? No offense, but these are dark times and we are far from anywhere."

"I am or at least was a friend of Harry Potter. He told me of this place and explained that I would probably be made to feel welcome here."

Mr and Mrs Weasley nodded in agreement. Though Molly felt sure neither her two eldest sons were convinced by the tale, despite the truth in her words. Bill took a bite of toast, chewing slowly. She could tell his mind was working.

"Sedai is an unusual surname, I can't recall hearing it before." The eldest son said after swallowing. His gaze locked on Moiraine.

"It is more of an honorific than a last name, Bill," she answered. "I earned the right to use it."

"A traveller with a title," Charlie spoke up. By this time even the twins barely touched their food, engrossed in the conversation. Despite the attention, Moiraine appeared unconcerned. "Excuse me, but isn't that a little odd?"

"You keep asking forgiveness and then ask prying questions." Moiraine's eyes glinted sharply for a moment, before her calm returned. "And no, where I come from, it is not unheard of."

"Where do you come from?" Surprisingly, Molly found herself to be the one who voiced the question.

Moiraine took a small bite of bacon, taking her time to chew before she swallowed. "I come from Cairhien."

"Never heard of it." Bill shook his head, his eyes never wavering as he studied her intently.

Before he could ask another question the sound of people exiting the floo reached the kitchen.

"Get off me, Hermione!" Ron growled.

"If you didn't fall over like a lumbering idiot then I would not be on top of you," Hermione huffed in what sounded like annoyance. "However..." the voice faded away, too low to overhear.

"Hermione!" Ron cried out in shock, but a laugh echoed around the house. A rich playful laugh.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "Ron, Hermione, we're in the kitchen if you'd like to come through."

"Bloody hell!" Ron grumbled and Hermione shrieked. A few seconds later, a pair of blushing teens entered the kitchen. Mrs Weasley found herself smiling. Like Harry and Ginny the day before, seeing one of her children in love always made her feel good. Though she would prefer not to overhear their playful flirting.

"You!" Hermione shouted, her wand already in hand.

"What..." Ron's eyes quickly darted towards where Moiraine sat. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. "Where's Ginny?" By this time his own wand rested firmly in his palm. Bill, Charlie and the twins followed their younger sibling's example. Four chairs went flying as they leapt to their feet in order to free their bodies for action. The sound of chairs crashing against walls and cabinets was lost in the chaos.

Mrs Weasley sat motionless, her whole body frozen as she waited for Moiraine's retaliation. None came. Beside Molly, Arthur appeared to relax as well. With Arthur, however, one rarely knew how alert he was. His natural calmness hid much.

"Mrs Weasley!" Hermione said loudly. "She's the one with Rand!"

"I know," Mrs Weasley nodded slowly. Arthur began to fidget nervously. For the first time, Molly found herself wondering what Moiraine had discussed with her husband. Whatever it was, it had done little to ease his concerns.

"You... What!" Hermione shouted over Ron's outburst. "You know this woman to be vile. You know her friend," she spat the last word out. "Tried to kill Dumbledore on Friday."

Finding a calm and peace she did not know she had, Molly replied. "Moiraine is not vile nor did her friend try to kill the Headmaster."

"I saw it with my own eyes," Ron spoke boldly. "Dumbledore even showed us his memories of the past few weeks in a Pensieve."

"Pensieve?" Moiraine asked, curious about something for the first time. "From what you said, is it true you can study someone's memories?"

Her question stunned and silenced the room. The question was both unexpected and stupid. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Nice attempt, Moiraine," she held the woman's calm gaze with her own furious one. "Every witch knows about a Pensieve."

"Did you ever hear me call myself a witch?" The Aes Sedai asked. Hermione's mouth moved up and down a few times like a goldfish. "Besides, you and Ron already know who my friend is."

"We do?" Ron spoke slowly. His eyes widened. "We do know Hermione!"

"But," Whatever she wanted to say never left her mouth. Her wand arm dropped and she began to laugh. Then it turned to tears.

Bill, alternating between glaring at Hermione and Moiraine finally asked. "Would someone please explain what in Merlin's name is going on here? I would dearly like to know before I hex someone into oblivion for the wrong reasons!"

"Rand..." Hermione sniffed, wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve. "Rand is Harry or rather..."

A few profanities went flying from the older Weasley sons. Mrs Weasley could not find it in herself to reprimand them. She herself would have said the same in their shoes. "But why would he attack Dumbledore?" Charlie demanded.

"Questions will be answered in due time," the Aes Sedai answered serenely. "I think it is time we all head over to a place called... Grimmauld Place." She sounded slightly unsure about the name.

"Yes, where Harry's Godfather lives," Ron nodded, he already seemed at ease.

Hermione not far behind added with a frown. "It is protected by a charm. Only certain people can enter."

"Ah, Harry mentioned the Fidelius Charm and told me not to worry. He said I would be able to get in," she replied, getting to her feet. "Shall we?" She gestured towards the living room. "From what he explained, using the Floo Network would be the best."

"Yes," Mrs Weasley stuttered. "That would be best."

One by one the group made their way to Grimmauld Place. Mr and Mrs Weasley travelled last in order to ensure no one tried to remain behind, while Ron and Hermione went first to warn the inhabitants of the house.

Stepping out of the fireplace Mrs Weasley came face to face with a living nightmare. Nearly every wand was drawn and pointed at someone else. In the centre, calm as ever, stood the Aes Sedai. Remus and Sirius had their wands pointed straight at her. Ron and Hermione seemed to be protecting her and her other four sons stood wide eyed unsure of what to do. Arthur burst through behind her, wand already drawn in anticipation of a conflict.

"You let this woman into the house!" Sirius cried out in dismay. Remus together with all the Weasley men, save Ron, nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" Mrs Weasley said curtly. "Besides..."

HGHGHG

A man was chasing her, unseen and hidden behind a veil of darkness. The laughed pierced the air, chilling her. Despite the frantic movements of her feet she dared not look down or back at the voice calling after her. She ran, eyes half closed, too terrified to do anything more. It was dark ahead, just as it was dark behind her.

She screamed, her foot caught a root and she tumbled to the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Curling up into a ball she lay and waited for the void to reach her. Despite her closed eyelids a burst of bright light erupted. With watery eyes she sat up scanning that which had been near completely black. Despite the bright flash, darkness still dominated the world, though it began to retreat.

A river flowed past her, the Thames. She stood, noticing for the first time that she was near her favourite bench, her place to be away from all her troubles. A few buildings peeked through. Yet, despite the terrible darkness and the eerie unnatural feel to the world, her attention was drawn to the source of the light.

In the distance, on a bridge, something fought. From there the world grew lighter and there the darkness retreated. She stood in awe at the scene before her. Everything felt so wrong and still it felt so real.

With a start Kate woke and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. There she lay until she sat up, pulling her knees against her chest. The day she both looked forward to and feared had arrived. Today was her last day in London. Like the days before, the morning was not inviting. The morning sun refused to shine as it hid behind a bank of clouds.

With trepidation she inched her way to the window. Resting her forehead against the glass she stared out to the place where the light had dominated her dreams. The sky was dark there. "Well can't have sunshine every day," she said to nobody. Her gaze remained fixed. It was almost as if the world had been brighter there, but now it blended in with the rest. She yawned while moving away to fumble her way to the shower. The warm water usually helped to wake her. Today was no exception, the rising steam and heat cleared her sleep covered mind and helped loosen the knots in her back.

With a towel wrapped around her long black hair she began to methodically set her clothes for the day on the bed. What remained was quickly and neatly packed away into a single small case. The sight was depressing. Within the single small case lay all her earthly belongings. She tried to smile, it was her last day here and she wanted to enjoy it at least.

The desire to leave earlier had been great. Money, the root of most suffering and evil, came first in her life. Not that making money was her ambition, but she needed it. Her job bored the life out of her, but every penny earned now would help during the coming year when her income would be negligible. She envied the boys and girls at school who could twist their parents' arm with just a single look and get a few pounds. Those few pounds might require a few hours work from her. Tired, she sat back down on the bed. The gloomy weather outside had yet to improve. It matched her mood perfectly.

Dressed and ready for her last day working at the department store as a sales representative, she made her way downstairs. The smell of a freshly cooked breakfast wafted up the stairs. The smell did little to make her hungry. Eggs and bacon were for Margaret only. Kate was not worth enough to get something so tasty for breakfast. She was but the stray orphan whom the woman was forced to care for, the full story of which Kate had never heard.

Well Kate's dreams would take her away from here. A degree would hopefully ensure her a better position in the world. A way to one day get a place of her own, perhaps, where she would no longer be an irritant to anyone. If only that day could be sooner than the years it took to study and find work.

With breakfast, butter and toast, out of the way she made her way through the crowded streets to her workplace. The job was boring. The wages alone kept her there. Working hard the past few years had ensured she saved enough to see her through first year of university. From there on, she would see. Hopefully she would be able to win a scholarship. It was wishful thinking, she knew, but a girl had to dream every now and then. It was one of the few dreams she still believed possible.

A gale force wind plunged down between the buildings. Her feet struggled to find firm footing as the wind relentlessly pounded her back. People on all sides struggled as much if not more. Despite the sudden chaos she remained on her feet. The mass turned into a never ending tide of bodies. All around they appeared to move in closer. Chasing her, smothering her. With a cry she ran. Only inside the department store did she stop. Only in the changing rooms did she allow herself to cry.

Ever since her seventeenth birthday the world had changed. Sudden fear and the feeling of being watched had grown ever greater. Gathering herself, she knew that she needed to get out of the city before she truly went mad.

* * *

><p><em>AN Thanks for reading. The next chapter might take a while as its still with my beta. I will update as the chapters come through from him. I'm hoping for this to be about one per week, but it will depend on how busy he is. __  
><em>_Harry and Ginny will be returning in the next chapter, but until then please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank You._


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the horrible title of the story. I tried to think of a different name. I gave up in the end and just called it Part II (Terribly lazy from me). For interests sake the title I might have gone with was 'A Game of Sha'rah'. Those of you really into the WoT might understand the reference. I have already made references to it in the first part and will do so again throughout this part._

_I told some reviewers I'd have this story up by the end of March. Sorry for the delay. I got married a few months back and so my writing time has been reduced somewhat. Not that I'm complaining (And you'd better not either)_

The cool early morning air of Britain blew across the bustling heart of London. Dark ominous clouds hung low over the city. Scattered rays of sunlight bathed the lone figure of a man hunched over the railings of Tower Bridge. Cars and buses moved slowly during the traffic. People, all wearing heavy coats pulled closed, bustled past the stationary man. He appeared like any other. However, he was different. Emerald green eyes, hidden by a hood, stared out into the distance. The little light reflecting off the murky river emphasised the years lining the face. A man so young should not have had so many. A black cloak, embroidered with faint silver dragons, clung to his body. The way his arms gripped the edges, it seemed like he wanted a ward against more than just the cold. The darkness overhead receded, allowing a touch more light to touch his features. The shadow, cast over his face by the hood, lifted slightly. A face usually graced with a faint easy smile appeared, though it held no smile.

He shivered, standing still since dawn in the cold had such an effect. Behind him the air shimmered and changed. For the briefest of seconds the world changed. Then the warped air vanished, in its stead stood a woman. She wore a fine dark green cloak which covered a green dress of similar colour though a shade darker. The hood, drawn over her head, hid most of the fiery red hair which lay across her neck. A man, one of the many on the bridge, walked between the woman and the stationary man. He missed a step, looking confused, but with a shake of his head he kept walking. Muttered words trailed along with him. The woman took a graceful stride towards the railing. She ignored the man already standing there. She leaned over further. Brown eyes stared amazed at the mass of vessels scurrying about far below. Her face appeared untouched by age, and any man or woman would have been hard pressed to put an age to it. An eagerness blazed across her face, one the man next to her did not share.

He took a deep breath, almost coughing from the amount of smoke and filth contained by the polluted air, before speaking. "Despite it all, Ginny. It's good to be back again." His words belied the expression on his face. The world about was unfamiliar and unkind.

"It is, Harry," she agreed, her tone more pleased. Ginny turned her head towards him. He had never been able to hide much from her. He held her gaze until a pale, but warm hand reached out from under Ginny's sleeve and came to rest on his. Instinctively, he opened his palm taking her hand in his own icy one. Holding her hand, he turned his gaze out over the river again.

Life appeared so normal. Large vessels continued to move steadily up and down. People bustled about on the decks and a few faint shouts reached his ears. The constant rumble of cars and buses, unfortunately, drained most sounds. Pedestrians kept walking, cars continued to move, boats shifted with the currents. Everything was at peace. Then why did he feel so uneasy?

Even here, standing on the bridge, with his wife holding his hand, he felt tense. The smile, so prominent before, now absent. Lines usually suppressed by laughter, now creased his forehead from worry. A thoughtful, distant expression formed. Only after a lengthy silence did he speak again. "The world seems tense... poised to strike." He shook his head, confused.

An involuntarily shiver ran up and down Ginny's spine. Her joyful mood disappeared, replaced by concern. They were not the words she wanted him to speak. "What do you mean, Harry?" She asked tentatively, even though she knew as much as him.

As if sensing his mood, the cool air turned chilly, the light darker. Muffled curses came from a group walking nearby. "Just yesterday it was warm," a man said to his companion. Winter was arriving and it was only mid-September. The breeze bit at their exposed skin. "I'm telling you. This weather isn't natural," the friend agreed heartily, before his voice faded into the distance.

"I'm not sure, Ginny." Came Harry's slow response. "Something just feels... I don't know... Out of place." The day before when he spoke to Mrs Weasley, when they left this age, he had not felt the same weight pressing down on him as he did now.

"Well," Ginny replied, trying to sound optimistic. "Little to do about whatever it is now."

"Suppose not," he grinned, feeling more at ease. His wife had that affect on him. "This might be nothing more than an over-active imagination."

Ginny turned to Harry, her eyes sparkling. "There is one thing that we could do now," she said, her tone mischievous.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, his reply tentative. Despite being married for five years he remained wary of the woman. Devious did not begin to describe her.

"Shopping, of course." Her hands travelled up and down her elegant dress in mock disdain. "As if I can meet my parents dressed all medieval."

Harry chuckled.

"Besides, we're wearing all the clothes we brought."

"No..." he sighed overly dramatically. "No... We can't have you look like the lady you are."

"What about you?" she added seductively, running a finger over the silver threads on his cloak. "All Mr Silver Dragon. I can't have my parents see you so lordly. You know with me being a poor rural peasant girl and all." While talking she'd moved to stand against him. Her hand came to rest on his chest. Her warm breath against his neck sent chills coursing through his body. He sighed, eyes closed, drinking in her presence.

Loud screeching of tires broke the spell binding them. He coughed, and whispered breathlessly "Unfortunately, my dear, as much as I would've enjoyed shopping with you, we have no time."

Ginny gave a mock frown, but the moan was real. "Well, I am sure these rags will do then," she added in an attempt to bolster the mood.

His hands moved up her arms, exposing a glimmer of the dragons etched onto his arms, and across her shoulders before slipping beneath the hood of her cloak to touch her cheeks. He smiled warmly before allowing his lips to gently meet hers. This close the warmth of her body shielded most of the cold. Standing on the bridge, they held onto each other long after his lips left hers. The effects of the kiss lingered while her head rested against his chest.

By quiet mutual agreement, a small portion of air warped again. A dark room appeared on the bridge. Unlike Ginny's blasé arrival, a few well-placed illusions kept prying eyes from witnessing their disappearance. Ginny would need to remember that they were no longer in a world where the One Power was universally known.

The pair emerged inside a small room within an old dusty house. By all appearances it looked abandoned, though they knew Sirius, at least, lived here. Listening carefully to ensure no one lurked outside, Harry moved towards the door. All seemed quiet. "Clear," he whispered just before opening the door.

The corridor outside felt as dark as it looked. The damp and stale air added to the effect. With swift strides they moved to the adjacent room. Harry paused, allowing Ginny to pass. She gave a few soft knocks. Silence followed before the door opened with a soft click. Warm light filtered out parting the darkness slightly.

"Ginny! Thank the Light," a man with sandy brown hair and anxious blue eyes greeted in a soft voice. "I was getting worried there for a while." By the way he reacted Harry felt berated for staying away so long. Like Ginny, he still needed to remember that this was a world almost new to the young man. Different and foreign, nothing like home – the home he knew.

"Sorry, Mark," Ginny apologised just as quietly before walking into the room. "Harry got held up slightly."

"Never mind." He waved the apology aside to step aside so they could enter. Those soft blue eyes eased. "I'm just pleased you've finally arrived." His posture and tone of voice indicated some tension still existed, despite their return. Being in a foreign house and world would naturally keep him on edge. "Though I would've liked to see this world we're in."

"It was my fault, Mark," Harry spoke up once inside the room. Only with the door closed and a privacy ward erected did he speak again. "I know I said I'd only be gone a few minutes or so, but I got caught up in my own world of thoughts. I can assure you that we'll visit the surroundings soon enough."

Mark cocked his head to the side, he did that when in thought, and replied. "I'll hold you to that." Little more needed to be said.

Harry and Mark moved to the far corner. Two swords in worn leather scabbards rested against the wall. The blades were similar, both elegant and simple in design. Each were marked, Harry's with a heron and Mark's with a crouching lion. While the lion was a family sigil, the heron entailed that Harry was a Blademaster, a title not easily given.

"Has anything happened here?" Ginny asked from where she had seated herself on a dusty chair.

"Not much," Mark replied. "It grew noisy downstairs an hour ago."

"An Order meeting?" Ginny asked, giving Harry a quick glance. "That early in the morning?"

Harry gave a thoughtful nod. "Probably, it's only been two days for them. I've little doubt that the Order is on high alert." He laughed. "Looking for a red haired boy of seventeen."

The conversation died down. They still had a few hours to wait. He reached out to his sword, but refrained from touching it. His fingers closed around air and he looked away. Despite the years, Voldemort still haunted his dreams. If not for the warm conjured light created by Ginny, the room would have been depressing. A poor companion for his mood. The only colour, or at least the only major colour in the room was black. The other colours present were all very dark shades, almost as good as black. As Harry remembered, dust lay thick on the shelves and floor, a clear indication that the room was never used or cleaned. Hence, their occupation of the room.

The interior felt more depressing than the ominous weather outside. Grimmauld Place remained a Black house. Harry did not expect anything else, yet after being away seven years a small part of him had wished the world to be different. If things were different then he would not have to overcome all the wrongs around them.

Sirius remained a sore point. Harry could barely remember his godfather's appearance. At least he knew him to be alive and in good health. Ginny had told him as much seven years ago. A stab of regret still filled him each time he thought back to the weeks spent here years ago. He should have made the time to visit his only family. Sirius and Remus of all people deserved the truth. Comfort came in knowing he would see them today, and for them only two years had passed, not nine as in his case. The question rose again, like an unwanted nightmare. Would he be strong enough to help them? Fortunately, this time around he only needed to get the stupid wand from Dumbledore. He felt a chill. If that was all, then why did the world feel so wrong?

"You alright, Harry?" Mark asked, pulling him out of his reverie.

Harry gave a slight jerk. "Oh, yes. I am fine." Despite the reply he felt weary. "A lot happened and I haven't seen the people downstairs in years."

Ginny stood beside him placing a hand on his shoulder. When had she moved closer? "All will be well this time. You understand more than you did before. You are stronger and wiser." She smiled. "You have Moiraine, Mark and myself to help." He turned to look at Ginny. She understood him. How? Of course, she'd felt the rising panic through the bond, a dread he'd barely registered.

Harry closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall behind him. Strength, power and the sense of wrongness were not his only worries. His own shame hung over him. Could he look Sirius, Remus and the rest of the Weasleys in the eye? He'd lied to them, even betrayed them to a degree. Would they ever be able to trust him again?

Opening his eyes, Harry stared at his wife. Ginny turned her head slightly to look back at him. Her own emotions came through stronger now that they made eye contact. Her calm soothed him and he felt himself relax. Without words, she told him it would be alright. He mouthed a thank you and she gave him a warm smile in return.

The minutes ticked by until 11 o'clock came. A commotion began to be heard downstairs. The Weasleys had arrived. Mark stood from where he sat followed by Ginny and Harry. The time had come to face the family. The three were silent, the only noise came from loud, distressed arguments downstairs. "Shall we?" Ginny finally said, breaking the spell that had befallen the group.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Best we help Moiraine as soon as possible."

Mark gave a slight nod. He'd never met the legendary Moiraine before. Ginny seemed more eager, seeing as she was the most keen to see her old mentor again. Moiraine had after all placed her on the road to becoming an Aes Sedai years ago.

Outside, the noise grew louder.

"You let this woman into the house!" a voice shouted. A smile crept onto Harry's face. Remus's voice, though angry, brought with it a feeling of warmth and home. It was a good sensation.

"Yes," came the curt reply from Mrs Weasley. A jolt of joy pulsed through Harry from Ginny. The elation quickly turned to nervousness.

Harry and Ginny rounded the final corner that led into the sitting room. Mrs Weasley stood with her back to them. Moiraine, short with dark hair stood next to her. Opposite them, standing with their wands drawn and pointed at the Aes Sedai, were Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Remus and Sirius. Oddly, Ron and Hermione stood to the side looking alarmed, but not angry like the others. The twins stood apart waiting like anxious spectators for the scene to unfold.

"Besides..." Mrs Weasley began, but her words were cut-off.

"Bloody hell," Ron, the first to notice the trio's entrance, shouted.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out next. Her disbelieving eyes turned to Harry and went wide with excitement. "Harry!" the shout came out even more hysteric. She crossed the floor quicker than Harry ever thought possible from his academic friend. A stride away she jumped, launching herself against him. "Oh god, Harry, it's good to see you," she cried holding onto him for dear life. Her bushy brown hair swamped his face, hiding the room from view. In his arms and this close she appeared much smaller than he remembered. Her body felt light and for a moment he had to remind himself that he was no longer the scrawny boy she knew. Thinking about the difference, he realised that the boy of seven years ago was no longer, even less the one of nine. With Hermione's tears dripping down his neck, he understood for the first time just how much he had grown and how much he'd missed his best friend.

Letting her slip from his grip, the room erupted in cries of shock, and then joy. Chaos took over. Ginny and Harry found themselves overwhelmed by bodies and arms fighting to encircle them. Each person attempted to shout over the one next to them. In the end, he heard nothing. All he saw were joyous faces. Hope burned in some of the eyes.

The mob of Weasleys finally relented and the room stilled. Before Harry stood Sirius and Remus. No one had yet to really notice Mark nor the clothes they wore. Sirius remained quiet. "Is it really you, boy?" he asked. Wet glimmering eyes betrayed his feelings. "You look a bit... well old."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, Sirius, I'm Harry," Harry replied taking a tentative step towards his godfather. "And yes. I'm old."

It took Sirius only a heartbeat to react. Pulling Harry into a hug, he held onto him. "Your parents would never have forgiven me if I'd let something happen to you," he whispered. "Merlin, I would never forgive myself."

"I am here, and here to stay," Harry replied loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

Something tugged Sirius away and then another pair of arms came round Harry. "Remus," Harry muttered as the familiar man held onto him. "It's good to see you again, Moony."

"Not as good as it is to see you, Harry," Remus replied pulling himself away to look at Harry more closely. Remus's eyes narrowed as he studied Harry thoroughly. "I thought it a trick of the light, but no, you've really changed," he added thoughtfully. "The past two years seemed to have done you some good."

"They have," Harry replied. His hand reached out and took hold of Ginny's, who by this time had also managed to get some space around herself.

With the greetings over, an awkward silence filled the room. Every face held countless questions, Hermione's most of all. The stillness was broken by Moiraine who stepped forward. She gave a curtsy towards Harry.

"Please, Moiraine Sedai," Harry spoke up. "I no longer hold any titles. Besides, we're old friends and equals now." The older Aes Sedai glanced at the group and nodded in understanding.

"It's good to see you again Ginny Sedai." The group behind gasped. Moiraine's eyes drifted to Mark and then down to the sword and dragon pin on his one collar, the other held a sword. "And you young Asha'man."

Mark gave polite bow. "An honour, Moiraine Sedai."

Harry laughed at the formality. "Just get over yourself and say hello, will you," Harry laughed pulling the woman into an uncustomary hug.

Moiraine studied Harry as he pulled away. The look she gave him could only be described as surprise. Moiraine straightened. "I would appreciate an explanation at some point, Harry. I mean relinquishing your title..." Her eyes flicked dangerously at Ginny and Mark.

"Was the easiest and best decision of my life," Harry answered, sparing his friend and wife from answering. "Besides, I only stepped down yesterday."

The silence was deafening. Each pair of eyes looking at the scene was wide. Charlie half mimicked the bow to his older brother in obvious confusion. Hermione sent Ginny looks that clearly implied she would be demanding answers later that night in their room. Though she would never get to be alone with Ginny tonight.

Mrs Weasley moved away from where she had embraced Ginny and gently hugged Harry. She kept her voice low so only Harry and Ginny could hear. "It's good to have you back... son." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry held onto her tightly. "Ginny told me you got married. I..."

"We wanted you there," Harry replied, the word mum hung in his mind unable to come out. "But seven years, you understand, would've been too long a wait."

Mrs Weasley stiffened. "Seven," she gasped.

"Yes, mum," Ginny came closer to confirm what Harry had said. "We've been married a little over five years." She gripped Harry's hand tighter, allowing her love to fill him.

"Okay, enough of all those quiet whispers," Ron said loudly. "I know you were Rand, Harry."

Another set of cries rang around the room. "Oh will you just be still!" Ron demanded angrily of the others in the room. "Really, get yourselves together." He exhaled. "Older brothers, honestly!" Strangely, the men in the room complied. Ron gave a satisfied nod. Rounding on Harry he shouted. "What the bloody hell did you think you were doing attacking Dumbledore? You bloody nearly turned Hogwarts into ash with the amount of power I felt radiating from you."

This time it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "You felt my power?" he questioned.

"Uhm... yeah," Ron answered looking bewildered. The momentum of his argument lost. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Harry turned to Ginny. She gave a small nod and Harry shivered. The goosebumps on his arms grew more prominent. Moiraine embraced saidar as well. He ignored the feeling. He seldom thought about women channelling around him. Instead, he studied Ron closely. Harry's eyebrow rose. Ron shivered as well, though it was hardly visible.

"Interesting," Harry murmured.

"Very," Ginny said from beside Harry.

Moiraine turned to Molly and Arthur. "Strong blood flows through your veins."

"What are you babbling about?" Hermione demanded. "What has Ron done now?"

"All in good time, Hermione," Ginny answered in her calm Aes Sedai voice. "I think we should all settle down in order for us to explain."

"That sounds like the best idea anyone's had all weekend!" Sirius said with sudden enthusiasm. "I for one would love to get to the bottom of all this weirdness." In saying it his eyes travelled to Moiraine. The glance was quick, but not inconsequential. "Kreacher!" he called.

The small Black family house elf appeared with a soft pop. Kreacher looked distraught, no doubt because of all the supposed blood traitors in the room, but the elf kept his thoughts to himself. A rare occurrence. Instead, he studied at Harry. A look only describable as fear emanated from his large orb-like eyes. Kreacher's ears pressed flat against his head before glancing nervously at the group alongside Harry.

"Would you prepare us some tea," Sirius demanded roughly. Kreacher nodded and popped out of existence, eager to be gone. Sirius looked puzzled. Kreacher returned a few minutes later with a few steaming pots of tea and enough cups for everyone.

Harry cleared his throat. "I should start by introducing everyone." A few heads nodded in agreement. "I am sure you all know Moiraine Damodred." She received a few glares. "Moiraine is one of the finest women alive. I wouldn't be here today if not for her. She sacrificed much during her life to help overcome... evil." The words coming from Harry had the desired effect. Some of the tension in the room began to subside, though not enough.

"Sitting to my right is Mark Arrel." Harry pointed at them. "He's come in aid of our cause here in Britain. He owes us nothing, and still came to help. I hope you'll give him proper respect."

"Or else," Ginny laughed softly. The calmness in her voice made her brothers sit a little straighter.

"Yes, or else," Harry chuckled. "Ginny used to be weak…"

"Stop it, Harry," Mark interjected. "Just because you've faced her wrath doesn't mean the rest of them will." Harry winced at the memory and the Weasleys shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes," he replied, voice breaking slightly. The twins chuckled, perhaps celebrating the return of a partner in crime. Maybe they laughed to hide their fear. The others in the room seemed to get the message. "Good, now that we know everyone..."

Ginny nudged Harry forcefully. "Oh," he chuckled nervously. "I almost forgot." Not that he'd forgotten, he had just hoped to avoid it. "This is Ginny..." he grimaced. "Pot..."

"What!" four male Wealey voices shouted in unison.

"You married Ginny!"

"You rotten two for nothing!"

"Did you knock her up?" One of the twins laughed, clutching his stomach.

Their voices grew louder, each one trying to be louder than the next. For some reason that was a common occurrence among the Weasleys. Their wands barely left their pockets when flows of air bound them, even their mouths were gagged. Harry, too surprised by the outburst, even though he had expected it, had reacted slower than Ginny, Moiriane and Mark.

Remus, Sirius and Hermione all shrieked in surprise. Hermione's eye moved rapidly between the four suspended men, the twins still laughing untouched, and the stationary group alongside Harry. He felt a tinge of regret that Mr Weasley got caught, but better him suspended than for something to happen. For Bill, Charlie and Ron he felt no remorse, they were all a bit over eager for their own good.

"Perhaps we should let that part settle in for the night before we continue," Ginny said smugly. "I think they'll need some time to come to terms with everything."

"Yes," Mrs Weasley agreed. "Even though I expected as much, I still need time."

"You knew?" Hermione said aghast.

Molly sighed. "Not exactly, but..." she glanced at her daughter. "Other circumstances led me to believe as much."

"Well," Ginny cut in. "If we're not going to be discussing things any more, we'd better be on our way. Seeing as we've still got things to see and to do before tomorrow, we'd better get to our accommodations before they close."

Ginny stood and left. Moiraine followed. Harry just sat, eyes fixed on the Weasley men. "The bonds should dissipate. See that you get yourself in order before we discuss things again." His gaze must have grown dangerous as each man betrayed a hint of fear. "I am married to Ginny, whether you like it or not."

"We'd better be going," Mark said from next to Harry. "Your wife won't want to wait too long."

Harry nodded, not turning away from the group before him. "I am sorry, Sirius," he said without looking at his godfather, he was too ashamed. "I promise to give a full explanation later."

"That's alright. We'll be here for you Harry." Sirius said solemnly.

"Thanks," Harry finally managed to say while gripping Sirius's shoulder. "That means a lot to me." Turning to Remus he said good bye.

With those words still hanging in the air, Harry and Mark left the room.

HGHGHG

The minutes ticked by slowly after the group departed. Remus and Sirius left the room first, heading straight to the liquor cabinet. She had half a mind to follow them. Instead she settled down on one of the couches.

Questions were running through her mind at a prolific rate of knots. Who were the people with Harry and Ginny? How could they bind people without wands? What was all that talk over Ron?

She folded her arms still looking at nothing in particular. She had been almost certain Rand had been Harry, now she knew. That was one mystery solved at least, and she had been correct, but then she made it a habit to be right. With the revelation now out in the open the signs had actually been quite obvious. Those, however, did not concern her any more. The new questions were much more intriguing and worthy of her attention.

So Harry had married Ginny. After being away for two years he comes back and marries her after two weeks. Hermione leaned back against the couch. Something about the whole situation didn't make sense. Her eyes closed, her mind went back to their entrance today. Yes, Harry definitely moved with the same elegance as when he pretended to be Rand. But Ginny, something was wrong there. Since when could she move across a floor with such poise and grace? Something certainly felt odd about everything.

The people before her were Harry and Ginny. Their mannerisms could not be faked so easily, and besides, they would not have been able to break the Fidelius Charm so easily. Her eyes flew open. Dumbledore was the secret keeper! How on earth had Harry and Ginny gotten Mark inside? Then again, Harry had managed to Apparate out of Hogwarts. She frowned, that should not have been possible. Yet, when all the smoke cleared, Harry and Ginny were gone. Perhaps he had a method, using his wandless abilities, which allowed him to leave the school. That was plausible, she supposed. House elfs could travel, so perhaps there were ways for witches and wizards to travel similarly.

Hermione relaxed again. Mrs Weasley could be heard bustling about in the kitchen. All four men were still pinned by invisible barriers. Hermione's eyes closed again. The clothes Harry, Ginny and Mark wore were odd. They looked almost medieval, but not quite. Perhaps more Victorian and yet not. It infuriated her not knowing! No one on earth dressed like, not ever and especially not any more. Though, she had to admit, Ginny looked amazing in the green dress she wore. And Harry. Well, he was quite dashing in his black attire. She concentrated harder, recalling images of silver dragons embroidered onto his robes. She snorted. Who would have thought Harry would wear embroidered clothes. The black, however, made him look quite intimidating. Somehow it emphasised his green eyes. Rubbing her temples, she groaned. The dragons raised more questions.

A shiver ran up and down the length of her spine. Those eyes! They held such a depth to them. His emerald eyes had always been able to unnerve her at times with their intensity. But now they held something more. Hermione found herself unable to describe what she felt when he looked her in the eyes. Except that there was a weight to his gaze.

To top everything, Mrs Weasley admitted to knowing things about Harry and Ginny. The woman who was supposed to be the most upset about their wedding had said nothing. Nothing! Hermione could feel her frustrations building. Not knowing was driving her insane.

Desperate to get Harry and Ginny out of her mind she switched her thoughts. The guy with them, Mark Arrel, Harry had called him. He looked older than she was, but acted much younger than Harry, who was younger than she was. Her mind spun a bit at the thought. Moiraine had added 'Sedai' to Ginny's names, the same as with her name, another enigma. So many clues, so many questions and none of the answers within reach.

The main problem with the guy and Moiraine was that they were another mystery. Another factor thrown into the equation that needed to be accounted for. What was their relationship with Harry and Ginny and when did Ginny find the time to get to know them? The small looks and whispers between them showed signs of great familiarity. How could that be possible?

A soft moan caught her attention. Ron began to come free. "I can't believe they trapped us and then left!" he shouted. "Especially after all that staring at me." He rounded on Hermione. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" He shouted at no one in particular even though he stared straight at her. Ron must've thought she knew.

She sighed and Ron cooled slightly. "At the moment, Ron, your guess is as good as mine."

The hot air in him deflated. "Sorry," he grumbled in his usual adorable manner. Hermione found herself smiling as she patted the seat next to her. Ron, still abashed by his outburst, joined her on the sofa.

"As much as I hate not knowing, I can think of nothing to do but wait for them to talk to us," Hermione said leaning her head against Ron's shoulder. His arm wrapped comfortably around her shoulder. The awkwardness of their relationship in front of his siblings and parents vanished when contrasted with the weekend's events.

"I suppose," Ron exhaled. "Mum!"

"Yes, Ron," she called back from the kitchen before she appeared at the doorway, her apron already coated with a thin layer of flour.

"How did you know they were married?" Hermione sat up at Ron's question. Her eyes glanced at the other men still bound tightly. Apparently, the group had been more wary of their actions than Ron's. Hermione smiled inwardly. Ron had grown much over the years.

Surprisingly, Mrs Weasley looked uneasy. "Well... I didn't know. Not until they told me, but I had an inkling that it would happen." Her unease began to drift away and to Hermione's surprise she began to look happy.

"So... you're not angry?" Ron asked in shock. "I mean Harry comes back and after only two weeks he marries Ginny! I mean they married what... yesterday, and you're not upset!"

"Oh don't be childish, Ron," she waved him off and returned to kitchen humming to herself.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked Ron, hoping beyond reason that he understood his mother.

Ron looked even more bewildered than Hermione felt, which was saying something. "I have absolutely no bloody idea."

Hermione, still too confused to think, let his choice of words go. In times like these, she felt like a strong word or two herself. Ron's hand lifted from her shoulder and began to work its way through her long hair. She allowed herself to relax as his fingers stroked her hair. She loved it when he did that.

Eventually the other three Weasley men came free, nearly ten minutes after Ron. Hermione felt sure none of them found it odd, but something within her analytical mind told her the time difference was significant. Of what she was not sure, though it definitely meant something.

"I will..." Charlie began, but Hermione flicked her wand, raising a privacy ward around herself and Ron. She was in no mood to listen to the various punishments they would attempt to inflict on Harry.

"I would pay good money to see that," Ron chuckled.

"See what?" She asked.

Ron pointed at Bill and Charlie who were ranting and raving outside the ward. They were livid, their faces blood red. "Them trying to knock sense into Harry," Ron replied.

"What would be funny? Seeing Harry in pain wouldn't be what I'd classify as good entertainment," she huffed in annoyance.

Ron laughed. The laugh told her she had gotten something horribly wrong. A feeling she detested. It usually came out when they played chess together. In all the games they have played, she could count her victories on a single hand. "What?" she asked in annoyance

"Hermione. You telling me you never noticed the way Rand... I mean Harry moves. The guy looks like a cat stalking his prey. Never mind his wandless abilities and sheer power, he would flatten both Bill and Charlie before they could move." Hermione looked at Ron and then at Bill and then at Charlie. Ron had a point. Both Bill and Charlie were not very agile. Still they were strong. "Then his strength. Hermione," Ron turned to face her. "I bumped into the guy a few times and..."

"And?" Hermione urged him with a raised eyebrow. In fact she already knew the answer. She'd not allowed herself to analyse it earlier, but Harry had lifted her off the ground with effortless ease.

"I know he doesn't look it, but Harry's built like stone. I wouldn't be surprised if he could simply overpower them." Hermione cocked her head to the side. Harry had appeared to be in better shape and stronger, sure. But Ron was indicating there was more to it than simple toning.

She shook her head, disagreeing despite the signs. "A seventeen year old is simply not old enough to hurt a man such as Bill. I mean…" She turned to study Bill. "Years of curse breaking for the Goblins in Egypt strengthens a man. And Charlie, don't forget that he works with dragons for a living. Dragons, Ron!" she added again in exasperation. "How's Harry going to overpower one let alone two of them?"

Ron studied his brothers for a short while. "No," he shook his head. "Sorry, Hermione, but I still think there is something about Harry. There is much more hidden beneath the surface than mere wandless magic."

"What?" Hermione demanded. "Castles? Thrones? Perhaps a sword made of unscratchable metal? Honestly, Ron, what's next, portals and time travel?" she huffed.

Beside her, Ron groaned. "Who knows? But there's something."

She made to retort, but remained silent. Why had she snapped at Ron? What he said only went along her own line of thoughts. "Sorry," she apologised. "I just wish I knew the answers."

"Don't we all," he replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Each trying to digest what had happened over the past few days.

Moiraine entered the room from the kitchen. Her arrival made Hermione drop the ward. Even Ron's brothers fell silent. Hermione leaned forward to listen and the foreign woman began to talk to the older Weasleys. Sirius and Remus approached, eager for more information. She glanced at the room and shook her head slightly.

"Since you have all decided to listen," Moiraine began. "I glanced around quickly yesterday, but Dumbledore was prowling about," she continued in what might have been irritation, but the woman was very good at hiding her emotions behind a veil of calmness.

"Where is it that you would like to go?" Arthur asked for everyone in the room.

"To the place where Harry killed Voldemort, of course," she stated calmly.

The room erupted in confused chaos. Hermione, however, studied Moiraine. She did not appear amused.

"Harry killed Voldemort?" Hermione whispered softly to herself, falling back into one of the kitchen chairs.

_A/N Thanks for reading. Please leave your thoughts in a thoughtful review. I love suggestions and comments, they always make me smile. _

_Until next time._


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry for the wait, but I hope you find this chapter interesting. This is not a spectacular chapter, it just sets the scene a bit more. At the moment it is the longest chapter of the story, but that could change with future revisions of the last few chapters. And I just finished the first draft of the last chapter, can't wait to share it._

Harry, Ginny and Mark materialised in a dark alley. To Harry the alleyway brought back long forgotten memories. Could it really have been seven years? Not slowing, he led them out of the narrow passageway and into the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley. A few people turned to look at them, but quickly continued on their path. His face and hair remained well hidden behind his cloak's hood. It would not do to be seen.

Diagon Alley felt both comforting and eerie. It remained untouched by the years that had passed in their lives. With a soft gasp Ginny came to a halt next to him. The entire street being exactly the same as when they had left seven years ago felt strangely surreal. The shops were all the same, not even the colours differed from his memories. A few of the witches and wizards walking around looked vaguely familiar as well. It was expected, but strange nonetheless. It came as another reminder that little more than a day had passed since they left. Nevertheless, it still took a few moments to get over the initial shock. After being away for so long, one did not expect to find everything still the same.

Shaking off his reverie, he led them further along. A few people passing by stared at their ornate clothing; some with disgust, others with fascination. Wizarding Britain remained an isolated community with strong prejudices. Then again, his face being shrouded in shadow could be the cause of some unease. He might have gotten away with not being recognised, but it was unlikely. The lightning bolt scar was slowly growing warmer and more visible and his face was still easily recognisable, despite being older. The black cloak he wore could not be overlooked by the people around and added to what was already an intimidating look. Mark, flanking him, no doubt helped. Harry's suspicions were confirmed when a witch scurried by and mumbled under her breath at them. He would have to accept the glances, as he did not want to disguise himself again. Those two weeks he had spent here had done enough damage as is.

His scar prickled slightly as he walked, with the growing warmth came a tingle of pain. The bustling crowds and the wonder of being back soon had him forgetting about the scar.

Being in a well-lit street, their detailed clothing became much more prominent. The silver dragons, on his cloak, seemed alive as the multiple folds of the cloak swayed in the breeze. Faint, detailed lilies became visible on Ginny's dark green dress. The various petals glistened as the light from the numerous street lights reflected from them.

"Best we get out of these clothes," she whispered. The words had not even left her mouth before she started to nudge him towards Madame Malkin's. He began to feel claustrophobic with all the witches and wizards about, glancing in his direction, judging him. His scar prickled.

He held her back. "No," came a firm reply. Ginny frowned staring up at him. Without giving a reason, he strode towards Gringotts. He could feel the Galleons weighing down his robes. The same ones he took with him when he'd left with Ginny. "I would rather not buy from here." His steps were urgent and she did not question him. She knew when to argue and when to just follow even though she had a particular talent for putting her foot down.

Once inside the bank, he quickly exchanged most of his Galleons for Muggle money. Then almost as quickly as they arrived they left. If the Goblins had noticed who he was, they did not show it. They, at least, respected their clients' privacy.

They left the bank and walking in silence they exited The Leaky Cauldron. Still Harry continued.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Ginny finally asked once they were away from Diagon Alley. "The plan was to buy clothes in Diagon Alley before..."

She was cut-off when Harry finally decided to talk. "I just couldn't take it in there any longer," he replied dejectedly. A weight dropped from his shoulders with the words. "The people, all of them staring. I…"

She frowned confusedly. He stared at her, not sure how to explain. "You could've disguised yourself," she said flatly, not impressed. That of course had been the plan.

"I..." he began. "I will not hide who I am. I won't put myself or others through such torment again."

Ginny glared up at him. The expression told him quiet plainly that he was being a stubborn idiot. "Hiding from a few random witches," she said through clenched teeth, "will not hurt anyone!"

He did not reply. Instead they stood glaring at each other.

"Would you mind if I were to be excused from this outing?" Mark asked, breaking the tension between them. "I'm sure I'll be able to find my way around on my own." Harry, caught off guard, stared at his friend. "It's okay, Harry. I do know how to adapt and blend in." Ginny muttered something under her breath, and Harry felt sure she made a comment about the wide-eyed witches they passed.

Ginny straightened and added, "Of course," before nudging Harry.

"What?" he asked perplexed. Her eyes flicked down to his pocket. "Oh, right." Removing the pounds he'd taken from Gringotts he counted out a few thousand for him. "Here," he spoke while counting out the bills to Mark. "This is a lot of money… Meaning I would like some change in the morning."

"Oh, I'm sure I could find a way to spend it all," Mark replied cheerfully, giving Ginny and Harry a wide smile. "Decent clothes are so rare…" He let the words trail of as he turned to leave.

Harry sighed. "Well, that's him out of the way 'til tomorrow."

"Yes," Ginny said solemnly. All the tension between them vanished with the distraction. "I wish we could've stayed at Grimmauld Place."

Wrapping his arms around her, he replied, "I miss them too."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. The pavement was even more crowded than Diagon Alley, and the people even more curious about their outfits. Still, they bothered Harry less. Here they were merely eccentrics, not suspected dark wizards.

"Do you still want to find a Muggle store?" she spoke finally.

"Not sure why, but yes, I'd still like to go to a shop out here."

She made no reply. Instead, they walked hand in hand into the first large Muggle building that halfway resembled a clothing store. Inside, Harry froze. He had no idea where to begin. The place was vast and it had been more than nine years since his last trip to a shopping centre with the Dursleys. This department store was larger than the entire shopping centre he'd been to. Signs hung from the roof indicating where to go. Still, he felt lost.

Trying his luck he spoke, "Umm... Ginny, care to lead the way?"

"Me!" she almost shouted. "You're the one raised by Muggles." They both stood transfixed. There were more items on sale than either had seen in their entire lives and none of them were clothes. When they were away from England all Ginny's clothes had been ordered from dressmakers. His clothes just arrived. A man in his position did not go out to buy things.

"Well, they never actually took me shopping," he admitted with a sheepish grin after a while.

"Then what are we doing here?" She rounded on him, hands on hips. "If I may be so bold as to ask!"

"Good afternoon, can I be of any assistance?" a voice spoke from behind Harry before he could retort. The pair spun around. Two sets of fiery eyes glared at the source of the voice. The brown haired girl who had spoken recoiled and stood staring at them wide eyed. "I..." she coughed. "I'm Kate. Do you need any help finding the proper departments?"

"Yes," Ginny replied stepping forward. Her unease by all appearances evaporated. Years of Aes Sedai training took over. "We just arrived in town," she laughed, placing a hand over her mouth in feigned embarrassment. "And, somehow, managed to you know, end up without our…" she laughed and Kate immediately began to fall under the spell. "Well, what we're wearing is all we've got." She made herself seem even more embarrassed. "And now, you know, we're blaming each other."

The frown on the girl's face disappeared. Her blue eyes turned eager. "Well then, shall we go to the ladies' department first?"

Ginny turned back to face Harry, but he was already turning away to glance about. He blinked! No, couldn't be, for a moment he could've sworn Kate's hair was black.

"You alright?" Ginny asked.

He nodded, pushing away the oddity. "Sure, no problem." Had he known the agony awaiting him, he would not have sounded so eager.

Hours later – he had lost count of how many – they left the store, the thick pile of pounds in his pocket considerably thinner. At least both of them carried enough clothes to last a year or two.

It was dark as they walked into the busy street. Shoppers still crowded the sidewalk, busy with the some last minute shopping before everything closed. A faint drizzle blanketed the street. The wind, however, had calmed. While walking, they approached a newspaper stand. Harry realised for the first time since arriving that he had not checked the date. It was a pointless thing to do, but he wanted to know for sure. Stopping at the newspaper stand, he asked for an evening paper.

"Is the date right?" Ginny asked over his shoulder. Paying for the newspaper, he rolled it up and stuck it underneath his arm.

"It's Sunday, the right Sunday, if that's what you mean." She nodded, they had known of course.

Knowing parts of the Wizarding world was hunting down an unknown man called Rand for what he had done only a few hours earlier was not comforting. However, the damage was done and time would not be taken back. If he could not go back to save his parents then he was definitely not going to travel backwards to save a few days. The decision still weighed heavily on him, but the decision had been made. If going back were only about saving his mother and father then the choice would have been easy. Harry, however, knew that many more lives were at stake. By saving his parents he could be taking away someone else's mother or father, perhaps even a sibling. He could not bear the thought, knowing the pain of such a loss.

They found a hotel, it was a random choice. It was enough for them to disappear in, which was the plan. With shopping bags still in hand they made their way up to their room and began to settle in for the night.

Harry was first into bed. While waiting for Ginny he wondered what the next few weeks would bring. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new set of problems. Hopefully this time around, he would fix them instead of creating new ones. The most dangerous and challenging problem was gone. He sorted that out before he left. Voldemort was dead, that left only Dumbledore and the Elder Wand. The Cloak was his and the Resurrection Stone could probably wait for another day. One other thought bothered him, had Dumbledore withheld other, even more crucial information from Harry. The growing heat of his scar worried him.

Climbing into bed, Ginny wrapped herself around him. Her eyes were closed, already half-asleep. His fingers stroked her hair and a soft moan escaped her lips. Her head moved, coming to rest on his shoulder. Lying still, he could feel every part of her warm skin pressing against his. Even after all the years of being married to her, he had not been able to share a bed with her. Ginny, being a Novice and then an Accepted, had to stay in the White Tower.

A smile crept onto his face, he had of course been able to spend some time with her. He had kidnapped her from the White Tower on numerous occasions. With the Amyrlin's permission of course, but illegally nevertheless. His eyes closed as he drank in her comforting presence. From now on they could spend every night together.

He was not tired. Slowly he moved his one hand to the bedside table. The tips of his fingers brushed along something hard on the surface. Taking hold of it, he brought it near to his face. Opening his eyes, it took a few moments for them to focus on the item he held. In the faint glow filtering in from the street lights he could make out the details of the carving. A small man, sitting cross-legged holding a sword. The figure meant little, what mattered was that it was an angreal. An item of the One Power, more importantly to him the angreal allowed him as a male channeler to channel more saidin. As he held onto it, the figure began to grow warm. Inside he could feel saidin calling out to him, urging him to draw upon its life giving purity. He did not. Saidin was as dangerous and addictive as it was powerful.

Placing it back down, he noticed the small carving alongside Ginny. She too had an angreal. They were essential to his plan against Dumbledore. A True Power ter'angreal was unheard of. Despite all his research, he had found little that was able to guide him. By all accounts the battle should have been easy. No ter'angreal should have been able to wield as much power as Dumbledore. Eventually the pursuit of knowledge came to a halt. The simple, if not satisfactory, answer was that brute force would have to do. He hated such blunt solutions.

The years had not been wasted. The time Ginny took to learn how to control the One Power allowed him to grow and expand his knowledge exponentially in other more practical aspects of saidin. She also managed to grow vastly in strength as well, though she had yet to reach her peak.

He closed his eyes again. His fingers continued to stroke Ginny's back. She was fast asleep, her breathing deep and even. The motion, however, helped soothe his nerves. The uneasiness felt on the bridge returned. The sense of wrongness, of strain, hung in the air. Something existed that still required him. The question formed again, what had Dumbledore withheld from him all those years ago? Not knowing made him anxious. He had to be hard, he had to be strong. The world needed him and he could not fail.

Relying on his wife's comforting presence, he eventually managed to drift off to sleep.

HGHGHG

When the oddly dressed pair had left and she'd finally received her commission, Kate sat on a table counting her money. She felt giddy, euphoric. They had bought a whole wardrobe. Everything! The money she earned would last months if spent wisely. The number spun round in her head. A few colleagues sent envious glares her way. Kate did not let their attitude bother her. They all hit it big at one time or another and they knew it. Today had just been Kate's lucky day.

With her feet hanging in the air, swinging lazily, she studied the store. Tomorrow this place would be far away. She would be reading textbooks, scribbling notes and listening to lectures. This was the turning point in her life. From here on she would be in control, carving a path for herself in the world. With a satisfied smile, she stroked her hand through her long wavy black hair. This had been long in coming.

Jumping down she grabbed her bags and coat before exiting the building with an excited laugh. Once outside, she stood still for a moment allowing the cold evening air to wash over her. The icy breeze cleared her mind and made her feel more alive. People shuffled past her, some huffing in annoyance at her for standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She did not mind, London was already becoming a distant memory.

The smile disappeared. A fading nightmare was a more apt description for the time spent here. Seventeen years of being alone. Her only solace being school work. The only motivation being a better future. Studies would provide that future. With a sigh she began the journey home. It would be a long walk and money could not be wasted on public transport.

As she strode along her past receded and her hopes began to rise again. The feeling was short lived. Upon rounding a corner halfway home, A man shot out of a dark alley and threw her down onto the cold and wet sidewalk. His eyes wide, he stared hungrily at her bag. Strong arms reached for it and fingers wrapped around the straps.

In a brief moment of clarity, she kicked out at the man. Her shin caught the side of his knee and he crumpled to the ground in a cry of agony. People began to move towards her. She heard shouts and then the man half-ran, half-limped his way back into the alleyway. She let out her first breath since he pushed her to the ground.

She tried to get to her feet her limbs proved too shaky. A young woman asked if she was alright, while a gentleman helped her to her feet. Kate replied, but her own words meant nothing to her. It must have made sense to them at least since they gave her some space.

Leaning against the wall Kate felt perplexed. Never before in her life had anyone even come near to harming her and now on a well-lit street surrounded by people a man tried to mug her. Forcing her legs to move she began to walk again. The lady and her husband were still alongside. They seemed truly worried about her. Every few strides she glanced backwards and her eyes darted around. She'd never felt so exposed before. She must have thanked the couple for staying with her, because the woman smiled.

The feeling had actually started a few months ago, right after her seventeenth birthday. Since then she'd begun to feel more exposed and now some guy had tried to rob her. With irritated strides she made her way more quickly. Each pounding stride forced her logical mind to rethink everything. She was embarking on something new. It would be natural for any person to feel more insecure, more afraid. Yes, she told herself, that was probably it. Her new journey in life was making her jumpy. It was late when she reached the small house she'd been calling home for years. Only then did the pair say their farewells before continuing on their journey.

Home was not what she would like to call it, but it was a home. Dinner was a short affair, cold and stiff as usual. Margaret, barely spared Kate a glance. The woman never did. Kate was not worth the effort and so she did not bother to talk about her commission nor the near mugging. Margaret would not care either way.

"Thank you for dinner," Kate said as she stood to do the dishes as she always did. The only positive being that Margaret had made the effort to cook for them tonight. That in itself was a rare occurrence. Perhaps it was the woman's way of saying goodbye, though Kate would probably never know.

With everything clean, dry and in the cupboards, Kate made her way to her room. Her body felt oddly weak. A near mugging and a busy afternoon helping a clueless couple would probably do that to a person. With lethargic steps she climbed the stairs and collapsed onto her bed. Too tired to be awake and too terrified to fall asleep, she lay with open eyes staring out the window. What would happen to her?

With her own tears as comfort she cried herself to sleep. Wishing, not for the first time in her life, that she had a mother to soothe away her worries. With closed eyes she could almost imagine a soft hand to wipe the dampness from her cheeks. Perhaps one day someone would be there for her.

HGHGHG

Mark meandered back to Diagon Alley after leaving Harry and Ginny. The people inside the secluded alley felt much more familiar than those encountered outside. Why it felt so he did not know. Perhaps it came from the robes they wore. Those outside dressed strangely. Some of the women he saw even caused his cheeks to tinge red a few times as he walked. In some countries women wore revealing clothes, but not in his native Andor. Despite all his travels he had yet to see women wear such tight fitting or short dresses. Just thinking about what he had seen caused his cheeks to colour a little again.

It took almost an hour to find the entrance to Diagon Alley again. The loop he did proved a bit more complex than anticipated. Apparently walking in a circle did not quite mean you would end up at the same place in this city. The horseless carriages and the flashing lights had him confused no end. With careful observations he caught on relatively quickly. Green meant go, red stop and yellow was some kind of warning. Certain lines on the wide busy streets signalled places where people could cross and so forth.

At least he was back in a saner environment. Walking through the crowded tavern, the Leaky Cauldron, he emerged back inside Diagon Alley after touching the stone wall with saidin. The air felt better, calmer. The hustle and bustle from outside all but disappeared, even the noise vanished. The people also felt more inviting. Strange it should seem so, as he'd been told that only the magical community of this country was under the pressures of war. Still these people dressed closer to what he was used to. There were no magically moving carriages and especially no flashing lights telling people when to walk. Everyone just moved about, directed only by their whims.

With his hood thrown back and without Harry around to intimidate people he felt no undue glares. In fact a few of the younger witches were eyeing him with some interest. With a slight spring in his step he made it to the bank, Gringotts. The names he'd learned still rolled difficultly off his tongue. Inside he exchanged the pounds back to Galleons like Harry had done.

With Galleons clinking in his pocket he felt more at ease. The sound of a solid currency made him relax. Parchment currency fascinated and disturbed him. Who ever thought of such a stupid idea? Money had to be substantial, worth something. With such madness, no wonder he felt more at home this side of the Leaky Cauldron.

Feeling better, Mark stood on the steps of Gringotts and studied his surroundings. The place felt rather small, considering the size of the cities he had ventured through. It was difficult to imagine that surrounding this entire community was an extremely large and different city. The alley definitely felt secluded, but he was not about to complain. He like secluded.

Knowing what needed to be done, he ventured into the first clothing store he could find and purchased enough new clothes too last some time. It felt wrong using someone else's money, but he owned nothing and Harry had been the one to bring him here. That might not be exactly true seeing as it had been a voluntary, yet involuntary, decision to come. He could not abandon Harry after practically being raised by him for so many years. Harry had been like an older brother over the past seven years.

Standing alone outside the clothing store with bags in hand and dressed in a new, less formal cloak, he felt like a man who had returned home. Perhaps coming here had not been such a bad idea as he'd thought at first.

People bustled about around him, as he stood. No one spared him more than a passing glance now that he was dressed more reasonably. Why would they? He was nothing more than a seventeen year old boy. Deep down he knew he was more than just a boy. Working for and being trained by the legendary Harry Potter, the first Amyrlin Seat of the Black Tower, changed a man.

Reaching out, he allowed a small trickle of saidin to flow into him. The entire alley became a wash of vibrant colours. The soft voices of men and women all around became distinct sounds. He wanted to stay and study the people. Their funny cloaks of odd colours, the strange accents with which they spoke fascinated him, but he needed to return. It took a few minutes of walking about to find the alley Harry had used to arrive in.

With regret, he created a gateway back to Grimmauld Place. He would have to stay there the night. Harry and Ginny would be hidden somewhere within the city. Far away from those they cared for. Ta'veren, especially one as strong as Harry, could be found by people who knew what to look for.

By tomorrow evening people would be talking about surprising weddings, divorces, accidents and miracles. Ta'veren change the odds, and the abnormal becomes the norm.

HGHGHG

Hermione stood waiting anxiously. Voldemort was dead and Moiraine was going to take them to the place where Harry had done the deed. It seemed an odd thing to do, but she would not be half as knowledgeable as she was if she'd not been curious.

"But, the Ministry does not even know of this," Arthur said, shaking his head at Moiraine. He turned to Bill. "What of the Goblins?"

"Nothing." The eldest Weasley son said in exasperation. His own eyes narrowed at Moiraine.

"Why should we trust you?" Charlie questioned. "This could be some twisted trap." The others also stated their worries after this. Despite trusting Harry completely, Hermione could not shift the same trust to this woman just because Harry believed in her.

Mrs Weasley stood firmly with hands on hips. "Because Harry trusts her and so does Ginny."

"But Dumbledore…" Bill was not allowed to speak further.

Moiraine cut in with a quiet firm voice. "The headmaster that you are all very fond of and trust deeply, was misguided. That error was partly due to the mistakes made by Harry and myself. What I said, however, is the truth." She glanced about and then added. "I cannot lie."

Bill eyed her shrewdly. "Is that so?" He asked and Moiraine nodded.

"Are Harry and Ginny really married?" Bill questioned. "Or was that just some kind of joke?"

There was a moment's pause before she answered. "If Ginny said they were married, then they are."

"I only heard Harry say they were married," Hermione spoke up. "Does that change anything?"

"Perhaps, but do you trust Harry?" Moiraine replied.

"I trust Harry," Molly interjected. "Ginny, however, did tell me herself."

Bill opened his mouth, but was cut off by his mother. "That's enough, Bill!" She almost shouted. Bill had the decency to look abashed at least. "Moiraine is to be trusted fully. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mum," all the boys said. To Hermione's surprise, she herself spoke aloud and so did Sirius and Remus.

"I will only be taking a few of you. The most senior in your Order." She glanced about. "I shouldn't risk the lives of any one you, but I guess you deserve to see some of what happened first hand."

"I would like to go," Hermione spoke aloud at the same time as Ron.

Moiraine gave a weary smile. "I should've known you two would want to come along." She did not look away from Hermione. "If half of what Harry has told me is true then the two of you could be useful, seeing that you're both seventeen and from what I've heard, that makes you adults."

Behind Moiraine, Molly wanted to protest, but she held back. "They can go along if they wish, but then we must all go."

"Well, then we best get going," Moiraine said with a faint smile, still looking at Hermione and Ron. "Wands out and ready for anything."

"Where are we Apparating to?" Bill asked.

"Apparating? Why would we want to Apparate if I'm here," Moiraine said curtly.

The woman glanced at an open space in the room and then the air shimmered. Within the blink of an eye the strange twirling of air snapped into what could only be described as a doorway. On the other side Hermione could just barely make out the form of what used to be a house.

She thought back to Harry's disappearance in the Great Hall. Was this how he had done it? A simple hole in the air to disappear through. It appeared so basic and yet she could not begin to comprehend the power behind such a gateway. Two places, separated by space, now stood together before her eyes. Newton and Einstein were probably rolling in their graves by now.

"Well what are you waiting for? Run along," she gestured. It was no surprise that none of them moved. Hermione felt tentative about going through. Was this like a black hole were the immense gravitational forces would distort time and space. She shook her head, that was just being foolish. If that were the case then she would be dead already.

"Agh…" Ron grumbled. "Can't you people trust any friend of Harry's?" he said getting to his feet. Wand in hand he stepped through the hole. Hermione herself followed a few strides behind, as if drawn along by some unseen current.

The moment she stepped through her body was assaulted by the sudden cold and overcast weather. Rain threatened the countryside, she could smell it in the air, but it was still dry. She stood on an old almost forgotten country road. A few hundred paces away stood a large house. Most of building the stood intact, but a large portion of it had been blown away making it difficult to judge its age.

Her gaze was still on the house when Moiraine walked passed and up the road. Hermione began to follow. As they walked, she studied the older woman. Each of her strides were purposeful and elegant. Her dark blue dress swayed perfectly and never seemed to be in the way. Hermione envied her. She had never been able to make a dress work for her. Moiraine on the other hand seemed to have been born to walk in one.

There seemed little danger about. The house was definitely abandoned. Once inside this became more apparent.

"What happened here?" Bill asked in disbelief. Hermione felt the same.

"Well," Moiraine began. Her long tender fingers moved across various charred pieces of wood. "It would appear that Harry blew up this part with a piece of lightning."

Charlie scoffed. Moiraine gave him a hard look just as a small bolt of lightning struck beside the house. "Yes," she continued, unfazed. "Harry called down lightning here."

All the men, beside Ron, stared at each other wide eyed, their expressions spoke volumes. Ron just rolled his eyes at the theatrics before following Moiraine as she continued further, leaving the main group behind. Hermione, like Ron, followed closely. Perhaps they were different, or maybe it was because the two of them had seen Harry's power, but they were not as impressed with Moiraine as the others.

"Is this place really safe?" Hermione asked.

Moiraine did not pause or think. "I believe so, seeing as I had been here earlier today. I just wanted to take another look." Her eyes moved steadily, studying. Hermione could not begin to fathom what the woman would be looking for.

"Are you sure?" The look the Aes Sedai gave her was enough to discourage further questions along those lines. Still, questions haunted her mind. Moiraine was an odd woman. Though she'd only known her for a few hours, Hermione still knew almost nothing about her. It did not help that the woman's personality gave nothing away. In short, Moiraine infuriated her.

Together they entered what would have been a meeting hall of some sort. At the end stood a large chair, no doubt where Voldemort had sat. Every window was shattered and pieces of glass covered the floor. A large numbers of dark stains had stained the wooden floor. Hermione grew pale and as she fought to keep the bile from rising up her throat. Though faint, she could smell death hanging in the air.

The world grew darker and less focused the further she walked. The rising stench did not help. How could Harry have done all this? A few strides later she collapsed to the ground.

HGHGHG

Arriving at Grimmauld Place, Mark stood listening to the people downstairs who were talking. They said little of interest and so he carefully descended the stairs. For the first time he regretted not having his sword on him. Harry had ordered him not to wear it until required. Swords were not common here and could cause more problems than they solved, or so Harry had informed him. The people walking the streets confirmed what Harry said. Odd how people could walk such crowded streets with nothing to defend themselves. Still, he longed to have the sword's comforting weight pressing down on his hip or back.

When he entered the room the voices hushed. Moiraine stood in one corner, alone. Hermione and Ron sat on the one couch. Ginny's remaining brothers stood huddled together in deep conversation. The others were probably in the kitchen.

"You came back then?" one of the older brothers asked. By Ginny's description the man was Bill, her oldest brother and the curse breaker.

"Yes, Harry ordered my return," he replied, before sitting in a chair by the empty fireplace. The dark room made him shiver. He glanced at Moiraine, the dark colours of the house suited her. Being dressed in her native Cairhein fashion, she wore a dark blue dress. Bands of colour across the dress indicated the rank of the Damodred family. There were many bands as House Damodred was one of the most powerful families of the country, if not the most. Mark had been told that Moiraine had almost been queen. All that had stopped her was herself. The search for the Dragon Reborn had outweighed any desires to be queen. Despite not being one, she still had the look of a Queen.

"Ordered?" an oddly pale Hermione spoke up, suddenly interested. Mark groaned internally, perhaps he should not have used such an explicit word. "How can Harry order you around? I mean you..."

Moiraine turned and silenced Hermione with a single glare. "I fear, Miss Granger, that you do not fully comprehend the power which Harry wields."

"We," Hermione glanced around, "Ron and myself, saw what Harry is capable of."

"Have you now?" Moiraine replied slowly, her voice subtly mocking. Mark cared little for what she said, he was just glad that she took the bushy haired girl's attention away from him. "You have barely seen the tip of Harry's power." She turned to Mark. "I assume Harry has grown in the Power over the last few years. How would he compare to... let's say the Dragon Reborn?"

"That would be difficult to judge, My Lady," he answered respectfully. She was a Cairhein noble after all, and born to a house renowned for its darker side. "Harry has grown much over the past few years and has only just stabilised." Moiraine's eyebrows rose fractionally in surprise, but only someone trained in Aes Sedai ways would have noticed her disbelief. "In my opinion he would be just below Rand in power, but Harry has of yet not reached his peak."

Moiraine gave a curt nod, as if this was all she expected of him. What else did she mean? "You see, Hermione, what you saw was a considerably weaker Harry than the Harry here now. And then there are other forms of power as well," she added mysteriously.

Mark leaned back in his chair, wondering what the Aes Sedai meant. She obviously knew something more about Harry than he did. For some reason the thought hackled him, but Harry always had good reasons for not revealing information. Perhaps he had an angreal with him. Yes, he thought, that would be it. Harry probably returned with an angreal. He smiled, and closed his eyes trying to relax. It was not to be as more questions came his way.

"So who are you then, and what makes Harry so powerful?" Bill asked. Opening his eyes, Mark followed Bill as he settled down on the opposite couch.

He did not feel like answering prying questions, but this was Harry's family. "I'm Mark Arrel, or Mark Sedai, depending on where I am and who the person is with whom I am speaking." The answer was made with an audible note of irritation. "As for Harry and his power, I'm pretty sure that Lady Moiraine over there will be better suited to answering your questions."

Bill's eyes travelled from Mark to Moiraine and then back again. They were calculating. "Perhaps you are right," he answered softly. "But getting anything out of that woman makes breaking a three thousand year old curse placed over a two thousand year old curse within a narrow tunnel in the dark while hanging upside down appear trivial." As he spoke a smile formed on his lips. When he finished he stretched out a hand. "I'm Bill Weasley, the oldest of the red haired group."

Mark hesitated momentarily. His eyes searched Bill's for any sign of deceit. There was none visible. Mark had also learnt from Harry and Ginny that Weasleys were an oddly sincere group of people. With the introductions out of the way the room settled down.

"Mark," a soft voice spoke from next to him. He had not heard the approaching person. Moiraine stood before him.

"Yes, Moiraine Sedai," he answered, getting to his feet.

"Moiraine will do. We are equals," she replied. Her words made him uncomfortable. "Do you know where they went this evening?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"No, they said something about it being best no one know where they are."

She nodded her headed fractionally. "Yes, that would be best."

"But why?" He found himself asking. "Surely they are safer within this house among friends?" The question slipped from his mouth in a moment of frustration. Moiraine's searching eyes stared back at him.

"It is not for their safety that they left. If they'd stayed here all of us could have been in danger."

Hermione, never one to be left out of a conversation he noted, sidled up alongside them. "And why would them being here place us in danger? Is Harry unstable? Does he have an aggressive nature? I mean judging by what he did to Dumbledore it doesn't seem like he has much restraint. What on earth possessed Harry to attack Dumbledore? No one in their right mind would do something like that."

"Hmmm." Ron coughed loudly from where he stood alongside Hermione. She paused. "Let Moiraine reply to at least one of your hundred questions before you start with the next hundred." The bushy haired girl blushed, but quietened down in agreement. Her anxious eyes lifted to Moiraine.

"There are reasons for their actions. Mainly it's to do with being cautious. Harry tends to look after his friends before himself."

"But then why take Ginny with him if he places people in danger?"

Mark cut in. "Ginny is Harry's wife if you haven't noticed and she is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Yes, but…"

"There are many things about Harry, things young Mark here doesn't even understand," Moiraine interjected. "I'm sure not even Ginny comprehends everything." She turned to Mark. "Think back, Mark. I'm certain that if you go back far enough then you'll begin to understand why Harry is doing what he's doing."

He considered her words, but nothing about Harry's past made him understand Harry's actions.

"I'm going to bed," Moiraine said finally when he was unable to reply.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Sirius asked as she made her way out.

"That would be kind, thank you," she answered and the pair left.

Mark sat back down. Hermione and Ron had moved to their own couch and were quietly chatting away as Sirius returned to go talk to Remus. Sirius seemed to be in a good mood, his step much lighter than Mark had noticed earlier.

A breath escaped Mark's lips. He felt tired and confused. The question, one he kept asking himself since he stepped out of the portal, ran through his mind. What was he doing here? And why had he given up a life of calm and comfort to help Harry?

Eventually everyone departed and he was left alone to ponder everything. When the night reached its darkest he went upstairs.

In his room he stared out the window. A soft breeze blew outside. The way the trees swayed made him sure that a storm was brewing. He hated storms. Not wanting to watch, he settled into the bed provided by Sirius and went to sleep.

HGHGHG

Ginny's dreams faded. Outside, rain lashed against the windows. The relentless noise partly woke her. Trees groaned under the strain of the gusts blowing through the city. In the distance a horn hooted and tires screeched. Her eyes opened with jerk to a dark room. The One Power pulsed through her as she sat up and hidden details became visible through saidar-enhanced sight.

Nothing moved nor made a sound within the room. The rain, however, pounded even louder. Letting go of saidar the noise receded slightly. To calm herself she placed a hand on Harry's chest. His presence rarely failed to soothe her worries. It had only been a nightmare.

Extracting herself from under the duvet, she got to her feet. She wrapped herself in one of the robes provided while walking to the window. Staring at the street below, she shivered. A tree lay flattened, a car trapped beneath its weight. On either side of where it had been stood two trees, both untouched by the storm. Ginny turned and leaned against the glass in order to study Harry intently. She bowed her head in thought and concern. Harry had fulfilled his prophecy, the major focus point of his life. Why then were things still happening round him? Moiraine had called him the Dragon, or Dragon Reborn before they left and Harry had confirmed it. Yet, Rand was the Dragon Reborn, the saviour of the world.

Her mind raced with all the facts she'd learned of Rand during her time in the White Tower. Surprisingly, she knew little. He was almost a mythical figure; revered, but feared to the extent that few in the White Tower ever spoke of him.

Harry's breathing was slow and even. At least he could sleep peacefully, free of dreams and nightmares. Ginny envied him a little. She was a dreamer, a gift indeed, but it had its unfortunate side effects. She climbed back into bed and retrieved a small notebook lying on her table. Flipping it open she began to write down what she'd dreamed. It was a new dream, a strange dream.

A single large piece stood on a board. Like Ron's chess board except there was neither a beginning nor an end. Dark shapes moved about, circling, coming closer. Strings looped around the figure. They pulled at it. The board grew dark as the piece moved to black, and light as it moved to white. The struggle continued relentlessly. The darkness moved closer and the piece was struck powerfully onto a black tile. The darkness grew more absolute, almost impenetrable. Everything shook. The board seemed alive with the tension.

Ginny finished writing and placed the notebook on the bedside table. She'd known for years that she was a dreamer. This had been her first real dream of something significant. She had dreamed of things before, but they were minor and easy to understand and predict. This was different, the dream was prophetic, she could tell.

She took her notes again and reread them. She shivered and placed them back down. Somehow it had to do with Harry. Her fingers stroked his hair as he slept. Needing him, she snuggled up closer to her husband. Tomorrow things would begin to unfold. Until then, all she could do was wait.

HGHGHG

Kate woke with a start. The sun had not risen and the room was dark. Outside the wind pounded against the window. With her duvet wrapped around her for warmth, she walked over to the window to stare out at the lit street outside. The trees were buffeted by the wind and the few people still walking on the sidewalk struggled to move, though their state could usually be attributed to alcohol. Still their movements were a bit more forced and erratic than usual. Her eyes kept being drawn away from where she looked. In the end she gave up and stared where her eyes wanted.

As she turned away a powerful gust blew down the street and pushed a tree over. A scream formed, but got caught in her throat. A car hooted and another one came to a screeching halt behind the first. One of the parked vehicles lay crushed beneath the weight of the trunk. A few drunks edged past and the cars made their way back from where they came. Apart from the damage to the car, nothing serious happened.

She felt a twinge, a sense of something. Her gaze went back to the hotel across the street. All the windows were dark. She kept looking and then she blinked. A red haired woman stood looking out the window. She surveyed the scene below, but turned round and leaned with her back against the glass. She stood for a while and then walked away.

Nothing too exciting occurred after that, but the wind did remain near gale force. With a shake of her head she climbed back into her bed. The weather really had been acting up lately. Hopefully, Oxford would be better.

Her exhaustion still lingered, but within the warmth of her blankets she quickly fell asleep again.

HGHGHG

Hermione lay in her bed, wide awake. She could not sleep. How could she? There were too many mysteries floating about for her to sleep. Her mind would not switch off.

Her thought pattern was broken by a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she called softly.

Ron poked his head through the door. "Can I come in for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course you can," she replied eagerly. She loved it when he came to say goodnight. His entire shy act was extremely cute. Ron slipped into her room and closed the door quietly behind him. Then with a few brisk strides he was on her bed.

"Missed you," he said. She laughed, it had only been an hour since she'd said goodnight.

"I missed you too, Ron," she replied pulling him closer for a kiss. Breaking apart he lay down beside her. Both of them stared up at the ceiling.

"Hermione," Ron began. His voice sounded different, more mature in a way.

Hermione rolled onto her side, placing a hand onto his chest. "Yes, Ron?"

He turned towards her and she found herself lost in his eyes. "Do you..." he began but stopped. "What I wanted to ask was..."

"Ron, you in there?" Mrs Weasley's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Just saying goodnight to Hermione, mum," Ron called out, before jumping out of the bed. His hand turned the handle. "Night, Hermione." With that he left the room.

Hermione collapsed back onto her bed. Her mind spun. The past few days had just been too much for her. At first she could not sleep, her mind was haunted by the meeting hall and all the blood. She needed something else to focus if she were to sleep. Images of Ron came naturally and they gradually pulled her free from her fears. Thankfully sleep came quickly once she freed herself.

She jerked awake. Her eyes were wide as she studied the dark room. A loud howl roared through the room. The same noise, louder than the first echoed about the room. She relaxed, it was only the sound of the wind blowing outside. Despite feeling relieved she still went to the window. She kept a blanket around her body in an attempt to fight the cold air in her room.

Outside the trees fought a seemingly endless war against the unseen wind. The street lights themselves were having a hard time of it, especially those that stood next to a tree. She gasped as a large branch broke free from a tree and landed on the sidewalk, narrowly missing a parked car.

With a shake of her head she climbed back into bed. The weather was strange, but she was too tired to think about nature. Harry and his strange powers were enough to keep any mind busy while conscious. Fortunately, the memories of the house they visited remained at bay. She hoped they would never return.

The warm blankets and the soft bed soon had her fast asleep again.

_A/N Hope you enjoyed this long and strange chapter. Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, those words help put a smile on my face._

_Any comments, thoughts and suggestions are always welcome. No part of my story is set in stone until it's uploaded._


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Well I'd like to start by thanking the person who decided to flame the last chapter. If you want an editor approved story to read, then I kindly suggest you take your credit card, go to a local bookstore and buy one of the books. I'm sure they will appeal to your acquired taste.

For the rest of you people who like this story, thank you. Your support helps keep this story going. I hope you enjoy this non-editor approved chapter. Written by a poor soul who is doing this for his own enjoyment and relaxation.

Early morning darkness still shrouded the city when Harry woke. The sun neared the horizon, but the menacing dark clouds of the previous day remained. Harry lay awake with an arm wrapped around the sleeping form of Ginny. He had woken an hour earlier. Sleep had proven to be elusive. Through the shroud of gray, flashes of light illuminated his face. Soft, distant peals of thunder barely reached his ears. It was strange weather for England.

From the soft mumblings coming from Ginny, he could tell she was waking. The tension he felt was affecting her. Looking down, he noticed her eyelids flutter. Soon a dazed and confused pair of eyes would be staring up at him. Gently, he stroked the tangled tendrils of red hair away from her face. He smiled at the soft sigh his touch elicited. Her body wriggled, moving closer to him, though those eyes had yet to open.

Eventually, her breathing slowed and deepened. "At least you can sleep peacefully," he whispered softly. Leaning forwards he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Careful not to wake his wife, Harry slid from under the covers. It was much colder than he expected. The warmth of the bed called him back. He could not, however, lie still any longer. Throwing a cloak over his shoulders, he went to stand by the window. A tree lay flat across the street. The two beside it untouched. The mangled form of a single car could be seen beneath.

His forehead came to rest against the cold window pane. Wincing, he pulled back. The lightning bolt scar felt tender upon touching the icy window. Placing a hand against his forehead, he could feel the heat emanating from it. His hand dropped away. Being back, he knew one thing, he needed to talk to Dumbledore. Things were wrong. The scar had been barely visible the day before, and now here in Britain it felt like a furnace. The profound heat made the room all the more cold. Sweat, usually easy to control, formed on his face.

He clenched his teeth and forced the pain away. He could live with the scar, he had done so for years. Slowly, the burning moved out of his conscious thoughts allowing him to focus on his past. The perspiration evaporated.

Despite what happened last time, Dumbledore was a good man. The wand just needed to be removed. While thinking of the ter'angreal he found himself looking at the angreal lying on his bedside counter. The small carving gave him strength. Hopefully enough to defeat the Elder Wand. He would, however, not be taking chances this time round.

With Ginny able to channel, and a full Aes Sedai, they could link allowing their powers to merge together. Men and women together created some of the world's greatest wonders. Combining their strengths opened new avenues of possibilities. Then there were Moiraine and Mark, they could link with each other if need be. However, he would prefer them to remain independent when they fought. Strength was not everything, numbers could prove even more useful.

He fell back into one of the soft chairs the room had to offer. Even a day before, everything had seemed so obvious and easy. Now, sitting here, he did not know if he could just go back to the people he had once known. Nine years had passed since he had really spoken to any of them, Ron and Hermione being the most recent. Yet even those conversations took place seven years ago. He was twenty-four, they barely seventeen.

How many more sacrifices would he need to make before the world was at peace? Yes, they did not have to leave and they could have returned earlier. But, Ginny needed to learn. Even he had a mountain of knowledge to learn. Nearly all his skills had lain in the art of war, now he was a far more accomplished channeller. The most prominent of his new skills being healing.

He watched her sleep. She knew who he was, he'd told her everything. Still, he felt sure that she did not really comprehend it all. By the time she reached the White Tower the war was finished. Heroes had already become legends and those quickly became myths among the Aes Sedai. How do you really make someone comprehend something that they thought a myth.

Rain began to lash against the window. Rolling his head towards the sound, he studied the morning light as the sun's rays tried to reach the earth.

"Harry," called the sleepy voice of Ginny.

"Morning," Harry replied, forgetting about the miserable weather and Ginny's knowledge of him. He stood and walked back to the bed to lie down beside her again.

"You're cold," she muttered, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. He did not respond, instead he wrapped his arms around her.

"You ready for the day?" he asked when he finally felt warm again.

She exhaled. He could feel the tension in her. It was the same he felt. There was no fear. Dumbledore did not frighten Ginny nor him. No, having to get to know her brothers and parents again and them understanding who she became would be daunting. Perhaps this was why they left Grimmauld Place, both of them needed time to organise their thoughts. He knew the thought to be a lie. He wanted to distance himself from those he could hurt.

She avoided answering. "Can't we just stay in bed all day? Forget about the world and its problems. One day won't make such a big difference. Will it?"

"Perhaps it will, perhaps it won't," he replied. His fingers stroking her arm. "But we could forget about things for a short time." Her brown eyes glinted. Pushing herself up she captured his lips with her own.

"For a short while then," she nodded.

Mid-morning finally saw the pair downstairs eating breakfast. They ate in silence, each deep in thought. Harry wore a casual pair of jeans and a white shirt. Ginny was in a green dress, again. Something told Harry that she would be wearing the colour green often from now on. He had seen far too many shades of that particular colour in the bags the previous day. Not that he minded.

Glancing at her again, he was reminded just how beautiful she was. Ginny looked up as well and they shared a secret smile.

HGHGHG

Kate woke up early. The world refused to remain steady. Either she had risen too quickly or her exhaustion was worse than expected. The previous day had been filled with enough troubles and she wished that today of all days she would at least not have as many. The room, cluttered with books and clothes, held all her belongings. The small house being all Margaret could afford on her pension, even though she complained every day about how her whole situation seemed impossible.

Studying and working drained the amount of time a person had to clean. However, the state of the room could be attributed more to her laziness. Her real worry was money, students tended to have little and she was no exception to the rule.

Another day of studying lay ahead, but at least she'd be in her own flat far away from the noise of London. The living space, however, came at a cost. The studying alone kept her busy, but being an orphan meant she'd little choice but to also pay her own way through university. Scholarships, she deemed, were mythical entities created by parents to get school children to work harder. Naturally, she'd applied for numerous ones, her marks were high, but still she'd been refused. Some rich kid probably ended up getting it. She had a right to her frustrations. Despite it all she persevered. A life of freedom and hopefully wealth lay ahead of her. That is if the whole world was not based on some myth.

Getting dressed she gathered her bags. The stairs proved a difficult obstacle to overcome, but in the end she made her way into the crowded streets below. The train station was a long walk away and a bus ticket there would be an unnecessary expense.

The world passed by in a blur, her mind being filled with visions of debt and impossible exams. The long walk went quickly when she didn't focus on her surroundings. Not having money for transport had actually been a blessing over the years. All those solitary walks helped to soothe her nerves, while providing time for her to revise the work within her mind.

The ground suddenly came nearer. She hit the pavement with a resounding crash. Her two bags were only moments behind, spilling some of her books across the pavement. With muddy palms she pushed the strands of her black hair out of her eyes and began the task of scrambling about to collect her belongings. "Great!" she muttered after picking up a sodden book. Her journal, a retreat from the world, had plunged into a puddle of water. She clutched it close to her chest, it was soaked, but she dared not open a page lest pages got damaged further.

With all the books gathered, she glanced about at the people around her. A pair standing in the one corner grabbed her attention. The man did not seem to see her even though his face pointed in her direction. His eyes hidden by shadows could have been looking anywhere. Still, she had the unnerving feeling that they were turned towards her. The woman standing next to him was watching her intently. Her posture indicated the she was about to come help, but Kate had already gathered her books. The woman's face, lit by a momentary burst of light, held a pair of intense brown eyes.

Their eyes met and she felt a tinge of companionship. The girl looked vaguely familiar, but Kate could not place where she had seen her before. It did not trouble her. Working in a department store had that effect. Seeing so many people every day meant that someone would seem familiar.

Shaking herself out of her reverie she got to her feet and began to walk again. The woman and the man were quickly forgotten in the maelstrom of her upcoming studies.

HGHGHG

"You know, Harry," Ginny spoke after they had been walking in silence for nearly an hour.

"What?" He did not look up to here. His eyes remained fixed on the people around them. Thousands surrounded them. Everyone moved to some known destination. The people had an idea what the future held in store for them, and yet they did not. A force more powerful than the wizarding government graced the face of the earth. It begged the question, how had it remained a secret for so long? There seemed no point on dwelling on the thought. Wizards were still a secret and seeing them sparked a little something in him.

Her arm looped around his as she pulled herself closer to him. "You can at least give me a smile." She tried.

Smile? What was there to smile about? He glanced down at her. Her own face looked forwards. Her expression set in concentration. "Sorry," he replied softly. "It's just that I'm scared that I can't help."

"You're ta'veren, you're powerful. You've got Moiraine, Mark and myself to help." She came to a halt, forcing Harry to face her. All around them people scowled at the pair who'd halted in the middle of a crowded sidewalk. Harry ignored them. He had eyes and ears for Ginny only. "Now would you stop fretting about everything. There is nothing you can do at the moment to help your cause."

He leaned in closer, resting his forehead against hers. "What advice would you give me then?"

"Relax, kiss me and then think about getting your scrawny little backside to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore." She replied mischievously.

"So all you want is a kiss," he smiled. "You'd risk the world for a kiss."

She nodded slowly, brown eyes staring deep into his own. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint..." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"See, better already!" She beamed back up at him. "Now can we get on with everything?"

Walking away the world did feel better. The air seemed brighter, his step lighter. For the first time since arriving things felt better. "Thanks," he said to her, squeezing her hand slightly.

"It's nothing," she shrugged. "What am I to do but keep you level headed?"

He nodded knowingly. "My saving people complex, right?"

"Yes. Sometimes you just have to get over yourself, Harry."

"Yeah," he agreed. "The thing is, it's not so easy."

She sighed. "I know, but I guess it's one of your most endearing traits."

He laughed softly. "Sorry."

"You'd better be," she chuckled as they continued on their way.

They walked down countless streets, each one identical in its mass of bodies. People with blank expressions. Each person cold and determined to get where they were going.

"You know something, Harry?" she said abruptly. "Why don't we just travel to Grimmauld Place?"

He pulled her aside, away from the never ending strides of the pedestrians. "I feel like walking."

"Why?" she asked perplexed.

"Them," he replied pointing to the people outside. "I need to see the people of the world. I need to know them. When I put us in danger I need to know the reason." He fell silent, but she said nothing. Her own face was turned to the outside world. "When I go to seize the wand or fight dark wizards. I'm doing it for these people. These nameless souls walking up and down the street. If I fail, then I fail these people. Each man, woman and child you see will suffer."

"Do you really need to add this weight to yourself above everything else?"

"I will not become detached!" he said with surprising force. "People are not tools, each person holds a story, a background. Each one has suffered, each one has dreams. I will not take that away and I will not belittle the sufferings of others."

Ginny seemed stunned. Her eyes looked up at him and he down at her. She turned away.

HGHGHG

She stared at him. Ever since arriving in England, Harry had been different. Things that had been there now seemed magnified. Green eyes, strong and troubled looked back down at her. Yet, those same eyes held no fear. Harry rarely feared his future. It troubled him, but he would walk into it with open arms.

In this moment standing alone with him in a crowded street she knew he was different. No matter how many times people like Rand or Egwene had told her that Harry was different, for the first time she saw it for herself.

Suddenly she felt estranged from him. Turning away she glanced out across the street. An oddly familiar black haired girl walked by and stumbled, her books went flying and she knelt down to pick them up. Her mouth moved rapidly as she talked to herself. After gathering her dirt covered books she hurried off again. Where was she going and where had she come from? Was she studying or was she late for an important meeting? What role did those books play in her life? The one book in particular seemed more valuable to her than the others.

Slowly, Ginny began to understand. As a witch she'd never looked at ordinary people twice. In the White Tower she'd been distanced from the world, raised onto a pedestal of power. The Aes Sedai were different, they saw themselves as being better than the rest of the world. These people walking the streets were weak and powerless and yet they formed the vast majority of the world. Each and every one before her would be frail and powerless if they failed.

An icy wind blew down the street. A darker cloud moved over them and a soft drizzle began to fall. The people began to walk faster or run. Bags and papers lifted above heads tried to keep the rain off hair.

She'd lived in bubble. A protected world. Sure she'd always known about Voldemort and his evil deeds. She'd suffered under the diary and its influence, but she had never comprehended the world outside. Never before had she allowed herself to think like them. These people could not even keep the rain off their faces.

She allowed herself to study Harry. Oddly, he looked weak and fragile again. A darkness formed around his eyes. "You really are different," she stated.

He laughed, but it was not a laugh, at least not a joyful one. Something bothered him. She could feel the boiling mass of confusion within him. "Of course I'm different," he replied. "I'm more different than even I can comprehend." She watched him focus on something in the distance. A deep crease formed on his forehead and then he looked deeply troubled. He felt troubled. "Can we just go?" He wove a ward around them, closed his eyes and then a gateway formed before him.

She stepped through and into the same abandoned room they used when arriving. Relieved she left and went downstairs.

HGHGHG

Downstairs every one sat around a single table in the kitchen, enjoying, or at least eating breakfast. The mood around the table was not happy, but neither did it appear sombre. Everyone sat with their own thoughts while they ate.

"Morning," Ginny greeted the table in front of him moments before his own. Every head turned to face them.

"It's good to see you again," Mrs Weasley said after it became obvious that no one was going to reply. Her slightly raised eyebrow indicated that answers would need to be forthcoming and soon.

"I trust the evening was uneventful," Moiraine said in a seemingly casual manner.

"Nothing major," Harry replied, giving the woman a meaningful look.

"Well, that's something at least." Turning to Mr Weasley, she asked. "Is there any way to find out what's going on in this Muggle city?"

Hermione, being the true Muggle amongst them answered instead. "There are a number of methods to get hold of the news. Firstly, you could watch the news, but being in a magical home I'm sure that won't work. So the only real option is to go buy a morning newspaper."

Moiraine looked thoughtful and Mark came to sit alongside Harry. Ignoring them, she continued, "Could you be a dear and take me to a place where one would be able to purchase a newspaper?"

"Sure," Hermione said eagerly. "I've actually been dying to get my hands on one as well. Being locked inside Grimmauld Place and the Burrow has gotten me disconnected from the outside world."

"Well then, if you're done then I think we should go see what we can find."

"Haven't been outside in a while and I'd better make sure these ladies remain safe," Sirius coughed, looking strangely uncomfortable. "Would you mind terribly if I were to accompany you?" He asked.

"If you must," Moiraine answered quickly. Then the group left.

Bill was the first to speak. "You really are full of surprises."

"I like to keep people guessing," Harry replied flatly.

"Guessing's too easy," Bill grumbled with surprising humour. "You, sadly, take it to a whole new level."

"Sorry I'm so much effort to figure out," Harry retorted.

Remus finally spoke up. "Harry," he began. "Could you us at least give some indication of what's going on and where you've been?"

"Perhaps when Sirius returns." The entire group deflated at the comment. "Why would you want to know what I've been up to? I for one would much rather like to hear about Dumbledore and the Order."

Seeing that Harry was not going to say any more, Mr Weasley spoke up. "Dumbledore has been a bit on edge the past few weeks, especially this weekend. I'm sure you can fathom the reasons behind his current mood." Harry made no reply, just motioned for Arthur to continue.

"Why would he be on edge for the past few weeks?" Ginny asked. "Nothing happened before Friday to really upset him much more than usual."

"Yes, well. There's not much that can be said about his behaviour. He just showed up a few weeks ago. Midway through the school holidays in fact. He was in a state of panic, I should add, and organised the Order of the Phoenix into a full time search party for You-Know-Who. According to him and Snape You-Know-Who had decided to become more active."

"How's he been acting? Anything peculiar?" Ginny asked before Harry could get the words out of his mouth. "Apart from a sudden paranoia over Voldemort, that is." The group winced and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not really," Remus answered this time. "I suppose he's been acting slightly more paranoid lately and his temper is rather short and explosive. Once or twice he muttered something about mistakes that were made. All in all, he's been the same. The only drastic change came on Friday and considering you nearly blasted him to the dark side of the moon, I can't see myself blaming him for his actions."

"As long as he's done nothing worse than shout at you means that I still have time to go about this calmly and carefully."

"Go about what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny cut in with a smile. "I'm sorry, but it's in your best interest if you don't know what we're after. If Dumbledore gets a sniff of what Harry wants, then the game could be over."

On the far side of the table Mrs Weasley took the news calmly. She, more than any of them, knew what was happening. "Sit and have some breakfast," she spoke up for the first time. "The two of you look starving."

In fact, he was hungry. The long walk in the crowded streets had worked up an appetite. "That would be lovely, thank you… mum," Harry answered, feeling truly awkward for the first time in years, and relieved for finally being able to call her his mother.

"Thanks, mum," Ginny said to cover the silence that descended over the kitchen. Their hands slipped into one another as they sat down. He could feel her awkwardness overlaying with his own. His words at least insured that the rest of the Weasleys finally got the message.

Despite, his mother-in-law's approval of their marriage, he still got a few meaningful glares from the oldest two brothers. Mr Weasley, calm and gentle most of the time, seemingly had a hard time of accepting the sudden change in his daughter's last name. For the first time in seven years Harry actually felt grateful for telling Mrs Weasley. She had deserved to know then and her knowing was saving him a lot of trouble now.

The tension in the room simmered. The return of Sirius, Hermione and Moiraine, finally sparked the flame.

"Mother!" Bill finally spoke up. "I cannot see why you are just accepting this! I mean she is sixteen for crying out loud!"

"Twenty-three," Mrs Weasley replied firmly.

"Exactly, she only… What!" Bill shouted getting to his feet. His face spun round to Ginny and then to Harry. He slumped back into his chair.

Neither Hermione, nor any of the other occupants in the kitchen, were doing any better, save Moiraine and Mark. "But, you were at school just a few days ago and you don't look much older." Her mouth worked, forming words with little meaning.

Harry felt the weight of the past seven years. He had been dreading this moment since they left. "Ginny and I left England on Saturday, we came back yesterday and we've been gone for seven years and been married for five."

"Time travel," Harry heard Ron whisper to Hermione. "Bet they went through some sort of portal."

"Shut it!" Hermione hissed back. Her eyes were fixed ahead. That analytical mind of hers was working overtime. "Seriously, Harry, you time travelled?"

"Of course we've travelled through time," Harry said angrily, annoyed with her predefined ideas.

"Did you go to the future or the past?" the twins chorused together. "What pranks did the people play with each other? Have any tips?"

Ginny laughed, but Harry could not find laughter within himself. Ginny reached out and took his hand in hers. Physically touching helped soothe some of his frustrations.

When he was finally calm he spoke. "The future, I think. And I'm sure I could show you some tricks that would useful in your joke shop."

"Awesome!" Fred and George replied, their faces radiant. Their cheerful nature finally got under his skin and he, like the rest of the table ended up laughing at their antics.

"Seriously, Harry," Remus said loudly, killing the mood. "I think you owe us some explanation."

"I guess I do. Firstly, I'd like to apologise for any problems caused by my absence and two weeks worth of gallivanting around as Rand. It was never my intention to harm anyone nor to be dishonest. I'm not sure what any of you know, but I had certain duties to fulfil here and until they were completed I wanted to remain anonymous."

He stopped and saw questioning faces looking at him. He owed them more, he knew he did, but what could he tell them. "I disappeared two years ago, as you well know. What happened? I stepped through a time portal that is situated within Hogwarts. And before you ask, I will never show anyone where it is. Things with such power should be left alone. Once I stepped through the portal I arrived in a new world, one with troubles, but one where I was not Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I was just Harry." Moiraine gave him a pointed look, of course he was never just Harry, but he ignored her. In the world of Rand al'Thor, Harry was a man of more authority than even Dumbledore could dream of. In this world he was much less, and then again he was much more.

"I came back and got caught up with Ginny and my own plans. I ignored those who love me, despite Moiraine telling me that I should speak with everyone. I know now that she was right, but certain factors led me to think it was the best course of action. I humbly apologise, and I'm sorry to you, Moiraine, that I did not heed your advice earlier."

"What happened when you were here? Why did you attack Dumbledore? Honestly, Harry, what could the Headmaster have done to warrant such force?" Hermione questioned.

"Dumbledore is not to blame, just as I don't think I'm to blame. Certain things, and no Hermione, I will not disclose much more yet, have powers and minds of their own."

"Harry," Mr Weasley spoke out loudly. "You're saying Dumbledore's been Imperioused?"

"No," Ginny replied with a shake of her head. "Nothing as bad as that yet, but it could become serious if not fixed."

"What do you need us to do?" Remus asked. "I'm sure with seven years' worth of thinking behind you you've come up with a solution."

"There is not much that can be done except to tackle the problem with care. To put it simply, I hope to get what I want quietly and before Dumbledore knows that I'm after anything. If that fails, then brute force will have to suffice, I'm afraid." Harry answered.

Ginny continued. "Harry'd hoped to learn more, but unfortunately the problem is a rather obscure piece of knowledge. In fact in this Age it has not even been discovered yet."

"If it hasn't been discovered then how can Dumbledore have something of it?" Hermione asked heatedly.

Moiraine spoke up. "The answer is simple and yet terrifying. Best that you not know. And before you say anything, I agree with Harry. Telling people what the problem is will only increase fear and panic. It's best that the problem be removed and destroyed as quickly and quietly as possible."

At that the conversation died down. There were questions in the eyes of everyone, but they held their tongue. They were back and that was all that mattered.

The day passed quickly. By late afternoon, Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess. They were only a few moves into the game before Harry started feeling nervous. The game was too much of a reminder. Too close to what was going on.

His fingers gingerly went to touch the king. With a trembling hand he reached towards the board. He hesitated before reaching further. Nearly touching, his hand ceased to move. Deep within himself he could not gather the strength to move his hand further. Was it fear or something else that kept his hand away?

"I'm sorry, Ron. I thought I would be up to a game, but it appears..." With the words out of his mouth, he left hurriedly.

HGHGHG

Hermoine sat quietly to one side. A book lay open on her lap, but the words on the page were not what interested her. Her attention was fixed on Harry. He sat opposite Ron, who was busy setting up the chess board. Only now that she knew him to be twenty-four did she begin to see the subtle signs of age. His face still held the signs of youth, but his mannerisms and eyes held even more age than a man of twenty-four.

She glanced across at Ginny. She looked to be a woman of about twenty if you discarded her smooth, young looking face. Her youngish looks were what fooled Hermione initially, but on closer inspection she could see the age. Still, Ginny looked nowhere near as old as Harry.

Hermione felt uncomfortable looking into Harry's eyes. There seemed to be too much behind them. Despite having suffered much, he still should not have such eyes. They reminded her of Dumbledore's. There was a weight to them, wisdom and age.

She turned her page, but the next chapter held nothing captivating. Ron had finished setting up the board and sat down to plot the entire game. Ron was extraordinary in the way he manipulated the game. Subtle moves forced his opponents to move where he wanted them to move. Chess was an art form to Ron, the art of playing both sides while only being on one. Hermione watched with interest, letting her book close on her lap. Anyone could see she was not reading, so why pretend?

Ron looked to be in his element. His eyes focused intently on the board, to him there existed nothing outside the game. Hermione, however, knew all the intricacies of Ron during a game of chess. Harry made for a much more fascinating study. In fact she was curious to see if the age behind his gaze could help him in a game against Ron.

A few moves into the game, Harry began to appear tense. He'd not lost a piece, and he still remembered the rules of the game. Unseen by Ron, Harry's hands trembled beneath the table. "H…"

"Leave him, Hermione." Moiraine whispered, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

She felt like asking why, but the question remained unasked. It took only a few more moves from Ron before Harry stood and left the room. His black hair and emerald green eyes emphasised his ashen face.

"Is Harry alright?" Hermione asked Moiraine, who still stood behind her.

Her response was slow in coming. "Harry is fine, physically. He only needs to come to terms with who he is."

"And what is he? I mean, he survived a killing curse and had Voldemort chasing him, but other than that he is just a normal man."

"Normal," Moiraine laughed softly. "What on earth ever made you think that Harry is normal?" Hermione's mind froze. "It's best not to think too much about him. Just let time and nature take its course. The man behind the veil will develop into what he is."

"What does Ginny think of all this?"

"She knows as much about Harry as there is to know, but even she does not fully comprehend it all."

"And do you understand everything?"

"I've long ago given up the pretence of being all knowing. Harry is what he is and that in itself makes him the most unpredictable, most dangerous, being on the face of the earth."

"Harry would never hurt a fly!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Is that so," she chuckled mirthlessly. "Keep him close, keep him happy. Whatever you do, never let him become isolated or detached from those around him." Moiraine's gaze grew distant. To Hermione it appeared as if she were searching her memory for distant events. "At least we have Ginny, the girl in herself should be enough." Before Hermione could ask any more Moiraine left.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked when he came to sit beside her.

Hermione sat shaking her head. "There is so much more going on here than I could possible begin to understand."

Ron looked confused. "Should we head over to Hogwarts library when we get the chance?"

Hermione stared at her boyfriend. It was the first time that he actually sounded interested, almost eager to go to the library. She laughed at his timing. "I get the feeling that there will be nothing in the library that could help us."

"Perhaps," Ron shrugged and changed the subject. "I wonder why chess seems to be bothering him so much? This was the second time that pieces seemed to bother him. Especially the king."

She did not move or say a word. She'd just assumed that Harry had been tense about something else. The idea that it was the game or the pieces itself were the cause of his problems had not occurred to her.

"Maybe the library might give us a clue after all," Hermione replied finally.

"What do you plan on finding?" he asked.

"Something that would link a man to a game." She said sombrely.

A/N Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up early next week. Comments and crits are welcome as always.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening training with Mark in the basement of Grimmauld Place. The space was large and clear of any valuable items. The only light came from a few suspended balls of fire created by Harry. The white light emphasised the dark black walls of the house. They were deep underground, far away from prying eyes and ears, and a ward or two insured that the inhabitants of the house were kept at bay.

The Weasleys had not gone home, which was not surprising considering recent developments. If he wanted to he could go to the Burrow and them with him, but being in a city had distinct advantages. A ta'veren left clues to anyone who knew what to look for. The stronger a ta'veren, the easier they became to find, and Harry was a very strong ta'veren. Hence, he wanted to stay in the city. A knowledgeable person would know that Harry was in London, but a hunt would be akin to searching for a needle in a haystack.

Alone with Mark, he focused purely on the torrential storm within him that was saidin. It proved more difficult when his scar began to throb slightly. Mark, who was a powerful channeller in his own right held nowhere near as much of the One Power as Harry. With each strike a sharp noise rebounded loudly off the stone walls. Holding onto saidin ensured that the loud sounds did not go unheard.

"Enough!" Mark called out, collapsing to his knees. "I fear if I continue more I'd be weak for the rest of the week." His breathing was heavy and loud as he tried to regain his strength.

"Enough," Harry agreed sheathing his sword.

"I really need to get me an Aes Sedai," Mark huffed out good naturedly. "The endurance benefits… I can't compete against you."

Harry turned away from the man, making as if he wanted a drink. He was thirsty, but not nearly enough to turn his back on a man during a conversation. The truth he did not want to admit was that the bond with Ginny did help him, but not nearly as much as it used to. His own strength and command of saidin so outweighed Ginny's strength in saidar that she could barely help him any more, despite her immense strength in the power.

"Perhaps we will find you someone here," Harry talked as he filled a cup of cool water. "We're bound to find more women who can channel soon."

Mark gave him a sceptical look. Harry, however, had seen the process before. "Those who aren't born with the spark need a little push in the right direction to begin the process of channelling. We are the spark that will fuel a new wave of channellers."

"The first wave," Mark corrected.

"I suppose it could be the first wave," Harry agreed. He had thought before that this was the First Age, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense and then again it did not. People knew little about magic, the use of it was still minimal with only a few people able to control it through the use of wands. Even the Dark One's ability to control or manipulate events was limited to wands and cloaks. Yet, there were signs of greater knowledge. A person had only to look at the magic that was held within Hogwarts. "More likely the resurgence of what once was."

Things were changing, talents long suppressed were developing. Luna reading the pattern. Ginny learning to channel saidar. Ron touching saidin. What about himself? He was a Champion of the Light. The one with the power to win or lose an Age's war. He was the fulcrum around which the pattern spun. For good or evil, he was at the heart.

"You alright, Harry?" Mark spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "You seem a little tense."

Harry shrugged and pointed upstairs. "I'm a little nervous about being 'round everyone again." Harry replied with a half-truth. "These people mean the world to me and still I feel estranged from them."

"Nine years, with only two weeks during that time would push a man away from the people he knew, Harry. Give it some time and you'll be friends again."

"Perhaps," Harry agreed even though he doubted the words. He was twenty-four. Ron and Hermione, his best friends, were seventeen. They were barely dating and he'd been married for five years. Bill, who was engaged to Fleur felt closer to him than Ron. Charlie, working with dragons, would be able to understand him better. Sirius and Remus remained enigmas, however. Older, but yet young at the same time. Two people stuck in the nightmares and happiness of their past.

Refreshed after drinking the cool water, Harry returned to the living room. The room felt small and slightly claustrophobic with all the people crammed into it. He could feel Ginny upstairs. Being alone in a room with her would be much more preferable than remaining here with everyone.

He barely took a single stride when the world grew dark. Then his hands went to his forehead and he was screaming. The pain in his throat not even registering above the burning of his scar. Even as consciousness faded, the scream, his own, resounded in his ears.

The world receded into darkness.

HGHGHG

Ginny sat in one of the rooms reading by a window, dressed in another one of her new dresses. This one was a very dark green. She'd missed some of the novels so readily available here. In the White Tower there were books that could be considered light reading, however the few available were frowned upon. The Tower was a bastion of learning and superiority. Novels were for stupid naïve little girls with nothing better to do with their time. It was rather absurd, seeing as nearly all the Aes Sedai had read the books at one point or another. She laughed at the memories, none of the older women would ever admit to reading as much as a word.

Harry, an ever present comfort, moved about downstairs. She sensed her husband's concentration as he worked with Mark. She rarely felt strain, Harry hardly ever needed to exert himself. All his efforts went into perfecting the technique of those he worked with, and he has worked with Mark for years. She glanced away from the words on the page. Harry had practically raised Mark since they left.

The book dropped onto her lap as she gazed out the window into the street below. The view, as always, seemed rather dreary, but it still beat the gloomy atmosphere of the room. People walked past, none of them aware that beneath their feet one of the most powerful men alive touched a power greater than they ever imagined. In fact, Ginny herself often pondered the amount of power available to Harry. Did he even know himself? With barely a thought he accomplished what she could not even dream of achieving. It was frustrating, she had to admit, since in the White Tower she was considered one of the most powerful woman ever. She found her place in the book again and continued to read.

A few hours later she noticed as Harry let go of the One Power. A few more minutes passed and she assumed he was speaking to Mark down in the basement. With care she marked her place in the book before putting it on her bedside table. She wanted to finish the tale later.

She turned the handle of the bedroom door. Harry's pain hit her like a bludger to the stomach. It took a second before his blood curdling cries reached her. By that time she had already begun to run. The intense pain flooded back to her. Thankfully it was muted, even so she could barely begin to comprehend her husband's suffering.

Her feet pounded against the old wooden floors. Nearly all her concentration went into not retching at the sensations coming from Harry. His scar burned with unquenchable heat. With only a few stairs to go she jumped. Taking them one at a time would take too long. Reaching the living room, she found everyone staring wide eyed at the place where Harry lay screaming. His entire back arching as the searing heat wracked his body. Blood covered the floor. She did not have to search his body to know that his scar was the only source of the crimson.

Dropping to her knees, she cradled him in her arms. He felt hot to the touch and his muscles were tight as he fought to control his body. Touching saidar, she tried to find something to heal. Despite the obvious she still searched him thoroughly. Her weaves confirmed what the bond told her. Turning her full attention to the scar, she closed her eyes, cleared her mind and focused on her healing abilities.

Saidar, pure and unblemished flowed through her and into her weaves. Opening her eyes she wove intricate patterns of all five elements. Gently she placed them over the scar. The threads glowed, before they settled. The pain remained. Her only reward was a sickening feel of being tainted. She knew the feeling, she'd tried to heal the scar before.

Deciding that there was nothing to be done by force, she resorted to stroking his hair. Slowly, her soothing began to ease the pain, or perhaps the pain went away by itself. She could not tell. Thankfully, like the tide going out, the pain receded slowly. Too slowly, but eventually it was gone. Harry lay still in her arms, his breathing shallow and laboured. Only then did she allow herself to study the place where the scar had been.

The blood had stopped flowing. Tentatively she reached out with the One Power to touch it. Bracing herself against the filth. "The taint's gone!" She cried out in surprise. Murmurs echoed around the room. With renewed wonder she began the art of healing an open wound. To her amazement the cursed scar responded to her flows. With care she closed the wound fully. Though never a talent, her healing proved remarkable.

Creating a fountain of water she carefully washed his face and hair before the blood could dry. The first drops barely touched his face before she gasped in awe. The scar, completely gone, revealed a pale unblemished forehead. She cried as she laughed.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron spoke first.

"I'm not sure, but his scar is completely healed," Ginny replied softly, while cleaning off the remaining stains.

"Really?" Hermione asked before coming round to study Harry more closely. "That… that's just weird."

"I'm getting the feeling that this does not bode well," Moiraine spoke up from where she had entered the room. She'd been upstairs in a room adjacent to Ginny's.

"I don't understand, Moiraine. If his scar is healed then he is free of whatever caused it," Mrs Weasley said, looking annoyed that Moiraine dare say something so negative.

"I think Moiraine is correct, mum" Ginny said. "The scar was evil. Myself, and I think Moiriane as well..."

The Aes Sedai nodded in response.

"...have tried to heal it and we were unable. And now that taint is gone. The scar is healed."

She studied Harry as she placed him back onto the floor, allowing her to sit back up slightly. She felt and looked tired, her green dress bore numerous red stains and her hands were covered in dried blood. None of this mattered, her eyes remained only on the sleeping form of her husband. His forehead was faintly pink now from the healing. This raised questions that they did not need. What power had managed to do this to Harry? The only forthcoming answer was not pleasant.

HGHGHG

Hermione listened in confusion as Ginny and Moiraine continued their conversation.

Ginny stopped and Moiraine continued. "Something very unnatural must have happened to remove such evil from Harry. To remove the taint should be near impossible."

A casual glance at the Aes Sedai would have a person thinking her calm, even her voice remained unchanged. Hermione studied her as she spoke. There had been a hint of hesitation in some words. Her face seemed slightly tight and her eyes darted about a fraction more than usual. By themselves, none meant much, but together it shouted at Hermione that Moiraine was nervous.

Hermione felt a chill pass over her as she glanced back at Harry, who lay on the blood stained carpet. Ginny sat motionless. The only movement came from her hands wiping at her face. They left red smears across her cheeks. Hermione paled at how casually Ginny disregarded the blood. How many times had she seen Harry like this?

Shaking herself, Hermione pulled her mind away from her best friends' pasts. Despite the healing she witnessed, Hermione had to agree with the statements of both Ginny and Moiraine. Something truly evil had to have occurred for Harry to be so violently attacked. How could such darkness within him be removed so brutally?

She needed to see something positive. "But he is free from the taint that was there?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Ginny nodded in response as Moiraine moved closer to cup Harry's pale cheeks in her palms. Her eyes closed and a few seconds later she nodded as well. Her voice, when she spoke, was faint. "It is gone, no hint of it remains." Her eyes opened and she turned to look at Ginny.

Not looking away Ginny spoke with conviction. "When he is well, we will travel to Hogwarts. I think it is time for us to confront Dumbledore. Whatever this is, I'm sure he knows the answers."

"But…"

"We will just have to solve that problem once we get there. This," Ginny pointed at Harry, "is something we need to confront Dumbledore about."

Moiraine wanted to object. A pointed look from Ginny had the older woman moving away. Ginny's brown eyes followed her. There was power in that gaze. Professor McGonagall herself would have trouble standing up to such a look.

With Moiraine out of the way, Ginny turned back to Harry and closed her eyes. Eventually she stood and Hermione lunged forwards to catch Ginny before she nearly collapsed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I think I stood a bit quickly." Her words were almost incoherent.

"Bed?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded in reply. Throwing her friend's arm over her shoulder, Hermione began to walk to the stairs. Ginny, now much older, felt heavy.

"Need help?" Ron asked, before he took most of his sister's weight from Hermione. "Bugger, she's grown heavier."

Together they got her up the stairs and into bed. Fred and George followed close behind with Harry.

"Brother of mine," Fred spoke walking through the door.

"Yes, I've been thinking the same thing," George replied.

They shared a mock look of incredulity. "You were thinking how stupid our little brother and his fair maiden have been."

"Of course, Fred," He replied casually, as he lightly placed Harry onto the bed without his brother's assistance.

George stood there shaking his and making disappointed noises at Hermione.

Her face went red and she demanded. "What!"

"Oh, I just never thought that a witch like yourself would forget about a simple levitation charm on our poor little sis," George answered with an overly dramatic sigh.

"I…" Hermione began, but she had no comeback.

"Well, let this be a lesson to the two of you youngsters," Fred said walking past them. "Come, brother. There are better things to be doing than lecturing the young."

"Insufferable!" Hermione grumbled as they left. "How could we use a charm on someone that's ill?"

Ron laughed next to her. Her gaze immediately silenced him. "Well, they had a point," Ron said with a shrug.

She deflated. "I suppose."

"I hope they'll be alright," Ron said, coming to stand next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist and her head rested against his shoulder.

Ginny and Harry slept peacefully. He looked much better than he had a few minutes ago. "They should be fine," Hermione added.

"Off to bed with you two," Mrs Weasley demanded coming into the room. She held a warm blanket in her one hand and a pair of knitting needles and wool in the other. By the looks of things, she was preparing for a long night.

"Ok, mum," Ron replied as he led Hermione from the room. She left reluctantly, but she understood that there was nothing to do. Mrs Weasley would want to watch over her only daughter and her favourite son-in-law.

"Take care of them," Hermione spoke just before they left.

Mrs Weasley, already comfortable by the chair by the window, gave her a warm motherly smile. "What else are mothers for?"

Hermione nodded and left with Ron.

HGHGHG

The sun nearing the end of its journey bathed Kate in warmth and light. The day had been long and still she found herself sitting in front of her books studying. The pile of work seemingly as high as it was earlier. Her fingers worked through her long black hair in frustration. Sore fingers pulsed from where they gripped her pen. Notes littered the floor and covered the table. Books lay open everywhere, some next to her, others on the bed and even more on the floor. University was just not the same as school.

Her eyes turned towards the setting sun, but it did not attract her. Her body felt like a hook and been attached to her and that a small piece of string was pulling her the other way. She could only guess that her body wanted to return to London. "Homesick already," she groaned into her palms. "Not even a day and already I feel like going back."

"We all felt that way at some point," a voice spoke from behind.

"Oh!" Kate jumped. "Sorry didn't realise you were here, Mary," Kate replied turning to her new flatmate.

"Been here for over an hour." She laughed. "Those books must be mighty interesting."

Kate glanced at her books and scowled. "Honestly, they're boring as hell, but I've got little choice but to study if I want to pass."

Mary leaned against the door frame. Her shoulder length brown hair bounced about and her dark eyes studied Kate. "We all felt the same when we got here. Time and experience will teach you how to cope."

Kate did not feel reassured. "Can't see how all this is going to get any easier."

Mary laughed. "This might sound rough, but by this time next year you'll be standing where I am telling the same thing to another poor first year student."

"Perhaps," Kate replied slowly. "But at the moment I can't see that as being possible."

The girl straightened. "Do you know what you need?"

Kate felt a tinge of fear. "What?"

"A cup of hot chocolate! The stuff does wonders for your soul."

"And hips," Kate snorted.

"Well, yeah, but what's a little hip against the enjoyment of a cup?"

The pair laughed and talked about nothing while the milk warmed. By the time the drinks were finished they were talking like old friends. Mary, a final year student, really helped to ease most of Kate's worries.

"So, what do your parents do?" Mary asked innocently. The cup of hot chocolate in Kate's hand paused halfway to her mouth as she heard the question. "Oh, sorry," the girl apologised, her hand covering her mouth. "I mean… don't answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright," Kate forced herself to say. "I should talk about it." Mary settled back in her chair, looking only slightly relieved. Kate smiled faintly. The girl would make a good flatmate. "Honestly, I know almost nothing about my parents. The only thing my guardian ever told me was that they died in a car crash when I was little more than a year old."

"That's horrible," the girl replied. "But your grandparents…"

"No family," Kate shrugged feeling her chest become heavy. Tears she knew were not far from coming. "No brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents." The dam began to break. "I don't even have a godmother or father," she cried.

"Well, you have me," Mary said softly. The voice was much closer and an arm enveloped Kate. All she remembered while she was crying was a faint vision of a man lying on the floor screaming. Her body tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"So what are you studying by the way?" The girl asked in an obvious attempt to change the topic.

Kate sniffed, wiping her nose and eyes with her sleeve. She frowned, she only had the one jersey. "Oh, I'm doing a PPE, that's…"

"I know," Mary laughed, pulling away slightly to grab her warm cup. "Philosophy, Politics and Economics." She took sip. "Tough course that."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it! But what about you?" Kate ventured to ask. "You've been around."

"Well a little of this and some of that." She chuckled. "I'm the sort that makes studying a profession."

Kate hid her confusion by hiding her face behind her drink. Students bewildered her at times.

HGHGHG

Harry lay asleep in one of the beds at Grimmauld Place. Despite his desire not stay here, Ginny did not want to risk him out in the open while weak. In any case, being here would only place them in danger from someone who actually knew what signs to look for and as far as they could tell no one here knew about Harry's effect on the world.

At the moment, however, she cared little for the world. Lying against her husband as he breathed in obvious pain, she cared only for him. Her cool fingers stroked through the length of his now-matted hair. Even after lying in bed with him for hours, her fingers still recoiled slightly at the heat radiating from his forehead. The scar was healed, almost invisible. Still his body reacted to the violence of earlier. The temperature, she felt certain, had decreased during the hour. His breathing having become less ragged than before and he'd stopped sweating.

It was unnerving to watch him lie so still. Harry was the unstoppable force that helped to ease tensions across the known world. The man who led thousands, not only in battle, but in matters more mundane and every day. Since marrying him, she'd hardly seen him out of breath, let alone in such pain. For the first time in years she actually felt scared.

Her hand trembled, not since the diary had she known such fear as she did earlier, knowing what was happening, but being powerless to change the outcome. That was something that Ginny Potter found hard to cope with. She was a woman who was always in control. She glanced fondly at Harry. He alone could put her in place, though he failed as often as he succeeded. He still had a way to worm his way into her weaknesses. She leaned closer and placed a tender kiss on his lips. She loved him.

"Giiinnyyy," Harry's voice whispered softly. Her heart quickened.

"I'm here, Harry," she replied just as softly while lightly touching his cheek.

His eyes began to flutter. Tired green eyes stared up at the ceiling, unfocused and confused. "What happened?"

"You're better now. Rest and we'll talk about it when you are fully awake." She soothed gently. His eyes closed again. Trusting her like he always did he fell asleep again. This time his breathing was even and deep. She sighed in relief. He would be alright, whatever happened had helped.

The sun had set hours ago and the house had gone quiet. Knowing that Harry would be fine, she got up and slipped out of her dress before climbing back into bed. Pushing her body against Harry's, she swiftly fell into a deep and peaceful night's sleep.

HGHGHG

Snape sat inside his office. He was alone and had been since his last class of the day hours before. His attention held by small flickering ball of light, which hung in the air before him. The orb pulsed with the flows of something moving through him. The past few days had been fascinating. Ever since that boy, Rand, had killed the Dark Lord he had been having pain free days. The scar on his arm had almost faded to nothing and it no longer burned every time Voldemort felt a tinge of anger.

Surprisingly, his mood had improved and other staff members were quick to point out the new improved Snape. For the first time in decades, perhaps ever, he did not care that people were talking about him. Perhaps the change in attitude had to do with the comments being positive. The pain of looking at Harry and seeing Lily was no longer a problem, though there was some regret that he could no longer watch over him and still there was pain knowing he had failed. Snape also missed tormenting the son of James, as had enjoyed making the boy suffer.

Though the other, probably more dominant, reason for his happiness had to do with the wonders of wandless magic. Rand had unwittingly led him into a new world of discovery. The most wondrous being a way to travel without having to squeeze yourself through time and space. The gateway Snape had formed then did the hard work for him.

Since then he had been unable to reproduce the gateway, but other more simplistic forms of magic he managed. The progress made came sporadically. Sometimes the power enveloped him and he managed to learn new and wondrous abilities. At other times it could barely be felt. Most of the time he had to think about his actions, but every once in a while a complex spell came naturally.

With the ball hanging before him, this was one of the times he managed something. He stared at the flames intently, straining his eyes he saw more than just fire. Small thread-like wisps of colour wove themselves in and around each flame.

His dark eyes seemed more distant and cold than ever when he stared into the mirror while performing wandless magic. It was all very strange, his body felt detached each time he used this new ability. The world felt more vibrant and alive. It came at a price, it felt like he was fighting a war within himself each time he was granted the chance to touch the power. Winning the fight against the force trying to swamp him came easily. He had always been strong mentally. This strength was proven when Dumbledore failed to penetrate his mind. It was confirmed further when the Dark Lord himself proved unable to get what he wanted. The clearing of one's mind, the ability which lay at the heart of Occlumency, proved a vital part of this wandless magic.

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort resented Snape's mental abilities, but the talent had always been what they valued the most. A man whose mind could not be broken into would prove a valuable spy. He smiled ruefully, both sides thought him their most valuable agent. They were both correct, of course. Then again they were both wrong. He served no one but himself. Knowledge was shared only when it would not place himself in danger or when he would gain something valuable in return. A few times he had put the safety of Harry before himself, but those times had been rare. Each time he had to force himself to do it, and not only for Lily. Some deeper current pushed him and he despised it. He loved the game, though. It was difficult, and he had played it with skill for years.

Sitting at his desk, Snape pulled out his wand. Taking his time he allowed the force around to fill him. He gasped in ecstasy, the purity of the feeling was indescribable. It still took him time, but he managed to come to grips with the never-ending turmoil that was the power.

With the flame before him, he knew he was in control. Standing, he circled around the stationary ball. His hands were clasped behind his back and his dark hair hung about his face, masking the pale skin beneath. The small threads became more visible the longer he studied. The fire vanished with a mere thought before it returned. This time it shone brighter, the light more constant. He grinned triumphantly. The flame vanished again and he stared at a quill lying on the table. Small, almost invisible threads curled themselves around the feather. It reminded him of a faint fog. In the haze he could still make out the threads that wove it together. The lines were different, but he had noticed this before. So far he had found four different types. He concentrated on the quill and it began to rise.

So far he had only been able to handle one type of thread at a time. He knew they could be merged. When using his wand he had noticed intricate patterns being woven by his wand and its movements. Like a master weaver, the most delicate of patterns woven by single threads merged together to create the larger tapestry. The finished work of art could be anything, from a conjured goblet to floating feather. The endless study fascinated him and his notes already spanned the length of a notebook.

The quill dropped back onto the table and he tried something different with his wand. Afterwards he dropped his wand and then tried to mimic the spell. It felt awkward, almost like writing with the wrong hand. Despite feeling like an imbecile, he persisted. As the hours ticked by he grew more adept in his weaving of the threads.

Eventually he stopped due to the late hour. Dinner would be served soon. Usually he would not mind skipping supper, but the hours of practise had made him extremely hungry. If he wanted to continue this late into the night then he would have to keep his energy levels up.

With black cloak billowing in the air behind him, Snape made his way to the Great Hall. He paused, he felt a small something. Feel was perhaps the wrong word. It was more of a sense. He spun round, but he was alone. The sensation had come and gone quickly, almost like a pulse. Shaking his head, he continued to walk. All the practise was getting to him. Perhaps he would take the night off from training.

Dumbledore entered the hall before him and McGonagall immediately cornered the Headmaster. Snape passed by the pair unnoticed. The smell of dinner had him hurrying towards his seat. His stomach grumbled relentlessly.

He ate slowly, despite being hungry. For once he did not think about wandless magic. Instead he considered the Riddle home. Why had that woman gone back there, not only once, but twice?

Snape finished a second portion of chicken when he reached out to take his goblet of juice. It never reached his mouth.

The doors of the Great Hall flew open and at their center stood an unknown, yet familiar, black haired man.

Chaos reigned.

_A/N Sorry for the cliffy. Thanks for reading. I hope to have the next one up soon. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The evening sun sank slowly over the tall towers of Hogwarts. The dark clouds of the day still hung low over the land. Soft rain covered the grounds creating small streams which flowed down towards the lake. Despite the downpour, a single man could be found walking along the various paths outside. Hands clasped behind his back. Long white hair, wet from the rain, clung to his back. Behind the half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore's intense blue eyes stared ahead at everything and nothing in particular. The world around was quiet, save for the constant hum of the rain, creating a sense of wrongness. All other noises were effectively dampened by the unnatural weather.

A flash of light to his right made him stop. Deep within the Forbidden Forest something shimmered, but even before he could turn the light vanished. With a shake of his head, he kept walking. He was getting old and he knew it. Since being attacked on Friday, even the normal loud behaviour of students caused his heart to miss a beat. A house elf, who had been serving him for years, had him sending curses this morning. The forest, filled with all kinds of magical creatures, would make him jumpy considering it all. To settle his nerves, he reminded himself of all the oddities with the Forest.

He continued walking along the path despite his rapidly beating heart. Each step, and each cool breeze against his face made him relax more. In time his heart began to settle and the tension within began to ease. Yet, as he walked he could still vividly remember the duel he fought with the boy, Rand Damodred. There were so many unanswered questions. So much he did not understand.

The whole time during the fight, he'd felt so overwhelmed. The sheer power rolling of the boy was immense. Despite it, each attack had been fended off. Dumbledore gripped the wand in his pocket tightly and smiled. The Elder Wand truly deserved to be called the master of all wands. A shiver ran up and down his spine. The wand alone had saved him. The thought discomforted him. A man did not like having to rely on objects for power.

Thinking about magical items, he instinctively reached out to touch the ring on his finger. Within it lay the Resurrection Stone, the second Hallow. A deep frown formed on his forehead. He wanted the third Hallow – the Cloak. Why had he been so short sighted as to return it to Harry? Now it was missing. He knew the Weasleys were lying when they told him they did not know where the cloak was hidden. Respect for them alone kept him from prying into their minds for answers. Fingering the ring he thought better of the decision. With a mad man running around wielding immense power, Dumbledore might need the extra strength of all three Hallows.

The Hallows brought with them a troubling reminder that Harry was not with them any more. The boy destined to save the land from Voldemort was no more. A bench, sheltered from the rain by an overhanging tree, provided a place for him to sit and ponder the life of Harry. So many sacrifices were made in his name. Rather, they were made in the name of a prophecy. Lives were altered then shattered, people forgotten that should have been remembered, futures erased that could have shone brightly.

His head dropped and his eyes closed. Time had passed so erratically since the boy's vanishing. He would be a seventh year student. June would have seen him come of age. Dumbledore sat upright with a jerk. How could he have forgotten?

HGHGHG

Professor McGonagall marched up and down the crowded corridors of the school. Students always found ways for her to be busy. Tonight, however, her mind was not on the students. She felt tense, her stomach all in knots. Every few paces, a quick glance over her shoulder eased her fear that a red haired boy did not lurk in some shadow.

Thankfully, Ron would not return to Hogwarts for a few days yet, his hair had been too similar to Rand's. With Ginevra missing Minerva had pushed Ron to go home to be with his family. Hermione, begging, had been allowed to go as well. Minerva felt her throat constrict slightly. What were those people going to go through next? Harry disappeared two years ago and now someone took Ginevra as well. The significance of her being Harry's girlfriend had not gone unnoticed by Minerva when the young girl disappeared. Her being targeted had to be linked to Harry, of that she was sure. Why her, and not Ron or Hermione? Why not all three? The reason, however, lay beyond her grasp.

A soaking wet and pale Dumbledore strode into the entrance hall. The sudden appearance of the Headmaster frightened her. Wide eyes behind his spectacles showed she was not the only one jumping at shadows. Despite her shock, she made no external show that she'd been affected.

"Good Evening, Albus," she greeted. With the words out her mouth, she felt safe in knowing the great Albus Dumbledore was still with them and in the school.

"Evening, Minerva," came his reply. Before more could be said he brushed past her towards the Great Hall. "Really starving tonight," he muttered under his breath.

She followed and managed to nudge him into a corner. "Have you heard anything more?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

The sparkle, always so prominent in his gaze, seemed lost. "What is it you're not telling me, Albus?"

He exhaled slowly, while Snape passed them by looking unusually intent on getting to his dinner. His growing cheerfulness worried Minerva. When that greasy-haired man smiled something was horribly wrong. She could, however, find no fault in his actions of the past few days.

Dumbledore interrupted her ponderings. "I forgot about a person. A girl I entrusted to another's care."

"And who might this girl be?" She questioned harshly. "Should she be in Hogwarts?" He nodded ashamedly and almost recoiled at her glare. "Then she should have gotten a letter."

She would not have believed it possible, but he looked even more guilty. "I removed her from the list when she was born."

"Albus!" It almost came out as a shout, but she managed to keep her voice low.

"For that I'm not sorry. For not doing anything since then, I am."

He left before she could make another reply. Glancing at his retreating back, she shook her head. The man had been very out of sorts the last few days, his mood sombre, his temper short, and his eyes held a tinge of darkness to them. This girl might have something to do with that.

She began to walk towards the staff table. Despite the mood swings, the old Albus still lurked beneath the surface. Like the gloomy weather outside, she could only wish normality would return, and quickly.

Deciding the students could get themselves to the Great Hall for once in their lives, she ignored the milling throng of children outside. Just thinking about all the troubles made her want a warm cup of tea. A small part of her wished it would take away the troubles in the world.

"Thinking a lot today?" She asked Dumbledore after sitting down next to him. The man still did not look any better. The rain water still dripping from his wet beard did not help his appearance. Frustrated she took out her wand and dried him.

He smiled weakly. "I am afraid I have. I fear there is much that I've forgotten and still more which needs to be learned."

She almost huffed in annoyance when Dumbledore did not elaborate, nor thank her for drying him. Being kept in the dark did not sit well with her. "Any progress with the boy?"

"No, he remains as much of a mystery as the day he arrived. In fact, further revelations just made him more of an enigma." The words barely left his mouth before Dumbledore started to pick at his food. Despite his weariness and pale expression, he could not eat. "The boy just vanished, along with the young Miss Weasley."

"What does Molly have to say?" Minerva asked. "I would have thought her all over you."

He looked up wanly. "It really is odd that she hasn't come storming into my office yet." He glanced out over the crowded hall. "She barely blinked when I informed her."

It was unlike Molly, but who was Minerva to judge the actions of a mother. "Perhaps it is just the shock."

"Perhaps," he agreed, still poking his food with a fork.

"You really should try and eat something, Albus. You barely touched your dinner last night."

"I do not need your advice!" he snapped and immediately his face softened. "I'm sorry, Minerva. I seem to be all on edge these days."

"I understand, Albus," she replied, placing a soothing hand on his arm. "We are all here for you. It might take time, but things will become clearer."

"Thank you," he whispered. "Sometimes, I wish it were now, but if age taught me one thing, then it is that things develop at their own pace." His expression brightened slightly and he began to eat the meal the house elves had prepared. The warm food must have worked wonders because by the time he finished he was smiling, even if it was barely visible.

The students within the hall seemed oblivious to the growing tension amongst the staff. The events of Friday, though not forgotten, were already playing second fiddle to the students' personal problems. Who liked who? He flirted with her while she kissed his friend. The next potions essay. The list of their petty problems had always been long, and at this moment in time Minerva had enough on her plate.

A cold wind gusted into the hall. Her eyes glanced up to find the large doors of the Great Hall and school entrance open. In the middle of it all stood a youngish man, about thirty. Black hair framed a pale face and dark blue, almost black eyes stared towards them. A grin was plastered on the smooth boyish good looking face.

"Professor Dumbledore," the man called out. An instant later he thrust out his hand. Something felt odd, the air warped and grew dim. Then the world went dark. The shouts of various students echoed in her mind as she felt herself go limp. Then there was nothing except blackness.

Her eyes blinked. Light filtered through from the enchanted ceiling. She remembered a strange dream about a man. Her eyes blinked open. Consciousness came slowly. The dull throb in her ears lessoned. Gradually the sound of crying became distinct. Pulling on the table she managed to look out across the hall. All around students cowered in fear. Some cried, while others stood wide eyed. She forced herself to stand on shaky legs. The world rotated and blurred with each movement. Growing nauseous, she closed her eyes. They remained so until a steadying hand on the table managed to settle her. Slowly she opened them again. It took time for the bright lights of the hall not to be blinding. Eventually her eyes recovered only to fall upon the still form of Dumbledore lying face down on the floor in the middle of the hall.

"Pomfrey!" she yelled instinctively. "Someone get Madame Pomfrey!" Anxiously she glanced around. The splitting headache forgotten in her panic. None of the other staff members, apart from Snape, were moving. He stood still, eyes staring ahead in awe and she thought him stunned.

Some students glanced up at her. Their innocent faces glazed over in horror and confusion. One boy at least nodded and went running. Moving as if in slow motion, McGonagall made her way round the table and towards Dumbledore.

Expecting the worst, she gingerly turned him over. Weak, tired eyes stared up at her, his breathing shallow and weak. A cry of joy erupted from her throat, which quickly turned into a sob. "Hold on, Albus," she pleaded as she gently laid his head on her lap. Her fingers worked through his long grey hair. Albus coughed. His body convulsed in pain. Composing herself, she gave his body a thorough scan. She could see no external injuries and no blood covered the floor. "Where does it hurt?" She asked, hoping a question like that could aid the nurse once she arrived. The headmaster did not reply, instead his weak eyes closed while his breathing slowed

A soft hand touched her shoulder. "Move aside, Minerva," the gentle, yet concerned, voice of Madame Pomfrey commanded.

"He's hurt," Minerva replied refusing to move.

"I need you to let me treat him," the nurse urged again, this time more forcefully.

With a jerking nod, McGonagall moved out from under Dumbledore. At once Madame Pomfrey began to inspect the Headmaster. Her wand moved about rapidly with precise movements. With each passing scan her face turned more haggard. Sweat began to move down her forehead, and small beads threatened to drip onto the floor.

"Can anything be done?" McGonagall asked the nurse. Dumbledore gave a weak cough. His eyelids fluttered, but refused to open fully. A lacklustre blue was all they could see.

"I'm not sure," she replied sitting upright. "He's hurt, but I cannot..."

The main door flew open. McGonagall stood erect before turning to the door. This time her wand was in her hand. She moved into her role as Deputy Head of the school since Dumbledore lay unconscious. The hall grew still. Her own eyes narrowed in suspicion and her hand tightened around the wand.

By the door stood seven people. Two were easily distinguishable, Hermione and Ron. The other four wore cloaks with hoods hiding their faces. Two men stood at the front. The one wore a dark black cloak with faint slivers of silver that could not be made out. The other had a cloak of plain black. To rear stood two women. The taller of the two wore a deep green dress, the other one a dark blue that verged on black. Fear gripped McGonagall. When would the school stop being attacked? Yet, none of their postures seemed threatening, though she got the distinct impression they were dangerous.

"What happened?" A deep, yet young, voice asked. It came from the man in front. His cloak, embroidered with what appeared to be silver threads, glistened in the light of the candles illuminating the hall. Despite his hidden face, he held an aura of command. She felt drawn, but the force of his presence made her glance away from him to the others. Slowly, her gaze settled on him again. Her tension eased. There was an aura of rightness about him, almost soothing.

As she looked into the shadow which was his face, she felt the urge to answer him truthfully. "A man attacked the staff and Dumbledore. For some reason the students were left unharmed," she answered instinctively.

The man in command took a step forward and asked in a concerned voice. "Did the attacker take anything?"

"My wand... wand..." Dumbledore whispered barely loud enough for McGonagall to hear.

"What did the Headmaster say?" The question came from beside the man.

McGonagall faced her, only to notice the intricate details of lilies on the dark green dress. Like the others, the hood hid her face in shadow. Minerva shook her head slightly in confusion. There should be more than enough light in the hall for the faces to be visible. Minerva glanced at her, but remained silent.

"What did he say?" the man commanded.

McGonagal was snapped out her dazed trance by the sound of his voice. "He said that the man took his wand."

All the others seemed taken aback. That was except for the man with the silver threaded cloak. "I expected as much when I saw him lying there." He nodded. Walking closer he gently brushed past McGonagall. Controlled by her fears, she could not find the courage to point her wand at the man. Even if she did, she had the feeling it would be of no use.

He knelt down beside Dumbledore. "Leave us," he said softly to Madame Pomfrey who still worked on the Headmaster. She glanced at him, her eyes wide, but she moved aside a little.

"I am sorry for everything, old friend," the man whispered. The gentleness and familiarity in his voice surprised Minerva. Slowly, he placed his hand onto Dumbledore's cheeks. "Hang in there, Albus, stay with me." The seconds ticked by slowly. To her, it felt as if the whole world held its breath. A loud gasp rang out throughout the hall. Bright blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. Dumbledore's hand shot up into the air and closed around the cloak of the man. "Rest, Albus. You need rest, friend."

Dumbledore's lips moved, but the words did not reach her. Then his eyes closed slowly and the man laid him back down gently. "He is sleeping," he said to Madam Pomfrey. The man removed Albus's hand from his cloak, but held on to it for a while. He appeared deep in thought, but he eventually stood and walked back to his companions.

"Who are you?" McGonagall finally found the voice to ask.

He placed a hand on the green robed woman's shoulder and then continued walking. The group followed him, including Ron and Hermione. They turned in the direction of the Headmaster's office. McGonagall followed.

"Do you know these people?" The distinctive voice of Severus Snape asked. She had not heard him joining her. "These are dangerous people, Minerva."

"And that means?" Her voice was flat. She had already guessed that obvious fact.

"Be careful," he sneered. She almost missed a step.

"Where will you be?" she asked sharply.

"Around." Then he disappeared down an adjacent corridor. For a moment she paused on the spot where he had stood. Severus had been frightened, an emotion that she could never recall associating with him. Feeling more exposed than ever she began to follow the group again. When she rounded the final corner to the Headmaster's office the group already stood waiting.

She glided past them, trying to keep her head up. The gargoyles moved aside, recognizing her as Headmistress while Dumbledore was unconscious.

Rounding the desk inside the office she sat down in Dumbledore's chair. "Please sit down," she motioned at the chairs facing the desk.

"That won't be necessary, Professor," the man replied.

"May I ask who you are and what you are doing at Hogwarts?" Her gaze left the cloaked figures, only to settle on Ron and then Hermione. She still could not fathom their being part of the group. The pair fidgeted nervously in the corner. McGonagall gripped her wand firmly, ready to strike in a moment's notice.

A burst of flame erupted and Albus's phoenix settled down on its stand. It sung a soft, calming tune. All her fears slowly dispersed. The man in the black cloak moved towards the phoenix, who allowed him to stroke its feathers.

Again she was struck by the familiarity with which this man moved about. That meant he had to be a former student, but who?

The phoenix sent a cry of pure joy throughout the office before disappearing in a burst of flame. The man laughed and pulled back the hood from his cloak. "It's been a long time, Professor."

As the hood slipped back she noticed the raven black hair. Then the green eyes. Her eyes flicked to his forehead, she inhaled. The scar was gone, but the face... "Harry?" she mouthed out softly. Turning to Hermione she didn't even have to ask before the girl replied.

"It's him and..." she pointed at the girl with the green dress. She pulled back the hood of her cloak. With a gentle shake of her head, the long red tendrils of hair, only belonging to a Weasley, fell across her shoulders.

"Ginevra?" She gaped. "But you left with..." her words tapered off. Turning to Harry she asked, "Then you were?"

"I was Rand," Harry answered. "But before you think ill of me, Professor, I never intended to attack Dumbledore. That was an unfortunate incident."

She leaned back in her chair. Things were happening too fast. "Will Dumbledore be alright?"

"He'll live. The healing drained him and all he needs now is some rest." Ginevra replied.

McGonagall froze. The girl's voice sounded different. Only three days ago she had spoken to the youngest Weasley, a girl of sixteen. This Ginevra sounded closer to thirty. Looking at her closer, she noticed an older yet smoother face. Harry too, she realized, appeared older than the seventeen he should've been.

"Who are your friends?" Minerva asked, trying to break the silence within the office.

"Moiraine you have met before. She really is Moiraine Damodred. This man is Mark Arrel." Finally Harry turned to Ginny. "And this is my wife, Ginny Potter."

"Wife?" She questioned. "But she's only sixteen, Harry."

"I'm twenty-three, Professor," Ginny answered, stepping forward to take Harry's hand. "We've been married for nearly five years."

Her mind hit a wall and she fell back into her chair. "I'm sure that is one hell of tale!" She breathed out.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped.

McGonagall sat straighter. "Don't tell me you've never said something like that before, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked to be saying no, but the she bit down on her lip and blushed.

She focused back on Harry. "How badly was Dumbledore injured?"

Harry replied slowly. "The internal injuries were serious, but I managed to heal everything." His eyes never left hers. She knew then that he was not lying about his age. In fact she would have believed him older had this been the first time she met him. "I will not lie, however. His body is weak and it takes much energy for a man to be healed."

She nodded in understanding.

Moiraine stepped forward and whispered into Harry's ear. He nodded. Moiraine said no more, just gave McGonagall a faint nod and then left the office.

"I can never keep her in still." Harry laughed when Moiraine had left the office.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Still don't trust her," she huffed looking at the door.

"Oh, never mind her. She's a good person deep down. Cool as ice and hard as stone," Harry replied.

"Still, what's up with her?" Ron asked, perhaps sharing Hermione's view.

Ginevra cut-in before Harry could reply. "This is not really the time."

The question did pique McGonagall's interest. She'd shared a similar opinion of the woman.

Harry grinned, shaking his head. "Moiraine Damodred, the youngest daughter in a powerful family that ruled Cairhien. When she was about as old as you, Hermione, she was sent to the White Tower to become and Aes Sedai. While there a war broke out and a very old Aes Sedai made a foretelling…"

Hermione snorted in disbelief. "Careful," Harry smiled. "Ginny here is a dreamer. She sees the future…"

"More like visions than seeing," Ginevra interrupted.

Similar to Harry, McGonagall could see the age and some wisdom in the woman's eyes, but her face was still very smooth. The way Ginevra spoke told McGonagall she had seen evil even darker than the diary.

"Images that tell a story instead of just showing." Her eyes flicked tellingly at Harry.

"In any case," Harry said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "The foretelling mentioned the birth of the Dragon Reborn, the man prophesied to both save and break the world."

"How's that possible?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, believe me, not only is it possible, it happened." Harry said in a low voice. "Moiraine was then tasked with finding this child. She searched in secret for twenty years. The threat of death never far away if her mission were discovered."

Hermione interjected again. "Why search in secret? Surely if more people helped then he would have been found faster."

Ginevra gave her a flat look. "Honestly, Hermione, for all your brains you can be thick at times. Do you honestly think a man so powerful, a man prophesied to break the world would be left alone? Every darkfriend..." She paused at the confused expressions. "They're like Death Eaters, just a lot more and with much more power." The group nodded in understanding. "Darkfriends hunted for him as well. It was a race, one that would reward only the winner. Understand?"

"Understand," the girl replied.

"Well, she found him and fought alongside him till the war's end." Harry said firmly. "There are few people alive with as much courage or determination to destroy evil."

"Then why is she so odd?" Ron asked. "Ginny's Aes Sedai and not half as bad."

"Perhaps it came from the years living in danger. Perhaps it is because she is Aes Sedai. It might also be that she nearly became queen of Cairhien."

"Queen?" Hermione gasped.

"The White Tower wanted her to rule her homeland. She was the prize Accepted, the girl they would one day place on the throne."

"She didn't want that?" Ron said in part awe, part disgust.

"No," Harry replied. "She used her search for the Dragon Reborn to get as far from the Tower as possible."

The room fell silent until McGonagall spoke up. "What are you doing in Hogwarts then?"

"It seems that what we came for is now irrelevant," Harry laughed. "Though I could always use the Headmaster's advice."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, waiting for more. "I suppose you will be wanting rooms to stay in?" she asked Harry. "The common room is probably a bit young and not quite suited to married life."

"That would be kind of you, Professor," Ginny said.

"Then I best get you to your room. Or would you prefer some dinner first?"

"That won't be necessary. We just came from my mother-in-law." Harry replied with a broad grin.

McGonagall laughed knowing Molly all too well. "In that case I'll take you straight to your rooms."

Her step had not been so light in years, as she led them through the halls of the school. Harry Potter was back.

HGHGHG

The pale moon, barely visible through the thin veil of clouds, filled the Hospital Wing with its soft light. Harry sat alone alongside the bed of Dumbledore. Ginny was already asleep in their new room. Despite all the exploring he had done at the school he still managed to be amazed by the secrets locked away within the walls of this old structure. Barely a few strides from Gryffindor Tower, in the corridor he had walked countless time before, there was a door and behind it there were guest rooms. He would have to count them sometime.

The old Headmaster lay in a drug induced sleep. Madame Pomfrey, by her haggard looks, must have worked frantically. Harry felt sorry for the nurse. He'd healed Dumbledore and still she worked to help. All the man needed now was sleep. Madame Pomfrey cared deeply for each student and staff member alike. She prided herself in their well-being.

With the two other people in the room asleep, Harry stretched out his hand to place it on Dumbledore's bed. He inched his chair closer. The faint breathing of Dumbledore was the only sound discernible. Harry studied Dumbledore. The man gave a slight cough, and Harry gripped his hand. Beneath it he felt a ring. Curious, he released his grip and turned Dumbledore's palm in order to study it. Despite the darkness, Harry could tell the ring was ancient.

Seizing saidin, he created a small ball of pure light. Reaching out he touched the ring before turning it to the light, the luminance flickered then dimmed. On the surface a small sign appeared faintly, before vanishing. He increased the light, to compensate for the darkness. With narrowed eyes, he inspected it closer. The faint lines began to reappear. A triangle formed, he gasped and dropped Dumbledore's hand. The light flared brilliantly where it hung suspended.

Harry's gaze swept from the light to the ring. Carefully, he reached out to Dumbledore's hand to turn it back to the light. This time he did not touch the object. In the radiant light he clearly saw the sign which had been on his cloak and in the book – the Deathly Hallows. He tensed and indecision gripped him. What should he do with the ring? Or more precisely the Resurrection Stone, he was sure it had to be the third Hallow.

Looking at the gaunt face asleep on the pillow, Harry knew what needed to be done. Carefully he removed the ring and tried to place it in his pocket. It grew warm at his touch. Something called softly too him. With a jerk he dropped it into his cloak. He would have to keep an eye over the ring till he could decide what needed to be done with it. The sensation lingered in his memory. What was the stone?

Dumbledore breathed deeply. Removed from the taint of the ring, the Headmaster already began to look healthier. Harry smiled, hopefully a few more days rest and the Dumbledore of old would be back. Harry did not know if he was up to healing the taint. With a pat on the man's shoulder, Harry left the Hospital Wing. Two of the Hallows were now in his possession. The wand was all he required now.

Reaching their room, he hid the ring inside the sealed trunk, which already contained the Invisibility Cloak. Even before he could close the lid he felt tainted by the ring's touch.

"Not thinking of using the Cloak, are you?" Ginny asked from the bed. She had sat up and was busy studying him.

Harry laughed warmly. "No, and before you ask, I removed a certain ring from Dumbledore a few moments ago."

She frowned thoughtfully. "Why would you take a ring from him? You wanted the Elder Wand, not his jewellery."

Harry began to undress as he spoke. "What if I were to tell you that it was not the ring I wanted?" Folding his clothes neatly, for during their years of marriage Ginny had forced some neatness onto him, he slipped under the covers next to her.

"You're cold," she replied with a shiver while moving closer. He did not reply, instead he gazed up at the ceiling. "So what was it you wanted if not the ring?"

"A small stone," he grinned, despite the nausea he felt.

"The Resurrection Stone!" She gasped loudly. "You really have the third Hallow?"

"Yes, we have in our possession at this very moment two of the three Hallows." He grimaced. "If only we could have the one with the real power."

"What makes you think the two we have don't have any powers?" She asked, placing her arm onto his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. He breathed in her warmth, the foulness receded at her touch.

"The story," he sighed. "The cloak only hides a user and the stone only places a dead person into a sort of limbo."

"And none of that seems too dangerous," she yawned. "Seems is a dangerous word, Harry. You should know that."

"Yes," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "That is why they are locked safely away in my trunk."

"And there they will stay," she declared.

The minutes ticked by and soon her breathing changed. Her body relaxed against his, but sleep could not come. Every few minutes he found himself staring at the trunk. He longed to touch the cloak, to walk under its wall of nothing and to hide from the world. He knew, however, such thoughts were idiotic. With a disgruntled moan he closed his eyes, shielded his dreams and fell asleep.

HGHGHG

Ginny moved about in an empty Hogwarts. Despite walking through the dorms of every House, she had yet to see a student. This did not surprise Ginny, as she knew her surroundings to be less physical, but just as real as the waking world. Tel'aran'rhoid, the dream world, held as many, if not more dangers than the place most people knew.

Despite her strength in the One Power, an ordinary man or woman could overpower her here. The only sources of strength in this place were will-power, belief and the intrinsic knowledge that you were in the world of dreams.

Finding nothing of interest in the Gryffindor Common room she shifted. The world changed and the Great Hall formed around her or she in it. The place was eerily well lit and yet not. Another oddity of tel'aran'rhiod, there was always light and the weather acted strangely.

She had no real goal for the night. This being her first time in the dream world this side of the portal. This was a test of sort, akin to stretching her legs. A few things bugged her and some things she wanted to try.

Feeling a bit more confidant now that she'd spent some time walking around, she took a deep breath and stepped into Grimmauld Place. Like Hogwarts, the inside of the house was lit. It definitely felt better than in normal life, there were no dark corners to depress her.

Then she saw what she suspected. Sitting on the couch, by himself, was Remus. She smiled, but her senses went on high alert. She was not sure if he knew where he was, but in probability he did not. He had never discussed a fantasy dream world. Then again, he might not want people think him more insane than they already did.

"You comfortable?" Ginny asked.

Remus gave a slight jerk in surprise. His face clouded over in confusion as if he were waiting for something. "I, yes," he answered finally when the something did not occur.

"Didn't expect to find someone in your special place, did you?"

"Well, no," he answered with a shake of his head. "People have been known to flash before me only to vanish within seconds."

She took a step closer. "And you've never spoken to anyone, have you?"

Remus fidgeted uncomfortably. This was of course his retreat from the world. "No, can't remember having a conversation."

Ginny moved over to the one couch and sat. "I hope you're careful here."

"Careful? Why would I need to be careful in the only place where I feel safe?"

"Because, Remus, you're not safe here. This world..." She twirled her hand around to emphasise her words. "Holds more dangers than you could possibly imagine."

"Like what?"

Ginny took a deep unseen breath. She had hoped to see Remus, but not on the first night. Deciding to go with her instincts, she imagined him bound in rope.

"What, Ginny!" He cried out as the thick ropes wrapped themselves around his chest, pinning his arms to his side. "Stop using this… this… One Power stuff on me."

"I've not touched saidar." She said getting to her feet to stand before him. "I merely visualized you bound. This is what we call tel'aran'rhoid, the world of dreams as you've no doubt noticed yourself, since you remember going to sleep each time. In here it is not strength in magic that makes you strong, but your strength of mind."

He looked confused. "Think away the ropes." She continued.

A few minutes later the ropes began to dissolve slowly. Though Ginny was not trying to hold them in place, it still took Remus a long time.

"I will see you tomorrow," she said with a grin as his clothes turned a bright pink.

Then the world changed as she slipped into the world that lay between reality and tel'aran'rhiod. Millions of lights shone, to her it felt like being in space and all she could see were stars. Some disappeared only to be replaced by others. The lights were not suns, rather each was a person's dream, and around her there shone billions.

Instinctively she moved to one. A familiar light, one she had visited every night for years. Unlike a normal man's dream this one appeared murky almost cloud like. She walked around the bubble that surrounded this dream, Harry's dream. She pried gently, but the barrier was unmovable. She crossed her arms in frustration and respect.

Harry was just too bloody powerful.

She smiled as she slipped into her own dreams. Harry was safe for another night.

HGHGHG

The day was nearing its end by the time Kate finished her last lecture of the day. Most of the students around her were talking to their friends or scurrying off to their dorms or sports. Like so many times before, she felt alone in a world that had no room for her.

She shifted her heavy bag before sitting down on a bench. The sounds of laughter echoed about around her. The year had barely started and students still seemed carefree, or at least more carefree than usual. With a sigh she pulled out a textbook on politics from her bag and began to read. The flat would be too claustrophobic for her now. The cloud covered sky above and fresh air around were what she needed.

The minutes turned to an hour. The pages of the book kept turning. Lost in a world of thought time only caught up when it became too dark to read the small letters on the pages. Grudgingly, she packed her textbook and notes away and began to make her way back to the flat.

It was a decent walk, fifteen minutes when she felt full of life. Tired and lifeless, it would take her closer to thirty. A few people still walked around, but the rapidly cooling nights forced people indoors. Only then did she begin to hear the faint sounds of feet behind her. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she brushed a lock of black hair from her face. The movement allowed her a short casual glance behind her.

Her heart quickened. Not thirty paces away, a group of three black cloaked men walked with determined strides. Her eyes glanced around rapidly for signs of safety. She knew that she was being paranoid, but the men had a look about them.

A young couple rounded a corner ahead of her, they continued down the same path she wanted to walk. Her heart pounded in her ears. With slightly longer and faster strides, she gained on them as quickly as possible without drawing attention. The footfalls of those behind grew more distant.

A few paces behind the pair, Kate finally slowed. Her heart, beating in her ears began to subside. Fortune saved her. The couple walked her exact route home. A few careful stares finally assured her the group following were gone. With a final careful study of her surroundings she entered the flat.

It was dark and quiet. Switching on the light she released a breath she had not known she held. Her bag was quickly discarded, allowing her shoulder to relax without the weight. She needed a cup of tea, a sweet cup. The kettle began to boil as she stood waiting.

Waiting allowed her mind to catch up with the events. Despite their distance and the people around, she felt as if they had been after her. Her hands began to shake as she tried to throw a bag of tea into her cup. Soon her entire body shook as the adrenaline in her system drained away. Within minutes she was lying in her bed.

At first she cried because she had been scared. Then her tears became those of loneliness. Most people could reach out, pick up a phone and talk to their parents. Kate could not, the only person she knew was Margerat, but she would not be of any help. Despite her caring, the woman had never really loved Kate. She was a girl that needed a home, nothing more, nothing less.

Despite having a mountain of work to complete, it remained undone. Soon sleep overtook Kate.

_Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. _

_Comments appreciated as always __J_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

Harry jerked awake. The source of his sudden alertness reverberated through the room and his mind. Fists pounded harshly on the door. Drowsiness left quickly as he dressed hurriedly before moving towards the door. On the other side of the room, Ginny did the same. He could feel her lightly reach out to touch saidar. He did not seize the One Power. The calls outside were ones of panic.

Carefully, he opened the door, and despite his calm saidin pumped through his veins suddenly. The lit corridor outside, clear and vivid to his eyes, held the kneeling figure of Hermione. She appeared small and fragile. Hermione's knuckles were red from her violent attempts at calling them and her hair hung messily about her shoulders.

Ginny dropped to her knees beside Hermione. "Ron," she managed to whisper. "He's… sick." Harry felt the urgency in her voice. For Hermione to stumble though a simple sentence meant something had to be horribly wrong with Ron. Even as she trembled, Ginny carefully healed Hermione's tender hands.

"Where is he?" Harry urged despite knowing Ron to be in the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione looked up through teary eyes. It took a moment for her to comprehend what he said. Stumbling to her feet, Hermione ran. He followed with Ginny a pace behind. "I'm sure he's fine," he whispered to ease the concern he felt radiating from Ginny.

Hermione rushed through the portrait leading into the Gryffindor Common room. Harry followed without thinking, but once inside he froze at the memories washing over him. Like Diagon Alley a few days before the whole scene felt surreal. Nearly everything was as he remembered. Nothing had changed despite being away for seven years. Of course it had only been a few days, but still it felt wrong and familiar at the same time.

His distraction lasted only a few seconds. The sudden disappearance of Hermione up the stairs brought him back to earth. He could gawk at the common room another time. His feet took him deftly up the stairs to a room he had almost forgotten. Old memories continued to flood his senses, but he managed to reach the seventh year boys dorms without missing a step.

Hermione already sat beside a bed, Ron's bed. Her two small hands covered one of Ron's. Ginny stopped beside Harry, waiting. Everything about Ron had the appearance of a fatal fever. His pale skin was covered in perspiration and his wide open eyes seemed to be seeing things. Harry knew the signs well, though they still unnerved him.

Ginny gave him a knowing look. She read the symptoms just as well. Carefully she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and whispered, "He'll live." Her tear stained face looked up at Ginny.

"How can you tell?" She whispered. Then her eyes narrowed. "Look at him! Madame Pomfrey was beside herself and she had to go back to the hospital wing to get her potions as she dared not move him!"

"Ginny's right," Harry replied after Hermione finished ranting. Neville, Dean and Seamus were crowded around the bed as well by this point. Harry held her gaze. The fear, which had grown steadily within Hermione, dissipated. "He'll live." Then he reached down and gently touched Ron with a few weaves to ease the pain and fever. There were no weaves to heal the sickness and what Harry did was as much as could be done.

Walking away to stare out the window, his concerns about Ron increased. Despite being in no immediate danger, the reaction would force him to start working with his brother-in-law. That in itself was not bad, it would just take away some of his time. Perhaps Mark would be able to help?

Ginny came to stand next to him. "You know his time is running short?" She whispered softly. He slipped a hand around his waist and held her.

"Hermione, when was the last time Ron seemed to act unnaturally giddy?" He asked, still not turning to face her.

There was a moment's silence. "Last week Thursday when you went flying with him."

Harry closed his eyes, trying hard to remember. Thinking back seven years was no easy feat, especially not when he wanted to analyse the details. "Harry, you could always use a Pensieve."

"Of course," he laughed. The last time he'd thought of a Pensieve was almost nine years ago. He turned to leave.

Ginny held him back. "It can wait until the morning." Her voice pleaded. "Stay with Ron and Hermione."

Hermione looked extremely fragile. Her posture pleaded for them to stay.

"Sure," Harry smiled pulling a chair closer to the bed. Letting Ginny sit he went to find another one.

"So what's wrong with Ron?" Hermione gathered herself enough to ask after he returned.

HGHGHG

Hermione sat next to Ron, whose breathing had eased since Harry had done something. Harry and Ginny sat on the other side of the bed. Neither looked concerned about Ron. Though, Harry's initial reaction had been a little tense. At the moment, Hermione felt frustrated. Not because of Ron's condition, but the lack of answers coming from Harry.

Madame Pomfrey returned with a large case in her hand. "Out with you lot!" She said harshly at everyone in the room.

"He just needs rest," Ginny spoke. The boys in the room were, however, not taking any chances and fled.

"Rest!" She said angrily as she sat her case down alongside Ron. Flipping it open she began to remove a number of vials. Some of which Ginny recognised. "Didn't you see the state…" The nurse glanced at Ron. "Oh."

"I relieved much of his pain." Harry stood to speak to her. "All he needs now is time to get over this."

"Get over," she said in growing anger. "I've rarely seen anyone survive these fevers for more than a few months. This one might pass, but the sickness returns."

"I know," Harry replied. "About one in four survive."

"I… yes," the nurse said standing straighter.

"They become more regular. The fever more severe," Harry leaned over to study Ron. "This might have been his first, but I think it more likely his second."

Hermione noticed Madame Pomfrey nodding. "I fear there is little that can be done."

Ginny shook her head as she studied Hermione.

"I can help him," Harry said confidently. "This should be the last time he gets ill like this."

"And how might you do this, Mr Potter?" She asked angrily. The nurse appeared to be in no mood for games.

Ginny decided to draw some of the flak for Harry. "Ron needs to be trained. This is not an illness, merely a reaction."

"A reaction to what?"

"Perhaps that is for another night," Ginny answered. "All you need to know for now is that he will be up and running by tomorrow morning."

Madame Pomfrey huffed in annoyance. She turned back to Ron and began a series of tests. Eventually she found him to be in good health. "Just one small doze of sleeping potion…"

"Won't be necessary," Harry sighed. For the first time, Hermione saw him look slightly annoyed.

"But,"

"He is fine," Harry said with slightly more force and his eyes flashed like Dumbledore's when he demanded to be listened to. It unnerved Hermione.

The nurse huffed, but even Hermione could tell that Ron did not need anything to help him.

Only when the nurse had left did Hermione realise the cause of Pomfrey's anger. She probably felt ashamed and slightly disconcerted that a student was able to heal her patients better than herself. Thoughts of the nurse quickly faded in favour of more pressing matters.

"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong with Ron?" She pleaded once they were alone. "And what's this about it being a reaction?"

"Because, I'd like to tell Ron when he wakes up." She wanted to ask a question, but Harry kept explaining. "There is nothing that can be done about his present condition. Come morning he'll be fine."

She crossed her arms beneath he breasts and huffed in annoyance. To her own surprise she let the issue drop. She preferred the Harry she knew from before. He was much easier to manipulate. This new, older, Harry held too much knowledge and patience for her. He acted and talked much like Dumbledore, all in riddles and secrets. The only thing missing was a long white beard. The knowing, far seeing, eyes he had in abundance.

Ginny too looked different. She at least remained closer to what Hermione remembered.

"What have you guys been up to since you left a few days ago?" Hermione found herself asking when she realised that this was the first time she'd actually sat alone with them.

Ginny glanced at Harry and he smiled back at her. The short look contained a conversation. It was disconcerting to see a look she'd seen only on her and Ginny's parents. A constant reminder was needed to tell her that they had been married for five years.

"Well," Ginny began. "You already know that we left for another Age a few days ago." Hermione nodded and her friend continued. "Once there, Harry sent me off to school."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry and he laughed. "She needed a fine education, especially to tame her wild temper." Harry's head jerked forward as a faint slap echoed around the room. Ginny had not moved. The corners of her lips twitched upwards into a self-satisfied smile. "Point in case," Harry continued without concern. "Imagine what would've happened if she hadn't been tamed?"

Ginny pouted in his direction. "Tamed or not. Once I was in the White Tower, I learned a lot of new and wonderful things."

"And scrubbed pots," Harry cut in teasingly. She glared at her husband. "And washed the floors. Served dinner and…"

"Harry, it would be best to remain silent at this point." Ginny said through mock clenched teeth.

He laughed. "Sorry, dear. Carry on, I don't want to destroy your image of perfection."

"Thank you. Where was I? Oh, yes. In the White Tower they taught me to control the One Power or the female half of the One Power called saidar."

"Is that it? Did it take you seven years just to learn how to use some magic?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"How long have you been in Hogwarts?" Harry asked flatly.

"This is my seventh year," Hermione replied quickly.

"And can you do everything described in the library?" Ginny asked with a questioning look.

"No, but…" Hermione's voice trailed off and then she blushed. "I see."

"I know only a part of what can be done with saidar," Ginny began again. Her gaze passed over Harry. She said nothing to him.

"What did you learn? Do they have a large library? What books do they have in the White Tower?" Hermione fired off rapidly.

"I guess a lot of it is similar to what is taught in Hogwarts. There's no potions, since they believe everything can be done with the Power. A shortcoming I think." Harry nodded next to Ginny. "I also studied further into healing."

When she paused Harry continued to answer. "The library is vast. The White Tower holds probably the largest collection of written material. Rivalled only by the libraries of Cairhien."

"Cairhien? Where Moiraine is from?" Hermione asked and they nodded.

Ron stirred on the bed and everyone's attention moved to him. His eyes began to flutter and then they opened. "What happened?" he croaked through a dry throat.

"Something we'll try to stop from occurring again," Harry answered.

Ron's consciousness returned rapidly. Within a few minutes he was sitting upright as if nothing had happened to him. "So what don't you want to happen again?"

Ginny gave Hermione a quick glance before she faced Ron again. "You have the ability to channel saidin," Harry said slowly.

"Wandless magic like you?" he said with sudden excitement. Harry nodded. "Wicked!"

"Yes, wicked," Harry answered dryly. Hermione caught the concern in his voice. "The time for games has come to an end for you Ron. The One Power is no joke. It's not just some fancy wand work where failures mean nothing."

Ron who had been bouncing up and down on the bed went motionless. "You trying to scare me, mate?" Ron asked.

"No," Ginny answered in Harry's place. Her eyes bored into Hermione's and then her brother's. "Just like I needed to go to a place where I could be trained, you need to be trained. Fortunately, you have Harry and Mark here who can teach you." Ginny's voice was filled with tension and urgency.

"Why the sudden concern?" Hermione asked.

Harry spoke. "Ron's started touching the One Power by himself."

"I have! But I've not done any wandless magic."

"No," Harry agreed. "And then again yes. The One Power is much more than just wandless magic. It's about enhanced senses; eyesight, hearing, reactions. Have you ever felt the world more alive?"

Ron fell silent, thinking. "The other day when we were flying. I've never seen a snitch so clearly, nor caught a quaffle so easily before. That was less than a week ago."

Ginny looked slightly concerned, but Harry just nodded. "Less than seven days. That means you've touched it before and been sick."

"Is it that bad?" Ron laughed.

"Not yet," Harry answered making Hermione feel better. "But if you're not helped…" He let the words trail off.

"If he's not helped, what then?" Hermione asked forcefully.

"Like I told Madame Pomfrey, only one in four who are able to touch the One Power survive if not taught."

Hermione gasped and Ron swore. "But surely…"

Ginny cut her off. "With Harry and Mark here to teach Ron, he shouldn't have any problems. However, they need to start his lessons today."

"Don't look so frightened." Harry grinned. Hermione felt herself relax and Ron too managed a confident smile. When Harry gave a smile like that she knew the world was alright. "Just a little mental work and some pointing out of the potential pitfalls."

"So how powerful am I?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

"More powerful than any of your brothers," Harry laughed and Ron's eyes shone with excitement. Harry, however, had more to say. "I doubt you'll give Ginny a run for her money."

Ron paled and Ginny threw her head back laughing. Hermione began to chuckle, but soon she too was laughing. Ron recovered slowly, but in the end he joined them, perhaps nervously, shaking his head as well.

They sat for another hour talking before Harry and Ginny eventually went back to bed.

HGHGHG

Following the experience of the previous day, Kate ensured she never isolated herself. Crowds were busy and noisy. They were, however, much safer to a girl than isolated dark streets. Today was one of the rare days in which she finished early. Deciding she needed a treat, she sat down at a local student coffee shop and ordered a sweet cup of hot chocolate.

Waiting for her order to arrive, she leaned back in her chair and studied the surroundings. The leaves on the trees were turning red, while others had already lost their covering. Autumn had always been one of the most beautiful times of the year to her. Even knowing winter was round the corner, it still fascinated her. The orange and red tones warmed the entire atmosphere. It always made her wonder what it would be like to sit by a warm fire with a family. She knew Christmas was the time to be actually thinking about families and being together, but this was the time of year she allowed herself to ponder such a life. The thought grew too miserable during Christmas. Seeing mothers and daughters, fathers and sons together depressed her. In autumn she could merely think about it, but not see what she missed.

The waiter eventually arrived with her cup of hot chocolate. Eagerly she wrapped her hands around the hot cup and inhaled the aroma of chocolate. Tentatively, she took a small sip. The sugar rushed straight to her head. If someone were to look into her eyes they would probably see them sparkle.

She closed them quickly. Her eyes bothered her, she hated them actually. Boys and even men usually avoided looking into them. They would invariably remark about her being too intense. Even if they did not admit as much, she could tell by their body language. Most boys just wanted to be far away from her. Her few female friends, if she could call them that, rarely invited her along anywhere. Apparently just having Kate around would push people away.

With an effort Kate pushed her hurts aside. She had her studies and now she had her hot chocolate. At the moment nothing else was needed for her to make it through the day. Sneaking a few glances at the students, she wondered if there was a guy out there who could sweep her off her feet. A man who could hold her gaze and not fear what he saw.

She froze, lips against her cup. Across the street stood one of the men she'd seen the previous day. It appeared as if he'd not seen her yet. She shook her head, more likely, he was not looking for her in the first place. Nevertheless, she kept her head down while concealing her face with her hair. Standing, she quietly moved indoors so she would be able to study him more closely without fear of being noticed.

The man had not moved by the time her drink was finished. Not wanting to leave, she ordered another cup. Sleeping would prove difficult later, but there seemed few options at the moment.

The man was eventually joined by two more. They looked familiar as well, but not as recognisable as the first. Long black trench coats covered their bodies. Each held his hand deep inside a pocket. She grew nervous. Why would three men be walking around town with weapons in their coats? They had to be weapons, what else.

"Um, excuse me," she asked the waiter after she paid her bill. Despite wanting to stay hidden she did not have the money to just spend on drinks. Sitting inside was not an option either. She had work to do.

"Yes," he answered friendly, though he looked to be in a hurry.

She tried her best to look ashamed. "Is there perhaps a back way out of this place?" She sent a nervous glance out the window.

He unconsciously followed her gaze out the window to no one in particular. "Ah, someone that you'd rather wish to avoid," he chuckled instantly losing some of his previous coldness. "Of course there is."

"Thank you," she managed to gush out with a blush. None of it needed to be faked. She felt embarrassed about being so paranoid over a few men she had never met and who were definitely not after her. The near mugging the other night had taught her what it meant to be cautious. She'd taken it one step further, she'd become paranoid.

HGHGHG

A man stood before a mirror. He was handsome with dark hair. His exposed upper torso displayed a strong and fit body use to strenuous exercise. His mouth smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He pulled on a black shirt stitched with red thread. He liked the combination of the two colours, it suited his complexion. He left the mirror and the room in which it stood.

A large fire burned in the hearth of the warm lounge he entered. Besides the furniture the place was empty. The man sat down on a large comfortable chair. His hand instinctively sought the wand that lay on the table next to the chair.

The wood felt warm and inviting in his grip. Beyond the wand two presences floated within his conscious mind. They beckoned him. The One and the True Power, both equally powerful. Yet, the True Power, a gift from the Dark One, sung a hypnotic song while saidin cried out a mournful tune of loss. He smiled as he allowed himself to drink a little of the True Power. It left him feeling invigorated, despite the nausea that followed.

Voldemort let go of the power reluctantly just as a man walked into the room – Harry. His green eyes stared at Voldemort with interest. Harry, however, did not appear afraid nor as threatened as he should be. Voldemort considered his adversary, his old friend, and wondered.

"How did you get here, Harry?" The man asked as Harry moved further into the room.

The boy appeared calm and at ease. He had not anticipated such maturity from Harry, or at least not yet. Especially considering the last time they'd met it had been in the graveyard. The man's mouth twitched into a delicate smile. Of course, he did not resemble Voldemort. Then again, he was not that fool of a man any more, but going by the name had its advantages.

Harry sat down on the opposite seat. "And who might you be?"

"Well, that depends whose asking," he replied kindly.

Harry's eyebrow rose fractionally and Voldemort wandered what the boy knew. "I did not think that I would be seeing you again. Especially not so normal."

Such calm, the man wandered. It would be so easy to just reach out and kill him, almost effortless. The man's eyes narrowed and he imagined a rope around Harry's neck.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry replied looking intently into the flames. The outlines of the rope did not even form.

Voldemort merely smiled with his handsome youthful face. "Naturally, forgive me Harry, but it was too tempting. I mean, with you sitting across from me, how could I not?"

Harry waved him off. His green eyes turned back to the man and then he frowned thoughtfully. It was the first time Voldemort had seen any expression coming from Harry. "This link should have been broken, Voldemort."

Voldemort managed to keep his appearance calm. Harry had definitely learned much. "Voldemort? Why would you think me him?" He answered. "And why would you think the bond between us broken?" the man replied airily.

He willed a cup of wine to form in his hand. The aroma filled his nose and he closed his eyes before taking a sip. He had of course thought the same as Harry. His death and resurrection should have removed any bond between them. The conjured wine merely provided a distraction while he analysed the situation.

Harry barely gave a nod in reply. "I know what your master is capable of." Harry replied. "He does have this extremely irritating habit of bringing his servants back from the grave. Especially you."

Voldemort nearly choked. Quick thinking alone removed the liquid from his throat before he showed any signs of surprise. What did the boy mean?

"Does he now?" Voldemort answered not wishing to reveal himself as having more memories than just Voldemort's.

"At least we won't have to duel with wands anymore," Harry smirked and his green eyes blazed with deeper understanding.

Voldemort did not look away. There was little use in denying anything, Harry had found a store of knowledge from somewhere, but where? Not even Severus or the woman knew anything yet. Still studying they boy Voldemort began to see the unease. The boy was putting on a brave face, but there was much he did not know.

"Yes, wands are so tedious and tiresome to work with," he drawled out, seemingly bored. "Swords are so much more gentlemanly, don't you agree?"

Harry did not seem interested in the thought. Voldemort smiled. Perhaps a little sword play would force the boy to turn. The smiled widened.

"So was there any point of you pulling me into this dream?" Harry asked giving a loud yawn. "Or are you going to keep smiling about a joke you refuse to share."

Voldemort laughed. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to exclude you from the planning of your own demise."

Harry shook his head and stood. "You know I would dearly love to go back to sleep. Searching for you does tend to drain the body."

"It's those unexpected visits during the day that truly drains a man. Ask Dumbledore, he'll be sure to tell you of my personality." Voldemort added.

"Oh, believe me, he couldn't keep quiet about how entertaining you were. A real blast," Harry answered. Still the boy did not look away from him and Voldemort began to feel the weight behind the gaze. For the hundredth time he wondered about the calm and presence of Harry, despite not having his memories. Where had he learned so much?

Before more could be said, Harry stood. "Leaving so soon?" Voldemort frowned. "I was just about to offer you some tea and crumpets."

Harry laughed genuinely this time. "That would've been delightful, but I really must pass." With the words out of his mouth Harry shimmered and then vanished from view.

Voldemort stood, Elder Wand still in hand. Harry had glanced at it a few times. He leaned forwards with one arm against the wall above the fireplace. How on earth did Harry know there was more to him than just Voldemort? No one knew, and there was no way for Dumbledore to have found out.

The words whispered by Rand, or rather Harry, into his ear just before he killed the former Voldemort haunted him. There was something distinctly wrong about everything.

He wracked his mind for all the knowledge he had inherited from countless men before him. It was difficult. At first he had to fight to gain access and then they would come flooding into him, making it difficult to sift through the various pieces. A name came to him. Using the name he focused on the life and it did not take long to see a tall red haired man called Rand. The Dragon Reborn. He searched more, looking past Rand.

Voldemort's eyes opened in surprise at a memory. Beside Rand stood a man, a young man who was always there. He had black hair and green eyes. He stood tall and proud. Like a fool a sword hung on his hip. Voldemort laughed, did Harry truly think himself capable of using a sword. Voldemort's eyes turned greedy. The entire game folded open before him in his mind and he began to laugh. Harry would be his.

The world around him dimmed and slowly dissolved into nothing. His eyes opened and he found himself back in a dark room. Climbing out of the bed, he dressed before emerging into a small hall. A man stood there, waiting.

"Peter," Voldemort said warmly. Pettigrew fell under the charm of his charisma. "Such an honour to have such a faithful servant in my house."

"Why…" Pettigrew blushed and his tongue got caught. "I do my best to serve, master." He bowed deeply.

"But enough of that. I can see you have some important news to tell me." Voldemort interjected the man's pathetic attempts to obtain even more favour. Still he managed speak with a soothing voice.

"Yes, My Lord." Peter bowed again, this time even lower and Voldemort had to resist cursing the man. When would people realise that bowing and scraping meant nothing? What he wanted was results and answers.

"Well then, out with it man," he almost shouted. His patience finally reaching its limit.

"Of course, My Lord," Pettigrew continued while trembling. "Dumbledore has a secret, My Lord. A person he protected then forgot about."

Voldemort leaned forwards, his elbow resting on his knee, while his chin rested on fist. The edges of his mouth quirked upwards. Perhaps this little rat would finally be truly worthwhile.

"Continue," He said sitting back up.

When Pettigrew finished, the small man looked both pleased and anxious.

Voldemort leaned back and smiled. His fingers formed a triangle beneath his chin. The Elder Wand stood out from between them. He had known about the little ta'veren girl, but this was so much more than he had bargained on.

He cared little about Peter who trembled before him, but the whimpering noises were working on his nerves. "You've done well, Peter," he spoke while playing with the wand in his hand. With a wave of it he dismissed the rat. Pettigrew, disappointed about not gaining a favour slouched and shuffled out of the room, leaving Voldemort on his own once again. He sighed in relief at being alone, other people were so ignorant and unintelligent.

He stood from where he sat. "Ah, Harry," he laughed softly while staring at the tall flames across from him.

With a casual flick, he threw the wand onto the mantle above the fireplace. A stupid little thing like a wand could only amuse him for so long. He could breathe in the True Power like any other man inhaled the air around them. Obtaining the wand had just been fun, a means to stretch his legs a bit.

The real game was coming to an end and he had just found another piece to use against the only man standing in the way of what he wanted. He just wished he could finish this before the other two managed to destroy his plans. Walking towards a large window he stared out into the night. He could feel them, but he knew even less about one of them than he did of Harry.

The wand called to him. A deep frown creased his forehead as he turned. It lay on the mantle where it had landed. With a sigh he stepped towards it. The warmth provided by the fire could not compare to the heat coming from the wand. Like a sweet, yet sickly, song the True Power sung to him.

His steady arm reached towards it and his longer fingers curled round the handle. A distant memory of a woman he had not seen in lifetimes broke through. The wand fell clattering on the hard stone floor. He sucked in a painful breath, leaning his weight against the mantle. How long had the memory of her been suppressed?

The wand called to him, but he refused to bend to its whims. He was a free man. With clenched teeth he closed his eyes and tried to remember all that he'd just seen. It took a few agonisingly pain filled minutes for the image to reform. How could he have forgotten those blue eyes?

His head throbbed painfully as he summoned a pen and piece of paper. With a trembling hand he scribbled a single line. Then he reached down towards the wand and gripped it in two hands. The song vanished under the satisfying crack of wood.

HGHGHG

Harry woke with a start. His eyes blinked a few times as he tried to get his mind working. It did not help. Sitting up, he let his legs fall down the side of the bed. The cold air against his warm damp body eventually managed to settle his nerves.

His face dropped into his open palms and he nearly shouted as he got the uneasy feeling that his days were numbered.

Not wanting to face his fears, he rolled back under the covers. The familiar warmth of Ginny drew him closer. Tenderly he stroked her arm and he smiled at the soft moan the touch elicited. As he lay there eyeing her pale skin he wondered what had made her feel so joyful just after they arrived in their room. Remembering her happiness, and allowing it to fill him, sleep came quickly.

_A/N Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. Some interesting things coming in the next chapter. Comments and crits welcome as always._


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N Hi everyone, some interesting developments in this chapter. Viewings and … well let's not spoil what's coming. Enjoy!_

Reaching the small clearing on the far side of the river Harry stopped. It was here where he had told Ginny who he was. The memory, seven years old, burned vividly in his mind. It could have happened yesterday. With a shake of his head he wondered how he could ever have been so naïve, thinking it alright to hurt the people he loved so much?

It took a few more minutes before Ron, panting heavily, came to a halt beside him. Harry tried to smile, while drinking in the warmth and sunshine. The weather was a good sign, or at least he hoped it was. He turned to face Ron. Damp clothes clung to his body and by the look on his brother-in-law's face, Ron was not enjoying the fine weather so much.

Harry pushed aside the thoughts of himself and the weather, not to mention the memories of his encounter with Voldemort. This time was needed to help Ron, not to think about future problems or what had happened the previous night. Harry cleared his mind, there would be other times to consider those things.

"Ok, Ron," Harry said while walking around his friend, hands clasped behind his back, projecting an aura of command. "You need to learn the basics behind saidin."

"If you say so, mate," Ron laughed. He paled, however, at the glance Harry sent in his direction. The reaction was good. Ron would need to learn the seriousness of what was about to happen.

"Like I said before, this is no longer a game. This is not the flicking of some wand about in the air to create a few pitiful spells. Saidin is real and dangerous. It is the power that turns the Wheel of Time. It will flow through your veins. Pulse with its own intensity. It is wonderful. It is terrible. Give it a chance and the Power will destroy you, gentle you, or even take away your ability to think."

Ron made to retort, but he bit back his words. Harry stepped into the role he'd been so used to for the past seven years, that of a teacher. Unfortunately, these lessons were not like charms, where one could be kind and forgiving. "If I tell you to do something you will do it. When we leave this clearing you can laugh and tease. In here you jump when I say jump! You stop when I say stop! Understand?"

"Um… yes, mate," Ron answered.

"I am not your friend. I'm your instructor!" Harry said firmly. The first touching of saidin was dangerous enough, however, and he did not need Ron second guessing him. "Sit," Harry commanded and Ron collapsed to the floor almost as the words left Harry's mouth. Good, he thought.

Calmly, Harry settled down in front of Ron. Without thought or force saidin began to pulse through him. It was not gentle, it could never be. Saidin was a raging monster that needed to be subdued at all times. "Now, close your eyes and listen to what I say." Ron complied. "I want you to take a deep breath and to clear your mind. As clear as you can make it. Feel a void begin to form around you."

Ron's breathing slowed, his body eased visibly as his mind freed itself from all thoughts. "Good. Now I want you to picture a flame. A single flame within the void you've formed. See it floating before you. Alone in the void. Let any remaining thoughts flow into the flame. Keep it burning, let it alone be all you see."

Carefully Harry created a small ball of flame and let it drift in front of Ron. "Focus on your flame."

HGHGHG

Ron's mind filled with the flame as Harry's voice spoke hypnotically in the distance. Time held no meaning It could have been a minute's or even hour's time since they started. He could not tell. The flame being all that existed. To his surprise he found it easy to distance himself. He played chess in a similar manner. All things became secondary to the pieces in his mind. Instead of multiple pieces on a board, he only had to visualize a single flame. It came naturally.

As the void grew more absolute, so did the flame. Outside, Harry droned on, and instinctively Ron obeyed. Harry wanted him to listen and so Ron would. The stern face brooked no room for argument. Harry had always been intense, now he was even more so. The man was strong in both will and body. From the looks of things he was powerful in this One Power thing too. A tinge of jealousy crept up in Ron's mind. The flame began to flicker and die. The thoughts drifted away and as he cleared himself from the envious ones the flame grew strong again.

At first he thought it his imagination. A presence, something more than just the flame and the void lingered around him. In the beginning it proved easy to ignore, then as time progressed it grew stronger. More incessant, more demanding. It moved closer and Ron felt his mind reach out to touch it.

The flame grew brighter, the presence stronger. It seemed wonderful, reassuring. Then it changed. Life poured into him and he wanted to scream in ecstasy, though he made no sound. Like fire and ice it crashed into him. Hot and cold, wonderful and painful. He wanted more, he needed more. Harry's voice grew lost in the din of the sensation. Like a small kid in a candy store, he wanted more. He needed everything. His breathing deepened and he tried to fill himself with more. This was what he had always needed to be better than his brothers.

In the space of a breath the sensation was gone, the presence distant. Frantically he tried to reach it again. Each time it felt like he was hitting a wall. A solid mass of something. He pounded, but the wall was unyielding. He rammed his consciousness into it harder, he wanted, no needed, more. The obstruction seemed unmovable. As he struck out he felt like a toddler who begged his mother for chocolates outside the store.

"Ron!" A voice called out somewhere in the distance. A second later he was brought back to earth with a resounding smack across the cheek. His eyes flew open and the world swayed about. Blinking, his vision steadied. All that remained was a throbbing cheek.

Harry sat across from him. Was he angry, upset? Ron could not tell. The only words Ron managed to say was. "That felt incredible."

"And you wanted to touch it all!" Harry shouted. Ron cowered under the scrutiny. "What happened to what I told you?"

"Um, what do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked honestly perplexed by Harry's outburst.

Harry's green eyes narrowed. "I said stop! How many times must I tell you stop before you stop?"

Ron felt confused. Harry had never said anything. All that Ron remembered was the wondrous feel of the One Power flowing through him. It made being alive feel mundane. "I… I didn't hear," Ron replied sheepishly.

"Apparently not," Harry sighed. Despite shouting, he gave Ron a halfhearted smile. "At least you touched saidin. Few people can get that right. I'd, however, have preferred if it took you longer. Thankfully I'm able to cut you off from saidin."

"The wall," Ron whispered in awe.

"Yes. It's a shield that cuts off your link to the One Power. Once you're stronger and in control it will prove more difficult for me to cut the link." The way he said the words made Ron partially unsure about the truth of the statement.

Ron shivered nevertheless. "What would've happened had you not blocked me?"

Harry's tone sounded ominous. "Worst case, you would've died. Though since you are still very weak in the One Power I gather that you probably would've burned yourself out."

Confused, Ron asked. "And that is?"

"No more saidin. No more magic, even with a wand." Ron gulped, more for the nonchalant manner with which Harry spoke rather than his words. The casualness evaporated. "Understand, Ron. Saidin is not a joke. You barely touched it, yet you felt the power behind it. Don't make the mistake of thinking that you can hold as much as you want."

"How much can you hold?" Ron retorted almost angrily. He hated being chastised.

"More than you can possibly imagine." Harry replied and Ron was sure he whispered. "More than even Ginny can comprehend."

"What was that about Ginny?"

"Oh, nothing much really," Harry said quickly. He turned away looking much older than his supposed twenty-four. Not physically older, but something in his eyes had changed. "Ginny knows everything, she just doesn't know."

Ron gave Harry what must have been a confused look. Harry chuckled softly. "I doubt that even I understand myself." He turned back to Ron. "Time, however, has a means to teach one things about oneself even if you'd rather not know."

Uncomfortable, Ron looked away. The sun sat high in the sky. For the first time since he'd been slapped by Harry he realized what time it was. They must have been busy for hours. Could so much time possibly have passed? It had felt like seconds, surely no more than a few minutes. The sun, high above them told a different story. He shook his head in amazement.

His bewilderment was quickly replaced by shock. "Now I want to start teaching you how to use a sword."

"Harry," Ron replied quickly, recovering from Harry's sudden change in topic. "A sword… I mean is it really necessary?"

"Would I ask anything of you that's not?"

"No, but I mean," Ron shrugged. "I can control the One Power. I don't need a wand that can be taken from me."

"And you think saidin alone makes you untouchable."

"Well, not untouchable, but how's a sword going to help me?"

"I removed your only advantage a few minutes ago. I could also take it away permanently." Harry replied casually.

"How?" Ron almost shouted in shock. "You can't remove the One Power!"

"Can't I?" Harry laughed. Then his voice grew serious. "A few weak women linked together can gentle you."

"Gentle me?" Ron asked.

"Permanently remove you from the One Power. " Harry said curtly. "So much so, even a wand would be useless to you."

"Blimey," Ron whispered. "But I have never seen you wield that sword of yours. I thought it was for show."

"Show," Harry laughed lightly, smoothly drawing the blade from its sheath for the first time before Ron. The movement swift and precise. Harry looked more dangerous than any man Ron had ever seen. Then he moved, seeming to float above the ground. Man and blade were one. Ron felt his mouth hang open as he watched the display. His own eagerness to learn grew. Then as quickly as the movements had begun, Harry stopped and sheathed the sword. Ron let out a long breath. The edges of Harry's mouth quirked up in a faint smile. "Perhaps a little for show."

Ron stood agape. "Blimey, Harry. Where'd you learn that?"

A grin formed on Harry's face. "Doesn't matter where, but I learned the hard way."

Behind a tree Harry retrieved a practice sword made from wood. Flipping it round he handed the hilt to Ron. He took it with care. The wood felt heavy in his hand. Harry stepped away and he used the time to study the piece of wood. It was an amazing piece of work. Despite knowing little about woodwork, Ron could tell that a wizard wood shaper would be hard pressed to create an object so fine from a piece of wood.

Harry stopped and turned around. The gleaming sword shone brilliantly in the sun. "I want you to do as I do. Just like with the saidin I need you to listen and do as I do."

"Ok," Ron muttered unsure of what to do.

"This more about control and discipline than actually needing the sword."

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said, and a sword might help in a fight. But, I need you to be strong and fit both in mind and body." He paused as he moved into some sort of stance. "This will help."

HGHGHG

Not even an hour had passed and already Harry began to see the lines of frustration on Ron's face. "Again," Harry demanded of Ron. "These basic forms need to be perfected before you can move on to more advanced techniques."

Ron scowled, but he began to move again. The movements were lethargic. "You're not trying, Ron," Harry said when his friend was only halfway through the predefined form.

"Not trying!" Ron shouted at Harry. His face suddenly red from anger not exertion. "I want to see you try this hard." He threw the sword down before Harry could say another word and stormed away.

Harry hesitated a few seconds before he made his way after Ron.

"Leave him," a pleasant voice spoke from the tree line.

Harry had sword in hand and saidin under control in less than a heartbeat. "Luna," he spoke in a whisper. "Luna!" he finally said with more enthusiasm. "I've been wanting to see you for days."

"I know," she laughed in her strange manner, jumping down from a small rock that she had been sitting on. Her long blond hair shone in the light and her blue eyes seemed distant again. Not distant, he knew. Instead they were focused on the various images floating above his head. "But I have been avoiding you." She continued in her dreamy tone.

"And why would you be avoiding me?" he asked, guessing at the answer.

She skipped past him and made her way down to the lake. "Too many... thingies hanging over you," she replied.

"Of course," he nodded, before following her down to the lake.

By the time he caught up with her she had already found a spot to sit. Her feet were tucked neatly beneath her body and she stared out across the lake. Long blond hair hung almost to the ground. Harry sat alongside, while following her gaze out across the water.

She spoke quietly and with lucidity Harry had never heard from her before. "I'm scared, Harry."

"There's nothing to be frightened of. Your ability…"

"I'm not scared of what I can see." She hesitated. "I'm scared of what I see."

Her eyes flicked upwards and then she hastily looked away.

"There was a girl named Min. She saw as much if not more," he began. "At times her talent proved difficult to live with, but she managed." Luna remained silent. "Over which people do you see auras?"

She looked at her own feet. "You, Ginny, that guy and woman with you." Taking a slow breath she continued. "A lot around Snape and a little above Ron." She seemed lost for a few moments. "Then there are a few around a girl, but I don't know who she is. She never stands still long enough for me to get a good look at her face."

Snape did not surprise Harry, he had felt the strength in him when he had healed Dumbledore. He pushed the man aside, he was a worry for another day. If he burned himself out while trying, then that would be too bad. The unknown girl did not bother him either. Ginny had told him she felt the ability in quite a few of the girls in the school.

The more pressing question was. "Dumbledore?"

Luna thought for a while. "Not since the man attacked the school."

Harry gave a satisfied nod. That in itself was good news.

"Tell me, what do you see floating above my head?" She said nothing. "Trust me. It is sometimes better to just talk about what you see and what you feel. Perhaps I can help determine what it is you've seen."

She drew a triangle in the sand by her feet. She whispered while making a small dot. "Light in the center of a dark triangle, one of the points moving towards it."

"Of course, that would be natural in my position. The Dark One coming for me. There must be something else."

She bit her lip. "The dark sword with light blue flames is still there."

"But, some of them are new or not there anymore." He added solemnly. "It might be best to just sit back and look." Her eyes flicked upwards and then away again. They were fear-filled orbs.

Silence hung over them as Luna fought an internal battle. She either won or lost her argument with herself as she turned to look at Harry. Her eyes narrowed in a way he'd never seen nor known she could.

"The lightning bolt dripping blood is gone." She spoke at last with a frown. His only reply was to lift the fringe of his hair to expose the near healed skin that had once held the scar. "I… I still see blood associated with a red haired woman. I still cannot make out who she is." The tremble in her voice made Harry believe that she knew the woman to be Ginny, but he said nothing. "There are no images of a wand. Not sure what that could mean."

"Anything new?" He asked, she made no reply. "I can see it in your eyes, Luna. There is more."

"A pair of green eyes. Your eyes, I think, but not." She spoke this easily. Then she glanced away. "A leash." She scanned his aura again quickly. "Two leashes," she said with a frown.

Harry felt himself go pale, but he managed to maintain his composure. Leashes were never a good sign to people who could channel. For a man two was much worse than one.

"Thank you, Luna" he said when he realized that she'd had enough for the day. Talking about and seeing so much about a person had to be unnerving.

"All I want is to see wrackspurts and nargles, perhaps even some…" She began to cry. "And now all I see are those." Her eyes were wide as she pointed at what could only be a jumble of images. "Above you they change so quickly. There's so many and…"

"I think I understand." He said wrapping an arm around her and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. In a way he did understand. Min had once told him about how difficult it had been to look at Rand. She said there were always hundreds of images. Always changing always full of danger. The worst, she admitted, was seeing them and knowing they were powerless to change the outcome. "Try not to think about them." They sat quietly for a few minutes. "When this war is over and I have some time, then perhaps I can show you a world where Crumpled-Horn Snorkaks walk around freely."

"That would be very kind of you, Harry," she said, sounding slightly better.

"There are worlds out there uncounted. I'm sure with a few tries we'll find what you're looking for."

"Thank you, Harry," she sniffed while righting herself. "I think I'll go search for a heliopath."

"Need any help?" he offered getting to his feet with her.

"No," she laughed. "Probably best that those auras stay as far away from me as possible for the time being." She began to walk away. The usual bounce in her step missing. "Harry, try to get rid of the lot of them before you talk to me."

He laughed. "I'll try, Luna. Probably impossible, but I'll try."

She stopped walking and spun around. "Oh, Harry. I'm sure you'll figure something out. I'd hate losing your company. And Ginny is one of my only friends."

"Then I'll get rid of them especially for you."

She beamed back at him. "Thank you, Harry."

The world felt lighter. Luna's cheerfulness had returned. With her words still ringing in the air she bounded off, her feet light on the ground. Her hair bouncing with each skip. Leaning against a nearby tree, he watched until she disappeared into the distance. Now all he had to do was get rid of the unknown amount of prophecies hanging over his head.

He snorted. "And I thought one was bad growing up."

Trudging back towards the school he was accosted by a group of giggling girls. Lavender Brown, the loudest giggler of them all, was first to mumble incoherent words at him. He tried to move around them.

A gentle hand against his shoulder halted his progress. Romilda Vane stood firm, she was laughing and her eyes glinted in the sunlight, but she was not giggling like some love struck teenager. "Wouldn't you like to join me for a walk around the lake?" Her voice was low and sensual.

He gently removed her hand from his shoulder. "I really need to go find my wife," he added in a firm voice.

"What is that red haired thing to you, Harry?" Romilda continued. "I'm sure that I can be a lot more fun."

To the side Lavender and Parvati, one Patil twin, were blushing and gushing out random words. They were just noise. Harry could not remember Romilda being so forward nor so interested in him.

"I really must decline, Romilda. I love Ginny and I have no desire to ruin what is between us," he replied in a firm but friendly voice. She crossed her arms dangerously and her eyes seemed like two daggers ready to strike.

"You should reconsider my offer before it is too late," she said angrily. Harry shivered under her scrutiny.

He said a quick farewell before hurrying away as quickly as possible without appearing to be running. Behind the hysterics of Lavender and the twin were cut off by a loud shriek of anger from Romilda. He would need to keep an eye out for that girl.

HGHGHG

Early the following morning, Harry was woken by something pulling at his shirt. With a sudden jerk he sat upright. The One Power flooded into him. Next to the bed a small house elf recoiled suddenly.

"Morning," Harry said in a calm a voice as possible to the elf.

"Master Potter," the small elf squeaked. "Master Dumbledore requests your presence in Master Dumbledore's office."

"I will come as soon as I'm ready," Harry replied and the house elf gave a deep bow. Swinging his legs out from under the covers he sat. "Ginny," he said feeling her presence behind him. A soft hand came up and touched his bare back. He relaxed at her touch.

"Yes, Harry," she spoke. He said nothing. The bed moved as she edged closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Do you think Dobby is still around?"

"Probably, you could just summon him."

"I suppose," he replied. "But would I want to attach the poor elf to my problems?"

"He'll know that you're here. You should just call him."

His mouth opened a fraction. The name of the elf on the tip of his tongue. He shook his head. "I'll see him another time."

"What do you think Dumbledore wants to talk about?" Ginny asked changing the topic of the conversation. He smiled in thanks. She always knew when to leave things. The skill was partly Ginny's innate ability to read him, coupled with the bond.

"Who knows with that man?" Harry sighed. Lying back down he turned to look into Ginny's brown eyes. Mere inches from her he fell under her spell. Those eyes, the freckles on her nose and the colour of her hair worked together to melt his heart. A breath later his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

Out of breath he pushed himself away slightly. Lust filled brown eyes stared back. "Dumbledore can wait a little longer," she whispered so seductively that Harry had no mental strength left with which to deny her. Laughing she rolled on top of him. Time flew out the window as his hands gently reached out to stroke her exposed thighs.

An hour later, Harry emerged from under the covers. His clothes were already set aside for the day.

"Harry," Ginny called while he was buttoning up his shirt.

"Yes," he said looking up at her.

She looked radiant sitting up. Her red hair hanging over her pale freckled shoulder. He ignored the last few buttons and walked over with a smile to give her another kiss.

"Perhaps I should stay a little longer," he whispered.

"No," she laughed. "You should go to Dumbledore, but hurry back. We've got things to discuss." She bit her lip excitedly.

He kissed her full lips again. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you more," she replied cheekily.

"I best get this over with so that I can get back," he laughed, giving her cheek a quick peck before walking out.

Harry hurried along the wide corridors of Hogwarts. The students about gave him a wide berth. He wanted to shake his head at their antics, but he knew their reasons. Figures ran along the walls, jumping between portraits. All just so that they could keep observing him. Just like the students, they all gawked at the Harry Potter. The boy had returned. The saviour of the British people.

HGHGHG

"Harry," Dumbledore began, breaking the silence, which had hung over the pair for a few minutes. The tone of his voice, the slight hesitation in the way he said the name, made Harry look away from the large fire burning in the hearth and into the older man's eyes. They seemed troubled.

"You have something to say," Harry nudged Dumbledore when he did not speak again. The slight twitch in the professor's hand indicated tension. "Honestly, after what I've been through my whole life what you have to say can hardly be worse."

The Headmaster did not laugh nor smile. "What I have to say might not be entirely bad news, but it would in all probability be a shock." Harry leaned forward. The movement made Dumbledore stumble over the next few words. "See… Harry… A decision was made a few days after your birth. A good decision mind you. One that saved a life, but I fear has had some other repercussions."

"Go on," Harry urged, feeling a growing tightness in his chest.

"You have to remember, when this decision was made the war against Voldemort had not been going well and the prophecy about you hung over the heads of myself and your parents. You see, you were not the only child to be born that night. Your sis…"

Harry exploded from his chair. Even before he blinked he'd crossed the room. His powerful arms gripped Dumbledore's shoulders, pinning him into the seat. Fearful blue eyes stared back at him. Harry struck. Mental barriers eroded as Harry delved into the mind of the Headmaster, the supposed master of Occlumency.

He saw himself cradled in the arms of his father, a soft blue blanket covered him. Though the sight of himself did not hold his attention. The small bundle in pink with a tiny face peeking out of the blanket did. Small tufts of black hair and a pair of bright green eyes stared up at him. Those were his eyes. Those were his mother's eyes.

Soft sobs caught Harry's attention. Wading through the memory of a house, he found Lily sitting with her back against a wall, crying. Her hands covered her face and long tendrils of dark red hair were in a tangled mess. Reaching out he touched her cheek. As if a bond existed, her head lifted and stared up at him, confused.

With a new lease of life, she stood and calmly walked over to where baby Harry lay in James's arms. He said nothing, but he looked relieved to have Lily up from the floor. His eyes darted nervously across the room. Harry turned and for the first time he saw Dumbledore sitting in the corner. Of course the man needed to have been here if this was his memory. Harry hesitated. How had he managed to see his mother who'd been out of sight from where Dumbledore sat? He had, however, never seen himself as an expert on memories.

Lily took Harry and placed him next to his sister. With both of them awake there seemed little difference between brother and sister. Identical eyes of green and thin strands of black hair. Their mother leaned forward. "I'm sorry for doing this to the two of you. I pray you'll not be separated for long, and if you are that you will find each other." She looked up at Dumbledore, her gaze penetrating. The Headmaster shuffled uncomfortably and Harry smiled, proud of his mother. Her glare faded to a soft one full of love. She stared at baby Harry. "Look after her." She wiped at a stray tear as she whispered to the baby. "When you find Kate, take care of her for me, Harry." The words were directed at the baby, but this time her voice sounded subtlety different. She then took Kate in her arms and whispered softly into her ear. For a moment she almost seemed to glow slightly.

The memory faded as Harry searched and reformed around a man in a hooded cloak delivering a familiar bundle in pink to a house. By all appearances it seemed a nice place to live. The home was small, but the elderly woman who came out radiated grandmotherly love. A breath he did not know he was holding escaped. Kate, his sister, would be well taken care of here.

The memory came to an end and Harry searched, skimming memories for any sign of Kate, but there were none. With a cry of outrage he exited Dumbledore's mind.

"Where is she?" He shouted angrily. White knuckles wrapped around the Professor's cloak. "What did you do to her!"

"Harry… Please listen," Dumbledore begged quietly. The pain and hurt Harry saw made him loosen his grip fractionally. The release in tension seemed to get Dumbledore's tongue working again. "It was for the best. The only people who knew of your sister were myself and your parents. Fortunately, the rest of your father's friends were away that week."

Anger rose from deep within Harry. Those years of solitude with no one to help or comfort him could have been so different. "You…" He began, but the words and anger faded with the dying sounds of his voice. Would his sister have survived the night his parents sacrificed themselves for him? If she did, what would have become of her? Would Vernon Dursley have treated her any better than he did Harry? Would she have survived numerous plots on her life like Harry survived the ones on his?

Those were all real questions. Ones that Dumbledore probably asked. The same ones he used to convince his parents. Perhaps the man had been right. The realisation, shocked him. His grip loosened and he fell backwards. With a loud thump, he came to rest on the floor. His unblinking eyes stared up at the ceiling, wondering. "Why tell me now?"

"I'm afraid that is partly my mistake. Forgive me Harry." The words seemed genuine enough, so Harry said nothing. "With all the confusion around your disappearance and the war against Voldemort over the years, your sister went forgotten long enough to get lost."

Harry sat up. "You forgot about my sister? After all I went through, you forgot about my only blood relation!" The same anger began rising again.

"I've kept track of her for years, but alas, now when she needs us most, I've lost her."

"Needs us most?" The Headmaster's words sounded ominous.

"You see, Harry, you were protected by your mother. The night she gave her life for you, she placed and ancient blood ward over you. That ward extended to her, though it was much weaker in her. But as long as you recharged the wards each summer at the Dursleys' she would be safe."

Harry leaned back again. The soft carpet comfortable beneath him. There was some solace in knowing that his suffering had helped someone else. "Wait! Shouldn't I go back to the Dursleys to recharge the ward?"

"Alas, no. The ward broke. Two years without setting foot inside the Dursleys' home was enough to weaken it, but thankfully it held till now."

"When did the ward break?" Harry asked nervously.

"The thirty-first of July when she came of age," Dumbledore replied softly. "I would've been searching more actively, but a certain red-haired boy named Rand kept me busy lately."

Harry frowned, "I only caused trouble on the last day."

"Of course, but your return awakened Voldemort. Somehow he knew you were here and began causing havoc. Severus had to travel there a few times."

"And through it all you had no time to search for my sister."

Dumbledore seemed to age before Harry's eyes. "When confronted between the life of one girl and those of thousands, I'm afraid the many came first."

"Where was she last?"

"Well, I am not sure," he replied, as the usual sparkle in his eyes vanished. "It appears they have moved about a few times over the years." Harry leaned forward his gaze unyielding. "But, I of course searched further." Harry sat back and the twinkle in the Headmaster's blue eyes returned somewhat. "She is registered as a student at the University of Oxford and she started classes this week."

The urge to just run off to the town overwhelmed Harry. "So she is in Oxford? Shouldn't be too difficult to find her," Harry replied getting to his feet.

"No, but like I said I've not had the time to investigate. She's not staying in any of the regular places…"

"You haven't done anything further have you? You merely checked to see if she's a student!"

"Harry, I told you there's been more important things to do."

The next question came out with deliberate slowness. "What's her name?"

"Kate Parker."

Harry made no reply, a moment later he stepped through a gateway only to find himself standing in an open field he had ridden past once with his Aunt and Uncle. It was just outside Oxford. Unlike the warm weather in Scotland, it was cold and raining.

Being out in the open made him feel exposed. Ginny was far away and busy, probably still waiting for him to return from Dumbledore. Thankfully, the sword on his back provided comfort, though he could never fathom why he'd taken it this morning. Using his sight as a guide he Apparated short distances until he stood in an open field with the buildings of the town before him. Now all he needed to do was find his sister.

HGHGHG

The town of Oxford lay before Harry. The sounds of people and cars crossed the small clearing to where he stood. He shivered in the cold overcast weather. Soft drops of rain fell against his face before forming large drops that ran down his cheeks. His black hair soon became soaked and clung to his face and neck.

He did not move. How could he, knowing that somewhere within the bustle of life there lived a girl who was his sister? In a daze, he walked towards the shelter provided by a large oak tree. Using the Power for such mundane things as keeping the rain off his face felt wrong.

Ginny, far away, reacted to his sudden disappearance. At first he felt confusion and then determination. The sensations were weak considering the distance between them. A few minutes later she disappeared only to reappear somewhere a little closer. He waited and then she travelled again. This time she emerged somewhere just out of sight.

He felt no anger coming from her, he lied to himself, merely surprise and curiosity. The face which stared at him as she re-emerged before him was far from friendly. The rain made an interesting pattern around her as she shielded her body from the drops, he noticed, all the while trying to ignore her gaze.

"What, by the Light, do you think you are doing?" she demanded fiercely, taking a step towards him. Seeing his face and perhaps feeling his own confused emotions she let her anger slip away. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, this time with concern.

"Dumbledore," Harry growled bitterly. "The man never ceases to amaze me with the amount he keeps secret."

Ginny's anger returned, despite not knowing the cause of his own bitterness. "What has he done now?"

Harry took a deep breath, steadying himself. Hidden by the rain on his face, tears leaked down his cheeks as he remembered all the years spent yearning for a family. In his first year he had sat by the mirror talking to Dumbledore about what he had seen. A family, his own family. What had Dumbledore done? He had lied about a pair of socks, knowing full well that Kate was somewhere in England. How dare the man keep this from him?

"He lied about my family!" Harry said through clenched teeth. He dared not open his mouth fully. Doing as much would release the full torrent of his rage.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him. She frowned. "Harry, do you have family? I mean surely someone would have said something by now?"

All he could do was nod. "I… my parents…" He could not keep it back now and he wept onto her shoulder.

"It's alright, Harry," she whispered softly. Her voice barely rose above the soft noise of the rain. "Whatever it is, I'm here."

She continued to hold onto him. The warmth of her arms and the feeling of love radiating from her bond helped him gather himself.

He lifted his head from her shoulder and stared down into her lovely brown eyes. They were slightly moist themselves. It was easy to forget that his own sadness would affect her. He sniffed a few times, wiping away at the dampness on his face. Eventually he found the nerve to say, "I've a twin sister."

Ginny looked dumbfounded. "Of all the things…" Her voice trailed off. The silence replaced only by a rising anger. The dampness in her eyes vanished, replaced by burning embers. "When I get my hands on that man!"

Harry let her rant for a few minutes. She needed to vent her emotions, Ginny had never been good at keeping things inside.

"Whatever his reasons, the fact remains that she is here and does not know about me." His voice helped to bring her back.

"Oh, Harry," she cried, burying her face against his chest. "How do you handle this so well?"

"Hope," he whispered. "The hope that I'll find her, to be able to see her and to know if she looks like my mother."

"Won't you talk to her?" Ginny questioned suddenly.

Harry shook his head. "Not today. I'm not sure I can handle talking to her today."

Ginny radiated confusion.

"I know I am being weak, but…" His voice dropped. "A dream such as this, something I've always thought impossible, has come true. How does a man comprehend such a thing?" He shook his head. "I need time, Ginny." He found her eyes with his and held her gaze. "I need time alone to do this."

He sensed her reluctance, but she nodded all the same. "Come find me if you need me, Harry."

"I will," he replied, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. They held each other close for a few minutes.

When they broke apart she asked one more time, "You sure you want to do this alone?"

"Positive."

"Good luck then." She waved goodbye and then stepped through a gateway back to Hogwarts.

Suddenly he felt alone. The comforting warmth provided by Ginny's presence evaporated. Fortunately the weather began to improve, the rain eased a little.

He took another deep breath. Then forcing his body to move he began to walk towards the town.

Hours later with dusk settling over Oxford he began to become truly despondent. He had known the task of finding his sister would be difficult, but not this difficult. Still he would not stop searching the town till he found her.

The low rumbling of his stomach grew as he walked along the darkening streets. "I need to halt at some point," he grumbled to himself. Finding the first decent pub he went inside despite the warm evening that saw most students sitting outside. He did not want nor need their loud drunkenness today.

Inside it proved to be only slightly better as students crowded the bar. He almost turned to leave, but a secluded corner table caught his attention and he went over towards it. The noise, at least, did not bother him as much here as it did by the door and the longer he sat the more the energetic students drew him in and helped to lift his mood.

Long forgotten memories of the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione came back to him. Drinking a butterbeer to ward against the cold while laughing over something funny that had happened during the days prior to the Hogsmeade weekend.

"What can I get you?" a waitress asked. She seemed slightly irritated, or perhaps just over worked.

He almost said a glass of butterbeer, but he caught himself. Fond memories were an irritant sometimes. His mind almost went blank after that. Thinking hard for a second he remembered what Vernon always ordered on the few times Harry had been allowed out with them. "A pint of Guiness, please," Harry replied at last.

She gave him a half grateful smile for being kind and then she turned to leave. Deciding to be prepared he studied the menu. He'd almost forgotten what people did in Muggle pubs. Burgers were rather tasty if he remembered correctly. With that he made up his mind.

The waitress returned a few minutes later. "Here you go." She placed a dark liquid before him, and the top was lined with a sort of cream or foam. At least he knew that he had remembered the name correctly as the drink looked familiar. "And would you like to order something else?" She asked and her voice held a tinge of something more.

"Just one of you regular burgers if you don't mind," Harry answered, not the least bit interested in the young girl's flirtations.

"Salad or chips?" She asked in a low voice leaning forward. Her face not far from his.

"Chips would be great, thank you." He replied as he handed the menu back. Before more could be said he turned away casually and took a sip of his beer. He scowled for a second, the taste was extremely bitter, but it grew on him as he drank further.

The food arrived a good half-hour later and the waitress seemed much less eager to spend time with him. Of that he was grateful. Having to hurt people's feelings was not a favourite pastime, but he had learned before that the sooner he got the message across the better. The only solace being that he was not famous in the Muggle world. Fame or rather power had the habit of making people very hard to get rid of. The most persistent being young women sent from wealthy families. That attention formed part of the reason why he and Ginny had decided to get married, though definitely not the only reason. That was one day he'd rather not think about. Of course, some people never gave up, but the vast majority left him alone.

As he ate, he tried to imagine what his sister looked like. Did she have red hair like their mother? No, from Dumbledore's memory she had black hair like his. She also had green eyes. He took a bite of his burger. Was she tall, or short? Did she look anything like him or was she a black haired version of his mother? The possible variations were staggering and he soon gave up on trying to imagine her. He would hopefully know within a day or two.

The warm food improved his mood and by the time he paid his bill and left, the night had truly arrived. A warm friendly breeze blew across his face and so he journeyed further through the town. He still had a few places to visit before he would return to Hogwarts for the night.

He pulled a student map from his pocket and found a small little alley that would cut his journey in half. Stuffing it back inside his cloak he began the short walk to the block of flats that housed a few first years. He doubted she'd be there, but he had to keep searching.

_A/N Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. I know people have done the sister thing, I've not actually read one before, but I know they're there. Hence, I've always wanted to write something with a sibling, so indulge me __J__. There is just something about him always wanting a family that made me want to write about a sibling._

_Anyway, some of you are rolling your eyes, others are going 'yippee', whatever your thoughts please take the time to leave a comment. Much Appreciated! _


	10. Chapter 9

Lectures ensured that the previous day had passed quickly and before Kate blinked Wednesday had come and gone. Now she sat eating breakfast on a small chair in the flat. Her roommate could be heard snoring softly in the other room. Kate took another bite of toast before turning to face the source of the noise. The girl truly was here for the nightlife rather than her studies.

Anger and frustration bubbled up within Kate. The emotions caused the food to grow heavy in her stomach forcing her to drop the few remaining bites back onto her plate. She pushed it away. Couldn't she just have a normal life for once? She knew it was not to be. The room felt cold and empty, just like her life. Outside the clouds hung low and a steady drizzle was falling.

Still exhausted from studying late she trudged towards her room to get her books and notes for the day. Lectures all morning and one this afternoon meant another full day. Days like these were good to some degree. Being busy kept her from thinking too much. A further bonus was the need to go to the library to study after class. The first of the semester's assignments had already been handed out and she wanted to make a good impression, since most of the lecturers would be with her for the next few years. Her drive to succeed formed part of the reason why even before most students were awake she was already seated in her first class.

The first few periods went by normally. The lecturer droned on about work which she dutifully made notes of. Then her mind shifted, a distinct feeling of being tugged at plagued her. The feeling was very disconcerting and she had trouble focusing during her third lecture of the morning. Her growing frustration at not being able to focus made her want to leave the room.

Relief flooded over her when the period finally ended. Perhaps she would be able to focus again. It was not to be. The pulling sensation remained throughout the morning and well into the afternoon. During the first few hours, she barely managed to push the urges aside by concentrating on making notes. As the day progressed the urge became stronger and then at times it grew weaker. Almost like something came closer to her and then moved away again. The variations changed subtly.

After a while she began to realise that whenever she became lost in thought her face would always turn in a different direction. Her gaze would always be following the subtle pull. Snapping back to reality she'd face the lecturer again.

By late afternoon she managed to come to terms with the sensation. Biting hard on the back of her pen she forced herself to stop fantasizing about things. Clearing her mind of all the distractions around her she forgot about the strange desire to run outside. The lecturer's loud voice at the front of the lecture hall dominated her thoughts. The rest of the afternoon continued in this fashion. The constant desire to be somewhere else versus the need to listen and take notes.

By early evening she had begun to feel tired. However, she needed to make inroads on her first assignment. Gritting her teeth she bought herself a steaming cup of coffee and began to walk towards the library. She still had a decent amount of research to do before they closed for the evening.

The coffee was hot, strong and extremely bitter. In other words it was perfect for what she wanted. Within a few minutes she felt her old self returning. With an eagerness she had not felt in a long time she began to drink the last, much cooler, bit of her coffee. Standing by the door Kate stared out over the bustle of people before her. Slowly her face turned from right to left. A man walked in the distance. His head was down and he seemed to be in a hurry. He rounded a corner and began to move away from her. She shook her head and downed the last, most bitter drops of her coffee. With a scowl at the taste, she entered the library.

Lost within her own mind, she began to forget all about the oddities of the day. For brief moments she would remember and feel the vague pull, but she'd managed to subdue it or perhaps it was growing more faint. She should have been finding the whole sensation odd, in fact she did, but there were far too many other problems to consider her growing insanity.

Night came quickly, and caught a studying Kate by surprise. The lack of windows in her section helped. Her revisions were going slowly and she found herself losing focus easily. Sitting alone with her notes made her realise just how unnerving the last few weeks had been. Never before had she felt so exposed and fragile. The last day in London had seen her almost mugged. The incident still left her rattled. She'd never been close to being robbed before. Now she imagined people following her. Not just the black-cloaked men, but students as well. Sounds and people moving about unnerved her.

Still, she needed to work hard, which meant working late. After another hour or so the students around her started to pack their things away. Glancing at her watch she noticed the time and jumped. It really was late and the flat was not close to the library. Grabbing her books and notes, she hastily stuffed them into her bag. Packed and ready to go, she returned the few library books to the shelves where she had found them. Tugging on her jacket, she pulled it tightly around herself. The weather had been so bad the past few days, not to mention the morning's rain, that she wanted to be prepared for the worst. Bracing herself, she opened the outer doors. Her breath caught.

A warm pleasant breeze blew gently through the town and caressed her cheeks. It felt like a friendly embrace. Some of the tension left her body and she let go of the cloak, allowing it to hang freely. With closed eyes she took a deep breath, allowing the warm night air to fill her. Half her mind wondered about where the change had come from, but the other half revelled in its delight.

The journey home, for the first time in weeks, felt safe. Perhaps her old luck had returned, or maybe her guardian angel had found his way back to her again. Whatever, or whoever, she had always been lucky. Now she was feeling euphoric at her regained sense of ease. Even as she walked something pulled at her. Her feet followed the sensation, even though she did not really register what she was doing. Her spirits were high.

The sense of joy lasted only as long as the first dark alley. Halfway down and shrouded in the deepest dark the high walls on either side of her moved seemingly closer. The sound of footsteps echoed off the stones from behind. By the sound, two – perhaps three – people had entered behind her.

"Relax," she whispered softly to herself. "Probably just a group of students on their way home." Saying the words out loud eased her worries fractionally. "Yes, only a group of regular people. The town is full of students. At least some of them walk this alleyway each night."

Despite feeling slightly more relaxed about the group behind her, she still quickened her pace. Her harsh footfalls reverberated up and down the passage, ringing clearly in her ears. The footsteps behind her quickened. Before she really thought about it those feet were running. She turned to see three men dressed in black coming after her. Turning back she ran, but only managed a few strides before tripping over an uneven paving stone. The books she were holding went flying and her hands and face connected with the ground as her bag buried itself into her back. Despite her panic she could feel the cold stone cutting into her cheek. She wanted to scream, but it was caught somewhere in her throat. She prayed.

A dark shadow settled over her as she lay. Biting down on her lip, she pushed away the pain and turned to face the oncoming men. They stood still, unsure. Her breathing sounded loud to her own ears.

The three men, glared at her. No, not at her, behind her. Before she could turn a strong deep voice spoke from behind. "Just step behind me, miss." She should have been afraid, and unwilling to listen to a stranger's command, but she obeyed. The voice sounded unnaturally safe and familiar. Perhaps he was a classmate. Through it being early in the year, and her being younger, she hardly knew anyone. Her feet began to move, allowing her to slip behind him.

Only then did the three men begin to grow in confidence. Apparently one man would not be much of a threat for them. "Be on your way, miss," he spoke again as he took a step forward calmly.

"No," she said. "I'll not run while you…"

"While I do what?" he replied, cutting of her words. An instant later the first man attacked. Her saviour moved quickly and deliberately. The first man crashed against the stone wall and remained still. In the darkness she struggled to see the figures before her. She could see nothing but the inky blackness of night. There were a few sharp cracks, and then silence.

She took a step back fearing the worst. The figure of a lone man came back into view. He moved slowly, wiping his hands on his cloak. Despite everything she held no fear for him. She should have been terrified, in fact her hand did tremble slightly.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Umm… yes," she stuttered, feeling stupid. She was the one who should have asked, seeing as he just saved her from three men. "I fell when I tried to run, but they never touched me."

He laughed softly in what sounded like relief. There was a warmth to it, a sound with no mocking, putting her at complete ease. "I saw the tumble," he replied as he bent down to retrieve her books. In the darkness she fought to make out any details, but the alley was too dark. Pale hands worked to collect the dark spots on the floor. Her books were the only details she could make out apart from his face. Still it was too dark to make out any other details.

"Yes, not my most graceful moment, I'm afraid," she blurted out with a chuckle. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise. She had never been one to say things like that.

"I'd hope not."

She blushed, as he found the last book without her doing anything. She was about to retort, but before she could he motioned for her to keep walking. "Best be getting ourselves out of this place before those three wake." Her books were tucked safely under his arm.

A sudden urge to defend herself crept up on her. "I usually don't travel dark alleys alone," she spoke rapidly.

"Again, I'd hope not. A place like that is not made for people to travel at night."

"I… yes," she found herself agreeing. "It's just... This warm weather made me feel so confident and free." She was not going to mention the tug in her chest. Suprisingly it was absent at the moment. The chase and fall might have knocked some of the insanity out of her.

For the first time the man seemed awkward as he stumbled over what appeared to be nothing. He glanced up at the clear sky when he regained his footing. "It can have that effect," he muttered. Then he brightened up again. "So what are you doing out so late at night?"

"Oh, I was studying and lost track of the time. I have to pay for my own studies so I can't afford to drop any subjects," she fired off quickly. "And I was on my way to my flat. This, you see, is the shortest route." It was a short route, but that was not why she walked down it.

The end of the dark alley finally arrived. The normally dull street lights appeared bright and inviting. He stopped and glanced around. With the aid of the light, she could tell he was still young, though a year or two older than herself. A normal student. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if he were making a difficult decision. With a sigh he spoke again, "I think it best if I escort you home. That is if you do not mind?"

She straightened, surprised by the question, but found herself agreeing almost before the words had left his mouth. He did not turn to face her, so she walked past him. As they strode along, she could not help but be shocked by her sudden agreement. Yet, with all the men she'd been seeing the past few days and the sudden near attack tonight, she needed someone to look over her. Not for protection, but more a friendly presence to help her. This guy definitely seemed nice.

It was only then that she noticed him still carrying her books. "Let me take those," she said making a grab for her books.

"It's alright," he replied, gently pushing her hand away. "You've been through enough for one night."

"But I did nothing. You're the one who saved me from those men."

She looked up at him hoping to find something in his expression. He kept his face forward as they walked.

It took a while before he replied. "That was nothing, a bunch of drunk fools. Probably weren't even after you." There was an element of hesitation in his voice, almost as if her were considering something about their actions.

"Shouldn't we report them or something?" Kate asked suddenly, making to turn around.

The man laughed. "I doubt they'll be troubling anyone soon."

She eyed him curiously, but shrugged nevertheless.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He stared down at her. "I'm just glad no harm came to you."

"Yes," she laughed nervously as she allowed herself to really think about the situation she'd gotten herself into.

They continued to walk in silence after this. The man seemed to be brooding over something. Every now and then he would look at his watch as if were late for an appointment.

"What are doing out so late?" she finally found the nerve to ask, breaking the silence that had been hanging over them for the past few blocks.

"I'm looking for my sister," he answered softly.

She tried to sound humorous, despite the obvious gravity to his words. "She slip out of the house or something?"

"No, nothing like that," he replied with a wave of a hand.

Her curiosity was piqued, and she could not stop herself from prying. "So what's the story?"

He stopped and stared at a tree before them. For a moment he seemed extremely sad. "I found out this afternoon that I have a sister. So I… I travelled here to find her. She doesn't know about me either." There was a hint of anger in his voice.

She was at a loss for words and her heart went out to him. "Perhaps I know her," she shrugged. "I'm new to Oxford, but perhaps you could tell me her name." She desperately wanted to know the girl, if only to be able to repay his kindness.

"Suppose it's worth a shot. I've pretty much covered the whole town today. Her name is Kate Parker, but…" he continued to talk, but his words floated over her head. She was Kate Parker. This had to be some sort of joke, but he looked so sad as he spoke, his eyes never left the spot a meter or two before him. Never once did he look towards Kate as if waiting for her to begin laughing. Could this man really be her brother?

"I'm Kate Parker," she whispered softly, staring up at him.

His rapidly moving lips froze in place. Slowly his head came round and for the first time she stared into his eyes while they were illuminated. It could have been a mirror before her. The bright emerald green identical to hers. Her eyes flicked upwards, his raven hair the same colour as hers.

"You have our mother's eyes," he said even softer than her previous whisper.

"You knew my mother?" she asked knowing the truth. Her mind was screaming at her to run. This man was some kind of sick person out to con her. Her heart, however, knew him to be who he said he was – her brother. Her question made him even sadder.

"No." The shake of his head almost imperceptible. "Do you know what she looked like?" Something bubbled under the surface, a growing anger deep within him.

The same anger rose up in her. "I've never seen a picture of them."

His eyes darkened a fraction and an icy gush of air whipped down the alley. He stared up as if looking at the wind. "Sorry," he whispered. His gaze grew soft again. "I just can't believe Dumbledore never told you." He exhaled loudly with clenched fists. "Actually, I can. He never told me who I was till my eleventh birthday."

"Who are you?" she asked, realising that she still had not heard his name.

The question caught the man, her brother, off guard. "I'm Harry Potter," he smiled. "And I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad tidings, but your last name is Potter not Parker."

"You sure?" she questioned. "Why would you know and not me?"

"Bad luck," he grumbled. The reply was made so bitterly she actually believed it to be the truth.

With nothing to say, she continued to walk. The silence remained. Every few strides he would glance at her, and when she saw him staring he would look away. He looked stunned, almost disbelieving. In fact, she felt the same. A part of her wanted to be happy, another wanted to be angry, and yet another did not believe and was shouting at her to get away. Still, she did trust him. How could she trust such a story so easily? It was surreal and the world remained a blur. She knew the bombshell would drop sooner or later. Yet a small part of her waited for him to burst out laughing.

She finally got a longer look into his eyes when he did not look away. She knew those eyes, every nuance about them. He felt the same; happy, angry, but instead of disbelief she saw shock and concern. Why would he be concerned? They were walking down a busy street full of students. Still his eyes rarely remained on her for long, the rest of the time he studied his surroundings.

"Why so anxious?" she finally asked. "This is a busy street, and well lit."

"Habit?" he shrugged, but neither her question nor the reply lessoned his attentiveness to their surroundings.

"Habit, as in your some kind of bodyguard?"

"I wish," he snorted. "But yeah, something like that, sis."

He froze, and yet she did not walk past him. She stood rooted to the spot as well. He had called her sis. The words felt comforting. How many hours, days and weeks had she lain awake in bed dreaming about having a brother or sister? And now, here she walked with an older brother.

"I'm… sorry, Kate" he managed to say.

"It's ok, Harry," she answered. Her mouth turned up into a wide genuine smile. "I think I like being called 'sis'."

"Ok, sis," he laughed, releasing some of the tension. "So how far is it to this place you call home?"

"Well would you believe me if I were to say that we're there?" she grinned.

He studied her for a moment. "No, I think we have a few more blocks to go."

She frowned at him. "I always thought I'd be able to pull one over my brother."

"You'd have to work hard before you could hide more from me than my wife," he chuckled.

She stopped. "Wait! You're married?"

He gave a loving smile, before lifting his left hand to reveal a wedding band on his finger.

"Been married for five years."

"Five!" she exclaimed. "But you can't be much older than me and I'm only seventeen."

"Twenty-four." He shrugged looking vaguely uncomfortable about his age.

"Seven years older, Wow! But you don't look that old."

He studied her for a second. "I'll take those words as a compliment, Kate."

"Please do, perhaps that means I'll age well too."

"Perhaps," he replied studying her from head to toe. She did a small pirouette. "You'll have to take off the jacket for me to get a better look, but it was a nice spin. Good balance, great chaser… ugmm. Sorry, athlete material."

"You'd better believe it. Star striker for my high school team," she said proudly. Though she did feel a bit shameful of boasting, but she was good, leading scorer all through high school.

"Can you catch or throw a ball?"

"Better than most blokes at school."

He smiled widely. She could have sworn his eyes grew moist, but he looked away before she could tell for sure. "Dad would've been proud of you. He was a great sportsman."

"Really!" she asked, suddenly eager to hear about her parents. Before she could ask more, they arrived at her flat. "We're here."

"Just in time for some tea," Harry said.

She dug into her bag, struggling to find the key and when she found it her hand fumbled about before she managed to open the door. Her flatmate was out, thankfully. It was a cosy flat, two rooms and small living area. The kitchen was part of the main living space, making it slightly crowded, but convenient.

"Please take a seat," she said gesturing to one of the two old couches. She busied herself as Harry slowly entered the room.

"Thanks," he said sitting down while she began to boil the kettle. His posture appeared awkward, as if something was poking him in the back. "Nice place you found," he commented appreciatively. "Must be difficult paying the rent?" There was more to the question than mere curiosity.

She wanted to lie about the rent, but found herself nodding before her mouth formed a reply. "It's tough, but I mean if you want to study as an orphan then you've got to work for it I suppose."

"Weren't you left any money?" he asked in shock. The same dark look crossed his face for a fraction of a second before it was gone again. She really disliked it, but at least he did it only when he knew her to be wronged. "When I get my hands on the man!" he grumbled again. "But never mind, that's another day's worries. I can help you out, no problem."

"Really!" she squeaked. She fell silent and her hand covered her mouth in embarrassment. Working to pay her studies had been a major concern, but it still did not mean she should ask a stranger for support. Even if deep down she knew him to be her brother. Her hand dropped away.

"Sure," he smiled and she laughed. That smile of his brightened the room. "You'd be surprised to learn that we Potters aren't so poor."

It felt like a mountain had fallen off her shoulders. "Are you sure? You've got a wife…"

"No kids," he laughed. "And yes, Ginny and myself would love nothing more than to help you."

"Ginny… your wife?"

"Oh! Yes, she's my wife. I'll bring her round tomorrow."

The kettle boiled and so she quickly made a pot of tea before sitting down on the opposite couch. "So," she began. "Tell me about my… our parents." The words felt awkward in her mouth. Yet, she bubbled with excitement.

He did not reply at first. His green eyes stared out the window. She glimpsed them only briefly. They were hurt-filled eyes, holding nothing except pain and suffering, but there lay a strength in them. Eventually he turned back. "They would have been great parents. Well they were until…" he stopped. "Until they gave their lives to save us."

"They," her mouth quivered and her words came out slowly. "Gave their lives for us?"

"Yes, but perhaps now is not the time for that story. It is much too complicated for tonight, trust me." And she did, those green eyes could make her believe anything. Deep down, she knew there should've been warning bells. This man was a stranger, he could be anyone and after anything. Yet, few men could have acted so well, and she had always been great at reading people. No, he was genuine, or perhaps it was just her desire to have family that made her believe. "So, I heard you finished school early and came to Oxford."

"Yes." She looked at her hands, ashamed. "I really had nothing else to do, apart from studying or playing sports. I've always been a bit of an outsider, different from other people."

"Mum was intelligent. One of the top students at our parents' school. They were Head Boy and Girl you know."

"Really, I'd never be Head Girl, too much weirdness around." She mentally kicked herself for saying that. What was her new found family going to think of her when she started mentioning all the oddities. Appearing on roofs, children falling off swings when she got angry. The list went on and on.

He gave her a strange look, but his eyes gleamed knowingly. "I think all us Potters are a bit barmy to those around these parts."

"I think I'm a bit barmier than you could ever imagine." She retorted with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at my imagination." He laughed. The way he said those words made her almost believe he knew about all those oddities. When his laughter died down, she noticed a slight hint of anger, but also understanding in his eyes. Harry had told her enough over the past hour to make her realise there was a lot she did not know.

"Tea?" she asked, leaning forward. He gave a slight nod and she proceeded to pour them each a cup. With tea in hand they sat in silence. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she felt afraid of pushing him or herself.

"Harry," she began. "Where did our parents go to school?"

"They…" A loud crack came from outside. Harry leapt to his feet and stared out the window. "Kate, we've got to go."

"What?"

He looked perplexed, but not surprised. "If you believe I'm your brother. Then you are going to have to trust me now."

"Ok," she nodded. He looked out the window again. He looked slightly more relaxed, but ready.

"It seems you'll be learning more of our past tonight than I had hoped to explain. I need you to pack as much as you can in five minutes. I dare not wait any longer."

She sat still for a few seconds, only when his eyes focused on hers did she realise the urgency in his previous words. "Right," she almost shouted and dashed towards her closet. Her bag came out first and her few belongings next. She had only been staying here for a few days so it took her only moments to have all her worldly belongings in a bag. "Finished."

His mouth moved in a silent curse.

He moved away from the window and wrapped and arm around her. "What the…" he bit off the last part of his sentence. He glanced about the room, his eyes focused on an open space. "Not good," he whispered.

"What's not good?" she asked.

"Nothing, you've got everything… good. Let's get you to safety."

"What!"

HGHGHG

Ginny had been pacing nervously up and down the halls of Hogwarts all day. Anger did not begin to describe what she felt. Harry had a sister and no one had bothered to tell him. Dumbledore was walking on a knife's edge and that with only her emotions taken into account. The anger and frustration she faintly felt coming from Harry made her own seem mild. As the day progressed it grew steadily worse.

That was until an hour ago. Since then everything changed. Firstly he felt indecisive and then a few moments later she felt a tingle of joy mixed with trepidation. "I think he found her," she said to Mark who happened to meet her at an intersection.

"Really?" he asked, though not entirely surprised. "Harry does have a way of getting things done."

She nodded. "I felt his mood lighten, almost joyful, but he is restraining himself."

"No doubt he doesn't want to get too excited. Just in case things turn out badly."

"Or he has found her, but not told her who he is."

"Perhaps, but sit, Ginny. You can't walk around like this all day."

"I suppose," she answered sitting down on a bench opposite the one Mark occupied.

She closed her eyes, allowing her to feel Harry more keenly. His emotions were flaring; happy, sad, nostalgic, eager, nervous and fearful.

The last one was new. She sat upright, eyes open. Fear was not a feeling she felt often from him. The only time she could remember was when she was in danger. "We've got to go!"

"What's wrong?" he asked jumping to his feet.

"Harry fears something."

Mark cursed under his breath. "Lead the way."

A gateway formed and she stepped through. "What the hell!" she cried out. "This is not where I wanted be." Taking a deep calming breath, her serene self came to the fore. "Wait here." She embraced saidar again and Apparated. For the first time since she Apparated it felt as if she had hit something solid. Like a ball bouncing off a wall she landed in the same spot she had stood moments before.

"That's not a good sign," Mark whistled. "I think I see what's behind Harry's concern."

Her eyes widened. "He can't get out."

"Well, we best start running then shouldn't we?" Mark sighed.

HGHGHG

Chaos! That's all Kate could think of the situation. Harry had a sword in his one hand, while his other held her protectively behind him. She was practically frozen in horror and fear. Her present state was what was causing them the most trouble and still she could barely get herself to move.

Thankfully, they were in a lull. Somehow, Harry had gotten them into a dark corner, hidden from view. The men hunting them wore strange cloaks and evil looking masks. "What's happening?" she managed to squeak out softly.

"It's a bit hard to explain at the moment, but suffice to say those people would love dearly to get their hands on me." He glanced at her then out at the people in the street. "And somehow they know about you." His teeth ground against each other. "Pettigrew!" he hissed. "The bastard!"

She decided not to ask any more. All she wanted was to get out of Oxford and find out why on earth her brother was running around with what looked like a samurai sword. She frowned. "Harry, where did you get the sword? You weren't wearing it earlier."

"I was," he answered. "You just never saw it."

"How could I not have seen something that big? Honestly, do you take me for a fool?"

"Of course not. But you still don't know half of what's chasing us or what we're capable of."

His words brought back memories of all her oddities. Could she really have caused all those accidents? No, she shook her head. Admitting they were real would only be giving in to her childhood fantasies of magic and flying brooms. However, she had to ask. "And what are you capable of?" she asked, fearing the answer, but knowing it.

He sighed, "Magic."

More of the strangely cloaked figures were moving into the clearing before them. "Harry."

"Yes?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm scared." She hated to admit it, but she was frightened.

He turned to face her. His eyes filled with compassion and when he spoke his words washed away most of her fear with its calm. "Help is on the way. Give them a few more minutes to get here and then we can make a break for it."

"Okay, Harry." She replied. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, sis. I won't let anyone harm you."

"Promise?"

"To the best of my abilities, I promise."

"Thanks."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes. "They're here," he whispered. "Just behind the building over there."

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"Magic." The reply held no joy.

"Great, is that going to be a standard answer from now on? Why does the sun shine? Magic."

"No, but until then Magic will do. But be ready."

He gripped her hand. His eyes were lowered. To her it looked like he was listening or feeling for something. His hand tightened around hers. "Ready?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Now!" He pulled her free from where they stood. The air around her seemed to explode, bright lights flared and pulsed. To her side flames erupted and warped around them. From behind Harry it looked like there was a wall of air around them. Magic? Despite the barrier, she could still feel the increased heat around. A flash of sickly green light erupted in front of Harry. He veered to the left, ducking behind another stone wall.

This time a distant street light illuminated Harry's face. Small beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. She, in contrast, barely breathed hard. The few runs had not been far or hard and her mind had yet to catch up with half of what was happening around her. Lowering her eyes, she noticed the distant strained look in his eyes. She shivered, he looked oddly cold.

"I'm fine," he spoke as if he saw the doubt she felt. Despite his words, his expression changed little. She could not look away. Deep within the cool green, she could see concern. Something unexpected, something dangerous was around. "There are just too many people crowded into this town for me to be fully effective."

With the calm after the sprint she opened her eyes and senses to their surroundings. Things she never saw before now registered. Dark shadows moved about. Voices spoke harshly in the distance. Then there grew an odd feeling with her. A new sensation. Her eyes drifted in the direction of the feeling. Like a gentle buzz in her ear, she knew where the sense came from.

"Ginny's in that direction," he spoke and Kate felt herself blink. Her head turned round to him. He tried to smile, but it never reached his eyes. "You can sense her using Magic."

"I can?" she blurted out. His only reply came in the form of a nod. She swivelled round to where she now knew Ginny to be. An instant later, things grew complicated. The feeling that was Ginny grew stronger, but at the same time another, similar sensation came from the other direction. "Harry, I feel another Magic." She did not know what to say.

"Where?" he asked calmly, despite the increased worry in his eyes. Kate pointed in the opposite direction of where the original one came from.

Harry muttered something under his breath and then he changed. "I'm afraid that the game has changed a bit." Standing up he told her to sit before he walked into the open. She listened, though she did glance round the wall to watch him walk.

Her mouth hung open fractionally. The world around appeared alive. Light, like fireworks, rammed into invisible barriers sending sparks and fire into the night sky. Moments later brilliant flames burst from his outstretched palms.

Every moving shadow became a target. All expect one. A woman with long flowing red hair, worked her way towards him. Where ever she was, Kate could feel an intense something. Magic? The woman was the source of the first Magic she'd felt. That made her Ginny, Harry's wife. Together they inched closer to one another until they stood backs nearly touching. Thunder echoed loudly and rays of multi coloured light shot in all directions. The Magic she felt earlier increased tenfold at least.

Time continued to move, but she had lost all track of it. Her mind was mesmerised by the sheer display of power before her. Then the world grew dark and silent for a moment. It did not last long. Dogs began to bark and the distance she heard police sirens wailing.

In what could not have been more than a few seconds, both Harry and Ginny were by her side. "We've got to get out of here, Harry," the red haired woman said calmly, though it held a note of urgency. This close, Kate noticed Ginny's smooth young face. Her red hair, she assumed usually long and wavy, hung haphazardly across her face and stuck to her face and neck.

"Quickly, Kate," Harry urged. "We've got to run for it."

She made no reply, instead she allowed him to lift her to her feet. Before she could think any more they were running. Ginny, despite being in a dress ran with surprising ease and grace. Her feet barely made a sound as they hurried along the faintly lit streets to the outskirts of town.

"How far do we have to go?" he asked.

"Not far," Ginny replied. "Mark should be waiting for us nearby."

Something crashed into Harry from the side. Kate, caught by surprise fell over her own feet. With agonising pain she rolled over her shoulder. Coming to a halt she turned to face where Harry should be.

Ginny stood frozen in place. Her gaze locked onto Harry's. Kate turned to him. His green eyes stared down at her. They were filled with fear. Only then did Kate see a dark shadow around his neck.

_A/N Sorry for the cliffie (Ok, perhaps not all that sorry… how else am I suppose to get my readers to read the next chapter?)_

_So Harry and Kate finally meet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some more tension to come in the next chapter and some viewings to be fulfilled._


	11. Chapter 10

Harry stood motionless. He wanted to move, but could not. He wanted to reach out to touch saidin, but it could not be touched. He had seen this before, watched woman being snared, watched as realisation dawned on them and seen how their eyes fill with fear. He had been able to free them, but you could not free yourself from a domination band.

Behind he heard the loud anxious breaths of his captors. He watched as Kate rolled along the ground almost refusing to come to a halt. Ginny, more nimble and aware, turned to face him while avoiding any harm. Even before her eyes widened he gripped saidin and shielded her from saidar. Kate came to a halt, her shoulder torn open by the rough ground. He wanted her to keep running. Her green eyes, beautiful green eyes, stared back at him in confusion. He had failed Ginny, Kate and the world. He felt like cursing, but was it would do no good.

One question remained. How had these people gotten hold of a male a'dam?

"Harry." A sickly voice whispered from behind. He recognised the voice, Bellatrix, no other voice could sound so nauseating and demented. "I can't believe we actually got you under our control," her voice betrayed the sincere shock of what she'd done. "And the young blood traitor as well," she laughed hysterically. The lead attached to the collar round his neck tugged as the voice moved around to stand in front of him. Ginny made to lunge at Bellatrix, but Harry stopped her with flows of air.

His chest burned with pain as he watched her being beaten back by his own hand. Bellatrix laughed even louder. "Oh this is nice, this male half the Dark Lord spoke about really is quite different." She moved to stand next to Harry. Pain wracked his body. It felt like he'd been whipped across the back. The woman laughed again, a high pitched shrill of ecstasy.

"Run Kate!" Ginny shouted, but Kate had no chance. Barely visible from behind his narrowed pain filled eyes he watched her being drawn to where Ginny stood. He was powerless to stop his own flows. "Fight it Harry!" Ginny begged. Inside he could feel her rising panic.

And he fought. "Oh, no you don't," whispered a second voice, Narcissa Malfoy. The presence of a second woman did not surprise him. There had to be two, it always took two women to control a man. His attempts at touching saidin and controlling it himself were crushed, leaving him drained.

It took them only moments before they delivered his punishment. It was difficult to describe. Like hundreds of canes striking his back at once came close. He screamed, he could feel his mouth open and his throat burn as the cry broke free, but he did not hear it. The pain overwhelmed all other senses. Only when it began to die down did he notice that he lay on the floor, curled up into a little ball. The muscles on his back burned. Fortunately there were no wounds. An a'dam did not cause injuries, it only created the pain.

Senses returned slowly and with it his thoughts. He needed to free Ginny. The moment she freed herself she would be able to remove these women from him. Time, however, he knew would be short.

Every attempt at controlling his own powers brought with it punishment. He worked patiently, there was still time. Not much, but some. Bellatrix and Narcissa were waiting for the Dark Lord. Harry could only guess that Voldemort was around somewhere, perhaps already savouring in the capture of Harry Potter. Their encounter in the dream world had almost been forgotten. Could he have risen to such power so shortly after Harry had killed him? And where did he find people who could channel? Most were extremely weak and quickly resorted to their wands. The fact remained that they could channel.

They were not what bothered Harry. What did was the presence of two very strong people, a man and a woman, which had kept Ginny and himself from destroying all the Death Eaters. What worried him almost as much was their skill.

Harry cursed himself. Being blocked from travelling should have alerted him of different and more dangerous items of power. If they could block him from creating gateways then he should have been more alert to a domination band. He hoped Ginny would forgive him someday.

Standing before him, she looked frail and frightened. Her hand clutched her stomach and her brown eyes did not look away from his. She would be his strength.

Bellatrix stood before Ginny and prodded her with the tip of her near black wand. "Does that Dark Lord want this girl?" she asked Narcissa. The tone of her voice made Harry's insides go cold.

"He did not say anything specific, but it would be best to keep her intact," Narcissa warned.

"Oh, but why, wouldn't it be so much fun to play a little bit." She hopped up and down as she studied Ginny. Who to her credit, stood still, her eyes never wavered from Harry's. "Pick up your sword, Harry," Bellatrix said his name in a sweet voice.

HGHGHG

Mark had been waiting for nearly ten minutes since the end of the little skirmish. As soon as Harry and Ginny went to get Kate he had run ahead to ensure the nearest place to leave remained free of these so called Death Eaters. As the minutes ticked by he grew more anxious. If it took him only minutes to get here then they should have arrived by now.

Caught in two minds he finally decided to leave his position to head back to town. He let go of saidin. Another man who could channel would only be able to sense him if he held onto the source. This way, though more vulnerable, he would remain hidden.

Slowly making his way back to where he had left Ginny, he came across the sound of a laughing woman. Her cries sounded crazed. Coming to a halt, he listened to the voice. He froze, the voice commanded Harry. If that were so, then only one thing could have happened to Harry.

Desperate, but quietly he moved towards the noise. He had to be careful. If Harry was being controlled then it would be disastrous if he saw Mark. Eventually he came to a place where they could be seen. Ginny stood before Harry, body trembling. Kate next to her seemed stunned into silence. The sword in Harry's hand, covered in blood trembled in his hand.

Mark needed no explanations. The dark band around Harry's neck and the two leashes attached to it were enough to confirm his worst nightmares. Harry was leashed, fully under the control of the women holding him.

He slumped back against a brick wall. The options were limited. Harry, being far more powerful in the One Power could simply overpower Mark if he tried to kill the women holding him captive. He ran his hand through his hair. Well, there was only one real option.

Calming himself he reached out to saidin. Not touching it, just enough to have it under his control in a heartbeat. Then he launched himself over the wall and charged. Harry would have done the same for him.

HGHGHG

The sword in his hand felt heavier than ever before. His fingers began to tremble, then his hand and finally his entire body. Blood covered the blade and still Ginny stood watching him. Frozen in place by his own weaves. She could not run. Her mouth gagged by air ensured she could not shout.

Still the depths of her gaze held only love. She knew he had no control. He blinked and tried to look away, but he was too weak. He had failed her and now he needed the love he saw in her eyes to give him strength.

He'd been in his fourth year at Hogwarts when he first brushed aside the Imperious Curse and here he stood, twenty-four, with almost limitless power unable to save his wife. Unable to save his sister. He had to be strong, he could be stronger.

His hand tightened round his sword. Pain laced his body as the two women tried to punish him. He needed saidin, he needed its strength. They beat him mercilessly, he refused to give in. Each blow made him dig deeper, they would have to kill him to get any more from him.

"Stab her!" Bellatrix laughed in the distance. His hand began to move, with every grain of mental strength he fought. Still he could barely keep the blade from moving. A stalemate had formed.

All around he began to sense something new, something different. A vile, disgusting, yet available power. His mouth grew dry, he wanted to touch it, he needed to touch it. Saidin, yet different. He reached out tentatively and it inundated him. His eyes flared open in ecstasy. Power flooded into him and the collar snapped loudly. Before he had time to think or even breathe Bellatix and Narcissa, the two who had controlled him lay dead at his feet. Their bodies broken by something violent and destructive.

The power continued to crash down against him, relentless, revolting and and despite the nausea accompanying the flows it felt wondrous as it coursed through his veins.

"Harry!" A voice spoke from somewhere outside the void he'd formed. "Harry, talk to me."

The voice reverberated dully through his mind as if it came from another room. "I'll take Kate to Hogwarts, you take Ginny." Harry turned, the world surreal around him. Mark grabbed Kate and made to form a gateway. He failed. The girl seemed too frightened to respond. She merely glanced at Harry, he stood motionless, hand against his throbbing head. Her cheeks were wet and eyes red from tears.

Mark lifted her and began to run. Harry turned slowly towards Ginny who now lay on the floor. He felt euphoric, despite her red stained dress and pale skin. This power made him feel even more alive than saidin ever had. He shook his head, fighting of the sickly feeling that came with it. It helped to clear his mind long enough for his arms to lift Ginny. A rip formed in the air behind her and he stepped through with Ginny heavy in his arms.

On the other side he willed himself to let go of the power. As he did light flooded his eyes. The dark corridor became lit by large blazing torches. With no power in him he slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Ginny lay still in his arms. Her open wounds covered his clothes and hands with blood. His own deep long cuts made by Bellatrix, bled and slowly dripped down onto Ginny's dress. Luna, Harry thought. She'd been right.

He tried to heal Ginny, but saidin remained elusive. Frightened he got to his feet and began to walk. He needed Moiraine. He needed Madame Pomfrey. Ginny's eyes opened and she mumbled something.

"We're safe, Ginny. We're safe." She made no reply so he continued to walk.

HGHGHG

Kate clung to a man's back as he ran. She felt foolish being carried, but she knew if placed on her own two feet she'd fall. She gave a quick glance backwards. In the distance Harry lifted the other girl in his arms and stepped through… Her mouth hung open. "They just stepped into a cut in the air and vanished!" she cried out.

"Impossible," The man shouted coming to a halt. He stood still for a few moments, a look of concentration on his face, then shook his head. "Impossible!" he said again before starting to run.

Her grip tightened. A feeling of weightlessness came over her and then his pace increased. As odd as it sounded it felt as if a warm blanket of air had been wrapped around her. Then again, perhaps that was exactly what had happened. "Magic," she whispered in awe.

The man made no reply. Within minutes they reached the outskirts of the town. Every fifty paces or so he'd stop and then continue running. She had no idea what he was trying to do.

"At last!" he cried out in triumph.

"What?" she asked. Looking up the air before them began to morph. Then an instant later a large rectangle snapped into place. It was dark and looked unfriendly.

"Not quite travelling, but skimming will do just as well." He laughed and stepped through the hole in the air. The world behind vanished and she felt fear for the first time since being with the man.

"Wh… where are we?" she stammered.

"We're skimming. Sorry, I don't know the area well enough to form a proper gateway." He seemed relaxed as he answered. "Not exactly sure how long this will take. Best make yourself comfortable." He added as he sat down on the floor.

It was an odd platform. Large enough for the two of them, but did not give much room for movement. All around them the world was dark. An impenetrable void. Afraid of falling off the platform she sat and moved closer to the middle.

"I'm Mark," he said when she felt more comfortable. "A good friend of Harry."

Harry? Her brother. The evening had been too much. "Kate," she said timidly.

"Nice to meet you, Kate," he continued to talk. "Sorry about all this. I'm sure it's all a bit of a shock to the system." She snorted and he laughed. The sound comforted her. "Harry, having a sister. We never saw that one coming. Least of all Harry I think. He's a great man."

"Can those people follow us?" she stammered, while her hands trembled slightly.

"No," he replied with a shake of the head. "Once inside it would be near impossible for them to follow us."

"Near impossible, but not impossible," she continued her voice still unsteady.

"Well it is possible, but since there was no living soul anywhere near us I'd say it is impossible in this case." She relaxed with his confident tone.

She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. It helped to hide her shaking. "Never thought I had a brother," she found herself saying. "Living alone for all these years. Why?"

He seemed to understand her feelings. "Believe me, Kate. Harry will be busy asking the same questions once we are all back together at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts. What kind of place is called, Hogwarts?" she laughed out nervously.

"A school for Magical kids." Then he shrugged. "Don't know much about the place. I've only been there for a few days. Apparently it's the safest place in all of Britain. Some might argue the world."

A knot of tension left her, but her grip dip not lesson. Just as she was about to ask another question, the platform halted and a doorway opened. Beyond the distinct colour and pattern of a stone wall came into view.

"After you," Mark gestured. She hesitated. "It's best that I leave this place last. Seeing that I created it." Some concern washed away by the look on his face and she slowly unwrapped her arms so that she could stand. With a few tentative strides she emerged inside a large room.

She gasped. In the centre stood a large object, like a portal or something from a sci-fi movie. It gleamed in the light of four chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Even the candles were odd. The light came from flames, but the light was too constant to be natural. Magic, she was in a world of magic. Remembering everything she had seen did not help to settle her nerves. So immersed in the strange sight and memories, she forgot about Mark.

"I came through that portal a few days ago," the man said conversationally from next to her.

She jumped away in surprise. "I'm sorry, Kate," he spoke in a soft gentle voice. "Nothing will harm you here."

She rubbed her arms a little and winced at the cuts and bruises. "Were does it lead to?" she managed to ask out of curiosity.

He walked towards the portal and trailed a hand over the one column. "It depends really." His slow movements made her relax enough to give him a mock glare for the reply and he laughed as his hand dropped away. "Well, some might call it time travel. In the strictest sense of the word they'd be right."

"But?" She prodded him further.

"It actually allows travel between the different Ages of the world."

"The difference being?"

"Each Age is governed by certain criteria. You can travel back, but not forward within an Age, yet you can travel to an Age that lies in the future."

Kate felt confused, but she understood what he said. "So I can go back to when I was born, but not step through into tomorrow. Odd."

"It is kind of strange isn't it?" he sighed while glancing longingly at the portal. "But who ever said time travel made sense?" Then he laughed as he walked away.

Kate found herself laughing along. It felt good to be laughing with someone, especially a guy. Perhaps the laughter came from the adrenaline leaving her body. "Well there are some pretty bright people who think they understand it." Her voice trembled again.

He turned to look at her. For the first time she really studied him. He was slightly taller, but not much. Light brown hair framed a boyish face. Soft blue eyes looked deeply into her own, they appeared deeply concerned. She waited. He did not look away. He was a guy, he should've looked away. It was a childish reaction, but she always expected it. She blushed and glanced back at the portal while trying to hide her shaking hands behind her back. Her pale skin and black hair would emphasise her red cheeks.

Mark gave a soft cough and continued the conversation. "Harry understands it. He spent years studying every scrap of knowledge available." He pointed at the portal. "He alone knows how to work the thing and he refuses to teach us how."

"Does he like to withhold knowledge?" she retorted a bit bitterly.

Mark gave her a hard look and shook his head. "Harry is one of the most giving and patient teachers." He turned back to portal. She felt a bit foolish. "I agree with him on this. The knowledge is too great, too dangerous to let lie around. He even…" Mark's blue eyes found hers and then he paused. "I'm sorry, that would not be my story to tell."

There was something in his eyes. He had wanted to tell her something about Harry's parents, she was sure. Her parents. "Will I be able to talk to him soon?"

"Sure, he should be here already. Probably took Ginny to the hospital wing after he healed her."

"He can heal?" she said, astonished.

"Little that brother of yours can't do. And what he can't Ginny can."

Brother. The word still did not really make sense. Nothing of what happened during the past few hours made sense.

"Perhaps we should get you out of here. I think Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, should take a look at you."

She followed his eyes and noticed a few deep cuts across her arms, legs and shoulders. "I suppose," she muttered feeling the pain of each cut and bruise. Her exhaustion caught up quickly and as the world grew dark the last things she saw were his concerned blue eyes.

HGHGHG

On a rooftop sat a young man with dark hair. Beneath him on the unlit paving lay two women. They were dead, or would be soon. The man had seen the band explode and the weaves that brought with them the last breaths of two redundant servants.

"Those two have always been a bit over eager to please, Severus," the man said to a cloaked and hooded figure beside him.

Severus stood staring at the ground below as well. His arms crossed menacingly across his chest. Tom grimaced, he hated Severus. They had both made the same decision to serve the Great Lord of the Dark, but for very different reasons.

"They were still useful," Snape replied without adding any title. "Was it necessary to have so many of our faithful die tonight?" The words grated at Tom. Severus was no longer subservient.

Tom frowned. "What are the deaths of eight people against the possible capture of Harry?"

"But you just watched as he escaped, Voldemort!" Snape said angrily.

Tom sighed and glanced down at the dark road, he hated the name. It did, however, have its uses in this Age. "Have I?" Tom laughed. "Harry is closer to me, to us, than he's ever been."

Despite the darkness, Tom saw the effects of his words on Snape. The man gave a sickly grin.

"How he has fallen," Tom sighed to himself so that Severus could not hear. He could remember the man of lifetimes ago. He'd been a good man then, perhaps that part of him was what was drawn to that Lily girl. Tom wondered how much goodness was left now.

"You have been given much, Severus. You are perhaps the only man who understands things like I do." No, those words were a lie and he knew it. He was a man apart, different and very tired.

Severus's dark eyes glinted as they stared down at Tom. "Oh, I know." Snape said coldly.

Tom shivered. He really despised Severus. "Would you mind disposing of the bodies?" Tom asked.

Snape eyed him a second longer, then disappeared from the roof top with a soft controlled pop.

Tom stood and walked along the edge of the rooftop. The ground far below was shrouded in darkness. All he wanted was to end this futile struggle. How many more times would he have to fight this battle with Harry and with the Light?

"I need you, Harry," he whispered into the night air. "I need you to rid the world of this relentless and futile struggle."

HGHGHG

Ginny, cold and pale, hung in Harry's arms, her breathing shallow and laboured. Blood, thick and red stained his clothes. His green eyes stared down at the still form lying in his arms. Why did he fight this battle? What was he fighting for if he could not even keep her safe? What was he doing? He had thought himself invincible, yet saidin was taken from him. The ability to channel the One Power had not kept Ginny safe. The memory of what happened made him shudder. Weariness overtook him and he collapsed against a stone wall before slipping to the ground, allowing Ginny to settle down on his lap. Pale fingers stroked through her hair.

Reaching out to the One Power, he found himself incapable of touching its life giving power. Like water running through a sieve it evaded capture. "Stay with me, Ginny," he whispered.

She coughed, her whole body jerked in a violent spasm. "It will be alright. Just stay calm, love."

"Alright," she mouthed softly. Her brown eyes flickered open weakly for a brief moment. They looked distant and almost empty. Harry shivered.

His attempts at touching saidin were growing frantic. He needed to touch the source. He had to save Ginny. Bloodied hands wiped across his forehead. This was why he had learned healing from the best. He wanted to be able to save people, and he had. Now when it meant the most, he could not. Tears threatening to fall were held back. He had to be hard. He needed to be in control.

The hand, which had wiped his own face, now gently touched her cheek. If it was her blood or his own he did not know, too much covered them both. It mattered little, she was slipping and he could not settle down enough to help. "I'm sorry for everything," he whispered.

She smiled, though weak it seemed genuine. "I'm pregnant, Harry," she whispered. "I wanted to tell you, but you've been busy."

He froze, feeling elated and then sorrowful. "We'll keep the two of you safe." His head jerked up, eyes narrowing. The long corridors faded into darkness. "Please, I need help," he breathed out slowly.

"Aren't we going to make a great family, Harry," Ginny bubbled. "Just think, the three of us, our own home. We've never had our own home. Wouldn't you like a home? I've always wanted our own."

"Yes," he choked. "I would love to have a home with you." His hand, shaking, moved through her hair. "Just a few more days, then we can move into our own home with..."

"Lily, she's a girl," Ginny cut-in. "A wonderful, red haired girl."

"I'm sure she'll be as lovely as her mother." He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"That feels good," she sighed. "I love being held and kissed by you. Did you know that, Harry, I love it when you just hold onto..." She coughed violently.

"Rest, Ginny, be still," Harry soothed her as the fit passed. "We just need a few more minutes and then help will come."

"Help, why do we need help if you're here?" she asked. Even in her near unconscious state, concern laced her words.

"I just need some advice. Nothing serious."

"Ok. Love you, Harry."

"Love you, Ginny. And you too, Lily. Now be still." She nodded her head slowly and then tucked her head weakly against his chest and arm.

Harry closed his eyes. A father? Ginny was pregnant. When had that happened? His head struck the hard, cold, stone wall behind him. The pain held little meaning. Taking deep controlled breaths, he tried to settle his nerves. He needed saidin. Tentatively he reached. Nothing! The One Power still felt like water running through his fingertips, and like water the One Power fell to the floor unused.

The other presence still lingered in the air. He knew what it was, and what it meant to touch it. Deep down he knew he could touch the True Power, and with it he would be able to heal Ginny. Desperate, he slowly began to open himself to the almost irresistible temptation of the True Power. It mattered little how wonderful or powerful the One Power was, what he felt a few minutes ago made all other things seem insignificant. He wanted to feel its pleasures to have it warm his body, to pulse through his veins. Ginny lying in his arms faded from his mind. The overwhelming presence of the True Power took her place.

His eyes flew open. Ginny still lay in his arms. Panting heavily, he fought the almost unquenchable desire to channel. Body and mind strained under the hypnotic drug. With agonising slowness, the presence diminished until it faded away to nothing more than a pinprick at the far reaches of his consciousness.

Feeling drained, his eyes closed. Trembling hands gripped his wife, drawing her closer. Feeble attempts at seizing saidin failed again and again. All the while the slight hint of the True Power hung over him, a trap placed by the Dark One to lure him away from the Light. The presence was like the Hallows working to gently lead men away from what was right. Being who he was, a man who can channel, the temptation to use the True Power was strong, almost irresistible. He trembled. How would he react near a Hallow knowing the euphoria of the True Power's embrace?

Still, the temptation gripped him. Ginny's laboured breaths, loud in the empty corridor, alone kept him from acting on his desires. Touching the True Power to heal Ginny would destroy everything he loved. She would live, but be corrupted by its evil. He would be consumed by the Dark One. He bit down hard, fighting with all his strength.

"Stop playing games with me!" Harry shouted at the Darkness around him. "I will not be moved!" He cried frantically. The world about shuddered in his mind. Light and Dark battered his consciousness. The Dark One would pay for harming his wife. She was his family. He had given everything and more for her.

A hand gripped his shoulder. Looking up he found a worried looking Mark staring down at him. "I've got her, Harry, I've got her." Power radiated from Mark.

"Do you know Healing?" Harry croaked, surprised.

Mark did not spare Harry a glance nor words. His gaze locked on Ginny, but he did nothing. Harry watched and waited, his breath caught. Mark exhaled sharply. "There's something... strange," he said looking at Harry.

"She's expecting. You're probably feeling our child," Harry replied. Was it real or was it just her fever talking? No, she could not lie. That meant she was pregnant. His voice began to sound more normal. "Nothing's changed. Just be aware of the child and try not to influence her."

"Right," Mark answered, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Just do what I would normally do and try not to touch the baby. What I would normally do! Light, I haven't done this before!"

"I trust you, Mark. You've always been there for me. Now I need you to be great for Ginny." Harry patted him on the shoulder. The movement caused the world to topple around him. A deep breath steadied the walls. His mind felt numb, the battering within continued.

The young man took a deep breath. His hair, wet with perspiration, glistened in the faint light of the abandoned corridor. Beside him, Harry whispered to Ginny soothingly. Harry struggled to hear his own words. His ears rung from the pounding of the Dark One's power.

Mark's hand went out towards her. His palms touched her cheeks. Harry barely noticed the tremble. He closed his eyes, gripping Ginny tightly. His hold strong, partly to be there for her, and partly to steady the war within. He would not allow her to slip away and he could not allow himself to be led astray. He needed her touch as much as she needed his.

A cry rang out within the corridor. He could not find the strength, nor courage to open his eyes to look. The body on his lap began to move. Could it be, or had his mind played another trick on him?

"Harry?" the faint, tired voice of his wife called out. "Harry," she called out again. Her voice though near, echoed down as though from a far. It drew him in, pulling his consciousness away from the darkness looming over him. Despite his closed eyes, tears began to leak out from under them. Warm salty tears ran down his cheeks and dripped down. A tender hand touched his cheek. "Look at me," the voice called again. This time it was closer and much louder.

Using all his strength, he opened his eyelids. In his arms, lay a very still and pale Ginny. Despite it all, she was alive. The tears he unsuccessfully held back came out in torrents as he let go. "You're alive," he kept repeating, holding her close to his chest. Rocking back and forth, he let all his emotions go. Luna's viewing about Ginny's blood had come, and Ginny had survived. Seven years worth of worry bled from his system. The fear he had felt of losing her. The thought of having a daughter he would never see. The idea of living a life without ever seeing his wife again. It all came out, and everyone with tears. With his fears pouring out, the darkness receded, but did not vanish. Then it slammed back into him.

HGHGHG

Mark lay to the side, exhausted. He had never used saidin in such a complicated manner. Wielding all five elements at once was tough. Despite the world growing dim about him, he felt joyful. Crawling to the far wall, he propped himself against it. He felt like smiling, but lacked the strength. Harry sat clinging to Ginny. Holding her tight, Mark watched him rock her back and forth as she slept in his arms.

His greatest moment, and none were there to observe. Funnily enough, he did not care. For the first time in his life, he did not mind that no one saw him achieve the impossible. Ginny being alive was enough, saved from certain death by his acts.

"You're alive," Harry whispered.

Watching his friend, Mark wondered for the first time why Harry had not healed Ginny himself. He was an accomplished healer. He had even ensured Dumbledore's survival. Mark tried to think. Had Harry been cut-off from the One Power? Mark shuddered. Who could have been powerful enough to do something like that?

Glancing down the corridor, Mark felt overwhelmed. The air about him crackled with intensity. Everything appeared darker and different. Glancing back at Harry and Ginny, he found Harry staring back at him. Mark inhaled sharply. The green eyes staring back at him were not the normal one's he knew. They seemed strained and diluted.

"Thank you, Mark," Harry said in a tired voice barely above a whisper. "I doubt you can comprehend what you've done today."

Mark only nodded. He felt confused by the words, however. Healing someone with all five elements was considered very advanced and difficult, but not uncommon. Still looking at Harry and the intensity with which he'd whispered the words, Mark knew there to be truth behind the statement.

The light in the hall faded and brightened, like the unsteady light provided by a candle flickering in a breeze. Harry sat, eyes closed, holding onto Ginny. His jaw was set. Mark felt a pressure constricting his chest. The tension pulsed and flared in time with the light and dark within the hall.

Harry's mouth moved, but no sound reached Mark. Pulse. The hall grew light. Power filled the hall. Mark pushed himself against the wall, trying but failing to get as far away from Harry as he could. Pulse. The hall grew dim. Harry was pulling ever greater quantities of saidin. Far more than Mark had ever dreamed of controlling. More than he'd ever seen a man wield, even with the aid of an angreal. Pulse. The world felt bright again. Saidin sung to him, beckoning him to touch it. He wanted to. It felt so natural. Yet, he refrained. If he seized saidin now he would be consumed by its power. What was Harry doing? He wondered for the hundredth time this minute. The song increased, the tempo rising. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. The hallway continued to flicker.

A cry reverberated around the hallway. A powerful cry. One releasing tension, one filled with relief. The veins in Harry's neck stood out. His face red from exertion. Then saidin receded, but did not leave. It lingered on in Harry. His head slumped.

Too frightened, Mark said nothing. He breathed heavily, panting for air. How long had he held his breath? How long had Harry been struggling? He dared not move.

"Thank you, Mark," Harry whispered softly again. This time his voice was not strained.

Mark's gaze returned to Harry. The man appeared far more exhausted than Mark would have guessed.

"You saved more than the two of them. You saved more than you could possibly dream of."

"I just did what I could do for Ginny, and for you." Mark glanced at Ginny, who slept peacefully in her husband's arms. "Without her, you would be nothing. Without you, I would still be an orphaned boy."

Harry glanced down, and he continued speaking. "She must rest still. A body is so weak and fragile after being healed from such wounds." He brushed a finger across her cheek. "I need you to do me another favour."

"Anything!" Mark found himself saying vehemently.

"Watch her for me. I… I need to see to something." With the words out of his mouth, Harry stood. The air felt even more alive with energy as he got to his feet. Looking at him, the world seemed normal. Glancing away and it all seemed to warp. Mark could only ever remember seeing that around Rand.

Mark wanted to ask who Harry really was. Yet the words could not be uttered. Instead Mark sat and watched Harry look at Ginny tenderly. His expression soft, filled with what Mark could only assume to be love. A tender finger brushed a stray hair from her face and then Harry kissed her forehead.

With a blood stained cloak billowing in the air behind him. Harry receded into the dark hallways of Hogwarts. Mark could only guess at where he was going. Ginny lay asleep and he noticed for the first time that a blanket and cushion had been conjured by Harry. Mark could not remember feeling Harry channel. Then again, the entire world felt alive around him. Even now with Harry far away a faint presence still lingered in the air.

It hit him like a sudden wave. He felt a fool. All this time it had been obvious. Harry was the Dragon Reborn. No, he was the Dragon. He fell back against the wall. The stakes in the war had just been raised and the Dark One had just made a major move against the Light. The pulsing light came back to him. How close had the Dark One been to winning Harry? How far was the Dark One now? He shuddered at the thought. Thank the Light that he'd saved Ginny.

It took only a few minutes for the events to catch up with him. Ginny still lay, breathing evenly, asleep. The corridor down which Harry had walked was empty and dark, then the lingering presence of saidin vanished as Harry left Hogwarts.

His attention was drawn back to Ginny when she gave a soft cough. She moved about and murmured something in her asleep. He took a slow even breath. "Best get you to the hospital wing as well." The words were muttered quietly, lest he wake her.

With an effort he seized saidin again. Fighting weariness, he harnessed the power to lift her from the ground. Harry's conjured blanket remained wrapped around her. With a final check to ensure she was comfortable, he began a slow walk to the hospital wing. The second trip this evening with a woman he cared for.

It was an odd thought, but those striking eyes of Kate's had burned themselves into his mind. The more he tried to distance himself from the image the stronger they became. His pace quickened.

Glancing about, he was glad about the late hour. All the students including the prefects had long since gone to sleep. A few portraits followed him, but even they seemed oddly tired and lacked any real interest.

The walk could not have been more than a few minutes, but it felt even shorter. The constant worry about Ginny's health and the frustratingly beautiful pair of green eyes kept his mind occupied.

Entering the hospital wing, Mark was surprised to find Harry sitting there. Mark shouldn't have been. The girl with whom Harry sat was his sister after all and his presence had returned a few minutes earlier.

"She alright?" Mark asked the still form beside her bed.

Harry jerked, surprised by the question. The dim light made him appear tired. Not just the tired of having been awake most of the day nor the tired coming from a long day's search. More a weariness of a man frustrated with his life.

"I should've brought her myself," he whispered looking at Ginny. Even before Mark could place her on a bed, Harry had crossed the room and scooped her up in his arms. His green eyes stared lovingly at her. His body seemed tense and his gaze betrayed a deeper concern.

Harry barely glanced at Mark and normally this would have infuriated him, but this had not been an ordinary day. Harry walked back to where he'd sat and placed Ginny carefully into the bed alongside Kate's. With almost trembling fingers he touched her cheek.

"They'll both be alright," Mark said in an effort to break the silence in the room.

Harry nodded slowly in agreement and some of the weariness seemed to drop away. "They're just resting, thank the Light." He turned to look at Kate. "She's unhurt, really."

"Just tired, and probably extremely confused and frightened." Mark said and Harry muttered his agreement.

"It's odd," Harry said with a sudden tightness to his voice. "To think that all these years of living alone and wanting a family, I had a sister. And not just a sister, but a twin." Mark took a seat while Harry spoke. Mark had never before heard such bitterness and disappointment in his mentor's voice.

"I'm sure it was for the best. I cannot think that you would've wanted her to stay with you at the Dursleys."

The silence grew heavy with Harry contemplating the question. "Probably not, but we would have been two. The burdens could have been shared. We could've made each other smile and laugh." His words grew distant as if reminiscing. "We would've taken the train to school together, shared wild fantasies of what we thought of being a witch and wizard." A pair of hard green eyes stared back. "All that was denied. Denied!" he said in uncharacteristic anger. Then he dropped his fiery gaze and whispered. "For what?" His head shook as he studied Kate. "For what?" he asked again, this time slightly louder.

"Her safety and yours," a new voice spoke from the doorway.

Mark spun round to see Dumbledore standing there with his hands clasped behind his back.

"How would all of this suffering have kept us safe? And don't tell me that she had a happy childhood. You don't have to be an expert to see that she feels alone."

The Headmaster came closer to stand next to Harry. An old and wrinkled hand reached out to touch Harry's shoulder. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you had to go through all this. I'm even more sorry for what I did to her. You at least grew up with a few scraps of knowledge of your parents. She had nothing."

"But why?" Mark found himself asking. Partly out of curiosity and partly due to the fact that Harry said nothing.

"Prophecies and mad men have a terrible habit of breaking apart what is most precious."

"At least that is one thing I can agree on," Harry said. "But no more, Dumbledore. When you explain the events I would like Kate to be with me."

"Of course, Harry." Dumbledore said, giving him another reassuring pat on the back.

The man turned to face Mark. "Would you care to join me for some tea?" He asked him.

"I would like to stay and watch over them. Harry needs…"

"They'll be alright," the Headmaster said coming to stand by Mark. Dumbledore's voice fell to an almost in audible level. "I think it's best we give Harry some space. Let him come to terms with what happened today."

There was some logic behind the words. "A quick drink would be nice, thank you." Mark spoke up. "Care to join us Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Just let a house elf bring me one if they aren't already sleeping."

Then they left.

HGHGHG

Harry sat alone in the now dark hospital wing. The two most important people in his life lay on either side of him. His wife and his sister. Both sleeping peacefully.

Despite their peaceful slumber he still felt an unease. A small bit feared that neither would wake. He knew they would. He could feel Ginny's strength and Kate had never been seriously harmed. They were just asleep, giving them time to heal. He would talk to both in the morning. At least in that Dumbledore was right. All Harry needed was some time alone to process all the new information he'd come by this day.

The moon shone through the window, providing the only light in the room. His enemies were still out there somewhere. Having returned to where he had been captured earlier, he had found nothing. The bodies had been removed. Somewhere beneath the same moon Voldemort was gathering strength and plotting Harry's demise. Voldemort was training people to channel and he held the Elder Wand. What powers could the man unleash?

The soft sounds of breathing reached his ears. It comforted him. Focusing on Ginny he let some of his strength flow into her. Ginny seemed peaceful and some colour returned to her skin. Kate, on the other hand, appeared a bit more restless. Leaning forward, he placed a comforting hand on her arm. A soft sigh escaped her lips and almost immediately she fell into a deeper more restful sleep. With Kate fast asleep, Harry climbed into bed alongside Ginny and closed his eyes.

He hoped he would never have a day like this again. Exhausted, and with his remaining reserves used by Ginny, he quickly fell asleep.

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading and for all the comments you've left so far. I hope you are still enjoying this._


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N_

_Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. This has been the longest delay between any of my chapters. I spent some time working on a WoT fanfic. I've written a rough story to the end of this part. I hope to be able to get round to finishing it off in the next few weeks. I just need to get through one or two tough parts._

The morning light shone through the window behind Kate's bed. The harsh light against her face woke her. Tired exhausted eyes refused to open. Her dreams had been confusing, terrifying and yet wonderful at the same time. She'd dreamt of a brother and magic, of a wonderful man with pale blue eyes. She stretched her arms, giving a satisfied yawn. If only her life could be like the one she dreamed about. The only disadvantage to such a life would be the mad people who had tried to kill them.

The warmth of the blankets contrasted with the cool breeze blowing in from the open window. Knowing that she did not have any early classes, she snuggled deeper into her duvet. As she lay she tried to recall all the moments of her dream, the pleasant ones at least. It was an odd experience, a dream had never felt so vivid before, nor had she ever been able to remember so many details. Ignoring the oddity, she revelled in the memory of being held by the man with the blue eyes. He looked young, but he had been so caring and mature. She giggled into her cushion.

Kate's eyes opened then widened when she glanced at her hand clutching an unfamiliar sheet. This was not her bed. Startled, she sat up. The room was definitely not the one in her flat. It felt more like a hospital. Nervously she glanced around. Almost immediately her eyes fell upon a man sitting beside her bed. Instinctively she pulled the duvet up against her chest, despite being fully dressed. His emerald green eyes studied her and the edges of his mouth quirked up in a faint smile.

"Are you well, Kate?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Her mouth quivered as she tried to remember the name that went with the face. "Harry?" her trembling voice asked. He gave a soft laugh and nodded his head. "But…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the red haired girl sleeping in the bed alongside hers.

Her chest began to feel constricted by emotion. Euphoria and panic combined to make the room feel very small regardless of its size. Even before she began to hyperventilate Harry stood beside her. Despite his being awkward and unsure about what to do, his presence helped to ease away some of her worries. Despite not really knowing him, having him this close comforted her. With him there, she dared another look at the red haired girl.

"Ginny is alright. She's just sleeping," he whispered. Kate had wanted to ask, but had been too scared of the answer.

"What happened last night?" Kate found the courage to ask after a moment's silence. Perhaps some of it was still a dream. Maybe she had just fallen and knocked her head while making tea or something.

Beside her, Harry tensed before turning away. "Somehow those people discovered that I had a sister." He faced her. "They are evil. The minions of the Dark One…"

Kate sniggered. It wasn't on purpose. All her fears sort of just bubbled out of her in the form of a laugh, which she tried to suppress. Harry gave her a confused look, but continued softly. "Scoff if you want. The Dark One is as real as you and I." His eyes went distant. "His followers have powers as strong as the ones we wield." The way the words rolled off his tongue made her shiver. There was understanding in the way he spoke.

Then something occurred to her. "Why are they after you then?" The question helped keep her mind off what really bothered her.

Harry's mouth worked slightly. Words were seemingly on the tip of his tongue, yet no sound escaped. "Perhaps, now is not the time to discuss the whys. There is more than enough for you to learn without having to go into the exact details of my life." He gave a shrug. "Besides, only Ginny and myself really know the answer to that question."

The desire to know burned within Kate, but she could tell by the way he set his jaw that answers would not be forthcoming. "Could you at least tell me why I never knew that I had a brother? Knew about you?"

His eyes softened, the change in his body language was profound. "I would dearly like to hear a full explanation myself." He sounded almost exactly the way she felt.

He looked older now. Before, with a smile and enthusiastic eyes, he had appeared no older than herself, though she knew him to be twenty-four. Now he looked old – almost ancient. Looking away she tried to clear her mind, but Harry's appearance stayed with her. Trying not to ogle, she studied him again. There were years of worry etched onto his face. The youthful face was lined with experience and pain. The eyes staring back held too much for a person so young, they had seen too much.

Needing an excuse to get away from everything she climbed out of the bed. "Where's the ladies room?" she asked Harry.

A few moments later she stood before a small mirror in the hospital wing's bathroom. The shoulder of her shirt was torn open. Her finger gingerly went to touch the skin. She gasped. Instead of finding a deep cut or bandages she felt only her own smooth skin. Despite the mirror she looked down at her shirt. It was covered in blood. Her fingers moved across the material as her mind went back to the previous night. After a few minutes she faintly recalled the nurse waving a stick across her shoulder. She smiled sheepishly. It was a weak memory because the only thing she could really remember was the feeling of Mark's hand as he held her own.

Things were moving rather quickly for her. A few hours ago she had been an orphaned girl about to begin working her way through college. Now she had a brother, a sister-in-law and was standing inside a magical school thinking about a boy who had saved her with magic. She sat down on a chair that stood in the corner. Her body did not know how to feel. Confusion, elation, anger or relief?

Eventually she gathered herself enough to exit the bathroom. From around the corner she could make out the low voice of Harry and one that she assumed was Ginny.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has a good reason for everything," Ginny spoke.

Kate halted before coming into view and listened.

Harry laughed bitterly. "It will need to be a bloody good reason to excuse what he did to Kate. I mean, how could he just leave her to cope on her own?"

"He did the same to you," Ginny remarked. "And there were reasons for that."

"Yes, but with the Dursley's I had a blood ward over me. I had family!"

"They hated you and hurt you," Ginny retorted.

Kate stood frozen. Harry had grown up with relatives that abused him. Her heart went out to him. She had been alone and perhaps unloved, but never abused or hurt.

"But they were family! They were a connection to my parents. Through them I could think about my parents and dream about them being better and more loving. Besides, when Kate was eleven Dumbledore should have had her brought to Hogwarts. She can channel, Ginny! She actually felt you last night."

Kate could hear Ginny sit up straight. "She could?" her voice held an element of surprise and respect in it. Kate couldn't help but smile with pride. "Is she ok?" Ginny continued, this time there was definite concern in the question.

"Oh, she's alright. She's never touched enough of saidar, I think, to have caused her any problems." He paused to take a breath. "But after last night I think she'll begin to touch it more often. She's the right age, you know."

"Then we have yet another person to train," Ginny laughed. "At least Kate will be my responsibility then."

"I know." Harry sighed, at least it sounded a bit more pleasant this time. "But enough of that. Are you okay, Ginny?"

"Oh, you know me. I'm fine, Harry. You'll have to do more than stick that sword of yours into my side to get rid me." Her voice was light and full of humour.

"I'll try harder next time," he laughed. The sound of rustling sheets and a chair moving was all that reached her afterwards.

Taking a deep breath, Kate rounded the corner. Harry sat on the edge of the bed alongside Ginny. His arm wrapped around her waist and their foreheads rested against each other.

"Hmm…" Kate coughed and they moved apart after a few more seconds of looking into each other's eyes. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all," Ginny spoke up while patting the side of the bed for Kate to come sit. She obliged and sat down on the opposite side of Ginny from Harry. "I'm glad you're alright."

Kate laughed. "At least you're healed," she said, her eyes glancing at Ginny's side.

"She's perfectly healed. A little bit of rest is all she needs to recuperate her strength," Harry said proudly while looking at his wife. His entire body radiated his love for the woman beside him. Kate felt envious of what she saw between them. Not the bad kind of envy, just a sincere desire to one day have what they shared.

"But enough of me," Ginny replied, placing a hand on Kate's shoulder. "I see Madame Pomfrey patched you up nicely."

"It's amazing what can be done with a bit of magic," Kate answered in awe. "If my shirt wasn't cut and bloodied I'd never have believed it."

Before more could be said, the door to the hospital wing opened and a large imposing figure with long white hair strode into the room. Kate could only guess at his age, but he had the bearing of a very old man. Still he appeared younger and more nimble than he should've.

"Good morning, Kate, Ginny," his eyes roamed over Harry and his words stumbled a bit. "Harry." Kate caught a slight glimpse of her brother. His body was tense and his gaze looked near murderous.

"I see that I best start the explanation before an unfortunate accident befalls me," the white haired man began.

"That would be wise, Dumbledore," Harry spoke through clenched teeth. Ginny's hand squeezed his shoulder and some of the tension left his body.

At the mention of the man's name, Kate felt the same anger begin to boil within her. Dumbledore caught her look before turning away. The sudden reassuring presence of Ginny's hand on her shoulder helped to ease some of the anger. Her eyes closed and she took a deep calming breath. When they opened again, Dumbledore was seated beside the bed. Harry had found another chair and sat alongside him. Harry's eyes never wavered from Dumbledore.

The Headmaster looked straight at Kate and began to explain. "The story begins, as Harry and Ginny know, a long time ago when a very dark wizard began to grow in power. His name, amongst the magical community is Voldemort. He was terrifying and caused large scale havoc within our small community. He killed and tortured countless witches and wizards. Not to mention Muggles…" her expression must have shown her confusion. "Muggles are what witches and wizards call non-magical people."

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

"Things were beginning to go badly for us as Voldemort grew ever stronger in power. Then a prophecy was made. The prophecy described the downfall, or possible downfall of Voldemort."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, but Harry remained stoic.

"The prophecy as we later came to realise linked Harry to the it…"

"Wait! What do you mean later?" Harry demanded.

"Well the prophecy was not very clear. Remember that the prophecy could also have referred to Neville Longbottom."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Then why did you decided to send her away if you weren't sure if the prophecy was about me?"

Dumbledore seemed slightly uncomfortable about the question. "Honestly, we sent her away in the hope that she would be able to live a life free from prophecies and mad men." He paused thoughtfully and Harry crossed his arms and while waiting for Dumbledore to expand. "Your parents feared for your safety and since no one knew about you, Kate, they felt that by sending you away you would at least be able to live a life. Then when and if the prophecy was fulfilled you would be returned."

His gaze turned to Harry. "Your parents already died to save you, Harry. Would you have wanted to add Kate to that list as well?" The words were a mistake and Kate could see the slight confusion in Dumbledore's eyes. They were the words a man would think, but never say.

Harry leapt to his feet and loomed over Dumbledore. It struck Kate as odd that the gentle Harry she met last night could be so imposing. He fought some internal struggle and Ginny's hand tensed on Kate's shoulder. Eventually something snapped and Harry shouted, "That's not fair, Albus!" Instead of doing more or saying anything else, Harry spun around and stormed out the room.

"That was not very nice of you, Albus," Ginny spoke in a hard icy voice.

"I…" he seemed at a loss. "At least what I said was the truth," he sighed before looking at Kate. "I'm sorry, but I stand by my decision. If we did not send you away then I'm sure you would've been killed before Voldemort tried to kill Harry."

"He had no reason to harm, Kate," Ginny said angrily.

Dumbledore looked up from where he had been staring blankly at the floor. He appeared suddenly much older. "Perhaps he would have left her alone, Ginny, but we did not know. You must believe that this was all initially supposed to be temporary."

"When did he try to kill Harry?" Kate asked ignoring the conversation, which was not making much sense.

"When he was little over a year old," Ginny answered before Dumbledore could.

"But how did he survive then?"

"A combination of his mother's love and his bond to you, his sister," Dumbledore answered almost reluctantly. Ginny's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before becoming rather flat again as she studied the Headmaster.

"How did Kate help?" Harry spoke from behind Dumbledore, causing the man to jerk round in his chair.

It took a few moments for him to gather his words. "Well, Harry, you know that your mother's love for you placed an ancient protection over you. But there have been hundreds of mothers over the course of centuries to have given their lives to save their child. Yet they were never able to give so much protection over a child."

"Then how did our mother save Harry then?" Kate asked surprising not only herself.

Dumbledore stared into her eyes for what felt like hours. "You are the reason actually."

"Me!" Kate exclaimed.

"How?" Ginny asked at the same time.

"What!" came Harry's cry.

Dumbledore took his time in answering. "Yes, you, Kate. You helped save Harry. Your mother being a very clever witch wove several charms over the pair of you. Each one on its own was not very strong." He glanced up at one of the arched windows. "Each charm is like one the stones that form part of an arch. By itself a stone means little."

"But," Harry interrupted. "The sacrifice of her life for me… for us, acted as the keystone that anchored all the charms."

"Exactly!" Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkled, before they dimmed again. "The night that Voldemort tried to kill you, your mother laid down the last and most important piece of the puzzle." Kate's head fell as she tried to keep back her tears. Her fingers fidgeted with the blanket on which she sat.

By the time she looked up again, Harry was gone. Ginny made to walk after him. She only managed a single step before she went pale and fell back against the bed. Jumping down from where she sat, Kate managed to catch the toppling Ginny before she could fall to the floor.

"Thank you," she managed to say weakly. "Looks like I'm not as recovered from last night as I thought." She laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I would've thought a sword through the side would keep a person down for longer than a night."

"Yes," Ginny agreed weakly. Dumbledore came up alongside her. His anxious eyes studied her carefully.

"Poppy!" He called out. "I think Mrs Potter here needs some attention."

The nurse rounded the corner before the words even died down. "I'm quite alright," Ginny said, trying to get away from the nurse.

"You most certainly do not look alright," Poppy said heatedly, pushing the red-haired woman down into the bed.

"Trust me, it's nothing that won't take nine months to go away," she said sheepishly.

Madame Pomfrey froze and Kate felt her own heart leap. At first it was in joy and then sudden fear.

"Is the baby alright?" Kate asked looking anxiously at the nurse.

The woman did not reply. Instead she glanced at Ginny and wove her wand around in a series of complex patterns. If Kate squinted and used her imagination she was sure she could make out the faint outlines of something coming out of the wand. She shook her head and focused her attention back onto Ginny who did not look pleased, but she sat still in any case. Perhaps she was slightly worried herself.

"The child is fine," Madame Pomfrey said after a few agonisingly long minutes.

"Of course the child is alright!" Ginny muttered angrily. "If you're all satisfied. I'd like to be alone with my new sister."

Madame Pomfrey said something under her breath and Dumbledore muttered a few congratulations before leaving as well.

"Thought I'd never get rid of them," Ginny sighed leaning her head back against the wall.

Kate took a seat beside the bed and sat in silence. Ginny's eyes were closed as she took a few calming breaths. When her eyelids opened again she looked much healthier, even her skin colour had returned to normal. "Harry will probably be a bit tired now."

"The past day must have been quite exhausting for him," Kate agreed.

Ginny looked at her as if she had gotten something wrong, but nodded all the same. "This must all be rather strange to you. Nothing has sunk in yet, I'm sure."

"Honestly, I'm sure that any minute now I'm going to wake up in my bed."

Ginny gave the room a cursory glance then smiled. "I'm afraid that this not the world of dreams." Then she laughed. "But then again if I'm a figment of your imagination then whatever I say will be irrelevant." Her brown eyes settled on Kate. There was warmth to them, and Ginny's smile came naturally.

Kate relaxed. Ginny had a calming effect on her, like Harry, but just not as much. The feeling was strange, and for the first time she wondered if this was what younger siblings felt around their older brothers and sisters. Kate returned the smile.

"I say we get out of here," Ginny said mischievously.

"Best not," Kate replied shaking her head. "I mean, you nearly fainted a minute ago."

"Oh please, what's a husband for if not to lend me some of his strength." Ginny laughed, getting to her feet. Kate shook her head, but Ginny did appear to be alright.

Kate took a step, but Ginny halted her with a concerned look. "We can't have you walking about looking like that."

Kate reached up with her hand to touch the torn and bloodied shirt and she bit her lip. "It is a bit bloody and tattered isn't it?"

"Luckily Mark left your bag next to your bed." Kate blushed at the mention of his name. Ginny studied her with a knowing smile. To hide the growing redness Kate ducked behind the curtains and burrowed into her bag for a suitable blouse.

When she came out again, Ginny was still trying to hide her amusement. "Ready?" she asked. Kate did not reply, she merely walked past her and out of the Hospital wing.

A few minutes of walking in silence found them outside in the gardens. What Kate had thought a mere school turned out to be a massive castle or fortress with towers soaring up into the clear blue sky above. The air outside was warm and comforting just like it had been the evening before in Oxford.

"Is the weather magically enhanced around the school?" Kate asked unable to comprehend the unusual heat.

Ginny paused for a second. "No, I don't think so." She glanced up at the sky. "But the weather is a bit strange."

"That it is, but I'm not complaining."

Ginny made her way gracefully down one of the multiple pathways, each stride purposeful. Eventually Ginny settled down on small patch of grass overlooking the large lake beneath the castle. The surface was smooth and reflected the opposite bank. The setting was picturesque. Rolling hills and forests surrounded them and not a single man-made noise reached them. Kate drank in the calmness.

"So, tell me about yourself," Ginny asked at last.

Kate had almost forgotten about Ginny being with her, the woman had been so quiet. "I guess you know my name to be Kate Parker…" She scrunched her face and looked at Ginny. "Is it really Potter?"

"I'm afraid so," Ginny nodded. "Guess we're both stuck with that one."

"Kate Potter," she said slowly. "That sounds so weird and wrong. I think I might stick to Parker for a while."

"Probably wise. With the surname Potter you'd probably be mobbed by rabid fans."

Ginny said this so seriously that Kate began to chuckle. "Me attacked by obsessed fans? Like I'm some celebrity?"

Ginny stretched out on her back and closed her eyes. "Being the sister of the Harry Potter, you'll be famous in minutes once word gets out."

"Seriously?"

"Afraid so," Ginny nearly whispered.

"Harry doesn't act like some celebrity."

"No, but Harry is special." Ginny sat back up. "Once you learn about him, you'll begin to understand just how incredible and different he really is." Kate made no reply. Instead she studied the small waves that lapped against the side of the lake. "Sometimes I don't even get half of what is going with him." The word were spoken so softly, Kate got the impression she was not supposed to have heard.

As she watched the rhythmic motion of the water she began to recall the events of the previous night. It did not seem real. Almost like a small portion of her mind was trying to suppress her fears. "What happened last night?" she eventually found the nerve to ask.

Ginny pondered the question. "This might sound odd, considering that as far as I know Britain is at peace. Yet, the magical community of Britain is at war and has been for decades." Kate said nothing, but the casual attitudes of everyone about the day before became understandable. What happened was normal and since no one got killed, life goes on. "It's hard to say when, but within the last few days someone must have discovered not only that Harry had a sister, but also where you were."

"And since Harry is such a well-known figure, they thought they could get somewhere by kidnapping me?" Kate said mechanically. The entire situation seemed too bizarre to be real. "This is a joke right?" Even as she asked the question she knew that Ginny was not the kind to joke about things like this.

"Harry is more than just a celebrity. He is seen as the saviour of magical community. The hopes of nearly all the people rest on his shoulders." Ginny stopped and looked up at something behind Kate.

"Hi, Luna," Ginny greeted.

Kate looked up into the face of one of the strangest girls she had ever met. Blond hair framed a youthful face that emphasised a pair of blue eyes. Luna stared at her as if she were peering into another world.

"Luna, this is Kate. Kate this is Luna Lovegood, one of my best friends," Ginny said making the introductions.

"Oh, that's so kind of you to call me a best friend," Luna said in a dreamy voice, before turning to Kate. "I've seen you with Harry," she continued to speak not really waiting or wanting a reply from Ginny.

Kate frowned wondering what the girl meant by the comment. To avoid any awkwardness Kate mumbled, "Hi."

"See anything of interest?" Ginny asked catching Kate by surprise.

"Not much really, everything is so faint, practically unreadable really." Even as she said the words, Kate sensed relief in Luna's voice.

"Well at least it's not bad news then," Ginny laughed.

"Wait!" Kate demanded angrily. "What are you talking about and what am I missing?"

"Oh, sorry." Ginny apologised, not really looking sorry for a moment. Her face had this irritating serenity to it. "I forgot you don't know about Luna's ability."

"Well duh," Kate said. She was truly becoming frustrated with all the things happening and her knowing nothing.

"Luna can read the Pattern…"

"Pattern?" Kate interjected wanting an explanation.

"Call it time for now," Ginny explained. "Luna can look at a person and see important things about their future." Luna's gaze made Kate even more uncomfortable now that she knew why she was being watched so intensely.

"Don't worry so much, Kate," Luna laughed sitting down next to them. "I just happen to see things sometimes. Images floating over peoples' heads; cloaks, daggers, that sort of thing." Ginny tensed a bit. Kate could tell there was more to the images than mundane pictures, but at the moment she wanted nothing more than to relax. She was exhausted by all that had happened.

"How are you feeling about everything, Luna?" Ginny asked steering the topic away from Kate. For that she was grateful.

"The auras are still a bit overwhelming at times," Luna answered in a low voice. "But I'm learning how to look past them now. It's hard, especially around Harry, but with other people I can ignore things."

"That's good to hear. It's only been a few days since you've really discovered what you can do. In a month or two you'll be fine."

Luna made no reply. Instead her eyes followed some unseen things floating about in the air. "Oh," the girl said jumping to her feet. She walked away in an odd pattern as if she were following something.

Beyond Luna a set of six hoops soared up into the air. They looked odd and she could only imagine what magical people got up to. When Luna was out of sight, Kate began to relax again. The hoops remained a mystery like so many other things. She thought of asking Ginny.

"Wow, are you really Kate? Harry's sister?" Kate turned to the sight of a bushy browned haired girl who sat down beside her. "This is too exiting. I'm Hermione by the way. A very good friend of Harry." She spoke so rapidly that Kate had a hard time following her. "I mean, he's been alone his entire life and now he has a sister. I'm sure he is over the moon with excitement. Don't you agree Ginny?" Ginny barely had time to open her mouth before Hermione rushed on. "It's his greatest desire, you know, Kate, or has been at least." Kate was about to ask, but the Hermione had more breath left in her. "A family! He's pined over a family for years. The Weasleys were great, but they still aren't… um…" she glanced at Ginny. "Weren't his real family, but you, you're his actual sister." She eventually took a deep lungful of air. "I'm sure we're going to be great friends."

"Um… nice to meet you too Hermione," Kate said in awe of the girl. She'd never known a person could talk so rapidly or so long.

"Ah, yes. This is Hermione Granger, long-time friend of Harry and the brains behind most things around here." Ginny teased and Hermione gave her a mock glare. "Besides her enthusiasm for all things books she is actually a nice person."

"I love to read," Kate sighed. "Does this place have a library?"

"Does this place have a library?" Hermione said getting to her feet. She glanced down at Ginny. "Would I ever survive in a place without books?"

Ginny laughed shaking her head. "I can't imagine you more than mile away from a library."

Hermione chuckled and held out her hand to Ginny and then Kate. "I think we should lead Kate here to Hogwarts's most esteemed library."

Ginny glanced at Kate. "That is, if Kate doesn't mind?"

Hermione and Ginny gave her an inquisitive look. "Nope she's practically jumping at the bit to see it." Hermione said and the red-haired woman agreed.

Kate felt herself blush, but she nodded eagerly. "The secret's out," she laughed. She really would like to have a look at the books in a place like this. To learn about magic and the history of these, or rather her people. Perhaps she could discover something about her family.

"Hermione," she began as they walked, "could we perhaps do some research about my family?"

"We'll even show you some pictures," Ginny said draping a hand over Kate's shoulder. "Harry has got an album of his parents that means the world to him. I'm sure it would mean as much to you as him."

Kate was practically bursting with excitement, but as they walked she began to feel more and more anxious. What did her parents look like? Was she anything like them?

They wound their way through endless corridors. A bell rang and suddenly students flooded nearly every inch of the corridors. None of them paid her any attention. Most eyes followed Ginny and some Hermione. They appeared to be wary of the two witches, or maybe just in awe.

Fortunately, the crowd did not last long and soon most students were inside another classroom. A few staircases later they reached a corridor with no doors. At the end there sat a single portrait of a large lady. Ginny and Hermione continued to walk as if nothing were out of the ordinary. It was a magical school after all.

Halfway down the hall a person emerged out of the stone wall. Kate stumbled and fell to the floor in shock. Hastily getting to her feet she saw Harry looking down at her. His face morphed between amused and concerned.

"I'm fine, Harry," she huffed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"Of course you are," he smiled. "I was about to come see you outside." He paused nervously, unsure of himself. "I wanted to show you this." He held up his hand to reveal a homemade album.

"We were coming get that to show Kate ourselves," Hermione spoke from the side.

"But, I'm sure Harry would much rather show her himself," Ginny said, giving Harry a quick kiss and a knowing smile.

"Thanks," he said to his wife.

"Come along, Hermione," Ginny spoke as she gripped the other girl's elbow to lead her down the hallway and away.

Kate watched them until they were gone. "If she knew you would've liked to show the album to me yourself then why did she come up here to get it?" Kate asked.

"She knew I was here," Harry replied, with a smile, still watching his wife walk away.

Kate frowned, trying to detect the lie in his words. "I've been with her since you left. There was no way she could have known where you were."

"Isn't there?" he replied with a grin. "Remember last night?"

Kate thought back and then she remembered her feeling Ginny. "You feel her all the time and she you?" she asked.

"Wow, Hermione will be jealous of you in no time." He laughed as they began to walk. "Ginny and I have a bond between us. It's rather special and it allows us to feel each other's emotions."

"A bond? That sounds like something out of a fantasy novel."

"Perhaps fantasy is based on reality," he laughed knowingly. "I think I've seen a book or two in Muggle bookstores that resemble what really exists."

"Really, like what?" she questioned.

He just smiled widely. "Perhaps I'll show you at some point. At the moment there is a much more interesting book to go through."

She glanced at the album in his hand. Her own enthusiasm grew again. However, he kept on walking deeper into the school.

"Where are we going?" Kate could no longer keep her excitement under control.

Harry smiled and turned down another corridor. "A very special and unique room."

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading. I am sure the next one should be up sooner rather than later. I really hope that I can pick up some momentum again with this story._

_Thank you also for all the comments. _


	13. Chapter 12

Harry came to a halt in the middle of another seemingly abandoned corridor. Kate watched in confusion as he began to pace up and down. Just when she thought he had gone completely insane, he stopped and turned to face nothing but a stone wall. Her own gaze followed Harry's and she gasped in surprise, not that anything should have surprised her in a place like this, but seeing a solid wall of grey stone morph into a doorway was still weird and oddly wonderful.

"After you," Harry said shaking her out of her stupor. A feint smile graced his face as he motioned her through the door. She stepped inside expecting to find another cold castle room similar to the endless corridors they traversed to get here.

Instead Kate stepped into a strange dream. The room she entered was warm and cosy, neither too large nor too small. It felt like a piece of her she'd always missed. A long soft and comfortable couch stood before a fire that blazed away nicely in a hearth. The room seemed neither hot nor cool, but a perfect middle. Candles and other sources of light dotted the room. The ever flickering flames provided a surreal touch. Like a dream or an imagination, the room was almost too perfect and yet so incredibly wrong.

"Something bothering you?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch. "We can change it if you like."

"Excuse me?" Kate squeaked.

Harry grinned mischievously causing her to frown. He was one confusing man; at times all light and friendly, at other times much more dark and ominous. "Close your eyes and imagine what you would like different."

"Different?" she felt herself laugh, not only at his words but the glint in his eyes. His smile only widened. She did, however, close her eyes and attempt to imagine everything slightly different. It felt ridiculous, but not as stupid as how it felt when she opened them. She inhaled sharply while staring wide eyed. The fire still crackled away merrily, but slightly smaller. The couch was a little narrower. Candles were replaced by light bulbs. She smiled, the room was much more normal and less magical. She gave a nod of approval.

Harry went to sit just before she collapsed beside him. Together they relaxed in the comfort of the room. "I could stay in here for a long time," she said drowsily.

"This room has that affect when you want it to be like this." He studied the room intently. She could see a mind at work behind his eyes. "Not exactly what I would have chosen, but maybe Aunt Petunia would like it."

"Aunt who?" Kate said sitting up.

Harry looked away. For a brief moment she'd seen the look in his eyes - pain. "Our mother's sister. She raised me. Well if you could call it what she did raising."

Kate recalled hearing about him being abused as a child and the pity she felt for him then. "Was it really bad?" She asked hoping to get more from him.

"Sometimes," he replied facing her again. His green eyes were startling, not only because of their resemblance to hers, but their knowing and endlessness. She wanted to look away. For the first time she understood why people had trouble maintaining eye contact with her. How could she blame them if her eyes were anything close to resembling his. "They ignored me for the most part. Instead they just gave me chores to do. If they kept me busy then I'd be silent."

The reply came too mechanically, almost as if rehearsed. Then it was also too short. A quick reply that hinted at something, yet made it appear as if there was nothing. She wanted to pry, to know, but how could she invade a person's past even if that person was her brother.

"What about you?" He said breaking a short silence. His face stretched into a smile, a vain attempt at hiding behind a veil of happiness.

She decided to answer. "My life is pretty boring. I grew up with Margaret, a fairly nice old lady. She was never very loving." Even as she spoke she knew her words to be an understatement. "So I went about doing things on my own. I focused on my studies, finishing early so that I could go to university to actually start a life of my own."

"You mentioned that you were a striker." His eyes began to sparkle. There was no faking it this time. "Do you love sports?"

Kate felt her own excitement grow. "Oh, I love sports. I started playing football and loved it. I love running all out, pushing my way through defenders to get a strike at goal. I lie in bed reliving some of those moments." Her cheeks turned pink as she spoke all in a rush.

Harry seemed even more excited. "I bet you'll love Quidditch!" He exclaimed.

"Quid-itch?" she tried to say the word, but it rolled off her tongue awkwardly.

"It's the biggest, well only popular sport in the magical world." As he talked his hands began to move excitedly. "Its sort of a like football, crossed with… well something, but the game is played on brooms…"

"Brooms!" She laughed and rolled her eyes as she continued. "Come on. You're having me on. Haha, have a laugh at the new kid. I mean, that is soooo typical."

He frowned, but then laughed. "It would have been a good joke, but it really is real." He glanced to the side as if he expected a window there. "Didn't you see those hoops sticking out of the ground when you were outside with Ginny?"

"You knew I was outside?" She exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"Well I don't know if you saw the hoops," he replied in a mock meek voice. The tone was as humble as boulder trying to be soft.

"Agh," she grumbled. The moan turned into a chuckle, which turned into a laugh. Even as she tried to calm down, she thought about the last time she'd been so relaxed and happy. The sad truth was, she realised, that there had never been a single moment like this before. The thought sobered her up slightly, but she still managed a withering glare at him. "Yes, Harry, I saw the hoops."

"Great, see the game is real…" He carried on into a detailed discussion of the game. The players, the balls, and the way the scoring worked. It was difficult to not get excited about the game. Harry's shear passion bubbled over into her. "… but that's enough of Quidditch." He said eventually. "What I really wanted to talk about, or show you at least is the album."

Kate had quite forgotten about the album Harry had brought with him. The sights of the school, moving portraits especially, had taken her mind completely off what they were doing. Harry reverently took the book and placed it on her lap. With care he opened the cover.

Kate gasped. Right there on the front page was a beautiful young woman. Not much older than Kate herself. She had long red hair and in her arms she cradled a small baby. She moved about and every few seconds she would look out of the photo lovingly. "That's mum," Harry said barely above a whisper. "I think dad took the photo, but I'm not sure." She knew that it had to be her mother. The striking green eyes, so much like Harry's and her own. Her hair, though red, curled the same way as Kates. If she dyed her hair that colour, Kate knew she would be near identical to the woman - her mother.

Kate's finger reached out towards the photo. As if touching the moving image would bring her closer. It proved difficult not to cry. Only the fact that everything was too new kept the tears from gushing out. Harry reached out again and turned the page and she almost cried out for him to stop. Still the longing to see more of her family stilled her voice. The tears would come.

The page fell open and there stood a man nearly identical to Harry. The first difference being the man's scrawny build. Harry was much stronger and moved more nimbly. However, there was no doubt in her mind that the man was Harry's father, her father. The only major change between him and Harry was the brown eyes. His hair, as black as night, matched hers.

She chuckled, or rather choked back her emotions, at her father's antics in the photo. A small baby, probably Harry, floated about on a broom and her father desperately attempted to stop him. "You seem born to a broom," Kate chuckled.

"That I was," he agreed proudly. "Comes from dad." This was said with even more pride.

She watched the little boy fly across the room. "Do you think I will be any good?"

"There's little doubt about that. The only question is what position you'd play."

"Chaser," she said immediately. "Seeking, though thrilling for a few seconds would bore me to death."

"Well, you could be a beater. There's enough fight in you."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm a chaser."

He laughed. "Then you definitely take after dad."

"I do?"

Harry nodded. "He was a good chaser in his day."

HGHGHG

A few hours later found Kate sitting alone in a room next to the one shared by Harry and Ginny. For the first time since this began no one surrounded her. All of a sudden the world felt empty, foreign, and hostile. The unfriendly stone walls felt very close and the room appeared unnaturally dark. Candles could never provide the same amount of illumination as a light bulb. The window should have helped, but the sun was blocked by a single large tower.

At least the room was not empty. A single large bed occupied most of the space. A dresser and cupboard stood next to the bed. Kate, however, was sitting by the window on a small chair. Her legs were drawn up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her shins as if to ward away something. The posture was a failed attempt at comfort.

She felt strangely empty. The most dominant feeling being anger. Not at her parents, or Harry, or even Ginny. No the anger was aimed towards herself. Something in her told her that she should be crying. She should have cried while going through the album. She'd come close to tears, but she had never accepted the loss of her parents. Those emotions were hidden under layers upon layers of pain.

Joy could also have been an emotion. Yet, she could not begin thinking about happiness. People had almost killed them last night, and now she was in the middle of some war. Worst of all, her dreams of studying had all but evaporated within the span of a few seconds. There was little chance of them letting her out of their sight. This all felt like another prison. A nice prison with no visible barriers, but they were there.

Despite it all, she did have Harry now. A real brother, the thought brought with it a tiny tingle of excitement. It was deep and subdued, but if she concentrated, it could be felt.

"Aghhh!" She cried out with balled fists. The one went down and slammed against the hard stone windowsill. It hurt and tears threatened to well up in her eyes. She cursed softly when none came.

A soft knock came from the door. Kate hurriedly made herself presentable. "Come in!" she called out.

The door opened slowly and head full of bushy brown hair ducked inside. "Hope I'm not bothering you." She said.

Kate bit back a laugh. "Not at all," she answered. "I was just thinking. A distraction would be good about now."

"Brooding?" the girl asked. Kate's eyes widened and the girl just continued with a knowing smile. "Harry is the master of brooding." She frowned. "Or at least he was."

Kate managed a weak laugh. "Thanks, and company would really be great now."

"Oh, good," Hermione said before slipping fully into the room. "I thought you might want to have a chat with a non-family member and Mug…" Hermione paused with a slight blush.

"I know what a Muggle is," Kate explained. "But I thought you could do magic."

"I can do magic," Hermione laughed as she sat on the bed. Kate stood and joined her. "I am a Muggle born. That means I come from a non-magical home."

"Oh," Kate said, not really understanding.

"Well, I just thought I might be able to explain things better."

"I thought Harry was raised by his aunt and uncle who aren't magical," Kate said, confused.

Hermione nodded her head, causing the mass of brown hair to move about wildly. "That would be correct, but his story is slightly more complicated than that. You know that you are twins, right?" Hermione asked.

"Ha, nice try, Hermione. I know he is twenty-four." Kate said, wondering if this was another attempt at magical humour.

"I know how old he is," Hermione continued. "But he's still your twin."

Kate just shook, but she stopped. Harry was seven years older than her. Then it hit her. Their parents were murdered when he was one "How's that possible?" She questioned loudly. The surprise in her voice was more due to not having realised the oddity before.

"He time travelled to somewhere where he lived for seven years with Ginny before they came back a day later." Hermione answered in matter of fact tone.

Kate whistled, magic truly was fascinating. She shook her head in an attempt to make sense of it all. "Must be quite the story."

"You have no idea," Hermione said seriously, making Kate laugh. "I'm still waiting for the full one myself." Hermione seemed like a great girl.

HGHGHG

Outside in the clearing he had used seven years ago, Harry stood mid form, balanced on the balls of his feet. His sword moved with the speed and precision of a weapon honed to perfection. There was only one thing for Harry to do in his present state and practising his sword forms was it.

To the side, Ginny sat watching. He knew they needed to talk about what happened. He would eventually. His own mind needed to be cleared first. Even as he worked through the array of movements, the events began to organise themselves.

Dumbledore's confession, the search for Kate, the flight, his capture, the torture of Ginny, his escape, his inability to heal Ginny, and then the talk with Kate earlier. So much had happened and so little time had passed to process everything.

What did he think? Kate was his sister, an actual family member, his own blood. What effect did that have on the world? On him? What did it make her? He was who he was.

The forms continued to flow, one after another. Each movement came with ever increasing vigour. The wind began to blow and a chill followed. He moved ignoring it. The ever present presence of the True Power hung over him like a dark storm ready to strike him down or blow him over.

Biting down hard he focused on his movements. Stride, balance, strike. The power still beckoned. Pivot, strike, hold. He bit down harder. Rebalance, leap, pivot, parry. He began to shake and sweat dripped from his hair and face as the world began to lose balance around him. Within the blur he barely managed to see Ginny moving.

"Harry!" she called out as he collapsed into a pair of warm loving arms.

"Hold me." His mouth trembled with each word and beads of perspiration formed on his face. "Just hold me."

"I'm here, Harry." She sat them down onto the grass. Her hold never lessoned. Despite her presence, the lure of the True Power hung in the air.

"It's so tempting, wonderful and…" Horrible he wanted to say, but could not.

Ginny's one arm tightened its grip while the other came up to stroke his hair. The soothing action of her fingers, helped ease away some of his problems.

"What is tempting you?" She asked in a soft voice.

He wanted to talk to her about it, but the words could not come. Minutes or even hours passed until he managed to push the feeling far enough away that he felt safe to stand. When he stood, the first thing he did was to retrieve his cloak. More importantly, the angreal hidden in a pocket.

Ginny gave him a concerned look as he removed the carving of the man holding a sword. The moment it touched his hand, he allowed saidin to flood into him at last. Pure clean and wonderful saidin. His wife looked more worried than before. Still he closed his eyes and drank in the torrent that was the male half of the One Power. Drawing more and more, he soaked his body with its purity. In the far distance of his mind, the lingering presence of the True Power diminished to almost nothing.

Harry began to understand why Rand had always carried a sa'angreal around with him. A man would need all the saidin he could get to keep from wanting the True Power. With an exhausted sigh he let go of the One Power.

Opening his eyes, he was not surprised to find Ginny looking none too pleased. "There better be a good explanation for what you just did!" She said in a harsh voice. Her arms were crossed underneath her breasts. He did not need the bond with her to feel the anger nor the concern.

"I assure you there is," he replied curtly. Then softened, feeling her hurt. "I needed some saidin to clear my mind. To free myself from what haunts me." He walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Thank you for being there for me, Ginny. The Light alone knows where I would be without you."

"Dead and buried," she replied, and he knew her to be both right and serious.

"Thanks," he said again, this time his lips met hers.

Pulling away he placed a hand tenderly on her stomach. Ginny's eyes shone, and he wondered if his matched hers. "How's our little girl doing?" He asked, and hint of pride laced his words. A man could be proud of his daughter.

"Wonderful, thank you," she beamed back up at him.

The weather outside was warm and comforting agin. "Perfect late afternoon weather for a pleasant walk, wouldn't you say?" She asked.

"That it is," he agreed. Ginny laughed a laugh to warm his heart while he linked his arm with hers.

HGHGHG

Dinner proved to be an awkward affair. Harry sat next to Kate, both of whom ate in silence. To Ginny it seemed like neither could find the words to express their feelings. Harry was a confused bundle of emotions on the inside. A bond was not required to know as much. To her at least his face was like an open book. She dipped her spoon into her soup and took a sip. All the while her eyes remained on Harry.

When dinner was done, Ginny led the group back to their room. There they sat down before the fire, which the house elves had prepared for them. Harry seated himself beside Ginny on the sofa. Ron and Hermione being a much younger couple found a comfortable spot on the warm rug that lay before the hearth. Mark and Kate, both being unsure, sat down on separate single seat couches.

For the first time Ginny actually studied the pair. Kate would occasionally send a furtive glance in Mark's direction when he was not looking. Then each time she glanced away he would peek at her through the corner of his eyes.

Harry pulled her closer. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny nodded and Harry squeezed her shoulder affectionately. From within she felt him relax, he even felt joyful. A large smile spread onto her face and when she looked back up at him she saw her own expression mirrored.

She loved the way he looked when he smiled. Though he had laughed often while they were away it was still not regular enough for her to have grown used to it. He looked incredibly handsome when he was genuinely happy. "Love you," she mouthed and he returned her words with a soft kiss.

The fire crackled away and still the room remained free of conversation. Ginny took matters into her own hands and began to talk to Kate. The topic alone was bound to interest Hermione. "I heard that you were enrolled at Oxford," Ginny began knowing only a little of the place. Hermione's ears immediately picked up on the conversation and she began to move closer.

Kate shrugged, while looking down at her feet. "Enrolled, yes. But the term had yet to really start so there is not much for me to say."

"But you only just turned seventeen!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't you have another year of school left?"

With a shy shake of her head she explained. "I worked hard so that I could get my A-Levels a year early."

"A-Levels?" Ginny asked, interrupting Kate's explanation.

"A-Levels are the Muggle version of our NEWTs." Hermione said to Ginny.

"NEWTs?" Kate asked.

Ginny laughed as Hermione sighed. "Seems like I am going to be the translator in this discussion," she laughed before beginning an in-depth explanation.

HGHGHG

Mark sat staring at the three women talking. His eyes, however, remained mostly on Kate. Deeply involved in the conversation, Kate did not spare him a glance. He did not mind, in fact he liked it as it gave him more time to study her features. She really was an intelligent and beautiful woman.

"What are you thinking?" Harry's quiet voice asked from a few feet away. It was loud enough to reach Mark, but the women would not overhear. Ron, however, was close enough to listen.

"Umm… nothing," Mark stammered, not wanting to tell his mentor and almost father figure that he might be falling for the man's sister.

"I didn't know Kate's name was nothing," Harry spoke seriously taking a look at his sister. At that moment she laughed and her sparkling green eyes looked up at Harry and then Mark where they lingered for a few seconds too long for it to mean nothing.

He could hear his own heart beating in his ears and the room became surprisingly warm for the cool evening. Her eyes, still on his, blazed with interest and joy. He tried to smile, but the effect was no doubt hideous. She laughed to herself and glanced away. Her fingers went up to her hair where they tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. Mark could feel his cheeks flush.

He was brought back down to earth when he noticed Harry giving him a very hard look. Mark gulped. "Listen, Mark," Harry began and Mark could hear the beginnings of a lecture. "I know you to be a good man, but if you do anything to hurt Kate, then…" His voice trailed off suggestively.

Mark breathed out in relief. "Thank you, Harry. You know that I would never do anything."

Harry lifted a hand in the air to silence him. "I know you and I trust you. I was just giving a polite warning." He glanced back at Mark. "You have been warned."

"I understand," Mark nodded.

"In that case. I hope she is half as fond of you as it appears she is." Harry grinned. "Because you are way passed..." He coughed.

Mark's cheeks burned and he felt sure his face was a bright red.

"Care for a game of chess?" Harry asked Ron. Only then did Mark notice that Ron wore a wide grin on his face. The idiot had listened in on the whole conversation.

When Ron stood he patted Mark on the shoulder. "Good luck, mate. If that Kate is half as much trouble as Harry then I am sure you'll be having your hands full in no time."

Harry snorted at Ron's comment. "Hey," he laughed. "I never said that Hermione doesn't give me grey hairs." He glanced at his girlfriend affectionately. "She is, however, more than a handful at times."

Hermione and Ginny joined their respective partners when their conversation with Kate ended. This left him alone with Kate. Something about the glances going around the room left the distinct impression that this was planned.

"What are you thinking?" Kate asked after she sat down where Harry had been sitting earlier.

"That the whole chess game at the back of the room was planned," he answered awkwardly.

She twisted round to look at the table where the four sat. Ron and Harry seemed to well into a game. Ginny and Hermione seemed to be chatting away.

"Looks normal to me," she said.

Mark chuckled shaking his head. "No, they definitely planned the whole move away from here."

"And why, pray tell me, would they do that?" Kate asked. This time her eyes were playfully mischievous.

He took a deep breath and decided to go with his gut feeling. "To leave us alone."

"Is that so," she whispered with mock surprise. "You'd almost think that they were trying to set us up or something."

His eyes never left hers while she spoke. By the time her words had faded he realised that they had moved much closer to each other. They both blinked and sat back slightly. The moment was broken and Kate muttered. "Umm… well, it's been a long day and I would really like to get some sleep before I drop dead from exhaustion."

She stood and so did he. "Well good night then, Miss Potter," he said with a slight bow.

Her blush was spectacularly beautiful and cute. "Goodnight, Mark," she replied before hurrying out of the room. She almost forgot to say goodnight to the others.

Mark followed her out shortly after he bid the others good night. Once outside he felt like shouting for joy. Each stride felt light. He would definitely have trouble sleeping. A pair of green eyes would be keeping him awake.

HGHGHG

Kate lay in her bed with eyes open wide. The cold room could not dampen her mood. Mark liked her. She wanted to scream and laugh at the same time. Spinning around she allowed herself to laugh out loud into her pillow. The muffled sound, she was sure would not be heard outside her room.

With that out of her system she rested on her side so that she could look out the window. Starlight shone through the opening. More stars than she had ever seen in her life before. As she gazed out at them her eyes grew heavy from exhaustion. Unable to stay awake she fell asleep thinking of Mark's pale blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_And so ends another chapter. The next chapter will be slightly different. A bit darker before returning with some humour._

_I'm getting back into this story. Sorry for the delays. I have just been distracting myself with a Wheel of Time fanfic I've been writing._

_Thanks for all the support you've been giving. I really enjoy and appreciate all the comments._


	14. Chapter 13

The hour was still early when Harry, damp with sweat, woke from another bout of nightmares. They were becoming more frequent and troublesome as the days continued. The firm knowledge that they were only dreams helped settle his nerves. It would take a person of considerable strength, not only in the real world, but the world of dreams as well to break into his sleep.

Beside him, Ginny lay fast asleep. Perhaps even at this moment she was walking about somewhere in tel'aran'rhiod. If she was in the dream world then he had little doubt that she would be searching for the cause of their inability to travel from Oxford. The only way Harry knew to block travelling was by using a ter'angreal called a dreamspike.

The thought of one existing made his skin crawl. Just like the domination band they had placed around his neck, their existence indicated that not only were there people who could channel, but pockets of people with vast amounts of knowledge in the use of the One Power. Hopefully they were only ignorant fools who discovered some lost treasure trove of ter'angreal. Despite the possibility, he still found his hopes to be implausible. Someone out there knew enough to cause problems.

He only had to look at Hogwarts to know people had known more about magic than they did at the moment. Despite the non-magical world reaching new peaks in technological developments, the people with the real power lived isolated and uninformed lives. This is what could truly be called the dark ages for the magical community. Despite this slump in knowledge, a group or sect still lived that knew much.

He thought back to the dream he had, the one where he'd spoken to Voldemort by a fireplace. The dream, vivid in his memory, made him reconsider much. Voldemort was alive. Staring up at the ceiling Harry tried to push his thoughts away from what happened. No matter how hard he tried, the encounter haunted him.

Eventually he climbed out of their bed. The cold evening air bit at his skin as he walked across to his trunk. The album he had shown Kate still sat atop it where Ginny had placed it earlier. With each stride he grew more anxious, with each stride the soft song in his mind grew louder. The sweetness that lay inside beckoned him closer. Harry gritted his teeth, the sensation was neither expected nor welcome. Inside the trunk lay two of the Deathly Hallows, the last objects in the world he wanted near himself.

"Light!" he whispered through gritted teeth. He wanted to turn, to run away, he almost did. Still he could not pull himself free from the tug he felt coming from the trunk.

Kneeling down he placed the album on the floor and without a second glance flipped open the lid. The call grew louder and so did his desire to touch the objects inside that he knew he should not.

His hands went in search, rummaging in the near darkness, until they touched the warmth that was the Resurrection Stone. He knew the feeling, he should have recognised it the day he removed it from Dumbledore. The presence all around him grew stronger, almost overpowering. Shear will power alone kept him from embracing what he knew to be the True Power.

Slowly Harry pulled his hand from the trunk. The warmth of the stone pulsed and flared as he held onto it. It beckoned him, seduced him with the allure of power. He shuddered. A True Power angreal lay in his arm, and not just an ordinary angreal. This was a sa'angreal.

With a silent cry he dropped it to the floor. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His breathing came in short strong bursts. Still his gaze did not move from the sa'angreal that lay motionless by his feet.

The stone lay at the heart of why he had been unable to defeat Dumbledore. It had never been the wand that defeated Harry. He paled. At seventeen he'd fought unaided against a man with a sa'angreal. More frighteningly, a True Power sa'angreal.

How much power did the stone have? With agonising slowness his fingers reached down towards it. With the use of the sa'angreal he could free the world of evil, nothing would be able to resist his power. The stone sang to him. With the power in it he could destroy the Death Eaters, remove all evil from the planet. The power held within it would be almost enough to call back the dead.

Harry's hand froze an inch away from the Hallow. He could raise the dead. The stories told of the one brother who managed to call back a girl. There was so much power. Filled with sudden fear, he pushed himself away. His back crashed against the trunk. The presence around him dimmed, but it still seemed to loom over the room.

Feeling more in control of himself, he leaned towards it again. This time he rested his arms on the side of the trunk, keeping his hands far away, as he studied the small white stone barely visible in the dark from this distance. With saidin he would be able to see all its details. He refrained, the temptation would be too great to touch the True Power if he let himself slip into the void.

His hand dropped into the trunk and his fingers brushed against the warm and soft material of his cloak. It had a comforting feeling and it wanted to be worn. Remembering days gone by, he slipped the cloak over his shoulder and walked from the room. He needed to get away from the sa'angreal, away from the temptation lying on the floor.

HGHGHG

Ginny wandered about within the confines of Hogwarts. Despite it being night in the waking world the hallways were oddly lit. There was no real source of light in Tel'aran'rhiod, instead everything was unnaturally illuminated. As a result, she could walk throughout the school in strange clarity. The dark hallways surrounding Snape's classroom were just as bright as the rest of the school.

She had returned to the school after countless hours of wasting time. Most of it vanished in Oxford while searching for the remains of what blocked them from travelling. It was no surprise when the search came up empty.

Moving about secretly also increased the amount of time she needed to spend searching. If people could block travelling on so large a scale then they probably were able to get into the dream world. If they were here then she would need to be very careful about where she appeared and what she did. And she was.

Even inside the hallways of Hogwarts she moved carefully. Her senses alert. A person could be lurking around the next corner. Still, it was worth the risk to get a feel for what was happening in the dream world this side of the portal.

Despite all her training, she felt herself grow calmer with each hour spent here. That was until she saw a brief flicker of movement before her. Hurriedly, she hid behind one of the many suits of armour lining the corridors of the school. With care she let her head peek round her makeshift cover to study the hallway.

About twenty feet away a small girl pranced about in a professor's robe. Ginny suppressed a laugh, it would not do scaring the girl. A few seconds later she vanished and Ginny continued to walk down the corridor. The appearance of the girl highlighted her need for care, but she had not been a threat. With hundreds of students sleeping inside the school grounds it would be common for her to come across someone being sucked into tel'aran'rhiod. For a short while, at least, any person could be drawn here. In that lay some danger, being killed in this place meant death in the waking world. It was known for healthy people to go to sleep and never wake again.

The exhausting walk continued through the school. This being the first time she'd actually allowed herself a proper study of the grounds. Nearing the end of her investigation, she noticed a shadow moving ahead of her. With care she made her way closer. For all she knew it could be a werewolf like Remus, and unlike him, this one might not be friendly.

She did not embrace saidar. In the world of dreams the most powerful people were those who did not rely on the One Power. Will power was what counted here and a firm belief of what was. With just a simple thought she could change how she looked and what she wore. The world around could be manipulated and those within it, all with just a thought. The One Power was still powerful, but it could be overcome. The Amyrlin seat had told her of a man who could not touch the One Power but had stopped a stream of Balefire by just raising a hand. It was a humbling thought. In here your most powerful abilities could be nullified.

Still, however, she pursued the person before her. The movement had not stopped, therefore this person was either drawn into the dream world more strongly, which she doubted, or this person was here by design with full knowledge of what they were doing.

She took a few calming breaths to clear all her thoughts before she moved closer still. It was then that she recognised the person.

"Harry!" she called out quietly, but with anger. "What are you doing here?"

He did not respond. She exhaled angrily and walked up towards him. Even though she was making enough noise, he had still not heard her approach.

"How many times does a person have to tell you that entering tel'aran'rhiod in the flesh is dangerous!" she all but screamed at him.

Being a dreamer she could enter this place while asleep. With a ter'angreal, none of which they had, a non-dreamer could enter this world. Harry was, however, no dreamer and since they had no ter'angreal that meant that he created a gateway into here. It is said that a person losses part of themselves each time they enter the world of dreams in the flesh.

"Listen to me," she said angrily grabbing his shoulder. He twisted round and flailed about with his arms in an attempt to stop her. Her quick reflexes saved he from being grabbed.

She stood a pace away with her hands on her hips. Harry continued to look anxious as he spun round. Studying him carefully she could see his lips moving as if he were speaking. Still no sound reached her.

"Harry," she spoke again. He made no response, instead his anxious gaze grew more tight as he worked to understand the nature of his attacker. "What's happening?" she exclaimed.

The obvious answer being that he was not in tel'aran'rhiod. A breath later she woke in her own bed. She only took the time to grab a cloak before running from their room. It was cold inside the castle, unlike the dream world.

It did not take long to reach the place where she had left Harry. She saw nothing, instead she heard the faint erratic breaths of someone in the direction she knew him to be. She edged her way closer to the source of the noise. Despite it being loud she could not see anything.

"Harry?" She called out softly. "What are you doing here?"

The sound vanished, replaced by rustling cloth. Then the tall form of Harry emerged in the centre of the room. Instinctively, she created a ball of light before her. Harry stood illuminated by the white flame. The colour emphasised his pale complexion.

Moving closer, she noticed his anxious eyes, almost dark from strain. "What are you doing here, Harry?" She asked softly again.

"I... I was," he replied looking down and around. "I'm not sure," he continued to ramble. "One minute I was sitting beside my trunk. The next I'm here."

He reached down to retrieve the cloak and with a sudden cry of anguish he jumped away from where he stood.

"What is it?" She asked coming to stand next to him.

"The..." He did not finish. "Hold me, Ginny." His voice was barely more than a whisper. She could not recall ever hearing him so weak and fragile.

Despite her concerns, she wrapped her arms around his middle. Only now did she allow herself to feel what he felt. His emotions were a mix of fear and something deeper, darker.

"I, I don't know what I was thinking." She pulled away just enough to study his face. Her conjured ball of light outlined the strain on his face. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"Sorry for what?" She said. "I still don't know what you did."

He remained silent for a while. "I put on the Invisibility Cloak." His head hung in defeat.

Ginny stood in shock, as she comprehended the scene. Harry and the cloak have always gone together. But he had told her about the Hallows. "It's tainted!" She cried out in anger. "You let yourself be tempted by the cloak! How could you?"

He moved away, his face stretched in pain. She did not need their bond to see the hurt in his eyes.

"You don't know what it is to be me!" He said bitterly. "There are things that no one can understand."

She moved towards where she could now see the faint outline of the cloak. She picked it up casually in one hand. "Like being tempted to wear this. Honestly, Harry how could this tempt you? It's nothing but a cloak created from the True Power."

He backed away from her, eyes wide. "Take it!" He bellowed. "Just take that light cursed thing and destroy it!" With that he ran away.

Ginny stood frozen for a few moments. The cloak felt greasy in her palms and her body shuddered at the thought of what she held.

For a moment she considered following him, but the erratic signals she felt radiating from him indicated that he was not rash, just very confused. Deciding it best to let him sort out his own emotions for the time being, she returned to their room.

She placed the cloak and the stone in the trunk before closing the lid. The album she took with her and placed it on Harry's bedside table. She did not know what the causes of his problems were, but perhaps it was best that he not go near the trunk unless necessary.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she could feel her weariness creep up on her. Despite being asleep for most of the night she did not feel rested. Being awake in the dream world resulted in a less than satisfactory night's sleep.

All that kept her awake was the strange occurrence with Harry in the dream world. The cloak had somehow placed him inside tel'aran'rhiod, but not fully. She lay on her back. The cloak was said to be able to hide people from nearly everything, even curses. If being beneath the cloak meant that ones body was somewhere else, but that their senses remained in the waking world, it would explain the cloaks extraordinary abilities.

She thought back to what the stories said. The cloak is said to hide one from the Death itself. tel'aran'rhiod was the home of the Heros of the Horn. Immortal in the dream world until the Wheel weaves them back into the pattern. While wearing the cloak, a person was not in this world but in a place where nature could not touch you.

Like all things there was a catch. The world of dreams was even more dangerous than the waking world. If one died while awake then you could be reborn. If you died in tel'aran'rhiod then your soul was lost forever.

She gave a cruel smile. The Dark One really had managed a way to fool even the smartest and humblest of the three brothers. This begged the question, what else had the Dark One hidden in the other two Hallows to catch the unsuspecting victim.

This made her sit up again. What had the Dark One done to tempt Harry into wearing the cloak? Her husband knew where it came from and that in all probability it hid some deadly secrets. Yet, he had worn it.

Harry was different, she knew that. People had been telling her that for years. He was the supposed Champion of Light. If he was, then why did he mess with the cloak? Surely to him the temptations of the Dark One should be the least of all. Nothing made sense, but there was little to do at the moment.

Harry was stationary somewhere, probably the room of requirement. His own emotions were flaring wildly as he tried to come to grips with something inside. She wanted to go up to him. Something made her hesitate. A deep understanding perhaps. All she knew was that it would be best not to go to him at the moment. Whatever it was, Harry needed to sort his problem out by himself.

* * *

><p>Kate was walking along the shores of the lake beneath Hogwarts. It was wonderful. The water calm and the breeze still. The only negative being that she walked alone. Neither Mark nor her brother were there. Still she enjoyed the walk and fresh air. As she ambled along the world began to change. The light dimmed, almost as if the sun were moving behind a dark cloud. She glanced up at the sky to find that there were neither sun nor clouds in the sky.<p>

A darkness began to pulse from somewhere within the school. At first it seemed to pour out, on second glance she could tell that it flowed into the building. Then again it hung without moving. Something was not going well. All the talk of magic confused her. Perhaps all this darkness was natural. Common sense told her that this was probably not the case.

A tug in her chest pulled her along and she continued to walk. This time the path she took led back to the school. Each stride brought her closer to where she did not want to be, but somehow had to be. The front door opened before her and she continued. Each flight of stairs took her to a new floor. A wind gusted about her, straining her eyes. Every corridor led her deeper into the heart of Hogwarts. Each stride brought with it an ever growing tempest. Her hair by this time was windswept and knotted.

She felt lost until she stopped outside a familiar corridor. Remembering what Harry had done she walked up and down three times. All the while asking the room to show her what she needed to see.

As she waited, her fear deepened. Did she want to walk into that room? It was the epicentre of the storms that she could feel, of course she did not want to go in. Yet, when the door opened to reveal a vast empty room, she knew she needed to go in.

The first step was tentative, the second even more so, but eventually she did manage to get inside. The door swung closed behind her, yet the slamming was barely heard above the din created by the storm. In here the noise hurt her ears. She had been wrong. The room was not large, instead it was rather small.

In the centre, almost like a holographic image was Harry. He flickered in and out of existence. He seemed in pain, as if something deep within him hurt. Tears leaked down his face. She did not know what to do. Frightened beyond believe, she did all that she could, she walked towards him.

His eyes were closed. His fists seemed clenched into tight balls. The sound of thunder echoed around the room and the ever growing darkness increased.

* * *

><p>Ginny bolted upright. She could not remember falling asleep. Outside the wind howled and an icy cold breeze cut through the room. She grew nervous. The weather was generally good around Harry. His ta'veren nature ensured as much.<p>

She dressed hurriedly before making her way out of the room. As the door closed the school shook with the roar of thunder. She hurried to a window and as she reached it the world outside grew bright for a fraction of a second as a bolt a lightning struck the school grounds. Less than a second later the roar of thunder reached her.

She glanced down the corridor only to see the Headmaster approaching. "What's happening, Ginny?" Dumbledore asked.

She hated not knowing, but she could not lie. "I wish I knew exactly," she replied. They watched and listened together as lightning continued to strike all around the school.

"Perhaps we should go find Harry," Dumbledore said beginning to make his way to their room.

"He's not there," Ginny said not turning to face him.

He halted. "And where might we find him?"

She did not answer. Instead she let another round of thunder pass. "It would be best not to interfere with whatever it is he is doing at the moment."

"And why would that be?" He asked harshly.

Slowly she turned to stare directly into his intense blue eyes.

"I see that it would be best not to interrupt," Dumbledore coughed. Unable to hold the weight of her gaze, he stared out the window at the almost incessant strikes of lightning.

Ginny said no more, but she did not look away. She only hoped that whatever was happening that it was for the best.

* * *

><p>Collapsing to her knees Kate knelt down a few feet away from Harry. She wanted to move closer, to help her brother like he helped her a few days ago, but something held her back.<p>

It was agonising to watch as he fought some internal demon. He looked exhausted, strained almost to breaking and still he cried out. No sound reached her though.

She moved about in order to sit on the floor. Her knees pulled up against her chest.

"Fight the darkness, Harry," she urged softly.

Harry's eyes blinked open and his green eyes, flickering in and out of being stared to the spot where she sat. Kate tensed. Harry, however, did not seem to see her. Instead he watched something far away.

His eyes opened further. They seemed more tired than before. Though now they held a glimmer of hope in them. His mouth moved again. The darkness grew darker still.

Then it began to recede, a light began to shine. It shone down like a beacon, straight at Harry. She glanced upwards, the roof remained solid. The light grew more intense and the depressing darkness seemed to cry in agony as the light pushed it aside.

Harry opened his one fist and a small figure rolled out. Then it was gone and so to was Harry.

She relaxed, until that point Kate had not realised how tense she had been sitting there watching her brother. The shroud of dark was gone and all that remained was the calm of nothing and the light which shone down at the spot where Harry had been.

Looking around she found herself in an empty room. Did she dare think of what happened? Instead she curled up into a small ball and fell asleep.

Kate woke when the sun shone through her window onto her face. She felt exhausted and with a groan she opened her eyes only to find herself staring into the bright sun. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Now that was an odd dream," she said to the room at a large. "Harry and a tempest of darkness." She shook her head and muttered, "All this magic is really starting to go to my head."

With that she climbed out of her bed in order to find her bathroom. The shower's flow of warm water across her face and body washed away most of her tiredness.

The night before she had gone to sleep day dreaming of a wonderful blue eyed boy who fancied her. Then she had dreams of her brother struggling. She moaned in frustration. Why could she not have a decent dream for once in her life? Still, she'd take the time with Mark if the only consequence was a strange, if intense, dream.

Dressed and ready for the day she went in search of Harry. That was what she told herself, she knew that she would rather want to bump into Mark. There was no response when she knocked on her brother's door, nor did she get one at Marks.

Frustrated she exited the area, which held their rooms, and made her way into the corridors to find them. A few students were already awake and wandering about. She followed the main body of children and was pleased to find that they led her straight towards the Great Hall for breakfast, and to her delight, Mark.

She entered the hall to find him sitting alone at the far end. He glanced up with his pale blue eyes and smiled. Her heart beat a little more rapidly and her cheeks felt warm. Despite it, she managed a shy smile while she walked along the long house benches towards him.

"Morning, Kate," he greeted, perhaps a bit to eagerly she noted with satisfaction.

"Hi," she replied before she sat down next to him.

He took a careful bite of his food and chewed thoughtfully.

"Did you sleep well?" Kate asked.

His cheeks flushed and he tried to hide it behind a swallow of his drink. "Very well." He hesitated for a second. "Very well, until the storm broke out over the school for an hour."

"Storm?" She asked nervously. "I didn't wake to any storm."

He chuckled. "You must be a deep sleeper if you made it through the hell that was unleashed over the school this morning." Mark gestured around the hall.

Kate turned to study the students. It was the first time she found them being here odd. It was still very earlier and the hall was already crowded. All of them seemed tired and oddly anxious.

"Seems like you're the only one to have slept through it all."

Suddenly she was not quite so sure if her dream had been a dream at all. It must have been. She had fallen asleep in the room of requirement and then she woke in her room. Sleepwalking might explain what happened, but she had never walked or talked in her sleep before. Why would she suddenly cross half the school in one night?

"I guess so," she replied softly, still in thought.

She did not want to discuss any weirdness with Mark or Harry for that matter. She needed Ginny. She would be the easiest to talk to.

Kate began to pile food onto her plate. The least she could do was try to enjoy breakfast with Mark while she waited for Ginny to arrive.

Fortunately, Kate did not have to wait long. Only a few bites into her first slice of toast Ginny arrived. With bread still in hand she watched in awe as the woman walked. Ginny command respect and the roaming eyes of students followed her until she came to sit across from Kate and Mark.

"Good morning," Ginny said in a pleasant tone with sparkling eyes.

"Morning," Mark grumbled, no doubt still feeling the effects of a sleepless night.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning." Kate said before placing the last piece of toast in her mouth.

"That I am," she replied with a broad smile.

Mark looked up, his expression an image of confusion. "After everything that happened last night with Harry?"

Kate nearly choked. "Harry? What happened to him last night?"

Still smiling wistfully, Ginny shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but whatever it was it happened for the best."

"How could all his creating lightning and storms be something good?" Mark questioned. "And you don't even know where he was."

"Room of Requirement," Kate said absentmindedly.

Ginny smiled and nodded to herself. "I thought that might be were he went, but how do you know that?"

Kate dropped her head and studied the remainder of her breakfast. "I... it was just a guess. I dreamt of seeing him last night."

Ginny leaned forward. "Leave us for a moment will you, Mark."

Kate wanted to protest, but in the end she watched as Mark moved out of hearing distance. Ginny looked around, her body seemed to glow slightly, and then the noise within the hall became muted.

"You say you dreamt about Harry," Ginny began. "Was this dream unnaturally vivid in any sense."

"Well, kind of," Kate replied. "Except it had to be a dream, I mean the world neither acts nor looks the way I saw it in my dream."

"What was strange?" Ginny asked, while trying hard to mask excitement.

Kate could only guess at what Ginny was trying to find out so she answered truthfully. "Everything around me was well lit and even the most distant of objects were detailed. In a way it felt just like being awake except for the lack of people and the constant illumination."

Ginny listened intently. So Kate continued. "Then I felt a slight tug in my chest, something was pulling me towards the school."

"Didn't you find this odd?"

"No, I've felt the same when awake. I've just learned to ignore it. In any case, I followed this pull until I came to the Room of Requirements where Harry had taken me during the day. I walked up and down three times and then it opened into a room where I saw Harry."

Ginny leaned forward, intent on hearing every word. "He looked to be in pain and he was flickering in and out of view, almost like he wasn't in my dream." Kate shook her head. "It continued till a bright light began to shine on him and then he vanished and I fell asleep."

By this time Ginny was smiling broadly. "I think you're dreamer."

"A what?" Kate exclaimed.

"A person who can enter the world of dreams without assistance." Kate looked at her sceptically. This had to be yet another attempt at embarrassing her. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Harry gives that look too often for me to not know what you're thinking."

"He does?" Kate asked and Ginny nodded.

"Look, Kate. I swore an oath that binds me in certain ways. One is that I cannot speak an untrue word. So trust me when I say that you are a dreamer."

"So what does a dreamer do, just enter some dreams?" Kate asked still not sure if she should be believing Ginny.

"Entering tel'aran'rhiod. That is a name for the world of dreams. Is just one of your abilities. The other will be to sometimes see visions of the future."

"So have you seen visions?"

"A few minor ones, yes and perhaps another that might mean more." Ginny answered.

Kate wanted to ask more, but then a boy came to sit beside and close to Ginny. Harry's wife did not look impressed with the interruption, but she remained calm on the exterior.

He seemed to gain confidence. "Hello, Ginny," the boy said, shifting slightly closer to her.

"Yes, Dean," she replied curtly and Kate could hear the irritation in her voice. Dean did not notice the early signs of trouble.

"So, are you still hanging out with that loser, Rand?" Ginny rolled her eyes so slightly only Kate noticed. "Or did his attack on the Headmaster show you just how much of an idiot he was." He edged closer again. "But I thought I saw you in the company of Harry and rumour has it that you're staying somewhere in the school. Still wasting your time pining over him?"

Ginny gave a sweet smile. "He is or at least was your friend, Dean. I'd thought you would be happy to see me with Harry."

He laughed strangely and Kate began to feel uncomfortable around him.

"But you know that you were always meant to be with me," he whispered. His one hand that rested on the table inched towards Ginny's. Her eyes flicked dangerously towards the slowly moving hand and Kate noticed the rising temper within Ginny. Now would be a good time for Dean to leave. Kate stared in fascination at the boy's lack of sense.

Ginny, hiding her frustrations well, smiled at Kate, before turning to Dean. "I thought the punch and kick a few weeks ago would've given you the message," Ginny spoke serenely, with just a hint of mocking.

"But I know." He winked at Ginny and Kate fought the urge to throw up. Did the idiot not realise that Ginny was so much older than she used to be. "Just like you know that the punch was just because Rand had you entwined in his own schemes." He sat up growing more cocky by the minute. "But all is forgiven, Ginny. I understand how a girl like you can be misled by a boy."

Kate stared in open horror at his words. For the first time since he sat down, Kate saw a hint of open anger rolling of Ginny.

His hand kept moving closer. Ginny replied, though her lips did not part much. "No, can't say that he was the reason for me knocking some sense into you."

"Oh, I see your game," he laughed. "You're just playing hard to get." Ginny gave him a dangerous smile. The one where any sane man would begin to plot his retreat. Though Kate knew him to be mad since any reasonable guy would have bid farewell long ago.

Dean was so busy staring into Ginny's eyes that he did not notice the man who seated himself beside Kate. "What's he up to this time round?" Harry whispered into Kate's ear. "Ginny is like a stick of dynamite waiting to explode."

She suppressed a giggle at the grin on his face. "He's trying very hard to chat up your wife," she replied.

"Is that so," he said, giving Ginny a wink. He turned to Kate while Dean tried another series of pick up lines. "You would've thought the man would learn a lesson the first time round."

"Ah, so I can assume you are this Rand he keeps talking about." She stared up into his green eyes and saw nothing but pure happiness in them. The slight tinge of darkness that had been there before seemed to have vanished.

"Yeah, had this disguise thing going for a week or two. Dated Ginny in that period, and Dean was not to happy about it."

"What happened?" She asked.

A loud slap echoed around the hall, followed by a cry of pain. Harry grinned and Kate looked away just in time to see Dean tumble to the floor. When he stood the clear outline of a palm was already beginning to form on his left cheek.

"The guy just doesn't seem to get that I'm not interested in him," Ginny said nonchalantly to Harry. "Morning, by the way."

"Morning, love," he greeted before leaning over the table to give her a kiss.

Dean stood over them glaring. "Hi, Dean. Didn't notice you earlier," Harry said with a smile. "I gather you've met my wife."

"Wife!" Dean shouted incredulously before taking a step backwards only to stumble over his own bag.

"Well that's one way to tell the school," Kate laughed. As she did she spun round and saw that every person, even the staff, were looking in their direction.

"You want people to know who you are?" Harry asked and she immediately shook her head. The longer that could be avoided the better.

Harry gave her a warm smile. "Wish I had a choice when I was eleven." Then without warning he jumped onto the table and studied the hall. "As you all know, I'm Harry Potter. And like my poor friend, Dean, just found out the hard way when he was trying to chat up this fine red-haired beauty is that she is in fact my wife."

The entire hall was silent. Then people began to cheer and a few catcalls floated about as well. Harry smiled, bowed graciously to the crowd, then jumped down to sit alongside Ginny.

"Well, that was a bit different," Ginny said almost as soon as he settled down.

"I've only know you a few hours and still now that you're not normally like that." Kate said in utter confusion.

"I am different," Harry said loudly. "I think I've just made Voldemort a very unhappy man."

"And why is that?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, you see there is this little game between us and for the first time," Harry paused. "He's lost me."

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Thanks for reading. It's a rather strange chapter I know so I'd love to hear your thoughts._


	15. Chapter 14

For the first time since returning to Britain, Harry felt as alive and free as he did while he and Ginny were away. The air felt fresher, the world warmer, more inviting. It had been there before, but not as liberally as now. Wherever he walked the world appeared bright and at peace. Not that it was, however. Glancing up and across the grounds of Hogwarts he could sense the coming storm.

He'd spent a few minutes with Ginny after breakfast to talk about what had happened the previous evening. She took it well, but the idea unsettled her slightly. No matter how well she hid her fears from others, he would always be able to feel them through the bond.

Kate worried him as well. Despite the fun during breakfast, Harry had still found it difficult to get through to her. She'd become distant the instant the events with Dean came to an end; even more after they left the hall. The morning had been spent walking and talking, but large stretches of time had gone by in awkward silence.

Even now, as he wondered down the well-trodden paths of Hogwarts, she remained well ahead of him. He kept walking in the hope of talking again. She never came nearer, but always remained in sight.

He continued until he happened upon Hermione sitting by the lake. A thick book lay open on her lap. He paused, considering is options, and watched as Kate walked around a bend. She'd probably been unaware that she'd missed Hermione. Then again time alone was what Kate needed. With a sigh he continued towards Hermione and unlike Kate stopped by the bench.

"Morning, Hermione." Her hand jerked slightly in surprise before moving to cover the page. The contents of which made him frown.

"Harry." The calm in her voice forced. The book slipped of her lap and onto the bench. "You look troubled." She reached out and patted the seat beside her.

"Kate." Harry sighed and sat down. "I just wish…" Her hand moved back to her lap.

"Wish what?" Hermione asked, but he did not doubt that she understood the problem. She would have done well as a Brown Sister, sitting all day surrounded by books while trying to solve the mysteries of the world.

Harry looked away, avoiding her gaze, and out across the lake. "I don't know." He considered what to say as they sat in silence. "I can't get through to her. Not like when we were going through the album."

Hermione laughed softly. "She needs time." Her hand rested on his shoulder. "You need time. Being separated from an unknown sibling for twenty-four years is going to cause some awkwardness between the two of you."

"I know," he replied. "It's just..."

Her grip grew a bit more firm. "You were expecting something like Ginny's relationship with her brothers." He nodded slowly. "Relationships like those develop with time. You can't just expect it to just happen."

He laughed regretfully. "I guess growing up in a world of magic doesn't help my cause."

"No," she agreed. "But you did connect and she does trust you. Just give her some time to come to terms with what happened. Remember, Harry, you just showed up one evening and ripped her quite brutally from the world she knew and thought safe."

He could not argue. "And now I placed her in the middle of a war."

Hermione rubbed his shoulder in attempt to ease his tension. "She'll come round."

"I know, but I hate seeing her so confused and worried." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his legs. Together they watched as a flock of birds flew low across the glimmering lake. Only when the flock disappeared did he glance to the side in the hope of seeing Kate.

"Are you ready for the meeting this afternoon?" The question popped into his mind. It was something different to talk about.

"Of course." Her excitement almost bubbled over. "Finally, we get to hear some things about you."

"Do you really want to hear about me?" A wry smile formed on his lips. "You know my life to be boring and uneventful. The life and times of Harry James Potter could fill little more than a page."

She raised a curious eyebrow. "How so?"

The humour faded even before he could open his mouth to reply. "My life is a script; I merely follow it to its end."

Hermione wiped dampness away from her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Harry."

He ducked his head. "That was uncalled for. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"No, not entirely. I can see why you feel that way even if I don't know all the details." Then she forced a laugh. "Go find that sister of yours and stop worrying about everything."

Harry stood slowly while staring off into the distance. "Thanks, Hermione." He took a pace away from her before turning back. He let her see him staring at the book. "Try not to figure my life out completely."

She glanced at her book and blushed. "This hitting a nerve?"

"A little, but I doubt you'll find more than a clue in the book. My life might not be a myth, but it's like one." Then he laughed up at the sky. "Or the myth is like my life." Hermione stared back blankly. "Think wheels."

He spun round and began to stroll down the pathway again. He did not walk far before noticing the distinct features of Mark walking alongside Kate. She laughed at something he whispered, while also fidgeting nervously behind her back.

Knowing it best to give them some space and time, Harry found an open patch of green grass and sat. He laughed at the thought of Mark and Kate. His sister had only been in his life for a few days and already he was beginning to think like an older brother. With a small shake of his head and another chuckle he lay back on the grass and closed his eyes.

The hours of the day passed without notice. He remained motionless on the ground. Thoughts and memories flooded his mind. He'd done so much in his lifetime and he rarely had time to just sit and ponder them.

Rand had told Harry about him, rather about themselves. He had apparently lived many times. Died in a hundred various ways. Wars had been lost and wars had been won. Those he loved had lived long lives and some had died young. People he'd loved had breathed their last in his arms. There was no set recipe to his existence, or so Rand had said. Each coming was different. The only constant was that he always served the Light. Never once had he been turned, though the temptations have often been great.

He sat up and pulled his knees closer to his body so he could rest his arms on them. There was so much to analyse from the stories he'd heard, and it proved difficult to not be overwhelmed by what he knew himself to be.

Harry closed his eyes. In his mind he tried to remember what he had been in past lives. Rand had seen another's, he'd become a man with knowledge of hundreds of years. Harry had just his own memories to go with. He opened his eyes and tried to remember all that was Rand and the life he'd had away from England.

"What did you not tell me, Rand?" Harry whispered.

"Who you talking to, Harry?" Kate asked coming to sit beside him.

Harry took a moment to get his mind back to reality. It was not so simple to distance himself from his reverie. "An old friend," he replied. "I'm just remembering him. Trying to at least."

"You know only mad men speak to themselves." She spoke with a straight face.

Harry tried to keep his face passive. "I've been close to insanity more times than I would care to recall."

"Close, guess you crossed the line last night." Her laugh filled his ears. It sounded slightly nervous, but it was a good sound nonetheless. "Not to mention this morning in the Great Hall."

"Perhaps," he replied, with a shake of his head. "But I doubt I'm mad."

"You are different though. Your eyes, the way you walk and talk." Kate continued.

Harry gave a hearty laugh. "Ginny's been ecstatic, confused and scared by it all."

Kate glanced away, while she played with her hair. "Because of what happened last night?"

"In a way yes, but what occurred was destined to happen in a way." He leaned back to rest on his elbows.

"Destined?" Kate frowned. "Why do you seem so sure of what will happen?"

He let out a breath, feeling the weight of those conversations with Rand. "To be what the world needs, then I had to become this," he answered pointing at himself. "Still, I would've preferred it not to happen."

"Why?" She asked. "You look so much happier. There is a real light in your eyes now." She blushed and turned away from staring into his green eyes.

He did not want to tell her why he felt the way he did. It had been easier to ignore everything Rand had said before. "Before last night things I knew had always just been a maybe."

"A maybe?" she questioned.

He frowned, inside he felt confused. "More than a maybe. I was able to ignore what I knew. Make as if it had never occurred." He laughed. "Sorry, I'm not making much sense."

"No, not really," she sighed. "But I'll figure you out someday, little brother."

"Little!" he said loudly.

"Yes," she smiled. "Who knows, I might have been born first."

His mouth opened in response, but closed without uttering a word.

"See," she laughed jumping to her feet. "An older brother would never have been so dumbstruck."

"Wait a minute," he moaned loudly. He stood and stared down at her wanting so say something witty, but all that came out was. "We could probably ask Dumbledore."

"I guess we can, little brother." She grinned and made as if she were staring down at him.

"Don't do that," Harry moaned loudly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're too bloody good at it."

They laughed loudly together. And then she did something he did not expect. Her arms wrapped around his chest as she hugged him. Her face quickly became buried in his chest. Caught a bit off guard, it took a few moments for his own arms to react. She did not let go. The sudden dampness he felt through his chest explained the strength of her hold.

"I'm not going anywhere, sis," Harry whispered as his hand rubbed her back. "None of us are going anywhere."

When Kate eventually broke away, she only mumbled while trying to keep her face from view. "I guess we better get to that meeting you called. I'm sure most of us would love some answers."

"I could use a few myself."

Kate glanced up at him, her eyes red from crying. "What sort of answers?"

Harry pulled his face slightly before saying. "I don't know, perhaps things like; what's your favourite colour? Do you like cats? What food do you like? Have you had a boyfr…"

"Harry!" she cried out slapping his shoulder playfully even as she wiped another few tears from her cheeks.

"What?"

She shook her head. Her reply was cut-off by the arrival of Ginny. She must've felt his strong emotions. "Harry being a bother?" She asked.

"The prat asked about any ex-boyfriends," Kate explained.

Ginny raised an amused eyebrow, but Harry felt her concern for Kate through the bond. "Did he now? Never mind him, brothers can tend to be a bit overprotective at times." Even as she spoke her eyes darted towards Harry. The question clear, 'Do you need help?'

Harry snorted as he shook his head slightly at her question. "What?" He asked when Ginny glared at him.

"Do you know what you do with brothers?" Ginny asked Kate. She shook her head. "You ignore them and if the say more, you hex them." Ginny smiled sweetly. "It works every time."

Harry glanced at Kate. "You're not going to hex me are you?" His voice breaking slightly.

Kate grinned mischievously. "I might consider it."

Rolling his eyes he turned to his wife. "Thanks, dear. You really do owe me one now."

Ginny was radiant. "Whatever you say, Harry." She stood on her tip toes, gave him a kiss and then strode away to give them some space again.

"So what is a good hex?" Kate asked innocently.

Harry ground his teeth. "I'm sure Ginny will be more than willing to teach you some."

"Wicked!" Kate laughed. "I love my sister-in-law."

"Don't we all," Harry groaned as Kate led him away.

HGHGHG

Moiraine stood by herself in Dumbledore's crowded office. She found it difficult to listen to what everyone was talking about. All she could really make out was that Harry had called this meeting.

Ginny stood alone to one side. Mark, looking into the distance, sat on a chair. His eyes held an unusual sparkle. Moiraine had only to think of Sirius and the few stolen hours she'd shared with him these past few days to know what was going through the man's mind. She glanced towards Sirius who was more than a few years her junior. Age, however, mattered little as saidar had slowed her aging years ago. If she were being practical then his body would probably be older than hers. He winked and she felt a comforting warmth. She smiled back faintly. Could she really be falling for such a scruffy black haired man?

Sirius was not of importance at the moment and so she continued to glance about. Dumbledore, not participating in any of the conversations, sat with his chin resting on his hands. The rest of the room's occupants were talking quietly to themselves. McGonagall, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie and the twins. Sadly for the Weasleys, Percy had still not come round. Hermione and Ron were conversing quietly. The book in the girls hand had caught Moiraine's eye and she wandered if Harry had seen it. Not that it meant much really.

The group had grown restless by the time Harry arrived with Kate. Their walk back had taken much longer than Ginny had led them to believe.

Moiraine saw a familiar gaze in Harry's eyes. They were so similar to Rand's. The bright eyes brought with them a feeling of order and calm. With a single glance the conversations of earlier made sense. He had become Rand or at least, he had become who he was destined to be. She shuddered, but a smile quickly graced her face. Leaving Kate, Harry walked like any true blademaster towards Moiraine.

"I heard what happened last night," Moiraine said in a low voice when he was close enough to her.

He ran his hands through his hair and nodded. For a brief moment she saw some tiredness.

"So how does it feel to have another's memories?" she asked.

"I have only my own," Harry interjected before she could continue. "Seems that part skips this Age."

She held her poise as best she could. "I had just assumed things would be the same."

"We all did." Despite his words he appeared almost relieved. "But none of us have ever lived during two Ages before. Looks like I'm stuck with just being me." The corners of his mouth curved up into a faint smile.

"So what is the point of this meeting?" she asked.

"You'll see." His green eyes stared down at her. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not what you expected." He grinned. "Well not entirely."

She gave a slight nod and watched as he faced the room.

HGHGHG

Hermione stood observing Moiraine as the Aes Sedai spoke with Harry. Their conversation did not look normal. Too much was being discussed with too few words. She glanced down at her book of Arthurian legends. Harry's words filled her with confidence of unlocking some secret. Apparently he was linked to Arthur, perhaps Harry was a descendent of Merlin, the greatest known wizard.

The room fell silent as Harry turned away from Moiraine to address everyone. Hermione crossed her arms, pressing the old book against her chest.

"I asked all of you to be here today in order for me to explaining a few things." Harry began, his voice commanding, though he did not speak loudly. His very being in the room made her want to listen. For a moment her chest felt heavy and she became slightly lightheaded. A quick glance confirmed that she was not alone. Bill touched his forehead. Ron steadied himself against the wall. The same actions were repeated by everyone; the exception being Ginny.

"The first thing that you will need to know is that Voldemort is still alive." Harry's words brought the world back into focus and some of the tension within her began to disperse. Then her mind comprehended what he truly said.

Her outcry was cut-off when Dumbledore stood abruptly. "Harry!"

Harry just held the Headmaster's gaze until Dumbledore relented with a sigh. "I thought the man would still be alive, but I had hoped. The Horcuxes were not all destroyed before you killed him."

Harry cocked his head to the side and anger crept into his voice. "Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore, unsure of himself, hesitated before answering. "I'm sorry, Harry." He did not look repentant. "But in the presence of so many I would rather not discuss these matters."

Harry remained steady, but his one fist grew white as he clenched it. "I know things that would curl your toes and make Riddle weep." Harry spoke with a dangerous edge. "Explain."

"Well," Dumbledore coughed as he glanced at each person in the room before letting his gaze settle on Harry again. "A Horcrux is a piece of a person's soul that they've ripped free and placed inside a container. The aim being that as long as the Horcrux is not destroyed neither can you."

"Can this be attached to a person?" Harry touched his forehead where the scar was carved into his skin.

"Yes, but why would you want to place an immortal spirit within a mortal being?" The Headmaster went slightly pale.

Harry did not look pleased. "You could've told me earlier!" The anger roared out from him. Hermione touched her forehead, barely holding on to her book, as she found a seat to sit in. Harry's presence in the room increased tenfold. He towered over everyone and in those moments he seemed powerful enough to break the world.

Slowly the feeling subsided. "I'm sorry, Harry, but like myself you tend to play your cards close to your chest."

The anger dissipated quickly from Harry in light of the truth behind the Headmaster's words. Harry glanced about the stunned room. "The Horcruxes won't be a problem anymore."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"They've all been destroyed." The reply from Harry was casual.

"And you know this how?" the Headmaster asked while leaning over the table.

Harry just smiled faintly. "They've been pieced back together again. I doubt the Dark One will bring a person back to life without a complete soul."

"And why would this so called Dark One bring a person back to life?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Because Tom Riddle is different from ordinary men." Harry explained. No one in the room seemed to understand. All except Moiraine and Ginny.

The focus of the entire room shifted towards Moiraine as she spoke. "The story begins many life time's ago. In a time when there were Champions. These Heroes were the few chosen by the Creator because of their bravery to bring order and balance to the Pattern whenever it begins to unravel." Every eye turned to Harry and Moiraine strode towards him. "In time some of these Heroes were slowly turned from the Light to the Shadow." She paused to place a hand on his shoulder. "Harry is a Hero." Her gaze flicked to Ginny briefly. "Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, is another Champion or rather a Forsaken."

Cries and shouts reverberated around the room. Questions, shouted one on top the other, were lost in the confusion. Harry remained motionless throughout it all. The Weasleys were being themselves again.

"Silence," Dumbledore shouted, raising a hand. The room fell deafly quiet. "What does this mean, Moiraine Sedai?"

Ginny came to stand next to Harry and she answered instead. "It means that we have a man walking about that at this very moment is the complete opposite of Harry. Voldemort is as powerful…"

"Slightly less," Harry interjected. "Though perhaps more skilled." He took a step towards Hermione. "Can I?" He asked, pointing at the book in her hand.

"Of course," she replied quickly. Her hands fumbled as she eagerly handed the book over to him.

"I'm not sure if this contains what I need."

"That's the most comprehensive book on Arthurian and British legends in the library. It contains all the facts left out by Muggle histories."

He glanced at the volume, then began flipping through the pages. It did not take long before he stopped only to hand an open book back to her. "You'll probably find more on that page."

"So you really are Merlin?" Hermione gasped and so did everyone in the room.

"Merlin? Light no!" Harry laughed, before growing more sombre. "My story is related to the Fisher King. Or rather the story is related to me."

"The man responsible for protecting the Holy Grail? A man with a wound to his side that cannot be healed and blind as well?" Hermione shouted in exasperation. "What does this have to do with you?"

"Not much really," he grinned. "The Pattern became the Holy Grail. My cursed scar used to be a deep wound to the side…" He trailed off, looking about the room. "The blind man symbolises me before I came to terms with who I am."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Mrs Weasley finally asked.

Hermione did not look up. Her eyes were skimming across the page as her mind tried to absorb everything before her. A hand covered the book and then gently closed it. "You'll not find much more in there, Hermione," Harry whispered.

"But…" she began to argue.

"Even if you did find something, what good would it do?" he continued.

"So why tell us about this?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged. "To help you understand what I am."

"The protector of the Holy Grail?" Hermione said loudly.

"What's this Holy Grail?" Ron asked loudly from beside her.

Harry and Hermione shared a laugh at Ron and the rest of the peoples' ignorance.

"It does not matter what it is," Hermione spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Save that it is a religious artefact."

"In a sense I am, but what I defend is much more." He said in a voice barely loud enough to reach everyone.

HGHGHG

"Past lives?" Dumbledore said after a moments silence. "My dear man. What makes you think you have lived before?"

Harry gave him a hard look. "What do you think happened last night? Did you think I was drawing down lightning and creating storms for my own amusement?"

"Well no," the Headmaster said. "But…"

"I fought off the Dark One's temptations and I received a blessing from the Creator."

"What was the blessing?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"My sanity," Harry joked.

Something must have clicked into place as Mr Weasley suddenly asked. "Then how can You-Know-Who be such a vile person now? He has no…" He trailed off shaking his head. "No, I cannot believe him to have ever been good."

"It is irrelevant in any case. Voldemort is no doubt planning to attack the school." Dumbledore interjected.

Moiraine faced the Headmaster. "Why would you think an attack is coming?" She asked. Harry got the distinct impression she had suspected this herself. It would be typical of her. Moiraine always disappeared only to show up again with information previously thought impossible to know.

"Severus," Dumbledore answered. "The man is resourceful."

Her dark eyes never wavered as she walked towards the Headmaster. "I wouldn't trust that man any more than I would the Dark One himself."

Dumbledore raised himself up in order to stare down at the very short Moiraine. "Do not presume to lecture me about a man I've known since he was an eleven year old boy."

She sniffed in irritation. "I would not be so trusting, Albus Dumbledore. Severus is not to be trusted."

Harry, forehead wrinkled in concentration, tried to remember his dealings with the potions master during the course of the week. Harry had seen him only once and that had been in the Great Hall. He had spared Snape's life.

"Perhaps we should keep a closer eye on him," Ginny spoke up. "There is little point in arguing about something neither of you know for sure."

Dumbledore's blue eyes stared dangerously at Ginny. Harry opened himself to saidin and threw the Headmaster back against his chair. Before Dumbledore could orientate himself, Harry stood over him. Those same blue eyes of Albus were now filled with fear. "Never look at my wife like that again!" he said harshly. "And we will be keeping a close watch over Snape. He has been nothing but trouble and I will not risk the safety of others because you are trusting, Albus."

"Of course," the Headmaster coughed out. Harry moved aside and let Dumbledore get to his feet again. The room fell completely silent. It was the first time any of them had really seen Harry angry.

"Still, I do not understand why you deem yourself to be above me." Dumbledore added.

Harry rounded on the Headmaster. The years of fighting for Rand Al'Thor and being in command of the Black Tower far outweighed anything Dumbledore ever did.

Instead of making a big speech, Harry simply stared at Dumbledore and added. "I do not need to explain myself to you, Albus."

HGHGHG

Hermione watched in fascination as Harry managed to give such a powerful glare without even trying.

"Harry Potter!" Mrs Weasley shouted. "How dare you attack the Headmaster in such a manner?" Her hands were on her hips and she tried her best angry mother look; one that had wilted even the hardest Weasley over the years. Hermione herself had been at the receiving end once. She shivered at the memory.

Harry did not back down nor did he wither. He merely turned and let his green eyes bore into hers.

It was Ginny who spoke instead of Harry. "Mother, you should rather be asking how Dumbledore can speak to Harry in such a manner."

Mrs Weasley lost some of her temper to confusion. "Harry still has no right to talk to him in such a manner."

"Let me make something clear, mum." Ginny said walking towards her mother. Hermione watched wide eyed as the two woman came to stand before each other. Each as hard as rock, but despite her usual fiery temper, Ginny was as cool as ice while her mother was a flame of frustration. "Harry, not some past part of him, commanded the Black Tower."

A few people in the room scoffed. "Black Tower? Is that the opposite of the White Tower?"

"Yes," Mark said getting to his feet from where he had been seated. "I am an Aes Sedai of the Black Tower. In a way it is the opposite of the White Tower as it is where men go who can channel."

A few eyes narrowed in Harry's direction, but he said nothing. Ginny spoke up again. "The Black Tower is a mixture of both the Ministry and Hogwarts. Basically it is a power unto itself. It trains its people and helps bring order to the world."

Mark took over. "As a result, Harry is a man used to much more power and authority than Dumbledore ever had. He worked with kings and queens. Marshalled forces greater than the magical population of Britain. Brought Aes Sedai to their knees." Mark sucked in a lung full of air. "And brought peace to nations and continents."

The people in the office took a few moments to mull things over in their minds.

The silence was eventually broken by Harry. "I do not intend to be stepping on any toes, but things need to happen here in order to prepare for the coming war."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. If in defeat or out of the knowledge that he had been outmanoeuvred for now. "I'm sorry, Harry. I hope we will be able to work together again."

"Have we ever?" Dumbledore looked away, but Harry only smiled. "We will need to work together." Harry just seemed so comfortable with who he was at the moment. Something she had never seen in him before. The Harry of before would never have been able to smile so quickly nor so genuinely.

"And what needs to be done?" The Headmaster asked.

Harry studied the room for a while. Then his eyes came to rest on something behind Hermione. He laughed. "I didn't notice that earlier." Hermione spun round to see a sword lying on two wooden supports.

"The sword of Gryffindor, you should know it well, Harry." Dumbledore said proudly.

"I remember." Harry whispered. "How could I forget slaying the Basilisk to rescue Ginny?"

Ginny walked towards Harry and he took her hand in his as he took a few steps towards it. His green eyes distant in memory.

"The finest Goblin sword ever made," Dumbledore said loudly.

Harry knelt down beside it, his hand stretched out towards it. "It's not Goblin made," he spoke after studying it for a few moments.

"Of course it is. The Goblins have always claimed it theirs." McGonagall replied in shock.

Harry stood with another one of his warm smiles. It was disconcerting for Hermione to see him so happy, especially after being so angry only moments before. "Oh, the Goblins realised the knowledge had been lost to recognise the swords true origins. Honestly, I'd wager that none of the Goblin made items were really crafted by them. Hence their demand for items to be returned. If the items are never returned they would soon run out of things to sell."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, but she had an inkling about what Harry meant. "Are you saying that the sword and all Goblin artefacts were actually made by witches and wizards?"

"Of course," Ginny said in sudden realisation. "It's a rather rare talent, one which could easily have been lost to time."

"Explain, if you please?" Dumbledore said. His blue eyes narrowed.

"The sword is a Power wrought blade. It is similar to the one I carry around with me. The only difference is the style. This one is western in origin, the classic broad sword. Mine on the other hand is a strange combination of many styles."

"Can you remove it from where it rests?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "Of course, but why would I want to do such a thing. It lies in safety behind its own wards."

Dumbledore stared at the sword again. "Only a True Gryffindor can remove it."

Harry shook his head. "No, not a true Gryffindor, but a man who can channel."

The professor looked ashen and Harry laughed out loud. "What on earth is it with the Pattern and swords hidden within stones or castles?"

Moiraine and Mark began to laugh as well. "At least this one is an actual sword." Moiraine said after calming down. "And not a sword that isn't a sword."

Harry frowned, while studying the sword. "I wouldn't mind for one of those," he whispered to himself so that only Hermione and Ginny overheard.

His head jerked up, as if making a decision he'd been thinking about for some time. He strode to the Headmaster's table. "Dumbledore, we need to start training all the students who can channel. They will be NEWT level students, children younger will not be able to touch the One Power yet."

"Is that wise, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

Moiraine answered. "This is a new Age. Voldemort's Death Eaters are able to channel, if we want to stand a chance then we must prepare."

"But we have Harry. He is powerful." Ron said. "Surely he can defeat the Death Eaters."

Harry shook his head. "I am powerful, Ron, but when you understand how the One Power works you'll know that it is impossible for me to do what you want."

Ginny took over from him. "Can Harry defeat every single person in this room?" Hermione watched spell bound as Ginny spoke. "Yes he can," she grinned. "That is if he were to fight each independently."

"But?" Hermione asked.

"People who can channel can also link together," she paused. "Merge their powers together. In this manner thirteen women can link together without the aid of a single man."

"And this means what, Mrs Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

She let the question sink in before she answered. "It means that the thirteen weakest female darkfriends who can channel have the ability to gentle Harry."

"Gentle?" Mr Weasley asked.

Mark spoke up and he looked disturbed by what he was saying. "Remove a man's ability to touch saidin."

"Permanently?" Hermione gasped.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "But we lack the talent amongst us to heal such a wound."

Harry nodded. "As you can see we need as many people who can channel as possible. When people are linked only one is needed to control the flows. In a battle this means that any untrained students can be linked to grant strength to older more trained witches or wizards in order to defeat stronger channellers."

"You can't be suggesting that you'll use children to fight!" McGonagall shouted angrily.

"I do not like it any more than you, Professor." Harry spoke reassuringly. "But I will not risk the lives of all people."

She did not look very pleased. "You said they'll be NEWT students, why only them?"

"Power develops within a person. You are not born strong. As you age you grow in strength. Women develop gradually with an end goal always in sight. Men on the other hand leap up in strength never knowing when they'll stop developing. This means that people don't really start have the ability to control or use the One Power effectively without a wand until they are over sixteen. Some only develop the ability in their twenties."

McGonagall still did not look very pleased, but she did relent slightly.

They argued for a few more minutes until it came time for Harry to speak alone with Dumbledore.

HGHGHG

The office was empty. Ginny had remained behind, Harry would have asked specifically for her to leave if he didn't want her there.

"Albus," Harry began thoughtfully. "I believe we are missing something."

"And what would that be, Harry?"

"I think we are fighting the wrong man."

"What do you mean?"

"The prophecy, it says that I will have a power he knows not." Harry began. "At first I thought it was the One Power, but he can channel as well." Harry took a deep breath. "And we can both channel the True Power."

"What?" Ginny shouted and Dumbledore recoiled at her sudden outburst. "Harry James Potter! Since when can you touch the True Power?"

Dumbledore's mind recoiled at this new unknown. "What is this so called True Power?"

"It is the Dark One's version of the One Power." Harry said, while trying to keep Ginny at bay. "You do not need to know more."

He turned to Ginny. "I broke the leash with the True Power and then used it to travel to Hogwarts." He laughed without mirth. "Just like Rand." As he spoke he glanced away in shame. "It was the closest he'd ever come to getting my soul." Harry whispered. "If it was not for my bond with you and the presence of Kate in the Room of Requirements last night, I might never have returned to the Light." He shook his head before Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright, Harry." He could, however, feel the tension and concern through the bond.

"I won't use it." He rubbed his forehead. "At least I hope I won't." Ginny stared up into his eyes, trying hard to look for any deceit. She could neither feel nor see any untruth in his words.

Dumbledore coughed to get their attention. "Then it is as I always thought. The power is love, Harry." The Headmaster smiled. "You can love, he has never loved or been loved."

Harry did not let go of Ginny. "That is where you are wrong, Albus."

"I am?" he frowned. He was rarely wrong.

"Tom Riddle has been loved and has loved the same woman through countless lives. He has died and won wars for her. He knows more of love and sacrificing in its name than most."

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rand, he had access to a past memory. He told me much before I returned."

Dumbledore slumped back into his chair. "Then who is the Dark Lord?"

"That is the question, isn't it," Harry whispered. "The problem is that I still need to fight Tom."

"This is most troubling, Harry."

They said nothing more about the topic. Instead they discussed plans for a new school within Hogwarts.

__

_Hi, sorry for taking so long to update this story. I got stuck on this chapter and never really got it to work. I still don't really like this chapter much, but perhaps you found it better than I do._

_Anyway, thank you for reading. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner._


	16. Chapter 15

At the end of a long and tiring meeting Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore left the office. To their surprise everyone stood outside waiting. Kate stood nervously beside Mark.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked. McGonagall asked the same of Dumbledore.

"Nothing to be alarmed about." Dumbledore looked as imperious as ever. "There were matters that needed to be discussed." He paused only briefly and then continued. "This One Power requires a different method of training than what we are used to. To accommodate this we will be adding new wings to Hogwarts."

"It will almost be a separate place of learning," Ginny added.

The Headmaster frowned. "Ah, yes. It will be further divided. As I understand, boys and girls will need to be trained separately."

"Surely it will be easier to teach them together?" McGonagall asked loudly. "Just think of all the extra administrative worked involved with managing not only one, but two new groups."

"That has been considered, Minerva." Dumbledore tried to placate the Transfiguration Professor. "It has been agreed that Harry will oversee this new endeavour. As we are led to believe, he has some experience in the matter." The Headmaster turned worried blue eyes on to the Aes Sedai. "Moiraine Sedai would be in charge of the girls." He paused. "That is to say if it does not inconvenience you." She gave Harry a cryptic look, but agreed. "Good," Dumbledore breathed out nervously as he clapped his hands together. "And then we thought that Mark Sedai would be a good choice to train the boys."

"The only choice," he grumbled good naturedly.

The Headmaster rubbed his hands in a nervous gesture. "Well seeing as that is all settled, I'll leave the preparations to Harry and his group."

McGonagall coughed, forcing the Headmaster to halt his retreat. "Who will be in this school?" The woman raised her voice, not in the least intimidated by Moiraine. "Wandless magic is a very rare talent."

Harry took a step towards her. "You are indeed correct, Professor. The school will be open only to witches and wizards older than fifteen. It takes time, years in fact, before a person is strong enough for the ability to manifest." He smiled at his professor and her face relaxed. "We will also be testing the students. Only those who pass will be taught."

"And how will my students be tested?" McGonagall asked, a few lines of tension returning. "I trust that the test will be fair and the examination based on skill and knowledge."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid it is an inborn ability, Professor. Students can only be chosen on the basis of their innate abilities."

She appeared somewhat flustered by this revelation. "This is most disturbing, Mr Potter. I would've thought a more..."

"A more just approach?" Ginny interjected, her cheeks warming ever so slightly. For a Weasley she remained a model of calm and grace. "Students will be separated in the same way witches and wizards are separated from Muggles. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, but…" McGongall spluttered.

"There are no buts, Professor." Ginny continued in an even tone that held no room for argument. "If life were fair then Harry would not have a scar on his forehead." She let the words sink in.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"I'll let you sit in on my classes and the testing," Moiraine said gently to McGonagall. "I'm sure you will be pleased with how things are done."

The hallway fell silent as everyone tried to digest what had been said. The tension built gradually until it was broken by Harry's eager voice. "Are you ready to start testing, Mark?"

The young man gave a firm nod. "I came here to help and this is one way for me to be of assistance." Mark grinned. "Actually, this is more responsibility than I deserve."

"What?" Harry slapped him on the shoulder playfully as they began to turn away. "You deserve more." Mark could only shake his head. "Good." Harry faced the group again. His eyes roamed over them until falling on, "Kate."

"Yes," she replied a bit nervously.

"I think you and Ginny should start your training."

"But shouldn't I be going to the Great Hall to sort students?" Ginny asked.

"There is no need. Moiraine is more than capable of finding women with the ability to channel."

The older Aes Sedai gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"Why are you and Mark going to try and find men who can channel if Moiraine alone can suffice for women?" McGonagall asked. Beside her, Hermione looked as if she had been about to ask the same. The two stood with arms crossed, feet tapping impatiently.

"I wish we had more men to help," Mark answered before elaborating. "Women form an affinity towards other woman who can channel. They feel a sort of companionship and then once they are close enough they can sense the ability in them."

"And men?"

"We aren't so lucky," Harry replied. "We have to test each boy individually. So all in all, Moiraine has the much easier task."

"That sounds a bit unfair." Dumbledore spoke. "As I understood things, the two halves of this Power were equal."

"They are opposites yet similar. They are as different as they are alike. But when looked at as a whole they are equal."

"Interesting," Dumbledore whispered. "Then why can witches and wizards perform the same spells?"

"What wizards perform are elementary and thus tend to be similar, but I'm sure if you go through the history books you will begin to find certain differences. Women are usually more adept, while men are stronger. Women also tend to be better in spells containing air and water, while men are more talented in fire and earth."

Ginny interjected. "I think you might also find that boys will do better when a Wizard teaches a class and vice versa as there are subtle differences in the weaves between saidin and saidar."

"That is most fascinating," Dumbledore breathed out while stroking his beard. "Minerva, if this is true we might need to restructure classes while having two Professors per subject."

"I'll agree to that if it means fewer boys in my class," the Deputy Headmistress joked. They were the first relaxed words she'd spoken in a while.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "I actually think it would be a good idea. Potions, Arithmancy and others along those lines won't need to be split. Defence, charms and transfiguration should benefit, however."

"Well this is definitely food for thought." Dumbledore appeared concerned. "I am not sure if I should be thanking you or not. But for now I think we should be heading down to dinner. The school is waiting."

Deciding to skip dinner, Ginny and Kate veered down another corridor, which Harry knew would take them to the Room of Requirements. He frowned, perhaps it would have been better to teach Ron there instead of outside by the lake. Harry shrugged the thought away, he had always preferred being outside amongst nature.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Ron disappeared to his usual seat to begin piling food onto his plate. Hermione with a nod from Moiraine went to join him. Hermione could, of course, not channel. Harry felt a tinge of sadness, it was probably the first time in Hermione's life that she would not be able to do something. Hermione could always shrug off flying, she did not like it and hence never tried to improve. This was different, she was average, an idea Hermione might never come to terms with.

"Are you sure she can't channel?" Harry asked Moiraine.

The Aes Sedai did not change her expression. "She might be a talented and strong witch, Harry, but she does not have the strength to wield the One Power or to use an angreal."

Harry nodded sadly as Dumbledore went to stand behind his dais. "Quiet please." His voice reverberated with power and the hall slowly began to grow quiet.

Moiraine leaned towards Harry and whispered. "Hermione will be like Dumbledore when she grows older."

The thought made Harry relax. As long as Hermione did not hold this against herself, she could still be someone great.

Dumbledore spoke only when the hall was utterly silent. "As you all know Harry Potter has returned."

All the students, except the Slytherins, began to cheer loudly. They stamped their feet and clapped loudly.

"Thank you, now if you would be still," Dumbledore tried again. Despite his words it took a few minutes for everyone to stop cheering. The Gryffindors last of all.

"Harry has brought a form of magic to my attention which has been lost for Ages."

The hall turned deathly quiet. Each eye went wide with anticipation. "From my understanding only a few of you will be able to learn from him." Murmurs broke out. "After dinner each house will be called back into the Great Hall to be tested. I think the Slytherins should remain behind so they can be tested first. OWLS are a prerequisite as well." Most of the students moaned.

Dinner passed quickly amongst all the excited discussions amongst the older students. The others sat muttering angrily at the senior students. Soon, however, only the older Slytherins remained.

Moiraine had all the girls line up in a neat row and then she slowly walked past each one. Every now and then she'd take a girl aside to do a slightly more thorough test. While they were forming their line, Harry and Mark sat down at one of the benches and began the arduous task of finding wizards who could channel.

The first boy came to sit before Harry.

"Hi," Harry greeted. The kid looked slightly pale and unsure. "Relax, this is not going to hurt. Look." As Harry said this a small ball of flame appeared between him and the boy.

"Blimey!" the kid shouted as he stumbled backwards. More excited murmurs broke out from the girls and boys who had seen.

"It's alright." Harry motioned for the boy to sit. He took a few tentative steps forward before sitting. "This is going to be a very basic test. All I need you to do is concentrate on the flame and listen to what I am saying. Understand?"

The boy gave a shaky nod. His wide eyes blinked a few times.

"Good," Harry whispered. "Now I want you to focus on the flame and then let an image of a flame form in your mind." The boy looked extremely uncomfortable. "Close your eyes if it will help you concentrate." At first he just shook his head, but then he closed them. "Very good," Harry whispered. "I want you to try and pour all your fears and emotions into the flame. Clear your mind of everything that concerns you."

The seconds ticked by as Harry spoke to the boy. All the while he tried to feel for something coming from the boy. And then against all the odds a slight echo of the One Power bounced of him.

"You can open your eyes now," Harry said a little louder than before. The boy's eyes blinked open and his hand rubbed at his forehead.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Um.., Michael Witherstone," he stuttered.

"Ok, Michael. The good news is that you will be able to perform wandless magic."

His eyes widened before Harry. "Wicked!"

"The bad news is that it is going to require lots of hard work."

"I'll do anything," Michael said eagerly.

Harry smiled and then told Michael that he would talk to him later.

"That was lucky," Mark said from beside Harry.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "Must be my ta'veren nature," he joked.

Mark shook his head, but laughed. "Nothing from my guy."

"I can't imagine us finding much more than ten children in the entire school."

"So few?" Mark questioned.

"We might get lucky, but I doubt we'll find more."

"We best get on with it," Mark spoke up. "I don't want to be here 'til tomorrow morning."

Harry studied Moiraine for a brief moment. She could judge a woman within seconds, and only if there were some doubt did she have to perform a similar test to theirs. It still frustrated him that women could have things so easy. To top it all, Moiraine could probably tell how strong the girl would be when she developed. Men could only guess at each other's strength and then only after being in the presence of another man who was busy channelling for a long time. Even then it would only be a guess.

Mark and Harry had only gone through half of the boys by the time Moiraine finished. From what he gathered, she'd only found a single girl.

A grumbling Draco had his time with Mark, but he failed the test to Harry's delight. After an exhausting hour, they finally managed to get through the Slytherins. There were no more men who could channel.

The Ravenclaws came next and Moiraine managed to find two girls from amongst their ranks. Harry and Mark also managed to find two.

The Hufflepuffs being the largest group, had three girls and two boys in their midst.

The Gryffindors came last. They had one girl and two boys.

In the end they had found thirteen people who could channel. Seven boys and eight girls. Adding Kate and Ron, the number increased to seventeen.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked amazed.

"What did you expect?" Harry asked tiredly. "I'm surprised we found this many to be honest. I was expecting closer to ten."

"There are probably more in the Muggle world," Moiraine spoke up. "I am guessing that Hogwart's system of finding magical people might be slightly flawed."

"That's beside the point," Harry interjected. "We have a good number to work with, probably more than we can handle, but they will help." Harry took a deep breath and rubbed at his tired eyes. "Have the chosen group remain after breakfast. For the next few months they will need to spend their time training with us."

"I will see to it, Harry."

With twin exhausted yawns, Mark and Harry wondered back up to their rooms. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke from the lesson she'd had with Kate in the dream world. Kate was already beginning to stir next to her. After years of practise Ginny had managed to learn the art of waking and falling asleep. Kate's eyes were still closed, it would take a few more minutes for her to wake.<p>

Standing, Ginny lit a few candles with a thought. Then it struck her. The Room of Requirements worked the same as tel'aran'rhiod. In here you only had to use your imagination to alter the world around you. She laughed to herself. Could the door be a portal to a small portion of the dream world? The laugh died in her throat as her eyes began searching for hidden dangers. She shook her head. Now was not the time to become paranoid.

She did, however, keep concentrating as she waited for Kate. The building held so many mysterious and most of them dangers. It seemed odd that someone had actually turned this into a school. Hogwarts had to have been built by a group, men and woman working together in the One Power. The purpose of which had not been to teach children.

Her mind went back to the Room of Requirements. It raised a few interesting questions. What was this place? Could it have been created as a room within which to practise the art of dreamwalking? Frighteningly, there were too many possibilities.

Even in the White Tower there had been objects with unknown purposes. Ginny only had to think back to the test that raised her to an Accepted. She shivered at the memory and the ter'angreal.

_She stood, clothes discarded on a pile, before a ter'angreal. Its three arches towered menacingly before her. It had been used for centuries to raise Novices to Accepted, now it was Ginny's turn to face the test._

_She stepped into the first ter'angreal. Her whole body trembled and shivered at being exposed, nothing but thin, torn robes covered her. She could feel the cold seeping into her body. A Basilisk slithered beside her and she reached out to the One Power. Saidar flooded into her body._

_"Where are you, Harry," she kept repeating though not knowing why. What was she doing in the Chamber of Secrets and why did she think Harry was here? She moved carefully along the dark corridor. She was not sure if she was strong enough in the One Power to damage a Basilisk. The snake slithered along the ground in search of something._

_Her breathing, despite being slow and soft, resonated in her ears along with the pounding of her heart. "Harry?" He had to be down here somewhere. She glanced around a large column. He stood there, tall and proud as she knew him. In his hand he held a sword, Gryffindor's sword. Blood already coated the long slender blade and dripped to the floor._

_Harry looked haggard and tired. Behind him a half visible man laughed while taunting Harry. The ghost like figure raised his hand slowly and shot a curse at Harry who cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor._

_"Do something, Harry!" Ginny shouted as she rounded the stone column. The Basilisk turned its eyes towards her and Ginny dove behind a statue to avoid the temptation of glancing into them._

_In the distance she could hear Harry squirming in agony. "I'm coming, Harry."_

_Then a glittering arch formed before her. A distant memory whispered from nowhere._

_"The way shall come but once."_

_She pushed it aside. She needed to help Harry. He was dying. She could hear him being tortured behind her._

_"The way shall come but once."_

_Ginny stood torn between what to do. Then she stepped through the portal. Memories flooded back into her. "Burn you! Burn you all!" She shouted. "He's dying, he's dying!" She cried out. "Let me back in!"_

_The Aes Sedai came to stand around her. They washed her face and whispered words over her. "We wash you clean of what happened."_

_Ginny remained on her knees shaking as she cried. "Are you ready, child?" One of the Aes Sedai asked. Ginny nodded, she had to do this, and managed to stand on her feet as the Aes Sedai herded her into the second ter'angreal. Just before she reached the ring she felt Harry's confused and concerned emotions flooding into her. Then it was gone._

_She stepped into the second ter'angreal, the tears that had lined her face were gone and she wondered why she was wiping her cheeks. She wore a pale yellow summer's dress. It took a moment to realise that she was by the Burrow. Her mother walked around, busy with the morning routine. Ginny smiled in relief. She was home, it had been a long journey and she was tired. She opened the small garden gate and walked towards the house and her mother._

_Mrs Weasley looked up, her eyes widened and then she began to shout for joy. "Ginny!" Mrs Weasley ran and enveloped her daughter in one of her wondrous hugs. It felt like it had been years since Ginny had been here. "I can't believe you're home from that fancy school of yours."_

_That was when Ginny began to see the despair in her mother's eyes. "What is it, mum?" Ginny asked. Her mother did not reply. Ginny shook her in frustration. "What is it?" she glanced up. The Burrow was quite. "Where is dad?" she asked._

_"They took him," her mother cried. "They took them…" she broke down and sobbed against Ginny's shoulders. Ginny glanced around in confusion and then her eyes fell on a row of neat graves. There were seven. One for each of her brothers and one in the middle for her father._

_"I'm so glad you've come back, Ginny." Her mother said looking up into her daughter's eyes. "I've been so alone while you were gone."_

_"You could've written to me, mum! You could've told me what had happened." Ginny shook her mother as grief threatened to overwhelm her. They were all gone. She would never be able to see her brother's goofy grin when he glanced at Hermione, nor tease him about the Chudley Cannons. Fred and George would not be able to prank her again._

_She clutched her mother for support as she spotted the shed outside the house where her father had spent his free time tinkering with Muggle devices. "Where's Harry?" Ginny managed to ask._

_"Who's Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked and Ginny tensed. Who was Harry? Where did the name come from? She could feel a slight something in her chest, but she shook her head._

_"I don't know mother, but I'm here to stay now." She held her mother tight. "I won't leave you alone."_

_Behind her mother a strange arch formed. A soft voice called out to her._

_"Be steadfast, the way will come but once."_

_Ginny's grip around her mother weakened. She did not want to leave. Her mother's voice called out frantically behind her. Ginny turned to see the row of graves before coming to rest on her mother's red tear stained face. The voice called again._

_"Be steadfast, the way will come but once."_

_She was fighting back her tears and she clutched at a small sensation in her chest. Ripping her gaze from her mother she ran through the ring._

_Like before all her memories flooded back. Those of the ter'angreal and of real life. "They're dead! They're all dead because I was not there!" She felt the Aes Sedai perform their ritual over her shaking naked body as she cried into her arms._

_"Do you have the strength to continue?" One of them asked. None asked about what happened. It was not done. Few Aes Sedai ever shared their experience. For the first time, Ginny understood why. She wiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand and removed the hair covering her face. She did not have the strength to reply, but she did manage a nod. The third could not be any worse. Could it?_

_She stepped into the third, holding back her pain, and into a bright summer's garden._

_Harry stood before her laughing. He was holding Lily, their daughter. "She's lovely today?" Ginny smiled as she came to stand beside Harry. The young girl had her mother's red hair and her father's green eyes. She was the image of her grandmother and namesake, or so Ginny liked to think._

_"A perfect little girl who has been waiting months to play with her mother." Harry said handing Lily over to her. With the girl out of his arms he looked very weary. "Are these long trips really necessary? Lily needs you, Ginny."_

_"I promise I'm finished. I will be here to stay Harry." He rubbed tired eyes with the back of his hands and yawned. "You need to rest." Ginny smiled. "I'll take care of Lily for the rest of the day."_

_"Thank you," he breathed out. With obvious effort he got to his feet. She took his hand while holding Lily with the other. "It's good to have you back again."_

_"It is," she agreed. "Being away from my family is never easy."_

_"I'd hope not," he tried to tease, but there had been a question in his voice._

_"You and Lily are the most importing things in my life." His grip around her hand tightened._

_They spent a few minutes walking about in the garden before settling down amongst the trees. It was a warm day and Lily quickly fell asleep in the shade by Ginny's side. Harry lay beside her, stroking his hand through her long hair. "I can't believe we are finally going to have a peaceful life."_

_"Me neither. My work and Death Eaters have kept you busy over the years." She agreed._

_Ginny sat upright, her stomach felt heavy and her chest pulled her gaze towards a secluded part of the garden. Within the branches stood a glittering arch._

_"The way will come but once." A voice called to her._

_Ginny felt something stir in her. She had to go. Getting to her feet she began to walk towards the ring. A hand grabbed hers. "Where are you going, Ginny?" Harry's eyes were pleading. "You can't leave us again."_

_"I… I must go, Harry," Ginny replied jerking her hand free. "I… love you." She whispered turning to make her way towards the ring again. A hand spun her round._

_"Why are running away from your family?" He begged Ginny to stay with large pleading eyes. "Please don't go."_

_Ginny's eyes were stinging from the effort to not cry. "I… I want to stay."_

_"Then stay," Harry said dropping to his knees still holding her hands._

_"The way will come but once."_

_"I… I can't, Harry. I'm sorry!" Ginny shouted then tugged free her hands and leapt through the ring before Harry could say another word._

_"Curse you all!" Ginny shouted as she fell into the arms of an Aes Sedai. "He loves me, we have a daughter!" She began to sob. "My life was perfect. We had it all and he wanted me to stay!"_

_They performed their final ritual and before she could stop crying she was back in her room. She was now an Accepted, dressed in white. On her finger there sat a golden ring of a snake biting its own tail. The symbol of an Aes Sedai. She tightened her grip around the new dress. Had it been worth the memories?_

_The test was over. The concern she felt radiating from Harry began to dissipate as her own relief flooded into him through the bond. How could they do that to her? How could they force a woman to make those choses? Burn them! She wanted to shout, but all that came out were tears. She was an Accepted, her dress now not plain, was striped with the seven colours of each Ajah on the edges._

_What did it all mean? Why would they make a woman suffer so much just to be raised? She hated the Aes Sedai. She despised what they made her go through._

"Are you alright?" Kate's voice broke through the fading memory.

Ginny did not look away from the perfect replica of the ter'angreal rings that stood before her. Her one hand played with the golden ring on her finger. The White Tower might have taught her much, but some of their trials would hurt until the day Ginny breathed her last. She dared not remember her raising to the Shawl.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied after a long period of silence. The ter'angreal vanished and with it the memories of what they had wrought. "I was just dwelling on the past."

"What do you have planned for me now?" Kate asked eagerly. Ginny could not look at the girl, she was frightened that it would conjure images of Lily in Harry's arms. Her hand touched her stomach were she knew a small girl to be forming. How close was she to having that memory?

"Nothing," Ginny whispered tiredly. "I think it is time for us to go to bed."

Ginny cleared the room with a thought and then opened the door back into the school. The door closed and Ginny wondered again at the Room of Requirements being a giant ter'angreal.

Her thoughts quickly unravelled and her mind sharpened as a woman stepped out from behind a pillar before them. Kate halted as well, perhaps sensing the tension. The woman glared at Ginny, hate boiling. "Romilda, what are you doing awake?" She stalled sensing the wrongness in the air.

The girl moved forwards gracefully. Her eyes cold and dangerous. Ginny pushed Kate back instinctively and embraced saidar in a single fluid motion. Romilda became a blazing beacon of saidar. "You can channel?" Ginny whispered to herself.

"Of course I can." The girl came to stand before Ginny. Her dark eyes knowing and calm. She could hold onto more of the One Power than Ginny could even dream about wielding unaided. The angreal in her pocket proved a true comfort as she enclosed it with her fist. "Harry is mine," the girl sneered dangerously. She placed a hand against Ginny's chest and pushed her backwards.

"What are you talking about? I am married to Harry," Ginny explained.

The girl sniffed. "Papers can be burned. Names erased from registries," Romilda sneered. "Even memories are not to be trusted."

"We are bonded." Ginny added firmly. "You cannot erase that." Why was she reacting so strongly against this school girl? Powerful, yes, but still a student.

Romilda's eyes widened in pure rage. "Harry!" She screeched. Ginny barely had time to raise a shield before a powerful blow from Romilda slammed into her. The angreal alone saved her from being burned to cinder.

"Stay behind me!" Ginny shouted to Kate. The girl made no response, but did remain close to Ginny. Even in the confusion she could feel the tension in Kate's body.

"You will give him to me!" Romilda shouted. "Harry's always been mine, he's mine you stupid girl!"

Another powerful wave of various threads of air and water slammed into Ginny's shield while other weaves of all five powers went in search for Ginny's link to saidar. "Oh no, you don't," Ginny muttered. With considerable effort, despite the angreal she pushed Romilda's weaves away.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. She stepped backwards. "He is mine." The last words were a snarl and then she vanished.

Ginny slumped, completely exhausted. Kate's quick reactions kept her from falling to the ground. "Light she is powerful," Ginny muttered. "We need to get back to Harry."

"Who was that?" Kate asked in a soft voice as she tried to help Ginny.

"Romilda Vain," Ginny replied thoughtfully. "Or it looked like her at least."

The air shimmered and Moiraine leapt out into the corridor. She was holding onto saidar and searching for any signs of a threat. The woman immediately noticed Kate and the slumped Ginny.

"What happened?" Moiraine asked without running towards them. Her eyes continued to scan the hallway.

"She is gone," Kate said in a trembling voice. "R… Romilda Vain, Ginny said." Moiraine didn't let go of the One Power, but she did come towards them. "I thought… thought she was going to… to kill us."

"It's alright," Ginny whispered when she managed to stand on her own.

"No one will harm you now," Moiraine whispered to Kate. The girl wrapped her arms around the older Aes Sedai and began to cry. Moiraine just let the girl hold onto her as she studied Ginny. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Just tired," Ginny answered. "Romilda is powerful, closer to Nynaeve Sedai, if not more."

Moiraine's face registered a brief moment of shock. "That strong?"

"Yes, but I must get to Harry. She seemed obsessed with him."

This time there was definite alarm in the woman's expression. "Go to him," she urged. "I'll keep watch over Kate."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "If Romilda comes back…"

"I've lived long enough with people far more powerful than me," Moiraine replied with a faint smile as if she were relieving a memory or two. "I've learned a few tricks over the years."

"Of course…"

"Go! He might need you." the woman commanded and Ginny leapt through a gateway.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the wait, my few faithful readers, as you might have noticed 'A Cannon's Harpy' has been keeping me busy. I'm such an idiot for writing to many stories at once.<em>

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for those of you who left reviews, I really appreciate them._


End file.
